Guilty Filthy Soul
by Judith Vander Boer
Summary: "I was a tremendously different person. Somehow, this curse had changed me, for the worse and for the better. It gave me a form of confidence that I would have never been able to conjure on my own. If I used it correctly, it could be my weapon." Kol/OC M for citrus, language, & violence.
1. Bleeding Out

**A/N: Hey guys! so, this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction ever, so please take it easy on me. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed, though :) There's going to be some stuff that you won't understand in this chapter, so bear with me until the next one is posted! I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review!**

* * *

**Guilty Filthy Soul**

Chapter One - Bleeding Out 

"Here we are. Senior year. Does anyone else feel like this moment should be slightly more empowering?"

Casting my eyes at the ground, the last thing I felt at the moment was empowered. Being here, at Mystic Falls High School, resurfaced memories that I wasn't ready to remember. Brought up faces that I thought I'd forgotten.

Caroline Forbes glanced at the three of us, and threw her hands into the air. "Alright, so what if Senior Prank Night was a bust? We are accepting it and moving on!" she said to us, forever optimistic.

"Yeah, I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriend hinder this experience?" said Bonnie Bennett, unfolding her arms and shrugging, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Right," Caroline replied, nodding her head. "And why should _I_ let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a vampire-werewolf hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day?"

Only in my life would those two sentences make absolute sense.

We had started walking towards the school's doors, but Elena came to halt, realization striking her. "This is our one year anniversary."

Stopping by her, we all stared at her sympathetically.

"Technically," she continued with a disconsolate sigh. "Stefan and I met for the first time on the first day of school, last year."

After a pregnant pause, Caroline grimaced. "Yeah, okay, you win."

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Bonnie said kindly.

Elena shook her head. "No, I have to be here. I have to put it all behind me, and keep going with my life."

Tuning out of their conversation, I turned away from my sister and her friends. Somewhere in my mind, a dam broke, and images of the previous school year flooded my mind. Biting my lower lip, I readjusted my eyes, peering at the pink, crescent-shaped scars that marred my wrists. I could remember how I had obtained each one. I could easily recall the history behind each mark. I could envision the very moments I had earned them.

Someone popped up behind me, scaring me out of my reverie.

"Happy first day of school!"

I realized that I had fallen behind my friends, and they hadn't waited for me. I turned to face the person who had startled me, slapping his arm. "Tyler, don't do that!"

He chuckled. "Well, can you believe it? We're seniors!"

I rolled my eyes. "Believe me, that's the_ last_ thing that's on my mind right now."

He playfully shoved me. "Oh, c'mon Madeleine, lighten up! _Seniors_!"

Giving him a look, I finally cracked a grin. "Okay, okay!"

Today was the first day of senior year. It was the day I had been looking most forward to my entire high school career, but now that it was here, I couldn't bring myself to feel anything more than indifference. I should have been excited, enthralled, on top of the world. Instead, I was simply unconcerned.

We walked past Matt Donovan's truck, and Tyler banged on the hood of the old, blue pick-up truck, earning his attention. He peered through the open window and coaxed Matt out of the vehicle, and he joined our small group as we started towards the school building. The hallways were bustling and congested, full of loud, pointless chatter. Tyler broke away from us to say hi to Caroline, his new girlfriend, leaving Matt and I at our lockers, which were conveniently positioned next to each other.

Matt and I weren't best friends, but over the past year, we had formed a tighter bond. With all of the chaos that the supernatural world threw at us, it was relieving to have someone else there, someone human. He and Tyler were the closest things I had to friends, besides Stefan. But he was no longer in the picture, considering he had flipped his switch on his humanity and no longer cared about me.

"Man, I don't feel like a senior," he said, opening his locker.

Nodding, I followed suit and pried my own locker open. "I know how you feel."

For the first time that day, I realized that I hadn't cleaned out my locker since last year. The first thing my eyes found was a photograph of a young couple.

To the unsuspecting and unknowing eye, they looked like any other young couple, completely head over heels for their significant other. They were positioned opposite of each other, arms outstretched and fingers laced together. He was at least ten inches taller than her, the size different almost comical. She was laughing at him, and he was staring down at her with a crooked grin, as if they were sharing an inside joke.

I could feel my throat tighten. My scars started to burn at the sight of his face.

Matt turned to say something to me, but caught sight of the photograph, too. "Are you okay, Madeleine?"

Shaking my head, I sighed heavily. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Reaching out, I grabbed the picture and swiftly tore it in half, crumpling the remains in my fists. I let the ruined fragments fall to the floor.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "If you want to-."

"Matt, I'll be fine," I told him, closing the subject. "Thanks, though."

"'Kay." He shut his locker, showing me his book. "I gotta get to class." With that, he swerved on his heel and started towards his first class. I watched his retreating figure for a moment before turning back to my locker.

Sorting through my piles of books, I retrieved my history textbook, brushing a lock of dark hair behind my ear. I glanced at the remaining array of photos stuck to the door of my locker.

The first was of Elena and I, at the beginning of our junior year.

I called Elena my twin, but in reality, we weren't even biological siblings. I had discovered recently that she had been adopted as a newborn baby, around the time my mother had given birth to me. Wishing to keep Elena's adoption a secret, our parents had told us that we were fraternal twins.

We didn't look anything alike, not even like siblings. She was 5'6", with beautiful tanned skin, long, elegant limbs and alluring curves. Every guy, at one point, had fanned themselves over her. Though I didn't easily admit it, I had always been senselessly jealous of her physical appearance.

My eyes found my own face. Pale skin, brown hair, brown eyes. I was utterly normal.

The next photograph was of Tyler, Matt, and I. It was from ninth grade, our first year at Mystic Halls High School. I smiled as I remembered how awkward those years had been: acne, braces, and puberty. I almost cringed just at the thought. But I missed the sincere innocence of that age. Not really knowing what horrors the world had to offer. When the worst thing that could have happened was an unexpected pop quiz.

And finally, there was a picture of my parents. Sadly, the smile vanishing from my lips, I lifted a finger to touch their faces. They had died over a year ago, but the pain was still fresh. It was searing hot, like a fire burning inside of me, consuming me. It flared as I studied their motionless forms.

A hand found my shoulder.

I turned to find Alaric standing behind me. "Madeleine, it's time to get to class," he said softly.

Shutting my locker, I nodded, and followed him to his classroom.

* * *

"What happened to this place?"

Damon looked up from his place on the couch. He wasn't surprised at all by my unexpected entrance; I suspected he had heard me before I even reached their front steps.

"Stefan happened," he muttered, rolling his eyes, taking a sip from his cup. "Ruined a damn good rug too."

The first thing I had noticed was the unappealing smell. It was a mixture between strong alcohol and a certain metallic twinge that made my stomach sicken. Then, I had found a body of a young woman, in her early twenties, her skin stained and her blonde hair matted with crimson blood. Under closer examination, I had discovered that her limbs and head had been torn from her body, and had just been put back together, the corpse sitting up against the wall.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"Running some errands for Klaus. I thought I told you not to come over," Damon continued.

With a shrug, trying to tear my eyes from the bloodstains on the furniture and floors, I replied quietly, "I wanted to return these books you let me borrow."

"Madeleine, I told you that you could _keep_ them."

"I know. But I felt bad about it, so I thought I'd bring them back anyways. Do you mind if I look for some new ones?"

He shook his head. "I don't care. Help yourself; they're just collecting dust. But beware of a lurking Rebekah. She's around here somewhere."

Nodding, I stepped over another mangled carcass, careful not to touch it, and turned down a corridor. It lead to a staircase, which took me to the second floor, and finally to their antique library.

The unpleasant smell had faded away, replaced by the smell of old parchment and ink. With a smile, I returned the books to their respective shelves and started searching keenly for some new ones. Fingertips dancing across binding after binding, I would pull one from its place every now and then and study the vintage cover, before putting it back and looking for another one.

Almost all of the books dated back to the 1800s. There were novels, biographies, almanacs, and so many others, piling up, untouched for decades. Sometimes I found newer books, and I imagined that their nephew Zach had stowed them away in here.

Books were my safe haven. Elena had always turned to her journal, but I had always found refuge and comfort in reading. Discovering new worlds and cultures, reading about how the world worked and how the Earth spun, peeking into someone else's life... It provided distraction for hours and hours on end.

There weren't many people I knew who shared my strange love for literature. I knew some who enjoyed reading, but it wasn't the same.

"Who are you?"

An edgy voice broke my train of thought. Startled, I turned on my heel and came face to face with a blonde girl. Her arms were crossed, unwelcoming, over her chest, and she was studying me, trying to determine whether or not I was a threat.

Suddenly, she was in front of me, moving quicker than the blink of an eye. I took an involuntary step backwards. She was a good five inches taller than me, not including the extra inches her heels provided her. Her complexion was light but flawless, and her eyes were an icy, crystalline blue. Leaning in, a cool smile claimed her lips.

"You're human," she stated.

Clearing my throat awkwardly, I said, "I recognize you. From history. You're Rebekah, Klaus' sister."

"Someone's good with their Original trivia." She winked. It was obvious she had decided that I was, ultimately, not a threat. "Let me guess, you're Madeleine, Elena's twin sister, who's not _actually_ her twin sister."

"Good guess."

She stepped back, giving me some room to breathe.

Rebekah was astoundingly beautiful, much to my surprise. When you've heard so many dreadful things about an individual, you make them out to be horrifying monsters in your mind. Though, she didn't have the face of a monstrous killer. But I assumed that made her all the more lethal.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, leaning against a shelf casually.

"Looking at their books," I answered, gesturing towards the surrounding novels.

She gazed at the shelves of books, somewhat uninterested. "You like to read then, do you?"

I nodded precariously.

"So did my brother," she responded nonchalantly, inspecting her nails. "He has mountains of books from all over the world, stashed away somewhere. Many would kill for his collection."

"Klaus?" I questioned, my curiosity getting the best of me.

Rebekah shook her head. "No, Elijah."

Elijah had been the first Original I'd seen and become acquainted with. The first time I'd met him, I hadn't known about the existence of vampires, and had grown quite fond of him. He was the most civil and moral of the Original family, or so I'd been told, and so far, nothing had contradicted the statement. But, for the time being, Elijah was trapped in a coffin by Niklaus, daggered and locked away.

"Oh," was all I could muster.

She shrugged. "But I've never been interested in reading. I'd rather see the world than read about it."

"All I want to do is travel the world," I breathed, the words tumbling out of my mouth. Then, I let my voice fall, my eyes cast downward at the floor. "But I can't, so reading is going to have to suffice for now."

With a small smirk, Rebekah paused. She stood up to her full height, straightening her posture. Then, she said to me, "I'll see you at school, Madeleine Gilbert."

But before she could disappear, something else caught her attention. She lifted her chin and stared at me, bewildered.

Milliseconds later, an excruciating pain broke out all over my body. Instantaneously, blood began to seep through my clothes, the vivid red stains blooming like crimson flowers. My breathing grew shallow as panic flared within me. My fumbling hands found the gaping gash that had formed at my throat, but the rush of blood seeped through my fingers.

"What's happening?" Rebekah demanded, appearing by my side, her expression uncertain, the smirk no longer on her face.

Overwhelmed by the agony, I let out a small whimper, unable to scream. My knees were suddenly weak and my legs gave away underneath me. I fell to the floor, convulsing, trying idly to make the pain go away.

In a flash, Rebekah had torn my sweatshirt off of me, her eyes wide in confusion. The smell of my blood hardly fazed her as she examined me, looking for the source of the fresh wounds.

Lifting my hand, I could see my bloody wrists even through my blurred vision. I let out a strangled cry as realization struck me hard.

My scars were reopening.

And just before the world dissipated right in front of me, I found another set of eyes, besides Rebekah's; cold, hazel orbs that looked down at me with a hint of unjustified and cruel satisfaction.

"Gage?"


	2. Ghosts of the Past

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! They seriously made my day! Just a heads up, Kol's not going to actually enter the story for a couple chapters, just so my character and her friendship with Rebekah has time to develop :) **

* * *

Chapter Two - Ghosts of the Past

I shot up, gasping, my hands frenetically feeling up and down my arms. The gaping wounds were no longer there, and the blood had been washed from my skin.

Immediately, my younger brother Jeremy was by my side. It took me a moment to realize that I was in my bed, in my own house. The room was dimly lit by my desk lamp. The panic died down inside of me, as quickly as it had flared, but it left my heart beating erratically.

"Hey, it's okay, Madeleine," he said.

Lying back down, I glanced up at him. "Every one, Jeremy. I was forced to relive the pain of every bite, every cut, every tear."

He climbed into my bed, sitting next to me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "I know, Mads, I know. It'll be okay."

"Jeremy," I whispered urgently. "I saw him. I saw Gage. How is that possible?"

With a deep sigh, he said, "You should just get some sleep, okay? We can talk about it tomorrow. It's almost ten o'clock. I'll see you in the morning."

Nodding, I decided that it was a reasonable proposition. Settling back into my pillow, suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion, I shut my eyes, letting my frantic breathing calm down. He stayed with me for a while, and I was content to have him there beside me.

"Where's Elena?" I murmured, clenching my blankets to my chest.

"She'll be home soon," he said quietly. "She went to the bonfire, but she'll be here soon."

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

I had always loved riding in Damon's car, a baby blue 1969 Chevy Camaro convertible. With the top down and the wind blowing through your hair, it gave you this sense of invincibility. But sitting there, in the passenger seat, I couldn't bring myself to feel uplifted. The ghost of my abusive, ex-vampire boyfriend was on the loose. It didn't give me the happiest feeling.

We were on our way to the Grill. I had slept in a little later than expected, and Elena had texted me, telling me to meet her at the Grill. Damon said he would tag along, too, something about needing to talk to Ric. He refused to share any details, despite my efforts to dig them out of him.

He pulled up on the curb unexpectedly. I peered over him to catch a glimpse of two figures on the sidewalk: Bonnie and Caroline.

"Blondie and Witchie," Damon beckoned. "I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan."

Bonnie crossed her arms, hazel eyes slightly alarmed. "Why?"

Damon smirked unhappily. "Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit roasted by the ghost of Mason Lockwood."

"That's not possible," she replied, glancing at Caroline, who seemed to be equally shocked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say I'm having a little deja vu here. And Madeleine was attacked the other day," he said, with a little more sensitivity in his tone of voice as he mentioned my name.

Their eyes found me. "Attacked?"

"It was Gage," I said quietly, peering at them and lifting my wrists to show my scars.

Caroline brought a hand to her mouth and Bonnie looked away, trying to put puzzle pieces together that didn't seem to fit. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" the blonde vampire asked worriedly, perturbed.

Shaking my head, I said, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine now."

"I thought you said ghosts couldn't physically interact with people," she continued, turning to Bonnie.

"They can't!" she replied, perplexed.

"Yeah, well, we don't have time for vengeful ghosts right now. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it." With that, Damon jerked the car away from the curb, stepped on the gas, and flew off.

"You didn't need to be rude," I observed.

"It has a better affect on people," he answered.

I rolled my eyes.

The rest of the drive to the Grill took less than two minutes. He pulled into the parking lot, yanking the keys from the ignition and locking his car doors. "I need a drink," he muttered as we walked inside.

"It's only two," I said with a small laugh.

"I'm sure it's six o'clock somewhere."

With all of the preparations being made for the Night of Illuminations, and with the festivities going on in town, the Mystic Grill was filled with customers. I searched for my siblings, but I couldn't find them. I peeked outside, but all of the tables were empty.

When I turned around, Damon was already with Alaric, the two of them bickering like usual.

"You tried to kill me. I don't like you anymore," Alaric said as he took a seat at the bar, Damon following him.

Now completely alone, I crawled into a booth by myself, taking a deep breath and waiting for someone to come and take my order. I pulled out my phone, to see if Elena had sent me anymore messages. Damon had filled me in on the situation, briefly, but I had been hoping to talk to her and Jeremy about it.

"Hello, sunshine," came a familiar drawl.

Startled, I looked up from my phone to find the face of someone I had hoped I would never see again. Dropping my phone on the table, I wasn't able to spit anything out in return. This couldn't be real. There was no logical explanation for it.

This couldn't be happening.

"Hey, what can I get for you two?" A perky, blonde waitress came to the edge of our table with a pad of paper and a pen in her hands.

I looked between Gage and her for a moment, shocked. _She could see him_.

"Two milkshakes," he said, his tone sweet. "A chocolate and a strawberry. Your favorite," he added to me, with a wink.

As the girl scribbled down the order, she laughed. "Y'all make such a cute couple." Then, she turned and walked away.

"I don't understand," I finally stammered. "How?"

Gage sat back, lacing his fingers behind the back of his head. His mischievous, hazel eyes were trained on me, and his trademark smirk was on his face. "Because I missed you, darling."

"You're dead," I said bluntly. "You are _dead_."

"Yet here I am." His expression was playful. "What a mystery."

"And everyone can see you," I continued, dumbfounded. "That waitress could see you and hear you. I thought ghosts couldn't interact with the living."

With a shrug, he reached out, his fingers touching my hands. He brushed them up and down the side of my arm teasingly, sending cold tremors running up my spine. "I can also touch you."

Withdrawing my hands, I watched him cautiously, jaw clenched and eyes wide. "I almost died because of you. Twice. You ruined my life."

"You had me killed," he retorted matter-of-factly.

Folding my arms, holding myself, I replied quietly, "I didn't have anything to do with your death, and you know it._ Damon_ killed you, not me. But I was better off without you. I _am_ better off without you."

"That's what you tell yourself."

He was about to continue when someone else approached the booth. I turned to look at her, but when I glanced back at Gage, he was gone.

"Who were you talking to?" Rebekah demanded as she slid into the booth, sitting across from me in the exact spot Gage had been, moments ago.

Just then, the waitress returned with two milkshakes. "One chocolate milkshake, and one strawberry." She looked at Rebekah curiously, obviously wondering where Gage had gone.

"Thanks," I muttered as she walked away, biting her tongue.

"What's this?"

I looked at her from across the table. "It's a milkshake."

"But whose is it?" she questioned.

I simply shook my head, taking the straw and sipping from my milkshake. The Mystic Grill had the absolute best strawberry milkshakes, and they were, indeed, my favorite kind of milkshake.

Rebekah studied the drink apprehensively.

"You can have it, if you want," I offered.

"So, are you going to tell me about what happened the other day?" she asked, accepting my offer and taking a sip. "Or are you and Damon going to leave me in the dark? I did save your life, after all."

Flushing, I commented, "I didn't know it was you who, you know. Healed me. I had just assumed it was Damon."

She tilted her head, giving me a small smirk. "Well, you can repay me by telling me exactly what happened."

"It's a long story," I warned her.

"I've got time," she replied.

Clearing my throat, I readjusted my position, leaning in towards her and delving into my story. I wasn't entirely keen on the idea of sharing my dark history with the vampire whom I had only met days ago. But she did deserve an explanation, considering the fact that it was she who'd saved my life.

"Last August, at the beginning of my junior year of high school, I met a boy. His name was Gage Vorherr. I had been going through a hard time. My twin sister and best friend was growing distant, and she and Jeremy were lying to me about a lot of things. I didn't know about vampires back then. Elena had wanted to keep me in the dark for as long as possible."

Rebekah nodded as I continued, twirling her straw as she focused on each and every word.

"So anyway, Gage was the handsomest guy I'd ever seen. Curly blonde hair, big muscles, these intense hazel eyes... I fell head over heels for him. He was nice, and considerate, and such a gentleman. And he_ loved_ to read just as much as I did."

I could hear my tone rise, almost dreamily. I swallowed the admiration, folding my hands gently.

"Elena and Jeremy were busy, and I had no friends. Gage spent so much time with me, following me wherever I went, taking me to dances, listening to me talk for hours. He was, like, the solution to all of my problems."

"What happened?" Rebekah asked.

"Well," I replied, taking a sip of my milkshake. "One night, I had him over when everyone else was out. We had dinner together, and then I took him up to my bedroom, and well... you know. I wanted to give him everything, including myself. But the evening took an unexpected turn."

She let me pause. I was choking on my own words, trying to find the right ones to use to describe the scene.

"We were kissing when... he bit me. My wrist." I showed her the mark, on the underside of my arm. "He explained to me that he was a vampire, but I wasn't as effected as I should have been. By then, nothing could have changed the way I felt about him. I was emotionally attached to him. I couldn't just... stop loving him."

Rebekah watched me as I took a deep breath, staring at my hands, folded on the surface of the table.

"And that's when it started to go very wrong, and very fast. He would use me for his own pleasure, feed from me, hurt me when I tried to refuse him. He would drink from me, and then have me drink his blood. Like blood sharing, except I was still human. It was weird. I would wake up in the morning and be covered in blood."

It was clear that, by Rebekah's expression, she was thoroughly disgusted. I felt slightly ashamed as I progressed.

"And he never compelled me to forget. I remember every detail, every night. We were together for eleven months. The month before this school year started, Elena discovered what was going on. Horrified, she told me that I had to stop seeing Gage. He overheard her warning me, though, and went berserk."

"What did he do?"

"When I say he went berserk, I mean, he went absolutely crazy. He tried to attack Elena, but Damon staked him before he could do any real damage."

Rebekah sat back in her chair, scratching her chin. Her hard expression had softened. "That's disgusting," she concluded, tone of voice sincere. "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

I shook my head. "I shouldn't have been so stupid."

She bit her lower lip, and then added, "But usually a vampire only takes advantage of a human for a few weeks, at the most, before moving on. The hunt is no longer enthralling, and that person's blood loses its savor."

Shrugging, I finished my milkshake, ignoring the brief brain freeze it gave me. "I don't know."

Rebekah continued, "So what does this have to do with the other day?"

"Well, we're not exactly sure what's happening, but... spirits of the dead have gained a physical foothold in our world. Jeremy's dead girlfriend, Damon's nemesis, Matt's sister... and Gage is among them. Others can see and hear them. Bonnie's working on sending them back to the other side."

"And he came back for you?" she guessed.

I nodded. "The other day, when we were in the library, he reopened every scar on my body."

Rebekah peered at me analytically, her gaze filled with candid empathy. Finally, she asked, "Did you love him?"

I took a moment to respond to her inquiry. Had I loved him, the monster who had nearly destroyed me and brought me to a horrific, untimely death? I still hadn't answered that question for myself, even though the answer should have been clear. But no matter how many times I had tried to convince myself otherwise, I had always fallen upon the same rough conclusion.

"Yeah," I answered quietly. "I did love him. And I thought that I was going to die too when Damon staked him. But I've moved on. And I think I might have stopped loving him."

She pursed her lips. "I apologize. I shouldn't have forced you to share your story."

"No, no. It's good to talk about it," I said.

There was a moment of silence. It wasn't awkward, but rather a time to digest everything. I held back a lot of the details, partially because I didn't want to be rambling for too long, and also because it was too painful to say out loud.

"Thanks for listening," I added. "I don't have many friends to talk with, you know."

Rebekah's blue eyes narrowed, like she couldn't believe I was thanking her. "You're welcome, I suppose."

"The last time I left you two alone, one of you almost died," came Damon's arrogant, sultry voice. He converged to the end of our booth, watching me with his intense blue eyes. "Madeleine. Barbie Klaus."

Rebekah sneered at him.

I peeked up at him from the corner of my eye. "We were just talking, Damon. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to investigate a small lead," he explained, a slight and distrustful grimace on his face as he tried not to look back at Rebekah.

"I thought you guys weren't on speaking terms anymore," I said.

"It's funny how the spirits of the dead can bring two together," he said humorlessly. "Let's get the hell out of here."

With a sigh, I stood and looked to Rebekah. Rummaging through my wallet, I threw down a ten and said to her, "I'll see you at school, alright?"

Before I heard her response, Damon was already dragging me out of the Mystic Grill, towing me by my forearm. "When did you suddenly become best friends with Barbie the vampire serial killer?"

Folding my arms defiantly, I said, "You don't get to make those kinds of decisions for me."

"Well, considering your track history, _Madeleine_, you don't really have the best judge of character," Damon hissed, pulling me closer to him. Our noses were almost touching. I could feel his breath on my skin.

Shoving him away, his words stung like a slap to the face. Millions of thoughts and emotions rushed over me, churning inside of me, making me nauseous immediately. I felt like screaming, and I felt like hurting him.

Instead, I said with eerie calm, "I'm walking home."

"No you're not. Get in the car." He opened the car door expectantly, frustration rolling off of him in waves.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Damon."

With that, I turned and started for the sidewalk, anger overwhelming me and pain vibrating within me. I felt like someone had picked me up and shaken me, and now my emotions were going to overflow.

I clenched my fists, heading towards my home.


	3. Revenge

Chapter Three - Revenge

The house was absolutely silent as I walked in. I peered at the clock on the stove: 5:02 PM.

Where the hell was everybody?

I pried my phone from my pocket, and unlocked the screen. I had received no new texts from either of my siblings. No voicemails, no missed calls, nothing. Where were they, and what were they doing that was so important that they didn't have time to tell me?

Being alone in the house made me sorely uncomfortable. With vengeful spirits on the loose, the last thing I wanted was to be by myself. I attempted to call Elena, but I wasn't surprised when I didn't get an answer.

"Hi Elena," I said with a sigh, after hearing the familiar beep. "It's me. Just wondering where you and Jeremy are. Call me back."

Pocketing the phone again, I shuffled into the kitchen. My stomach was twisted into knots, and I was exhausted mentally and physically from all of the anxiety the past few days had caused. Rubbing the back of my neck languidly, I pulled open the pantry door. For the first time, I realized how hungry I was. I had just assumed I was going to eat at the Grill, so I hadn't really eaten anything since that morning.

I was left feeling strangely empty, after blowing up at Damon. I knew that he was just trying to do what was best for me, despite his unorthodox ways of doing so, but I couldn't help but feel frustrated with him. He hadn't fully trusted me since the incident with Gage, which wasn't entirely fair on his part. While I had been emotionally unstable, I wasn't an idiot, and it wasn't like I had a death wish. I just wanted him to stop breathing down my neck.

And if I wanted to be friends with Rebekah, he shouldn't have a say in it at all.

Retrieving a loaf of bread, I grabbed a serrated bread knife and started sawing off a slice. The sudden sound of a glass falling off of the counter and shattering startled me, causing me to lose focus of my original task and accidentally cut my hand.

Cursing out loud, a sharp pain burned my left hand. Dropping the knife, I studied the new wound on my hand; it was already covered in blood, and it was hard to distinguish whether or not it was deep.

"Oops," came a playful voice from the other side of the kitchen. My eyes flickered up to the source, even though I didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Gage," I said, my voice cracking. I applied pressure to the bleeding cut, trying to make it stop.

"Hello, sunshine," he chimed, smiling at me as if we were simple, high school lovers.

Fingers quivering, I started to fumble for the paper towels. Crimson leaked from my palm, splattering all over the floor and counter. Grabbing a fistful of napkins, I pressed them against the wound, staining their pure white color.

"You leave me alone," I hissed as I tried to clean my hand up.

He pouted, folding his arms and leaning up against the kitchen wall. "But I've missed you."

Closing my eyes, half-hoping that if I couldn't see him, he'd go away, the pain started to numb. It was replaced with a hot, dull throbbing. Blood seeped through all of the napkins, and I was forced to retrieve new ones, throwing the soiled ones in the garbage.

But when I opened my eyes again, there he was. "Say you've missed me, too," he whispered, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

His touch released a flood of memories. All of the times he had used me, abused me, left me bleeding in my bed. All of the touches, and bites, and caresses. They sent a cold tremor through my body.

Swallowing, my throat thick, I stared at him with eyes widened in aghast. In a fit of terror, I took the blooded bread knife from the counter and threw it at his form. He evaporated right in front of my eyes, and the knife clattered on the ground on the other side of the room.

"Oh, you're going to have to try harder than that," he said, now sitting at the kitchen table, with a wink. "I'm not that easy to get rid of."

"What do you want from me?" I shrieked, running a shaking hand over my face, which left bloodied tracks contrasting against my pallid skin. Trembling, I cradled my injured hand against my chest.

I could feel myself start to unhinge as I stood there rigidly, with the exception of my quaking, bloodied hands. It felt like I was falling apart, little piece by little piece chipping off, and falling away. My thoughts began to unravel, and I lost my hold on my mind.

Is this what going crazy felt like?

"Madeleine?"

The front door opened and shut, the sound echoing throughout the house.

Alaric appeared in the kitchen, his eyes narrowing in confusion at the scene in front of him."Madeleine? What the hell happened? I heard screaming. Are you alright?"

Blinking rapidly, it took me a moment to find my voice. "Yeah, I'm... I'm fine." It was quiet and raspy.

"Where did all of this blood come from?" he questioned.

Unfolding the palm of my hand, I winced as the dull pain in my hand flared at the movement. "I cut myself," I muttered.

"Do you want to explain?" he asked, his eyes scanning the mess that the kitchen had become.

"Gage was here," I told him breathlessly. "He was here, and he can touch me, Ric. How can he touch me?"

Alaric ran a hand through his tousled hair. "I thought you were with Damon?"

"We... had a small dispute," I informed him vaguely. "I walked home from the Grill. I thought Elena was here. If I had known... if she had called me, I would never have come home by myself."

"Something's wrong," he said, bending over to pick the bread knife up off of the ground. "Tobias Fell is dead. They found his body hanging from a tree, in the center of town."

My eyes widened. "What happened?"

"The tomb vampires," he said. "They're back. They killed him."

"Wait, what? The tomb vampires?"

He rolled his shoulders back, a loud pop filling the tense atmosphere. He grunted, "Somehow the spirits on The Other Side have grasped a physical foothold in our realm. Bonnie thinks that if we destroy Elena's, or rather Rebekah's, necklace, it will send them all away."

"Do they know where it is?"

"It's hidden somewhere in the Boarding House," he answered grimly. "They're trying to find it right now. Anyway, Damon thinks he found a way to kill Klaus, so I'm heading his way."

"I'm going to go back into town. Find Jeremy and Elena," I said determinedly, rushing to the sink and turning the silver faucet. Warm water started spewing from the head and I swiftly rinsed off my hands, the caress of the water stinging the cut marring my palm.

Alaric cleared his throat. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Do you want to come with me?"

I gave him a look. "The last thing I want to do is spend time with Damon. I'll be alright, don't worry."

The horrible thing was that I didn't know if I was going to really be alright. But I couldn't have him worrying about me while others were in danger. So, as soon as I fixed myself up and cleaned the splatters of blood from the counters and floor, I urged him to go meet Damon, and I started back towards town.

* * *

The center of town was lit up by the flashing lights on top of police cruisers and ambulances, and people all round were talking worriedly. A body bag was being carted into one of the ambulances as I walked through the crowds of people, searching for my siblings.

"Madeleine? What are you doing here?"

I turned on my heel to find Elena peering at me curiously.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" I shot back in response.

Her eyebrows drew together. "What? I- no, I've been working with Stefan all afternoon."

"You told me to meet you at the Grill," I said bitterly.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot! I'm so sorry."

"Whatever."

Elena's eyes found my hand. "What happened to you?" she asked quickly, reaching out to pick up my bandaged palm.

I tore my hand away from her. "Gage," was all I muttered. "Where's Jeremy?"

"Gage? Wait, go back. What happened with Gage?"

"I don't feel like talking about it. Let's just work on destroying this necklace. The tomb vampires are back; they killed Tobias Fell, and I have a feeling that they're not done," I said, looking around us.

Elena nodded. "Alright. Jer's right over there."

Together, we found our little brother. He had just snapped his cell phone shut, cheeks flushed in frustration. "Jeremy?" I called out, advancing towards him. "What's going on? Have Caroline and Bonnie found the necklace?"

He shook his head. "No."

"We have to find it and destroy it," Elena said assertively. "Close the door between our worlds."

"I know, I know. It's just..." Jeremy cut himself off.

"It's just what?"

"I can touch her, Elena. Feel her. Kiss her."

"And what are you going to do, Jeremy?" Elena demanded. "Are you going to love a ghost for the rest of your life?"

He turned away, biting his lower lip.

Anna materialized behind him, her face sad and full of longing. My heart clenched, feeling sorry for both my brother and Anna, who could never truly be together.

"He's at the beginning of his life, Anna," Elena said. "And you're just keeping him back. And you know that."

She hesitated, glancing between Elena and Jeremy. With downcast eyes, she reached into her pocket and revealed to us the necklace. "I'm sorry, I just wanted us to be together," she whispered.

With a sigh, Elena commanded, "Call Bonnie. Tell her we have the necklace." And she turned and walked away from the three of us.

Jeremy stared at Anna. Stepping towards her, he took her hands in his. I felt as if I were intruding on an intimate moment between the two, so I took a few steps back, wandering away from my brother.

The chaos had started to die down. Mayor Lockwood had gone home and the emergency vehicles were starting to disperse. Puffing out my cheeks, I glanced down at my hand. It had stopped bleeding, but the bandages had been stained crimson.

"There you are darling. I was a little worried when you didn't leave a note on the kitchen counter."

My gaze flickered up to the golden-specked eyes I had become familiar with over the past year. Jaw tightening and expression hardening, I spat, "Get away from me."

"You are so pathetic," Gage patronized, slipping an arm around my waist.

His touch made me nauseous.

"Has the Scooby gang figured out a way to send me away yet?" he questioned innocently.

Snorting, I tried to push him away. His grip was too strong. "Like I'd tell you. You'd sabotage the entire plan. I'm not stupid, Gage."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Madeleine?" Jeremy appeared in front of us. At the sight of Gage, his gaze turned irate. "Leave her alone, you dick."

He chuckled, releasing me and stepping closer to Jeremy. "Little Gilbert. It's been a long time. I forgot how annoying you were."

"Didn't you get the message when Damon killed you?" he hissed. "Nobody wants you around anymore."

"You little-."

And then he was gone.

I felt some sort of liquid splash me. We both stared at each other in shock for a moment. Then, we heard a familiar voice from behind us.

"I thought I smelled your blood."

My eyes narrowed. "Rebekah?"

She was holding a cup that was now empty. She pursed her lips. "Holy water. It keeps ghosts away, but not for long. Thought you might want to know."

Breathlessly, I replied, "Thanks."

Jeremy tugged at my arm, peeling his stare from the Original vampire. "C'mon, Mads, we've got to go give the necklace to Bonnie. Preferably before Gage comes back."

"Go, quickly," Rebekah urged, shoving me gently. "Go!"

"Thank you," I repeated, before turning and running off with my brother. "Where are they?"

"Where the witches were burned," he said distractedly.

* * *

The room was lit by candlelight and the fire in the hearth, the flickering flames casting shadows in the eerie room. Jeremy lifted the necklace in his hands, offering it to Bonnie, who took it without meeting his eyes.

The atmosphere was tense as she cast the pendant into the fireplace.

I drew closer to Jeremy as Bonnie began to chant in Latin. I forgot my frustration with him and Elena from earlier as he wrapped his arm around my smaller frame, the firelight warming us.

Suddenly, another figure appeared next to Bonnie. At first I was alarmed, but Jeremy hushed me, and I realized that it was her Grams.

She took Bonnie's hand, and together, they recited the spell together.

The fire grew, and sparks spewed from the fireplace. The candles' flames flared. The crackling of the fire mixed with the witches' chanting was almost haunting. I could feel the power of their magic.

Another hand found mine. Shocked, I turned to find Gage. He gripped my wrist. He seemed to be struggling as his physical hold on our world started to vanish. But he stared down at me, with the eyes I had once loved, and said two words.

"You are-."

And then he was gone.

Bonnie's empty hand fell to her side.

* * *

**A/N: I know that the whole 'holy water' thing isn't in the TV show (I don't think it's in the books or anything either), but I thought I'd experiment some with the supernatural elements :) Tell me what you think in a review. **

**And thank you for all of the reviews you guys have left! They are very much appreciated!**


	4. Dig

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! This chapter is sort of fillerish, but I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow, and we can continue on our way. I just want to grow the relationship between Madeleine and Rebekah before we add Kol to the mix :) Hope you like it!**

**Just so you know, I'm not going to dig too deep into the events happening around Madeleine at the moment, because you guys already know what's going on and what's happened. You've watched the show. Of course, I'm not going to totally disregard it but I'm not going to spend too much time on it!**

Chapter Four - Dig

"These images have to date back at least a thousand years," I murmured, picking up a photograph and examining it closely. "And you found these in a tunnel, under the Lockwood's property?"

Alaric nodded, expression perplexed. "They tell a story. A really _old_ story. And to understand the story, you need to decipher the images."

Behind us, Damon was drilling Elena, the two of them playing out different scenarios. Elena would try and make a move on him, but he would be too quick, and each attack would be deflected, resulting in a defeat every time.

"Sloppy," he chastised tauntingly.

"Shut up," she snapped. "I'm new at this."

I cast my eyes back to the photographs. I wasn't pleased with either of them, at the moment. Damon, for being so over controlling, and Elena for being so negligent, whether she was oblivious to it or not.

"The ghost of Christmas past, Mason Lockwood, said that these tunnels would lead to a weapon that could kill Klaus," Damon continued.

Elena took another swing at the older Salvatore brother, who lethargically dodged it without much effort. "But doesn't Mikael already have a weapon?" she grunted.

"Yes, which means the wall will probably lead us to Mikael, who we've already found. And lost," he reminded her.

"These images might tell us what the weapon is," I added, scratching my chin thoughtfully.

Elena broke away from Damon, stepping closer to us and our table of images. "Then all we have to do is find out what they mean," she said, as if it were that simple.

"Fine, if I were to be as irritatingly optimistic as you," Damon started, glancing at Elena, toying with a dagger in his hands. "How do you suppose we do that?"

"We go straight to the source," she said, tapping a picture.

Elena had been acting strangely lately. As her twin, I was programmed to notice these kinds of things about her. Something was going on between her and Damon, but whether she was conscious of it or not, I wasn't sure. Every time he shifted, so would she. Every time he moved, she mirrored him. Like magnets. I noticed how, while he fiddled with the knife in his hands, she was subconsciously playing with a photo.

I didn't know what my sister's feeling were towards the older Salvatore. I had always thought that she'd end up with Stefan, no matter the circumstances, but with everything that had happened lately, she had been gravitating towards Damon.

While I could honestly say I trusted Damon, he wasn't exactly safe. He was moody and impulsive, and acted without thinking of the damage he could cause. Stefan wasn't in his right mind at the moment, thanks to Klaus, but he would eventually find his way back to Elena. And even in his compelled state, he still cared enough to save her life. Deep down, his love for her was still there.

Damon snorted. "What, you think Rebekah's just going to help you decipher some images that could lead us to a weapon powerful enough to kill her?"

Elena shrugged. "Not me. But she would for Madeleine."

All eyes found me. My cheeks started to heat up at the sudden merging of attention. Damon's icy orbs examined me, his lips curled into an ugly grimace as he realized that Elena was probably right.

"I don't know," I muttered, nonetheless.

"C'mon, Mads," Elena said, putting her hands on her hips knowingly. "You are the only person in Mystic Falls that Rebekah has opened up to."

"Hardly."

"And she obviously cares about you, to some degree anyways. She did save your life. Twice," my sister reasoned.

"You're our closest bet," Alaric said with finality, rolling his shoulders back.

With a heavy sigh, I lifted my bag from the floor. Unzipping it, I carefully stowed away a few photographs. "You have copies of these, right? I'll try. I can't make any promises, though."

* * *

Standing in front of my locker, I grumbled as I tried to sort through my stacks of papers and textbooks. I was sorely uncomfortable; I had been forced to borrow Elena's skirt. I had woken up that morning, only to discover that none of my pants fit anymore.

I didn't know something like that could happen overnight.

Elena had taken the presented opportunity to pick out my clothes eagerly and had chosen a very... evocative outfit, despite my endless protests. I had ended up wearing a low-cut tank top with one of her favorite denim skirts, one that didn't pass the halfway point of my thigh, and then a cardigan that I had desperately tried to hide behind for a vast majority of the day.

"It exaggerates your curves," she had said.

I rolled my eyes just at the thought.

"Hey, you're Madeleine Gilbert, right?"

Peeking out from behind my locker, I stared at the boy with inquiring eyes. "That's the name. Can I help you?" I asked expectantly.

"I think you're in my math class," he continued, leaning up against Matt's locker, smiling down at me. "My name is Zane."

I recognized him vaguely. He was right, we did share the same math class. His full name was Zane Brentsworth, and he played for the school's varsity football team. He was a classified player, and had had his paws on almost every girl in the senior class, save for my sister, her friends, and myself.

"I know who you are. What do you want?" I said to him with narrowed eyes.

The charming smile didn't leave his face. "I was wondering if you had a date to the homecoming dance? Because, if you don't... I would be happy to take you."

Stunned silence ensued as I mulled over his words, which barely registered in my head. The only guy who had ever shown any interest in me was a sadistic vampire. To have someone like Zane Brentsworth ask me to a dance was mind-boggling in itself. But, before I could find an answer, I found a response tumbling out of my mouth.

"That'd be awesome."

"Cool. Can I have your number? We can work out the details later." He winked.

Nodding briskly, I hummed affirmatively as he gave me his phone and I tapped my cell number into his contacts list. "There you go," I replied breathlessly.

"Thanks. I'll catch you later," he said, grinning, and then he turned away.

I bit my lower lip as a smile slowly crept onto my face.

"What's got you all smiley and flustered?" came a familiar voice. Caroline appeared beside me, her movements sudden, as if she had been walking down the hallway and just noticed me. She was wearing a pair of tight, black shorts, a sporty tank top, and sneakers. I assumed that she was on her way to cheerleading practice.

"Zane Brentsworth just asked me to homecoming," I explained wistfully.

Caroline whistled. "Woah."

"I know." My tone was slightly dazed, but mostly confused. "But why would he ask me, of all people?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but Zane is one piece of man candy."

"Mhmm."

"Are you wearing Elena's clothes?" she asked suddenly with a grin, leaving our topic.

Flushing, I muttered, "Don't ask."

"You look hot," she added with a thumbs up, before disappearing into the endless flow of students.

Rubbing my face tiredly, I shut my locker and followed her outside, stepping onto the track and shielding my eyes from the sun. When my gaze locked on my target, I shuffled over to her quietly, trying not to draw attention to myself as I approached her.

"Rebekah?"

The blonde turned towards me, flashing a cool smile. "Madeleine. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Twiddling my thumbs, I said, "I need to talk to you."

Casting a look over her shoulder, light ponytail bouncing, she responded, "I'm sort of busy at the moment. I need to get back to the girls; homecoming is around the corner, as you probably know."

Nodding, I said with a serious tone, "It's really important, Rebekah." Reaching into my handbag, I pulled out one of the photographs Alaric had taken earlier. It was on her name, carved into the cave wall, written in an ancient, Viking script. "I need to talk about this."

At the sight of it, she snatched it from my grasp with such speed that I didn't even see her hand. "Where did you get this?" she demanded, studying it with wide eyes, her voice no longer nonchalant.

"Elena wants to raise Mikael," I said sternly, not bothering to answer her question. I didn't dare tell her that Katherine Pierce had, in fact, already risen Mikael. And that she had already lost him.

She took a step towards me, teeth gnashing. "You're lying. She doesn't know where Mikael is. Nobody does."

"I know he's locked in a tomb in some old cemetery, in Charlotte," I said.

Her eyes became steely at my words.

"I want to know why you and your brother have been running from your _father_ for a thousand years."

"If your sister and her two boyfriends wake Mikael," she began. "We are all doomed."

"Why?"

Rebekah's glare was intense, but under the fierce persona, there was a girl who was afraid. Terrified by my words. It was strange that what I said had such an impact on her, a vampire who had been alive for a millennium, one who was a hundred times stronger than I was.

"Why do you want to know?" she threw back at me.

"Please," I pleaded. "Tell me, Rebekah."

Jaw set, she straightened her posture. She eyed me, and I couldn't tell if she was angry with me or not. But she rolled her shoulders back, and said, "Fine. Fine, I'll tell you."

"Than-" I began, only to have her interrupt me.

"If you go dress shopping with me. I need a dress for homecoming, you know."

Startled by her request, my expression tightened in confusion. "Dress shopping?"

Rebekah watched me expectantly, crossing her arms. "I need to get back to the girls," she repeated. "You can pick me up at five."

"I don't underst-"

"You want to talk, right? And I need a dress. Two for one." She turned away. "See you later, Madeleine Gilbert."

* * *

"She wants to go... dress shopping?" Alaric asked, running his fingers through his hair.

Shrugging, I replied, "Yeah. I mean, if it means she'll talk to me, I guess I should go with her. What's the worst that could happen, anyways?" After he gave me a look, I added, "Don't answer that. You got anything to eat?"

"There's some leftover pizza in the fridge," he muttered, leaning over his collection of pictures and Post-It notes as he tried to decipher the remaining images.

Helping myself to the pepperoni pizza, I heated it up in the microwave, impatiently bouncing on the tips of my feet as I waited. I had always liked Ric's loft; it was small but cozy, just the right size for a single man or a couple. I had stayed there two or three times for different reasons, crashing on his couch.

As I returned to his nest of cave drawings and sticking notes, he started, "There's this one image, though. It looks really familiar, but I can't put a finger on it. Take a look?" He pointed it out to me.

I took a bite of pizza, wincing as it burned my tongue. He was right, the image was one that I'd seen before. "It looks like Elena's necklace. The one Bonnie destroyed to get rid of the ghosts."

Alaric's eyes lit up. "You're right! Hold on, I'm gonna go call Bonnie."

"It's alright, I have to go anyway," I said, peering down at the screen of my phone. It was growing closer to five o'clock. I scarfed down my slice of pizza, the feeling of hot food in my stomach trumping the scorching, and left the plate on the table. "Thanks, Ric."

He was already on his way to the other room, dialing Bonnie's number. I knew that Ric would be holed up in his apartment until he solved the story; once he started something, he couldn't stop until he finished.

Collecting my things, I opened his apartment door and disappeared down the corridor. Navigating my way through the familiar building, I found the parking lot and climbed into my car, turning the key in the ignition and pulling out of the lot and onto the road. I switched on the radio to fill the silence that engulfed me.

The ride to the boarding house from Ric's loft wasn't long. I hummed and tapped my fingers on the steering wheel, and relished in the comfort that my sweatpants, which I had traded the mini skirt out for, offered. I wouldn't let myself think about the hours I was about to spend with an Original vampire, or about the stories I was about to uncover.

Hopefully.

Steering the car into the pebble driveway, I left the car on as I wandered up to the door, knocking.

Rebekah appeared behind the door. "Hello, Madeleine," she greeted, tilting her head slightly to the left as she studied me.

"Are you ready?" I asked her, gesturing towards the car.

She grinned and stepped out of the house, fixing her hair and swinging her purse over her shoulder. "Let's go," she said impatiently, hurrying towards the car and gracefully clambering into the passenger's seat.

Sighing, I followed suit, slamming my door shut as I reached over my left shoulder and pulling down my seat belt across my torso, and clicking it into place. As I reached for the wheel, I found Rebekah staring at me.

"What?" I questioned, and then added, "Oh, and buckle up. If I get pulled over... I can't afford losing my license at the moment."

At first, she almost argued in return. But then, she thought better of it and obliged, buckling her seat belt. "Nothing, it's just... I'm still adjusting to these cars. They're very different from the models out in the 1920's."

I let out an easy laugh. "That's right. How are you transitioning?"

Rebekah seemed to be perplexed by my question, but she answered with, "It's not too hard. I like the 21st century culture."

"That's good."

She gave me directions as I drove, and it was obvious that she had been to this shop before. As I followed her instructions, she played with the radio and the small items in my cup holders and console.

"What's this?" she asked suddenly, picking up an old photograph from the scraps.

The sight of the photo had a bigger impact on me then it should have. My breathing hitched and my gaze was temporarily torn from the task at hand, before I remembered that I should be paying attention to the road in front of me. I returned my eyes back to the windshield, chewing my lower lip.

Rebekah's eyebrows rose as she waited for an answer.

"That was taken a few years ago," I said quietly, sucking in my cheeks, my stomach clenching in agonized recognition. Slowly, I lifted the hand closest to her and pointed out, "That's my dad, and my mom and her sister Jenna. And then that's my brother Jeremy, and me and Elena."

"Your family?"

Nodding, I put my hand down. "That was at a barbecue, four or five summers ago." The memory was no longer fresh in my mind, but I smiled sadly as I remembered how much fun my siblings and I had had that afternoon. It had been at our great grandmother Beth's house, before the winter she'd passed away.

Seeing that she had hit a sore spot, she put it away. "I'm sorry, I always seem to ask the wrong questions."

"Don't apologize," I told her as I turned into the dress boutique's small parking lot, bringing the car to a stop. "I don't mind."

I couldn't mind, because I was about to be making her answer the same kind of questions in only moments. And I had a feeling that her family history was a lot worse than mine.

Rebekah towed me into the store, where a shop attendant immediately came to offer us her assistance. "Hello, Miss Mikaelson. How can I help you today?"

"I'm quite fine," she replied politely. "But I'm here with a friend. I won't be needing your services today."

The woman bowed her head in acknowledgement and turned away from us. Rebekah brought me to the back of the store, where racks and racks of ladies' dresses were hanging and on display.

"What kind of dress are you looking for?" I asked, not really sure how to go about this.

"Something with flare," she said, already searching through the racks.

"So, are you ready to talk?" I asked as I began to flip through the different dresses.

"What do you want to know?"


	5. Girl With One Eye

**A/N: Yay! Another fillerish chapter. There's action in the next chapter, I promise promise promise. **

Chapter Five - Girl With One Eye

"Well, Elena said your father was a wealthy land owner in Europe," I began, picking out a dress and showing it to her dispassionately.

She shook her head, and I swiftly returned it to its place.

"How'd did your family end up here?"

With a sigh, she answered, "A plague struck my mother and father's homeland soon after they had started a family, and they lost a son to it. They wanted to escape, and protect their future family from the same fate."

Biting my lower lip, I questioned, "But this part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet."

Rebekah chuckled lowly, examining a gown. "Not by anyone in your textbooks. My mother's friend, a witch named Ayana, contacted the spirits, who promised that this land was healthy and safe from the plague. That thee people were blessed with the gifts of speed and strength. And that led my family here."

Nodding, I shifted to another dress. It was a shimmering, silver dress that reached mid-thigh. Gesturing towards it, Rebekah took it from my hands, holding it up to her body, before nodding and hanging it up by a changing stall.

"Speed and strength? Do you mean the werewolves?"

Rebekah gave me a curt nod. "We lived in peace with them for over twenty years, and during that time my family had more children, including me. The evening before the full moon, we would retreat to the caves under the village, and hide there until the morning. Then, we would continue with our lives until the next cycle."

Contemplating her words, I said, "You make it sound so normal."

She looked away from the dresses for a moment, reminiscing. "It was normal," she breathed. Shaking her head, she continued her tale. "Like I said, we lived in peace with the werewolves for over twenty years."

I watched her as she seemed to relive the memory in her head.

"One full moon, Niklaus and my youngest brother, Henrik, sneaked out to watch the men turn into beasts, even though it was forbidden. Henrik payed the price with his life. Klaus carried him back to the village, but it was too late, and the spirits would not give us a way to bring him back."

Averting my gaze, I said to her, "I'm so sorry."

Rebekah hooked another dress by her stall. "It was one of the last moments my family spent together as humans."

"How many siblings do you have?" I asked, after a moment of silence had ensued between us, out of respect for her deceased brother. "I know of Elijah and Klaus, and now Henrik. Do you have any more?"

"Elijah was the oldest," she started. "Then my brothers Finn, Klaus, Kol, myself, and finally Henrik. He was only fourteen years old when he died."

"What were they like?" I persisted.

She took a moment to answer my question. "Well, as you know, Elijah is a man of his word. Very moral. He was like that as a human as well. Finn was loyal and obedient, but he didn't care much for fun. I wasn't very close to him. Nik was very spirited, and enjoyed to have fun."

I nodded, willing her to continue.

"Henrik was young and naive, and cared too much for his own good. And Kol was an impulsive trouble maker. He reveled in the rush of excitement and adventure. He liked to stir up chaos. But he was kind, at heart. They all were."

"Are your other siblings like you? Original vampires?"

She nodded as she disappeared into the changing room, and I heard the door lock behind her. "Yes, but they're all in boxes somewhere. I haven't seen Finn in over 900 years."

A part of me was terrified that there weren't only three Original vampires alive now, but five. Five immortals with immense strength and ability. The thought frightened me, sending chills down my spine. I tried to picture their faces in my mind. I imagined they were just as beautiful and alluring as Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah. And had equal power and assertive authority.

Swallowing, I continued, "So, wait, how did you all become vampires?"

With a click, the door was reopened and she stepped out in the green dress I had picked out. It looked flawless on her, but I'm sure that everything she wore did, too. She examined her reflection tediously, eyeing her body up and down with glittering eyes.

"You know the necklace that Stefan gave to Elena?" she implored, twisting her body to get a better look at the gown. "Well, it wasn't his to give."

"What do you mean?"

She returned back into the stall. "It belonged to the Original witch. The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus."

The hybrid curse, the one that had nearly destroyed our lives. Klaus' attempt to break it had brought the death of our aunt Jenna and our uncle Jon, the deletion of Stefan's humanity, and the threat of my sister's demise constantly looming over us.

"She is the one who turned us into vampires," she said, hidden behind the door. "She did it to protect us from the werewolves, so that my parents wouldn't lose anymore of their children."

"Protection?" I pondered with a furrowed brow. "I had always assumed that vampirism had been some sort of curse."

"My parents were just trying to keep us alive," Rebekah said as she emerged, wearing a blue dress this time.

"But if they were so afraid of the werewolves, why didn't they just leave? Settle somewhere else?"

She must not have liked the dress, because her nose was wrinkled in distaste as she retorted, "Pride. Pride is what kept them from leaving. My father wanted to fight, to be superior to the wolves. We had to bite harder, be stronger, faster. But Ayana refused to become involved in such dark magic, leaving all of it in my mother's hands."

"Her hands? What could she do?"

Said Rebekah, "My mother was also a witch. The witch of the Original family. The Original witch?"

"Your mother was the Original witch?" I gasped, the information clicking in my head. "But doesn't that make you a witch, too?"

"No. A witch is a servant of nature, and a vampire is an _abomination_ to nature. You can either be one or the other. Never both." She paused, jaw clenched for a moment, before lifting up a red dress towards me. "What do you think of this dress?"

"I like it," I said faintly, trying to digest all of the information that had been dumped on me. "How did she turn you into vampires?"

She recited, "She called upon the Sun for life, and the Great White Oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That evening, my father offered us wine laced with blood." She stopped for a moment, the pain renewing as she retold her story. "And then he drove his sword through our hearts."

Rebekah retreated to the dressing room, disappearing from sight.

"He killed you," I murmured.

"And he wasn't delicate about it, either," she said scathingly, pain fueling the anger inside of her. "When we all awoke, he fed us more blood. The taste was _euphoric_. It gave me speed and senses I could have never dreamed about. Abilities that had seemed impossible before. Strength. Agility."

"But nature fought back," I said distantly, processing.

"For every strength, there was a weakness," she affirmed. "The Sun burned us, and it kept us inside for weeks until my mother found a way to protect us from it. The flowers at the base of the White Oak scorched our skin on contact. Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out."

She appeared in front of me, wearing the red dress. It fit her frame well, and the color looked exquisite against her creamy complexion and light hair.

Breaking from the intense conversation for a moment, I told her, "You look stunning. I think that's the one."

Rebekah peeked at me for a moment, and then offered me a smile. "Thank you." But her expression darkened soon after, and she proceeded to finish her story. "There was one thing that my mother and father had never anticipated though."

"The lust for blood," I finished lowly.

"It was from blood we had been reborn and it was blood we craved above all. We couldn't control it," she mumbled, looking at her reflection with less fondness than before. Her eyes had glazed over as she remembered the first few months of being a vampire. "And with that, the predatory species was born."

Crossing my legs anxiously, I waited as she studied her semblance in the looking glass. She seemed pleased with the dress.

"When Nik made his first kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. He became my father's greatest shame."

"Elena told me that your mother had had an affair with one of the villagers. Klaus wasn't Mikael's son," I said softly.

"She tried to make it right," Rebekah said, adjusting the top of the dress obsessively, trying to distract herself. "She placed the hybrid curse on him, suppressing his werewolf gene, and then she turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride, and as a vampire, it was magnified. He went on a furious rampage and killed half the village. And then he came home and killed my mother."

"Mikael? He killed your mother?"

"He said that she broke his heart, so he would break hers," Rebekah repeated bitterly. "He tore it from her chest as Nik watched. After that, he left in a rage, and my family scattered. Elijah and I stayed with Niklaus, and buried my mother's body. Finn and Kol went on separate paths. Finn had always been close to our mother, and her death destroyed him. Kol appeared once or twice every century, but he never stayed for long."

"I'm so sorry that this happened. To you and your family."

She cleared her throat. Then, she flicked her blonde hair over her bare shoulder."Well, now I've given you a million reasons why you shouldn't wake Mikael. And I think I've found the perfect dress."

It was clear that the topic was no longer up for discussion. I had been given more than enough information on her and her family to consider my work done.

Sighing, Rebekah changed back into her clothes, holding the red dress up on a hanger.

"So, who's taking you to homecoming?" It felt weird to ask such a conventional, common question after such an intense discussion. But I watched her curiously, waiting for an answer.

"Matt is," she said with a shrug. "You know, the blonde football player. Tyler set us up."

"Matt?"

"Why, is there a problem with that?" she scrutinized, putting a hand on her hip, suddenly defensive.

Shaking my head, I told her, "No, no. Of course not. Good for you. Matt's a really nice guy."

"Sorry," she immediately apologized, glancing away. "I have this thing where I always assume someone has an ulterior motive behind everything they say."

Twice now, Rebekah had apologized to me. I had a feeling that it wasn't so easy for Rebekah to apologize as it was for me. My eyes found hers, and what I saw were not the eyes of a merciless, ruthless killer. It wasn't the gaze of an immortal being with strength and power too immense for words. I apprehended her still form, and it wasn't the stance of one whose hands had been stained with blood. In that moment, I realized that Rebekah was just a girl, too. A girl who had been forced to grow up too fast, who had lost her mother too young, who loved too easily and had had her heart broken too many times.

There was a heavy pause, before she tore her eyes from mine and asked, "Are you going to homecoming?"

I smiled. "Yeah, actually someone asked me today."

"Who?"

"Zane Brentsworth."

She grinned lightly, "Oh, he is very attractive."

"I know."

Glancing down at a silver watch clasped around her wrist, Rebekah asked, "Do you have a dress for the dance?"

Shrugging, I said dismissively, "I'll probably just wear something from my closet."

"We have time, if you want to look for a dress," she offered. "I'll help you pick one out."

"You will? I mean, you don't have to. I'm sure I can borrow something from Elena if I can't find something in my closet," I replied hesitantly.

"That's stupid," she said bluntly, throwing the idea away. "Come on, then. Let's see what we have here." She started to, once again, go through the racks of dresses. Her movements quick and inhumanly fast, she pried a green, one strap dress from the rack. "This one," she said with finality, leaving no room to argue.

I had to admit, I did like it. I fingered the soft fabric admirably.

"Try it on," she urged.

It took me much longer to put on the dress than it had for Rebekah to do so. With flushed cheeks, I stepped out in front of Rebekah. She examined me apprehensively, lips pursed, her arms crossed over her chest. She was sitting in the chair I had been in, not five minutes ago.

"What do you think?" I asked quietly, not used to the attention she was paying me.

"I_ think_ that I have a remarkably good taste in dresses," she said. "You look beautiful, Madeleine."

Scratching my chin, I cleared my throat. I turned to face my reflection, wincing at the rough sight of the ugly scars that marred my arms and neck. "I don't know," I said to her.

"You do know that, don't you?" she asked, standing and coming to look into the mirror with me. "You know that you're beautiful?"

I looked down, sucking in my cheeks.

"And I think you look incredibly sexy in this dress," she continued, her hand gently finding my chin and lifting it, forcing me to look at myself. "You are a very pretty girl, Madeleine."

Laughing, I thanked her. "And yes, you do have a 'remarkably good taste in dresses'."

In that moment, I forgot about everything. For just a few minutes, it was like everything was normal. Like we were two friends, searching for dresses for a silly high school dance.

It felt good.

* * *

"I'll see you at school, Rebekah," I said with a small smile.

After she climbed out of the car and grabbed her dress, she returned the friendly gesture. "You know, Madeleine, I sort of had fun. I thought it would be more tedious, but... you never say the things I expect you to."

"Is that a bad thing?" I inquired.

She shook her head. "No. It's why I like you."

Sighing deeply, I waved to her. "See you later."

I waited until she disappeared into the boarding house before pulling out of the drive and starting towards my home. The drive was short and uneventful. When I got home, I expected to find Elena, only to discover that she wasn't there.

"Jer?" I called out.

"What's up?" he called form his bedroom.

"Where's Elena? I have to talk to her!"

"She was at the Lockwood's the last time I checked." I heard his door crack open. He continued, his voice more clear and enunciated, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry." I pried my cell phone from my bag and hurriedly dialed my sister's number, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Hello?" she answered after the first ring.

"Elena, it's me. Where are you?"

"I'm on my home right now. How'd it go with Rebekah?"

"I got more than a few details out of her," I informed her. "And I'm starting to think that raising Mikael was a really bad idea."

"What do you mean?"

I began to relay the story to my twin sister, summarizing it into a shorter but equally informative recitation, and Elena listened in silence.

"Rebekah said that Mikael killed their mother?" Elena finally questioned, after digesting my words.

I said, "Yeah. Is something wrong with that?"

"Today, Alaric finished deciphering a segment of the cave drawings," my sister began to explain from the other end of the phone. "And the story says that... Klaus killed their mother. He ripped her heart out. If Rebekah lied about that, I don't know how much of her story we can actually trust."

"No, Rebekah wasn't lying," I told her. "I saw her face. If it wasn't the truth, then she certainly didn't know it."

"Rebekah doesn't know the real story," Elena breathed in realization. "This is it, Madeleine! If we tell her what Klaus did, we might be able to get her to help us to kill him."

Uneasily, I said, "I don't know. She has been with Klaus for more than one thousand years. They've been through so much together, and although she might resent him now, she might not be willing to kill him."

"We won't know until we ask," Elena said determinedly. "I'll go to her. Tell her what really happened."

"Elena, I wouldn't," I started, but she cut me off.

"I'll see you at home."

There was a click as she hung up.

Sighing in exasperation, I tossed my phone back into my bag. Running a hand through my hair, I shuffled into the kitchen. I was absolutely starving, which surprised me. It wasn't like I hadn't eaten all day.

As I began to fix myself a sandwich, Alaric entered the house, slamming to door shut behind him. He looked exhausted, his hair disheveled and his appearance scruffy. Bags had developed under his eyes, and he even yawned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, kid," he said tiredly.

"You look like hell," I commented helpfully.

"Thanks. I'm totally beat. I'm just gonna head to bed," he muttered, scratching his back and dropping his stuff on the table. "I just got off of the phone with Damon. Mikael is back in the picture."

"What?" I said inquisitively, eyes narrowed.

"He found Damon and Stefan, and told them that if they lured Klaus back to Mystic Falls, that he would kill him." He started down the hall, towards his room. "I'll tell you more about it in the morning." With that, he vanished, retiring to his bedroom.

I finished putting together a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, one of my specialties, and I slowly clambered up the stairs, passing Jeremy's room silently. Slipping into my pajamas, I quickly devoured my food. Strangely, it left me unsatisfied, but I didn't feel like walking all the way back downstairs. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair, and climbed into bed, pulling my blankets to my chest. Normally, I read before bed, but I was so tired, I could barely keep my eyes open.

Sleep did not come to me easily. I had hundreds of unanswered questions floating around in my brain. I hated being left alone with my thoughts, because it meant I had to face them and ponder them. But I curled into a ball, and screwed my eyes shut, clutching my covers, willing myself to fall asleep.


	6. Heartlines

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews/favorites/alerts! This chapter was somewhat inspired by Heartlines by Florence + the Machine. Listen to it, if you'd like! Hope you like it!**

Chapter Six - Heartlines

"No, Madeleine, it has to be the heart. Anywhere else is no good!"

Staring at the dummy, which now had a wooden stake protruding from it's fabricated stomach, I made a face. I turned back to Alaric and Elena, who were exchanging looks. "Why am I here again?" I asked in exasperation.

"I would just feel better if I knew you could defend yourself," Ric said, tearing the stake from the dummy. "And with Rebekah, and Klaus coming back to town-."

Cutting him off, I said, "Rebekah is my friend," I snipped. "And I can't do squat against an Original. I'm better off with my handy vervain pepper spray. It has served me well so far."

"You used it on Damon," Elena said, rolling her eyes.

"And the results were more than satisfactory," I retorted. "But seriously, Ric, there's nothing you or Elena can do that will prepare me to combat with a vampire, or a werewolf, or any other stupid creature in this God-forsaken town. I mean, look at me! I'm, like, the size of your arm."

He sighed.

The forest was surprisingly silent. The wind wasn't rippling through the trees, and there didn't seem to be any woodland critters roaming about. Perhaps we had scared them all away. Leaves crunched under my weight as I shifted from foot to foot.

"It's just in case, Mads," Elena said. "We both decided that it would be for the best."

"Just in case what?" I asked, a challenging undertone in my voice. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"You know," she muttered, and I knew that she regretted saying what she'd said.

Alaric averted his eyes from the two of us.

I stared at her, frustration and hurt rolling off of me in waves. "No, no I don't know! In case of _what_?"

"In case someone like Gage comes along again, and you're not strong enough to take care of yourself!"

I lost my breath, the impact of her words hitting into me with as much force as a freight train. My vision began to blur with blind anger as I thrashed out, "What, you think I'm weak? You think I'm stupid enough to do something like that again? You think that I didn't learn anything from him?"

"I don't know, okay?" she yelled back. "All I know is that he almost killed you, and you almost let him!"

There was a heavy, pregnant pause. She was staring at me harshly, with disbelief, her posture ridged. I reigned in my emotions, gathering my senses, my expression becoming apathetic as I looked back at her.

My voice was calm as I spoke. The contrast between my previous tone was supremely significant. "I thought I loved him."

"But he didn't love you!"

"I wouldn't have known that," I bit icily. "Because the people who were supposed to love me were lying to me when he was telling the truth. Because you weren't there, Elena, when he was."

I turned away from them.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"I'm going home."

"The car's that way!"

"I don't want to be anywhere near you," I said, emotionless.

They didn't try to stop me as I walked away, knifing through the trees, creating a greater gap of distance between us. I guess they thought that I would eventually wander back to them.

Trying to walk home was a stupid idea. I couldn't find my own way through the forest; everything looked the same to me. I took my cell phone out of my pocket as I trumped over leaves.

I sniffed, rubbing my eyes as I shuffled through the woods. I felt strangely tired, empty, and terribly hungry. I had been feeling that way all week, and no matter what I ate or how much I slept, it never seemed to go away. I figured that it was just a result of the stress, but it was taking a serious toll on me.

The first person who came to mind was Rebekah, but when I dialed her number and received her voice mail, I remembered that she was leading a mandatory cheerleading practice, to prepare for the homecoming game. I thought about Bonnie, or even Caroline, but decided against it.

I was left with only one choice.

His sleek, baby blue car came to a screeching halt beside my still frame. He gestured for me to climb into the passenger seat, and I obliged silently, clipping the seat belt over my lap and bosom. The vehicle jerked suddenly as he shifted back into drive, doing a 180 and turning around. Then, we were flying down the road, the shrubbery blurring outside of my window as he sped up.

"Thanks. For coming to get me," I breathed finally, pressing my head into the cushioned rest comfortably.

Damon gave me a look. "Want to talk about it?"

"No," I said, crossing my arms pointedly. "You always side with Elena."

"Tell me," he insisted. "It's the least you can do, for making me come all the way out here to pick you up."

Snorting, I rubbed my temples drowsily. "Elena and Ric want me to start training because they don't think that I could handle it if someone like Gage came along."

"And you think you could?"

"Well, you obviously don't think so," I bit, remembering the spiteful dispute we had shared at the Grill not too long ago. I knew I was being unfair, but I couldn't help it. I was hurting, and the easiest way to cover it up was to be bitter.

Damon cleared his throat. "Look, Madeleine, I was just trying to look out for you."

"Yeah," I whispered, after a moment. I stared down at my hands in my lap. "I know. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Well, I was a dick about it so... truce?"

My eyes flickered to him. "Truce."

We sat in an companionable silence for a while. I didn't fully trust Damon. I found it hard to trust anyone as impulsive as him. But I did consider him as a friend. It was easy to be with him. Sometimes he drove me crazy, but I was sure that I was equally obnoxious to him at other points. I suppose we had some sort of neutral understanding of each other. And when we weren't angry at one another, we found it uncomplicated to be together.

"You know," he started, breaking the silence. "It might not seem like it, but Elena's trying to keep you safe, too."

"I didn't ask for her help. Besides, she's doing a horrible job of it."

As he turned onto a main road, one that would lead us into town, he glanced at me briefly. "She's got a lot on her plate."

"She wouldn't have so much on her plate," I said in an undertone. "If she shared some of her burden. But she won't. Half the time, she won't even tell me where she is, or what she's doing. She won't even tell me what she's doing about Mikael and Klaus. But I suppose you're in on this plan, aren't you?"

His lack of a response answered that question for me.

"I know I shouldn't be so frustrated about," I told him truthfully. "And I know Elena just wants to do what's best for me. I feel horrible because we've been growing apart lately, and I hate it. But she's not even doing anything to try and fix it. All she does is lie to me. And I can't mend our relationship until she stops."

"Fair enough," he said with a shrug. After a brief pause, he asked, "Going home?"

I nodded. "Yeah." He turned onto our street. "Thanks."

* * *

"There you go," I breathed. "You look beautiful, Rebekah."

The blonde vampire stood in front of the mirror, eyes gleaming as she studied her reflection. Her blonde hair had been curled to perfection, cascading down her shoulders elegantly. The dress she wore emphasized her frame alluringly, and her makeup exaggerated her crystalline blue eyes. She looked at herself happily, but then her smile faltered, and she began to fiddle with the ruffles of her dress.

I asked, "What's wrong?"

With a heavy sigh, she explained, "Embarrassing truth? This is my first high school dance. I never really had time for high school before. Nik and I were always moving around."

I smiled knowingly. "Well, you look stunning."

"Thank you, Madeleine." She paused, turning around the glance at me curiously. I realized that it wasn't just curiosity, but suspicion as well. "Why are you so nice to me?"

Confused, I tilted my head. "What do you mean?"

"After all of the things I've done, people are usually so horrible to me. I mean, their attitudes are completely justified, but you've never been upset with me. You're always so kind." She pursed her lips. "Why?"

Sighing, I said, voice ringing with honesty, "Because that's what friends do. They overlook the bad things you've done."

"Is that what we are? Friends?" she questioned.

"I would say so. Is that okay?"

She smiled. "Yeah. I've never really had a friend before. It's nice."

There was a moment of silence between us, before I said, "Well, I've got to get home. Zane's going to pick me up at seven. Thanks for helping me get ready."

I peeked at my own reflection in the mirror. Despite being locked up in a coffin for 90 years, Rebekah was pretty handy with a makeup brush and a curling iron. My long hair had been drawn up into a ponytail and curled, and the dress that I wore was truly lovely: a green, one-strapped dress that loosely clung to my thin frame. There was a lot of skin showing, a lot of scars, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Rebekah had said that I looked pretty, and I believed her.

"You too," she said distantly, turning back to the mirror. She smiled at my image. "I'll see you there."

Exiting the room, I started down the stairs, only to run into my twin.

"Elena?"

Her eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" She looked me up and down. "I didn't know you were going to the dance."

I crossed my arms. "Of course you didn't. You never listen to me. I told you that Zane asked me."

"I don't remember."

"Whatever. What are you doing?" I asked, realizing that she seemed a little more tense than usual.

"Going to talk to Rebekah," she answered nonchalantly. "Have fun at the dance."

Elena walked around me, heading towards Rebekah's room quickly. I watched as she disappeared, and then shook my head, turning and climbing back down the stairs.

* * *

"Wow, this is totally better than a lame high school dance."

Glancing up at Zane, I nodded in agreement. "This is actually pretty cool."

He drew closer to me as we walked, his arm brushing against mine as we walked onto the Lockwood's property. His touch made my skin grow hot. Loud music could be heard, and flashing lights lit up the area. Hundreds of people were dancing on the lawn, and more were crowded into the large house.

"Tyler knows how to throw a party."

"I'm gonna grab a beer," Zane said, turning partially towards me. "Want one?"

"Sounds good," I said to him, and he disappeared into the crowd.

Despite the rambunctious and chaotic waves of people surrounding me, and the pounding music that seemed to fill me, I felt overwhelmingly tired. I thought that tonight my stomach was be in knots and my palms would be sweaty from anxiety. I hadn't been with a boy since Gage died. But all I felt was... exhaustion.

I felt two figures walking behind me, and I craned my neck to find Stefan and Klaus strolling by me. I was slightly put off by the sight of the Original hybrid, but I shook my head and approached them. What could he do to me in front of all these people, anyway?

"Stefan," I said gently, trying to get his attention.

Their eyes found me. Klaus smiled crookedly. "Well, isn't it little Madeleine Gilbert. Don't you look lovely."

"Um, thanks." My gaze found Stefan's. "Sorry to interrupt, but where's Rebekah?"

Klaus nodded at my question. "Yes, I see the homecoming queen still walks among the living. That leads me to believe that Rebekah is not here. Where is my sister?"

Stefan shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oh, come on, Stefan," Klaus taunted with a playful voice, yet there was a lingering, dangerous undertone. "Let's not play games."

"I said, I don't know," Stefan hissed, head tilting menacingly.

The burning enmity between the two was outrageously scorching. Suddenly, I felt like my presence was not wanted by either of them. Why would it be? I quietly excused myself, after brusquely thanking Stefan, and slipped away into the crowd.

"There you are," came Zane's voice. "Got you your drink."

I smiled, forgetting about the encounter with Stefan and Klaus. I wanted to forget everything tonight; I wanted to be normal. A normal girl at a party. Was that selfish? I didn't really care. I took the beer from his outstretched hand and took a swig. The familiar taste of alcohol filled my senses, perking me up slightly.

"Wanna dance?" he offered, taking my free hand and pulling me towards the bobbing multitude of students and strangers.

A smile appeared on my lips. "Yeah," I breathed, letting him tug me into the heart of the frenzy.

An hour in, I had completely lost myself. I was crazy. Loose. Vivacious. I wasn't aware of anything except for the distance between Zane and I. It had closed to visibly nothing; he was inches away from me, our bodies rocking clumsily to the loud music.

Zane's hands were suddenly on my hips. His touch was electric, and I suddenly found myself craving more. It made me feel alive, bringing a surge of adrenaline with it, a breath of energy released within me. He pulled me closer, and I didn't draw away. His fingers trailed up my sides, and I didn't push his sloppy grasp off.

He dipped his head, lips grazing the tip of my ear as he whispered, "Want to go find some place more private?"

Typical. Of course, a teenage boy would only be interested in one thing: drunken sex. I should have been offended. I should have shoved his chest hard and walked away.

But I didn't.

If I had been in my right mind, I would have shied away at the mention of sex. I would have become insecure and closed up.

But I didn't.

All I could think of was his hot breath on my neck as he waited for my reply. I felt my heart rate speed up as looked up at him, gaze ablaze and heavy with lust, and murmured in a sultry tone that I could barely recognize as my own, "Let's go."

I should have said no.

But I didn't.

I giggled as he took my hand, leading me throw the thick, hot crowds of people. Together, we wandered up to the Lockwood mansion, running through the halls, opening door after door, searching for an empty room. We discovered a vacant guest room. Slamming the door shut, he pushed my small body up against the wall, his lips finally meeting mine.

A spontaneous vigor coursed through me as my arms wrapped around his neck, his skilled mouth trailing kisses down my neck. I let out a low moan. His wandering hands brought a new energy, one I had never experienced before. It consumed me as I brought his lips back to mine, reveling in the contact.

Every nudge, every caress was invigorating. I had never felt so complete, so indefatigable, so strong. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. It was euphoric.

I lost sense of reality. I forgot where I was. Who I was. All I could concentrate on was the feeling that was overriding me. It intoxicated me.

And then, Zane went limp, his body falling to the ground.

It woke me up, breaking me out of my concupiscence. Gasping, I fell with him, supporting his weight. All at once, everything came crashing down. My hands found his face, holding it, trying to wake him. His eyes had rolled back into his head. I brought my head to his chest, frantically hoping to hear a heart beat.

Then, realization struck me hard and fast.

He was dead.

My heavy breathing hitched, and my hands fell uselessly to my side. I lifted my head slowly, my body shaking with harsh and unerring recognition. My eyes stared at the wall opposite of me, tearing away from the body at my knees.

I didn't know how, or why. But I knew one thing absolutely, somewhere inside of me.

I had killed him.


	7. Where My Demons Hide

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Heads up: my mom is very sick right now, so updates will take a little longer then usual. Hang tight! :) This chapter was semi-inspired by Demons by Imagine Dragons Amazing song, go and listen to it!**

**There's a lot going on in this chapter, and I don't know what it's like to kill someone, so I hope I portrayed it realistically through Madeleine. Oh, and Kol is in the next chapter! Yay! It's only been seven chapters... Thanks for being patient :)**

* * *

Chapter Seven - Where My Demons Hide

I stood on my front porch for a moment, before drawing a shaky breath and pushing the door open. Everyone in the kitchen fell silent as I entered the room apathetically. The lit was dim, yet blinding. I blinked rapidly for a moment, reclaiming my vision. Three figures sat at the table: Elena, Jeremy, and Alaric. Their eyes found me inquiringly, orbs teeming with worry.

"Oh, thank God, Madeleine," Alaric exclaimed, his chair screeching as he pushed it away, climbing to his feet. "It's 2 am. Where have you been? Does this have something to do with Zane? I know his type."

That's when an utterly heart-wrenching sob escaped my lips, and I fell to the floor, palms slapping against the hardwood. Hot tears spilled over my eyelids, wetting my eyelashes and trailing down my reddened cheeks. My dress fanned out around me, and my hair messily fell over my shoulders, hiding my face.

"Madeleine?" Elena's voice echoed quietly as she watched with confused fear.

Alaric wrapped his strong, muscled arms around me, hoisting me up and onto the couch. I felt like a rag doll, limp and lolling, and not in control of my body.

"What happened?" he clamored, holding my tear-stained face with his two hands. "Madeleine?"

"I killed him, Ric," I moaned. "He's dead. I killed him."

Reticent silence ensued, with the exception of my uncontrollable sobs. I curled into a ball, pressing my face into the pillow supporting my head. My breathing was heavy, but it pained me. My chest burned.

"I killed him."

* * *

My bed was cold, the blankets refusing the warmth they had always offered me, no matter how long I laid there. I clasped my sheets, wringing them anxiously in my hands. Damon, Elena, and Alaric's voices carried up the stairs, and I listened drowsily, tears leaking from my eyes. I could imagine Jeremy in his room, also eavesdropping.

"I took some pictures of the body," Damon said solemnly. "You are going to want to look at them."

"Why?" Elena pondered.

"Just look."

There was silence, and then shuffling, and finally, "I don't understand," from Alaric.

"What does it mean?" said my sister.

"I've never seen anything like it," commented Damon gravely. "But the way his veins are popping out of his skin like that indicates that he didn't die an unexpected, natural death, like we had hoped. He was killed."

"So, Madeleine really did kill him?" Elena said breathlessly.

"So far, it looks that way," he finished.

Another heavy pause. I didn't bother to brush away the tears as they trailed down my cheeks and wet the case of my pillow. _I killed someone. A living, breathing human was dead, because of me. Someone with a life, with friends, parents, school..._

"But how?"

"I don't know," said Damon. "Like I said, I haven't seen anything like this in my 145 years as a vampire. It looks like she, quite literally, sucked the life out of this guy."

"What do we do with her, though?" Elena asked fretfully. "I mean, should we let her go to school? Can we leave her alone with anyone?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Alaric said warily. "Don't forget, she still has the ultimate say in all of this. We still don't know what's wrong with her, and we can't just lock her up, Elena. Let's wait awhile, or at least until we have a better understanding."

"Are you saying we should just wait until she kills someone else?"

"It's late," Damon said, breaking the impending argument. "Let's talk about this tomorrow. I'll make some calls, see what I can dig up. Not making any promises, but we'll see."

"This is just what we need," I heard Elena murmur. "Another problem to add to the list."

I rolled over, my throat thick, trying to swallow a lump that wouldn't go away.

* * *

The hot water pounded on my back. The steam fogged the air surrounding me. The sweet smell of soap lingered on my skin. I held myself, posture tense, mind reeling.

Too much had happened in the span of twenty four hours.

Zane's parents had filed a missing persons claim for their son, and the police had started to search for him. They would find his body, sooner or later, in Drowning Creek on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, where Damon had stowed it. It would look like a tragic accident, or a sloppy murder. In the end, there would be no cause of death. No one would be pinned for his death. There was no physical explanation for how he died. Nothing appeared to be wrong with him.

Yet somehow, he was dead. His parents would have no closure. They would forever be haunted by the untimely death of their adolescent son.

It was my fault that he was dead.

Stefan was stupid and reckless, and had stolen the caskets that secured the bodies of Klaus' family. And now, the bloodthirsty Original hybrid was after Elena and Damon to find Stefan.

Klaus had almost killed Jeremy, with Tyler's assistance.

My friend Tyler had helped try to kill Jeremy. I had a hard time registering that.

Alaric had pushed him out of the way of the speeding car, but his ring hadn't revived him. It had been Damon's blood that had, ultimately, saved him.

We had no explanation for that.

Jeremy had to shoot and behead one of Klaus' hybrids to save Elena and Alaric.

No sixteen year old should have to do that. And now he was leaving for Colorado, hundreds of miles away, to get away from all of this shit. I could understand why he wanted to leave, to put distance between himself and Mystic Falls. But I would miss him.

Rebekah was neutralized, which was as good as dead. Daggered behind my back by my own sister. Elena, who had grown so far apart from me that I only felt anger when she was near me.

That made me feel like such a horrible, ugly person.

And finally, there was something wrong with me. I didn't know what, or how it had happened. But there was something seriously inept within me. Something so evil that it would drive me to kill a living, breathing human.

What was I?

What had our lives become? There was so much blood, and death, and misery. It hurt to get out of bed every day. Having to fight for my life every second was growing tiring.

I wanted all of my problems to wash away, to float with the water and disappear down the drain.

My fingers stretched out, reaching towards the shower knob. With a jerk to the right, the water was cut off. Stepping out of the shower, I grasped for my towel, bringing it to my dripping limbs and slowly drying myself off.

The steam began to dissipate, the air clearing as I dried. My eyes found my reflection in the fogged mirror, and I meticulously studied the person who glared back at me, with a callous gaze.

I hated the person I saw.

The person I saw was a murderer.

My stare dragged up the side of my body, tracing the curves of my naked hips and breasts, searching for anything to distract my wandering mind from its horrendous state. Shaking my sopping head, I cocooned myself in my towel and retreated to the bedroom I shared with Elena. She wasn't there; I didn't know where she was. She never told me where she was going.

Shivering, I quickly dressed myself in several layers, trying to preserve the heat the shower had delivered. I clambered into my bed, pulling my blankets up and folded my arms over them. Then, I searched for my book, buried in the folds of my comforter. I opened it gently, pulling my clinging, wet hair out from behind my neck.

And then I fell deeply into another world. A universe where I hadn't just killed someone. Where my life wasn't falling to pieces. I forgot myself for a while.

It was nice not to be me.

* * *

"No, I'll be fine."

"_You sure?_"

"Yeah, you should stay with Caroline. She needs a friend right now, Elena."

"_Alright, I'll see you later._"_  
_

Hanging up on my sister, I climbed the front porch steps silently. It was dark outside, the cool evening air blustering. My keys clinked as I twisted into the lock, and pushed the door open. I had been out, trying to clear my head. It was nice to be away from all of the havoc sometimes.

But as soon as I walked through the ajar door, I knew something was wrong.

I could smell the metallic scent that laced through the air, the dark house filled with an eerie calm. Hurriedly, I made to turn on the lights, but found that the power was out. Cursing inwardly, I swept down the hallway and into the kitchen, reaching for a cabinet that held three or four flashlights. As my outstretched fingers touched the cabinet handle, my foot slipped in something wet. I looked down, and horror overcame me.

Blood. There was blood everywhere.

My heart began to beat wildly within my chest. Frantically, I turned the light on, its beaming ray illuminating the area in front of me. Streaks of crimson marred the walls, and footprints lead back through the corridor and up the stairs.

Bewildered for a moment, I wondered if I should follow the trail. Then, I carefully and cautiously pursued the path. Creeping up the rickety stairs, my breathing grew shallow with fear.

A scream bubbled in the back of my throat as I came across Alaric's bloodied body, but I swallowed it as I ran to the half-conscious man. "Ric," I breathed. "Ric, answer me!"

Coughing, blood spattered from his lips. A knife protruded from his torso. "Madeleine."

Cupping his hand in mine, I saw his ring on his finger. Relief poured over me as I said to him, "Who did this to you?"

But his response sucked the relief away from me once more. "I don't know."

I searched for bite marks, but there were none. It vaguely dawned on me that, perhaps, his attack hadn't been supernatural.

I had known of the mysterious killer roaming freely in Mystic Falls. Their first victim had been the medical examiner, then Mr. Forbes, Caroline's father. I knew enough about them to be afraid of them, and to be on the lookout for anything strange. Or _stranger_ than things had been lately.

Now, they had come for Alaric. Whether they were supernatural or not, I didn't know. And I didn't know, if Ric were to die, if he would come back or not.

"Oh, God."

Bloodied fingers dragged across the screen of my phone as I sloppily dialed Damon's number. His blood would heal Alaric, and I wouldn't have to worry about the ring.

No answer.

In a fit of desperation, I dialed Stefan.

"_What do you want, Madeleine?_"

"Stefan," I choked. "Stefan, you need to come to me. It's- it's Ric. He's dying."

"_Slow down_," he commanded. I could hear the low, smooth purr of his Porsche in the background, indicating that he was already on the road. "_Is he wearing his ring_?"

"Yeah, but I don't know who attacked him. I don't know if his attacker was supernatural or not! What if he dies? He can't die. Not him."

Silence, and then, "I'll be there in a minute."

There was a monotonous beeping, signalling that he had hung up.

I brushed Ric's matted hair out of his eyes. "It'll be okay, Ric. Everything will be alright."

* * *

"How's Mr. Saltzman?"

"Everything's going to be alright, as long as I change the locks on the house."

I trailed behind Matt and Elena, not up for any conversation. I still felt queasy, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the blood out from beneath my nails. This certain detail plagued my mind.

We walked to the parking lot, the two of them talking quietly, in hushed voices. Soon, we parted ways with Matt, and I gave him an amicable wave before he drove off.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked speculatively as we climbed into our SUV, her into the driver's seat and I into the passengers.

Lips thinning, I muttered, "No. It's been a rough week. I don't think I'll ever be alright."

She turned the keys in the ignition, and the car came to life with a loud rev. "Ric would have died if you hadn't been home in time," she said gently. "You're the reason he's still alive."

"I didn't do anything," I said. "It was Stefan's blood that saved him."

Elena turned away at the mention of his name. "He wouldn't have known if you hadn't called."

With a sigh, I faced the window. "It doesn't matter how many lives I save, Elena. It will never cancel out the one life I took."

She shifted the car into reverse, pulling out of her parking spot. Just as she began to break, there was a harsh thump as the back tires ran over something large. I jolted forward into the dashboard, eyes wide with shock as I stared at my sister, and she stared back at me.

Swiftly, she thrust herself out of the car, looking underneath the car. I followed suit, clumsily tripping as I tried to find the source of the bump.

Then, I was being pressed up against the side of the vehicle, a hand to my throat. Darkened and betrayed blue eyes stared down at me, and she wore a hard grimace on her elegant features.

"Rebekah?" I gasped, clawing at her hands, trying to regain the ability to breathe.

"I need to know," she started with a strained tone. "If you had anything to do with daggering me."

"She didn't," came Elena's sturdy voice, appearing from behind the car. Rebekah's hand dropped as she turned to face my sister. "It was my idea. Leave her alone."

Rebekah sauntered contemptuously over to Elena, hurt wiped clean from her face. She dragged a finger harshly up Elena's throat. "You stabbed me in the back, Elena, what's to stop me from breaking yours?"

"Please don't hurt her," I pleaded.

But before any of us could say anything further, Rebekah was being shoved away from Elena. Elijah, dressed in a fine-tailored suit, per usual, loomed over his younger sister intimidatingly.

"Leave," he said simply.

Her eyes narrowed defiantly, her head tilting slightly to the side.

"Are you challenging me?"

She pushed herself up to her full height. "You're pathetic," she spat, glaring at Elijah and Elena. "Both of you." She turned to me. She paused a moment as our eyes met. Then, she vanished.

"I believe we have some catching up to do," Elijah said, amused, looking at Elena with a gaze of respect, which she returned.

I stared off in the direction Rebekah had disappeared.


	8. Predator

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry for the late-ish update; I was at the beach this week! (Too bad I was freezing my ass off.) Hope you like the chapter! Leave a review! They are worth more than sour gummy worms to me! :3**

Chapter Eight - Predator

The doorbell rang, capturing my attention. I heaved myself off of my bed, putting my book down gingerly and wandering down the stairs. I found Elena and the Salvatore brothers gathered around the kitchen island.

"What are you all plotting now?" I inquired sarcastically as I reached towards the door. I opened it, expecting to find a face behind it, but all my searching eyes found were two envelopes, sitting neatly on the welcome mat side by side.

I collected them and shut the door hurriedly.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"Invitations, I think." One read my name, and the other hers, in an elegant, vintage calligraphy that was seldom seen these days, especially hand-written. I handed Elena hers, and then gently broke the seal binding mine.

"Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at 7pm for dancing, cocktails, and celebration," Elena read aloud, glancing at Stefan and Damon imploringly.

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefan asked begrudgingly.

"The Original family," I said, before flipping my invitation over.

"What, it's not enough that they're moving into town, but now they want a house warming gift?" Damon snorted.

"There's a note, on the back of yours," I said to my sister, gesturing to the reverse side of her invitation.

"_Elena_," she read, flipping it over. "_I think it's time we finally meet. Esther._"

"Esther... as in their mother, Esther?"

My sister gave us all a look of distress as she folded the invitation back into its envelope.

* * *

"If everyone would gather, please."

I felt an arm intertwine with mine. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't come tonight," came Damon's light but premonitory voice.

With a roll of my eyes, I said to him, "Well, unlike my dear sister Elena, none of the Originals want me dead. I didn't see a reason not to attend."

"Be on a look out for your sister, by the way," he instructed. "Mama Original is looking for a private audience with Elena, and I don't want Elena getting any ideas."

"Damon, if she wants to talk with Esther privately," I said flatly. "Then you should let her."

He sneered, "Does everyone want Elena dead or something? Am I the only one who can sense the cons of that scenario?"

"She's a big girl," I stated. "Elena can make her own decisions."

Obsessively, I smoothed out my dress as Damon wandered away from me. The dress was sublime; a strapless evening gown that was a deep shade of purple, with a sequined design decorating the top, lining above the breast. It hugged my form tightly until it reached above the waist, where it began to fall loosely. The bottom of the skirt barely brushed against the surface of the floor. I tried to retain an impeccable posture, to bring out the true glory of the dress, but I often forgot and fell short.

As the crowd of people was pulled towards the center of the room, I took a moment to appreciate the beautiful house. While Klaus was an unbelievably dark being, I did have to admit he had a rather exquisite taste in interior design.

I hadn't been out much lately, especially in the company of other people. The events that had occurred the evening of the homecoming dance had left me fearful of being alone with another person. I didn't know what I was capable of. I hoped that tonight, Rebekah might be able to give me some of the answers I direly needed. But so far, I hadn't been able to capture her alone.

"Welcome," Elijah said warmly, gesturing towards his family behind him, each member perched on a different stair on the elegant spiral staircase. I observed each of their faces closely, committing their features to memory.

They were all exceptionally handsome, with sharp, beautiful features and ostentatious wear. My eyes trailed from each face to the next. I only recognized three of the Originals; Elijah, who was speaking to all of the guests below, Klaus, and Rebekah. The other three I had not met, although I was certain that the blonde woman was their mother, Esther.

"Thank you for joining us. Whenever our mother brings us together like this, it is tradition to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz. So, if all of you could find yourselves a partner, and join us in the ballroom."

"Oh, great," I breathed to myself as the group of guests flocked from the foyer in front of the staircase and into the ballroom. Perfectly poised musicians waited in the far corner of the room, ready to begin when the moment called for them. I fell away from the groups of people, who began to eagerly match up, and tried to resign to the empty corner. I wasn't much of a dancer, and I doubted anyone wanted to dance with me, anyway.

I watched as Damon offered Elena his hand, and took her out onto the open ballroom floor, and then as Rebekah swiftly accepted Matt's offer to dance. I averted my eyes to my hands, which were encased in a pair of silky, elbow length gloves.

"A pretty lady like you should not be excluded from all of the fun," came a sultry voice from behind me. "Care for a dance?"

Surprised, I turned to find a tall, august man standing beside me. He had been one of the unrecognized men poised on the staircase - an Original. His dark eyes peered down at me observantly, his lips curled into a small, crooked smile as he waited for a response.

My thoughts hesitated for a moment. This was a 1000 year old vampire. He had killed. But then, a little voice in the back of my head whispered, _"So have you."_

As any girl would feel under the pressing gaze of a handsome man, I felt nervous, and a blush heated my cheeks. But, a sudden surge of confidence overwhelmed me and I swallowed my nerves. "I suppose it would be rude not to dance," I finally answered and, with a slight smile, I intertwined my arm with his.

A shock trembled within me, but it wasn't the same sensation offered by Zane's touch. It was sweet, slightly enticing and addicting. It filled me.

He lead me out onto the floor, holding his chin high, his movements smooth and graceful.

"Just a forewarning," I half-whispered to the stranger. "I'm not much of a dancer."

Smirking at my words, he said assertively, "Relax, darling. Just follow my lead."

I tried to watch him and mirror his moves as we slowly stepped to the beat of the waltz. We turned to face the others, and he guided me across the floor, his hand encasing mine. Then, he released me and allowed me to stray a foot or two away from him, before knowingly twirling me, and then bringing me back into his arms. We were pressed up against each other, with my head no higher than his chin, even in my heels.

He looked down at me with a haughty yet observant gaze. I felt him studying my semblance. "My name is Kol, by the way. Kol Mikaelson," he introduced as he lead me in circles.

"Madeleine Gilbert," I replied.

"It is a pleasure," he told me.

"You're Rebekah's brother, right?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Indeed," he said. "Though, it is strange that you should identify me with her. Typically, people know me through my brother, Niklaus."

"I just happen to be more acquainted with Rebekah," I said to him, before he pulled away from me, hands wrapped around mine, and spun me once more.

I was suddenly aware of everything; his hand on my waist, the bare distance between us. I was left furiously wondering if my breath smelled okay. I prayed it did.

An arrogant aura rolled off of Kol in waves; I could see it in the way he held himself, and how he looked at the other individuals dancing around us. It was the same air I felt around Klaus and even sometimes Rebekah. I could even feel it when he looked at me.

Yet, I was unusually drawn to him. He was alluringly charming.

Everyone, at that moment of the dance, exchanged partners, and I found myself waltzing with a familiar face. And while I wasn't unhappy to see him, I found myself missing the heat of Kol's grasp.

"Elijah," I said fondly, gazing up at his noble features. "It's been a while."

While I hadn't really spoken with him since the supernatural realm had been revealed to me, I had grown quite partial towards him.

He nodded at me, and said, "Hello, Madeleine. I haven't had the pleasure of speaking with you for a while. How are you?"

"Good," I answered simply, and then I accidentally tripped over my own foot. Flustered as he helped me regain my balance, I apologized with a grin, "I'm sorry. I'm not very skilled when it comes to dancing."

He cracked a smile. "It's quite alright. Where is your significant other, that young man named Gage? I expected to see him here with you this evening, but I have yet to find him."

Swallowing, the smile suddenly disappearing from my features, I averted my eyes. "You have a lot to catch up on, Elijah."

Seeing he had hit a sore spot, he said with sincerity, "I apologize."

Then, the dance came to an end, and the couples began to disperse. Elijah, being the gentleman he is, kissed my hand before releasing me and turning away. I looked down, fixing my skirt, and then my eyes swept the room. I didn't know what I was looking for, at first, until I realized that Kol was no longer in the room.

Cheeks flushed and all alone, I looked for familiar faces, but I couldn't find any. My sister was no where to be seen, neither were Damon and Stefan. Somehow, I knew that Stefan and Elena were conspiring against the elder Salvatore. And somehow, I couldn't care. I didn't know what Esther wanted, but if Elena wanted to meet with her, then she should. She was in charge of her life, certainly not Damon.

I knifed through the crowds of people, nodding at Carol Lockwood and a few others before slipping out of the mansion and into the maze of a garden. I admired the flowers, lit up by the ivory glow of the moon, enjoying the cool caress of the wind.

* * *

"Where's your date?"

Rebekah cast a sideways glance at her youngest brother, Kol. "Flirting with his ex."

"You've changed, Bekah," he said tauntingly, with faux dismay. He twisted his champagne glass in his hands. "Settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness."

"That didn't seem to stop you from flirting with Madeleine Gilbert," Rebekah shot back.

Kol grinned at her words. "Yes, what an exquisite beauty. And she smelled simply delectable."

She turned to face her brother menacingly. "If you dare to lay one finger on her, I will rip your heart out."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I do not have any intentions of hurting your little friend. At the moment. But I would be careful around her; heard she's a killer." His eyes widened mockingly.

"Hardly," she replied. "Not anything compared to you, dear brother. I am curious to know how you found out about her... misdeed, though. The Salvatores and that history teacher have done everything to keep it very hush hush."

"Then they are doing a terrible job. The entire family knows."

Rebekah bit her lip. "I mean to speak with her about it tonight."

"You know what it sounds like, don't you?" he asked, his voice taking on a more serious undertone.

"Yes." She paused. "And I pray I am wrong about it. If she really is... one of those, I fear she is in more danger than she could possibly imagine."

"Do you really care about this... girl?" Kol inquired.

The blonde vampire sighed. "She showed me kindness when no one else would. I have not felt the sincere kindness and friendship of a mortal in centuries, Kol. I do care about her. And if you hurt her I will tear your throat out."

It was said so nonchalantly that anyone walking by wouldn't have thought anything of it.

* * *

"Madeleine, I'm glad you came," Rebekah said, appearing beside me in the gardens. Her features glowed in the moonlight, showing her extravagant beauty. "I was afraid that you would still be upset about the other night. I feel horrible about it, if it makes you feel any better."

I looked at the blonde. "It doesn't make me feel better. And I'm not upset about it, Rebekah. I understand why you were angry. I just wish you had dealt with your anger more rationally. And, just so you know, if I had known what Elena was planning, I would have-."

"Let's not talk about your sister," she interrupted. "She is a very sore topic to discuss at the moment, and I don't wish to be that way around you."

"You said you had answers for me," I said pointedly, after a moment of silence.

Glancing at me from the corner of her eyes, she replied, "I may not have the answers you seek, but I will do everything in my power to help you. That's what friends do."

I offered her a thankful but small smile.

"Tell me everything." She lead me over to a bench and sat, her legs crossed politely beneath her green dress. She patted the seat next to her. "Start from the beginning, after you left me."

"Homecoming was cancelled," I started tentatively, taking the offered seat. "So we went to Tyler Lockwood's, for a party. It was pretty wild, and I don't know what came over me."

"What happened?"

"There was alcohol involved," I said slowly. "I'd like to believe that it played a part in all of it. We were dancing, and he was touching me, and then he tried to get me alone." I averted my eyes to my hands, in my lap. "I'm not stupid; I knew what he wanted - sex. It's not something I would have easily succumbed to, especially after Gage."

Rebekah watched me, her gaze holding no judgment, and she willed me to continue.

"But there was a part of me," I whispered. "And every time we touched, I got this feeling. Like a shock. And I couldn't help myself. So I went with him. And we found an empty room, and then, well. We didn't get very far, but Rebekah, it was_ intoxicating_. I couldn't stop. I was so overwhelmed and inebriated."

I took a deep breath.

"Then, he collapsed. Dead. And I know it was my fault. I could feel it."

She sat up. "What did the body look like, after he had died?"

Eyebrows knit together, I pursed my lips and began, "His veins, they were popping out of his skin. Why?"

Rebekah's eyes, when I glanced up at her, were fixed on a spot in space distantly. Then, she climbed to her feet delicately and folded her hands, clearing her throat.

I clambered to my own feet, wobbling ungracefully in my heels for a moment, before giving her a look. "You know something," I accused, folding my arms.

With a terse nod of her head, she faced me. "Madeleine, how many other people know about it?"

Taken aback by her question, I said speculatively, "Just my family, Ric, and the Salvatores. And you, now. Why, what's wrong?"

"Listen to me," she said suddenly, seizing my bare shoulders, so tightly that I feared her grip would leave bruises. "You must not tell anyone else about it. About what happened, do you understand?"

"Rebekah," I muttered. "You're scaring me. Please, just tell me. _What am I?_"

She took a step back instinctively. Then, she asked impatiently, "Madeleine, what do you know about succubi?"

"Succubi?" I repeated, startled. "You mean, the female demons? Is that what I am?"

"They're not quite as legend depicts them," she said, eyes scrutinizing me as she spoke. "They are often compared to vampires. But, unlike the latter, they are not turned. They are born."

"I was born like this?" I demanded. "But, how come-?"

"Why haven't you killed before?" Rebekah guessed. "Because the succubus gene is triggered, like a werewolf."

"How is it triggered?" I asked.

"The first time the succubus... fornicates." She paused. "After it is triggered, the succubus remains in transition for about a month. During that time, the succubus's body will fill out, to become more sexually alluring, which is needed to draw in prey. They will obtain supernatural abilities, like heightened senses and the healing factor."

"Prey?" I recited in a whisper, discarding the rest of her words.

"Succubi feed off of sexual energy, like how a vampire feeds off of blood," Rebekah started quietly. "But, often, if they feed on a human for too long, the human will end up dying. Which is what happened to Zane."

Prey? That meant that I had become a predator.

Shakily, I blinked rapidly, the truth setting in. "So, I'm not... I'm not even human? Everything I've known... was a lie?" Rebekah made to say something, but I stopped her. Holding out my quaking hands, I shook my head distantly. "Is there any way to, to stop it? To become like I was?"

My friend sighed, looking away sympathetically. "No, there's not. Once the gene has been triggered, there's no turning back."

"Oh, God," I choked, turning away. The wheels inside my head weren't turning; they were jammed, unable to comprehend. My breathing came a halt, my heart beating erratically in my chest. When I returned my gaze to her, my vision was blurred. I watched her through unshed tears. "I need to be by myself, for a second."

My heels clicked against the quaint cobblestone pathway as I walked away from Rebekah, heaving, trying to keep myself from crying. Tears wouldn't solve anything. Crying wouldn't help me.


	9. Darling

**A/N: Voila! Another chapter :) I actually have the next two or three already written up, so expect quick updates! This chapter has a lot of information about succubi, so I hope you don't get bored. Thanks for reading! And please review!**

Chapter Nine - Darling

The balcony offered a solace that I needed desperately. Escaped from the party going on downstairs, I was on my own, listening to the diluted sounds of laughter and music behind a set of closed French doors.

My thoughts were on a destructive rampage, tearing my mind apart. I took heavy, deep breaths in an effort to calm myself but... it was so much to choke down. A stray tear trickled down my cheek, but I hurriedly wiped it away. I would not cry.

_You're a succubus. A demon. There is nothing you can do about it. Crying certainly will not help_.

"You need to relax, darling. I can hear your heart beat all the way downstairs," came an aloof voice.

I recognized it within moments. I didn't turn to face him immediately, instead keep my bare back to him, in an effort to hide my pink face and hysterical appearance. After taking a pause, I cleared my throat and responded, "Can I help you with something, Kol?"

I could _hear_ him smirking.

"No, but I believe I can help you with your... current situation."

Perplexed, I faced him. "What?"

"You and Rebekah aren't very quiet," Kol admitted without shame, casually leaning against the doors. How he had opened them and closed them without me hearing was boggling, but I didn't dwell on it for long. "And, what can I say? I'm a nosy person."

"Eavesdropping is horribly rude," I snubbed, crossing my arms. "And it's none of your business."

"Please, my entire family knows. What you did to that boy is no secret, my darling."

"Stop calling me 'darling'," I told him impatiently. "And I'm not your anything."

He tilted his head to the side, an unrecognizable emotion flashing across his dark orbs as he studied me. For a moment, I feared that I had angered him. What had I been thinking, talking so briskly to a creature who could rip my limbs off with his bare hands?

"I'm sorry," I sighed, turning my gaze away from him. "I'm just a little on edge."

When I looked up again, he was in front of me. His fingers curled underneath my chin, positioning my eyes directly on his. And in a cool but slightly dark voice, he told me:

"Never apologize."

"Madeleine?"

And just like that, Kol was no longer before me. Gasping, I let my chin drop, and I took an involuntary step back. Turning to the interruption, I found Matt standing between the two open French doors.

I couldn't tell if I was grateful or upset.

"Have you seen Reb- oh."

"Yes, you're Rebekah's friend," Kol said, somewhat distastefully. There was no hint of dissatisfaction that Matt had broken our private conversation. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He offered his hand, which Matt took warily.

"Matt Donovan."

"Kol Mikaelson."

They shook. It took me no longer than half a second to realize that Kol's grip had magnified intensely, bringing Matt to his knees in severe discomfort. There was a series of sickening cracks. Grunting in his intense pain, he looked up at Kol with a disbelieving glare.

"Stop it!" I demanded. "You're hurting him!"

"Hey, take it easy on the hand. He's a quarterback."

Damon appeared virtually out of nowhere, stepping out onto the balcony, calculating blue eyes on the Original vampire. Kol looked up at him, lips curling in disgust and displeasure for ruining his fun.

I almost let myself feel relieved before I witnessed Damon's fangs elongate from his upper gums, veins bulging around his eyes. I fell away, to the edge of the terrace, in shock as Damon flew forward and pushed Kol over the railing. I heard him plummet, and crash to the ground. Then, Damon followed, casting himself over the side.

Breathlessly, I brought myself to the front of the porch, staring down at the scene unfolding beneath me. I watched in horror as Damon straddled Kol, recklessly punched him, and then, after a moment of struggle, snapped his neck. Kol became limp under him.

"Damon!" someone called out in alarm. I recognized Stefan's form as he approached his brother. Then, in a low whisper, "Are you crazy?"

It barely registered in my mind that I should not have been able to hear such a low clamor. I guess that was what Rebekah had meant by intensified senses.

By now, the entire Original family, save for Kol, had collected on the front steps. Elena appeared at their side, staring at Damon with incredulity. They watched with acute and forcible scrutiny.

"Maybe a little," Damon hissed in reply. "Far be it from me to cause a problem."

Whatever had happened had been the result of a conversation or bickering between Damon and Elena. I knew that now, watching from my place above them all. He was hurting, and in his pain, he became angry and reckless.

I forced myself to look away, bringing my attention to Matt. He was clutching his injured hand, his lips forming an excruciating frown.

"Is it bad?" I asked him, kneeling down to his level.

"Shattered," Matt grumbled, letting out a strained breath.

"Come on, Stefan will heal it-."

"No," Matt ground out. "No vampire blood, or vampire anything."

Biting my lower lip, I consented. "Alright, no vampires. I'll take you to the hospital. Dr. Fell with take care of you."

For the rest of the evening, I devoted all of my attention to Matt, trying to forget the conversation I'd had with Rebekah. I would deal with it later. But, no matter how hard I tried to push it out of my mind, one line replayed in the back of my head, over and over again, taunting me.

_"I believe I can help you with your... current situation."_

* * *

_**Succubi** are supernatural creatures that feed off of sexual energy. _

_Intercourse with a succubus can result in health deterioration or even death. Sometimes they are unable to control their hunger and their urges drive them to suck all of the energy out of their victims, causing death for the latter. _

_Unlike the similar species, vampires, succubi are born, not created. After they partake in sexual fornication for the first time, they trigger the succubi gene and begin a month-long transition period. During this time, they remain human, but their body changes rapidly, becoming more sexually alluring to draw in prey, and their senses heighten. After the transition is complete, they become a full-blooded succubus. The aging process will stop, and they will appear to be the same age at which they began their transition until death._

_ Refusal to feed drives their body to make subconscious acts of self-preservation, in which they typically end up feeding and, eventually, killing. _

_After the first feeding, they are able to show more restraint. As the years go on, they are able to control their hunger. It is possible for a succubus to feed without causing damage or killing; whether or not they do so is up to them._

_Humans, both men and women alike, are extremely drawn to the succubus, like a moth to light. They are normally willing to do anything for the creature, if the succubus wills them to._

_Succubi mate for life. Once they find their significant other, they become extremely possessive, even to the point of killing. They are extremely jealous beings. It is not uncommon for succubi to mate with vampires and werewolves, whose healing factor rapidly restores the energy the succubi feeds on, eliminating the threat of injury or death._

_The blood of a succubus is extremely addicting to vampires who consume it, whether they have completed transition or not, even before they trigger the gene. Often, their blood is taken by force and sold for an extravagant amount of money, sometimes privately and others through the supernatural black markets all around the world. _

_This has driven the succubi to the brink of extinction. It is rare to find a living succubus in the 21st century._

_They are often sought out by vampires, whether they are looking to mate with the succubus or if they are seeking out their blood._

_Succubi are often compared to vampires. While the latter are significantly stronger than the first, succubi are often capable of tricking vampires with their sexual allure and charm. They are not as predatory as vampires. They do not have what is often referred to as "the switch". Their emotions play a large role in their decisions. _

**_How to kill a succubus:_**

_It is more difficult to kill a full-blooded succubus than one in transition. While a succubus during transition is fully mortal, and is able to be killed by any means a human can be, a full-blooded succubus can only be killed by the following means:_

_Decapitation_

_Starvation_

_Ripping the heart from the chest_

_A silver dagger through the heart_

_**Strengths:**  
_

_Heightened senses_

_Increased strength, flexibility, and speed_

_Healing factor_

_Seduction_

**_Weaknesses:_**

_Silver_

_Malnorishment_

_Heart Destruction_

_Decapitation_

* * *

I stared at the screen of my computer, mesmerized and horrified by the words in front of me. Rebekah had emailed me the link, explaining that it was the most accurate source of information she could find. I couldn't stop myself from the extensive research I had been doing since the previous evening. The thought of what I was, and what I was capable of, haunted me.

The entire day, I had been studying and testing. I had dragged the blade of a knife across my palm, only to watch it close before my eyes. I could hear Ric's phone conversation with Damon. Both ends, from my bedroom, behind a closed door, if I tried hard enough. I discovered, with semi-disgust, that I could now put both of my feet behind my head.

Then, there was the whole idea that a succubus had to be born. What did that mean? Was my mother one? My father? Or was my conceiving the evidence of a disastrous affair? The thought had me rattled and confused.

But something else had dawned on me. Something that made me cringe inside, even above all of the other questions floating around inside of my head.

I was hungry.

Homecoming had been 2 weeks ago. My first feeding had been 2 weeks ago. In the back of my mind, I had known that, at some point, I would need to feed again. (The thought had sent tremors of self-loathing within me.)

But I also knew that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed another man.

"Bek, it's me. I'm really worried. I have some questions... if you could just call me back, that would be great." I ended the call, and dropped the phone on my bed.

I was terrified at the thought of taking another life. Zane's death had scarred me deeper than any physical injury inflicted upon me. I had heard of death, I had witnessed death, but I had never been the one to deliver death. Until that night. His blood was on my hands. And that pained me.

The sound of my cell phone ringing startled me out of my deep thought. Thinking it was Rebekah, I immediately answered.

"Hello?"

"_Madeleine, it's Caroline_."

"Hey, Care," I greeted, trying not to sound disappointed. I said playfully, "I saw you getting warm and cozy with Klaus last night."

"_No comment_," she snipped on the other end. "_What are your plans for tonight?_"

I turned to look at my open laptop, before answering, "Catching up on a little studying."

"_Put on your little black dress, Madeleine. We're going to the Grill_."

"I don't know if that's a good idea-."

"_I'll pick you up at eight._"

There was a click as the other line went dead.

* * *

_One Hour Earlier_

"Elijah has Elena?" Caroline gaped. "What are we going to do?"

"Have a little faith," Damon said, taking a swig from his glass, which smelled heavily of alcohol. "I have a plan." He flashed the unforgettable dagger at the blonde vampire.

"You... want to dagger Elijah?" she deduced, squinting her eyes.

Said Stefan, "They're all linked, so if one goes down, they all go down."

"Won't you die if you use it on him?"

"Don't worry about that factor of the plan. You're not involved with it," Damon told her. "Besides, I happen to have a friend crazy enough to try."

"Then what should I worry about?"

"We need you to distract Klaus while we work on daggering Elijah," he said assertively. "He's at the Mystic Grill right now with his brother Kol. By now, they've drank their way through half of the Grill's supply of liquor. It won't be hard."

"But," she said, dragging out the vowel sound for a good three seconds. "What about Kol?"

"Another part of the plan," Damon said. "Little Madeleine isn't going to be too keen on us plotting to kill her bestie, Barbie Klaus. We want you to take her out to the Grill with you. I caught her up on the balcony with Kol last night, so she'll serve as a good enough distraction. Two birds with one stone."

"You haven't told Madeleine that Elena's been take hostage, have you?"

"She'd make a mess of it all," Damon muttered. "Why complicate things further?"

"You think you're so clever," she said, peering at him. "But don't you two realize that Madeleine will hate us all if everything goes according to plan?"

"It's a price we're going to have to pay," Stefan said. "It's Elena's life we're talking about. She'll understand, eventually."

* * *

_Present_

"Ready?" Caroline called from the driver's seat.

I climbed into her car, looking at her curiously. "Why are you doing this?"

"I figured that, after everything that's happened, you could use a fun night!" she said cheerily, pulling away from the curb in front of my house and starting up the road.

Clenching my jaw, I said slowly, "Elena told you, didn't she?"

Caroline winced, the smile falling from her face. "Don't hate her, Madeleine, Bonnie and I pressured her into telling us."

"She told Bonnie, too?"

"Oops. Yeah."

"You're horrible at keeping a secret, Care. You and her both." I rolled my eyes.

She paused, before saying, "If you ever need someone to talk to, Mads, I'm here."

Taking a deep breath, I inquired, "Did you ever do it? Kill someone?"

She ran her tongue over her glossy lower lip. Eyes on the road, she said, "Yeah, I did. A stranger. It was right after I'd turned, and I didn't know how to control the urges. Stefan found me after, but I was a wreck. I thought I'd never be able to live with myself."

"How did you get past it?"

"With the help and love of my friends," she answered with a small smile. "I hope I can be to you what they were to me; a crutch. You'll heal eventually."

"Thank you," I said quietly. "That means a lot."

We pulled into the Grill's parking lot, and she gathered her purse, slinging it over her shoulder. She fixed her dress, showing off a significant amount of cleavage. I looked down at my own attire. I didn't hold a match to her.

Walking through the doors, immediately I felt eyes drawn to us, like we were rays on sunshine gleaming through a thick layer of black clouds. But horror struck me as a new sense of realization rang through my mind.

_Humans, both men and women alike, are easily drawn to the succubus, like a moth to light._

I closed my eyes, the attention flustering me.

"Why are they staring at you?" Caroline wondered.

"Something in my teeth?" I lied easily, grinning at her with a wide smile, bearing my teeth as if I wanted her to check.

She giggled. "Wanna get a drink?"

"Isn't that kind of illegal?" I said to her.

"Come on," she urged, taking my hand and leading me towards the bar. "I'm a vampire. We don't like to play by the rules."

That's when I saw them. Particularly _him_. The two of them were sitting on risen, four-legged stools, drinks in their hands, eyes on us. The latter sent a sultry grin my way, causing me to halt.

"What?"

"Let's just go get a table or something."

"Come on," she repeated, giving me a look. She turned to gaze at whatever had caused my hesitation. Her form straightened as she was met with the sight of the two Mikaelson brothers. "Oh." She put her hands on her hips, then demanded with a challenging tone, "Are you afraid of them?"

"No," I said decidedly.

"Then there's no problem. Show them who's boss."

"Caroline-."

"Nope. We're going." She lead me to the bar, right past the duo without a glance. Klaus' attention was captured by the beautiful Caroline, but Kol's gaze had wandered over to Meredith Fell, who was sitting with Alaric in a private booth.

For some reason, that made me upset.

"What do you want?" Caroline asked, shrugging out of her coat.

"I don't know, I don't drink."

She sighed. "So much to learn, so much innocence to destroy."

I wrinkled my nose.

Caroline began muttering to the bartender. I half-listened as he asked to see her I.D., but she calmly began whispering commands, despite his request. Within moments, she had a drink in her hands, sliding it in front of me.

"What is it?"

"Take a sip."

Begrudgingly, I picked the glass up and examined it. The liquid was a golden brown, the glass filled with ice. It smelled strongly of alcohol and soda pop. But before I could ask again, Caroline made a face.

"Drink!"

I took a large gulp, the taste of alcohol befuddling my senses for a moment, overwhelming me. I didn't expect it to _burn_.

"Not that big of a sip!"

"Well you didn't say not to!" I accused, pinching my nose.

She burst into laughter at my remark. "Oh, my God, Madeleine."

I shoved her, putting my drink down. I didn't think I would touch it again.

A figure appeared in front of us, and Caroline's good-humored smile fell. Klaus studied me apprehensively, before turning his gaze to the blonde vampire beside me. "Madeleine. Caroline."

"Niklaus," she said in the same tone, shaking her head.

"Can I offer to buy you a drink?"

She paused, before saying, "I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks."

"Don't be like that, love," he said, a more playful undertone catching.

Rolling her eyes, she leaned over to me and said, "I'll be right back." And she left my side, seizing the straps of her purse and exiting through the doors we had entered. He gave me a curt nod before following her.

"Ouch," I muttered to myself, settling into my seat.

I wasn't left alone for very long though. A man sat beside me, college age, a head full of thick blonde hair. He gave me a smile that I was sure made all the girls swoon.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Swallowing thickly, I found my eyes tracing his form. Turning away quickly, I showed him the cup in front of me. "I already have one," I said lamely.

Something clawed inside of me, the monster in me trying to take control. I wanted to get him alone. I wanted to bend him to do my will. If he didn't leave soon, I might act upon my instincts. And I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself.

I hadn't expected Caroline to leave me on my own. With her there, I would have been less focused on the hunger driving me insane. But now it was all I could think about.

He flicked his hair. "The name's Mark Allen."

"I'm pretty sure I don't care," I told him icily, trying to get him to leave me alone. "Get lost."

"And leave a lovely young woman all on her own? That would be awfully rude of me."

"I'll be fine," I bit, giving him an annoyed glance.

"Aw, come on. Give me a chance," he flashed, bright teeth smiling at me.

"I think she told you to get lost," came a tight voice from behind me.

Craning my neck, almost grateful for the distraction, I found Kol standing beside my stool, his own drink folded in his right hand, a small yet threatening smile on his face. As if he dared the man to deny him. As if he wanted the man to deny him.

_Mark Allen_ stood from his place next to me. "Sorry man, didn't know she had a boyfriend."

Kol cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll leave y'all alone."

As he retreated from us, Kol took his seat and smirked at me. "Well, darling, looks like we meet again."

I was sure that the only reason he called me darling was because I had requested he didn't.


	10. White Winter Hymnal

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks you so much for all of the reviews/favorites/alerts! You guys are the best! Hope none of this succubus stuff is too confusing; if you have any questions, feel free to shoot me a PM! This chapter was inspired by White Winter Hymnal by Fleet Foxes. Check it out! **

Chapter Ten - White Winter Hymnal 

"What brings you here?"

"Well, I was here with my friend, Caroline," I said distantly, eyeing him warily.

Kol took a swig of his drink. "Ah yes, the beautiful blonde vampire. What a little minx."

I felt something twinge inside of me. Why were his comments getting so far under my skin? I inhaled sharply, contemplating whether or not I should give the alcohol another shot.

"My brother Niklaus has already claimed Caroline as his. She's off limits." Then, he gave me a sly glance. "But, I've always preferred brunettes."

Clearing my throat, I tried to swallow the overwhelming urges that were consuming me. My voice was lost as I fidgeted uncomfortably underneath his invading gaze.

"Why so shy, Madeleine?" Kol questioned, grinning slightly. "You're here to have fun, aren't you? Don't be so quiet."

"You said you could help me," I blurted before I could control myself. "How? What can I do? I can't live like this."

"Of course you can," he said, leaning forward. The gap between us started to close. "You just have to learn how to."

"Then how?"

Kol opened his mouth to reply. He was closer now, inches from my face. I could feel his warm breath on my skin. And then, he promptly pulled away from me, a devilish smirk playing on his lips. He was _teasing_ me.

"Let's play a game of pool."

"What?"

"Come on, then. I've just learned, and I think I've got it down to a tee."

Eyebrows knit together, breathing hitched, I said, "I don't know how to play very well."

His smirk grew. "Then I'll show you." He offered me his hand courteously.

With a slight nod of my head, I took it. It was warm and calloused, just like it had been the night of the ball. I slid off of my stool, and was slightly disheartened by the height difference. Without my heels, I was significantly shorter than him. Almost a foot.

That evening, I was torn between being annoyed by Kol and being smitten by him. One moment, he was a complete gentleman. The next, he was a complete ass.

Holding the cue stick in my hands, I positioned it carefully, my tongue peeking out between my lips as a sign of concentration. With a steady hand, I shoved the stick forward. It scratched the ball and then flung it to the side, completely missing its target.

"You're very bad at this game," Kol told me with mock shame.

I shot him a look. "I told you that."

"I just didn't think it was possible for one to be so terrible. It's quite an easy game," he teased.

Ass.

"You know what, I don't even know why I'm bothering with you," I bit, tossing the stick on the table and starting my way back towards the bar, at the other side of the Grill.

"Oh, come on darling. Here," he began, wrapping his arms around me and turning me back towards the billiard table. "I'll show you how to properly shoot."

Gentleman.

As Kol began to instruct me, hands encasing mine around the cue stick, I suddenly felt something off. In a matter of seconds, Kol collapsed on top of me, from behind, hands loosing their grip around mine.

Shocked, I was momentarily afraid that it had been my doing. I turned around, seizing his shoulders in a desperate attempt to keep him from falling to the floor. His skin turned ashen, and his dark eyes found mine before fading into a glassy stare. Finally, his eyelids slid shut.

People opposite of me began to murmur. Nervously, I gave them a small smile. "Just had too much to drink," I said.

They turned away in distaste.

I was surprised that I was able to carry his weight, supporting him all the way to the back door, but I guessed that the extra strength came from my newly found curse. Laying him on the cement ground gently, I sucked in a gulp of air, and pulled my hair out of my eyes.

Then, I realized I wasn't alone.

"Madeleine," said Damon, before giving me a smile. He clicked his tongue. "Hey. Come here often?"

I looked to find the body of Elijah at his feet, a dagger protruding from his chest cavity.

"What's happening?" I demanded.

Stefan, from beside his brother, shared a look with Alaric, before he began, "Madeleine, we need to tell you something."

"Cut the bullshit," I clamored. "What happened to Kol? Why does he look like he's been daggered?"

Then, a blurred form descended upon us, taking Alaric and slamming him against the brick wall. I winced as a sickening crack broke the tense atmosphere. Klaus' irate features appeared in front of Stefan, before shoving him against the cement stairs without thought. He gripped the dagger neutralizing Elijah and withdrew it from his chest.

And then he was in front of me, expression emotionless. "I did not take you to be the backstabbing type, Madeleine," he said venomously. "My sister's feelings will be hurt."

"I had nothing to do with this," I said, eyes widening with confusion. "I don't even know what the hell is going on!"

His eyes narrowed, before he turned to Damon, the only one left standing, with the exception of myself. Below me, on the ground, Kol began to stir. "I should have killed you when I had the chance," he spat. "Using young ladies as lovely as Miss Madeleine? Now that's just cruel."

"Do it. Kill me," Damon taunted. "It's not going to stop Esther from killing _you_."

"What did you say," Klaus hissed, taking a portentous step towards Damon. "About my mother?"

"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you just as much as I do."

Klaus snarled, but before he could attack, Elijah had risen from the ground and was in front of him. "No, you cannot kill him. We still need him."

"What did mother do, Elijah?" he asked in a dangerously low voice. When Elijah hesitated, he shouted, repeating himself, "What did she do?"

The oldest brother blurred to Damon's front, his cell phone in his hands, on display for the Salvatores to see. "Tell me where my mother is, or I'll have Rebekah kill Elena this instant."

Damon glanced at the town square clock, before returning to the Original before him. "I thought you said we had until after nine?"

"I'm sure Rebekah would be more than happy to begin her work early. And she can be incredibly creative."

Taking a daring step forward, the atmosphere so tense you could slice it with a knife, I questioned in a strained voice, "Will someone please tell me what is going on? Where's my sister?"

Elijah peered at me from the corner of his eyes. He lifted his chin, straightening his jacket. Caroline appeared on the steps above us, looking down with a concerned expression.

"No one told Madeleine?" Elijah asked.

"They've been playing you, darling." Kol was suddenly next to me, his shoulder barely touching mine. "They sent you here not only to distract me, but to distract you."

"They didn't send me here," I began in confusion, but then it dawned on me. I looked up at Caroline, a sense of betrayal claiming my face as I stared at her. Clearing my throat, I asked, "Distract me from what?"

Klaus seemed to be enjoying the situation that had come into play. No longer was his face marred with anger, but rather amusement. "Yes, why don't you tell her, Damon?" he said tauntingly. "What exactly were you trying to distract her from?"

With a sigh, Damon looked at me. "Esther linked all of her children as one last night, at the ball. When one goes down, they all go down. That's why when we daggered Elijah, they were all neutralized, including Kol. Esther's going to harness the power of the full moon tonight, and, drawing her magic from the Bennett witch line, plans to exterminate the Original family."

"Where does Elena come in?" I asked sullenly.

"Elijah took her as leverage against us," Damon admitted. "Rebekah's holding her hostage God knows where. If we don't find a way to stop Esther, she's going to kill her."

I felt like screaming. An burdening surge of despair loomed over me. I curled my fists, turning to Ric. "Were you in on this?"

His silence was a good enough answer for me.

"And you?" I said to Stefan. "You?" Caroline.

Silence.

I felt as if I could snap Damon's neck. I was so grievous and so full of bitterness. But instead, a deep sorrow filled my voice as I whispered, "All you ever do is lie to me. Lie after lie."

There was a moment of quiet. And then Elijah started again, "Well, tick tock Damon, Stefan. Either you help us destroy our mother or your beloved Elena dies. Which will it be?"

Damon gave me a look, before he turned away.

"Let's go."

* * *

After receiving the news that Esther had been defeated (for the time being), I discovered that harsh means had been called for.

The only way to stop Esther was to sever the line from which she drew her power. Bonnie and her mother, Abby Bennett Wilson, together manifested the Bennett witch bloodline, helping her control the magic. The only way to sever the line was ensuring that one of the pair, Bonnie or Abby, was no longer a witch.

Damon turned Abby into a vampire. Bonnie's mother was in transition.

Unfortunately, it had all been done by the Salvatores in order to preserve my sister's life. Bonnie and Elena's friendship had already grown fragile. With this, I feared the state my sister would return in.

I heard the door open. Leaping from the couch, I found Elena, holding herself tightly, clothes dirtied and torn. I gave her a sad, crooked smile.

"Are you alright?"

She sniffed, before shaking her head, tears leaking from her eyes.

In that moment, I realized that no matter how fucked up our lives were, or how much I detested my sister for all the choices she had made and lies she had told, I could never truly hate her. Seeing her so broken brought out the love I felt for her, buried as deep as it was.

I opened my arms, and she shuffled forward, wrapping hers around me, sobbing into the crook of my neck.

In the morning, I could resume being angry with her. But now, she needed someone to fix her, to put her back together. I didn't know how well suited I was for the job, but someone had to do it.

"Come on," I said quietly, gingerly leading her to the couch. "I'll make us some hot chocolate and we can watch some TV. But tomorrow, I'm going to go right back to being mad at you."

She cracked a grateful smile, chuckling, her laugh choked by tears, and she followed me back into the living room.

* * *

"_Madeleine, it's Bekah._"

I turned to look at my sister's sleeping face, ensuring that my phone call had not woken her. The light from the television cast dancing shadows on her peaceful expression. Her eyes were red from crying, her cheeks pink from exhaustion. I pushed some hair behind her ear, bringing it out of her eyes.

Whispering into the receiver, I told the girl on the other end of the line, "I can't talk to you right now, Rebekah."

"_Look, I'm sorry about what happened to Elena tonight. But I had to. My life, and my family's lives were on the line._"

I sighed, and then pressed my lips together, forming a pale line. "I know, and I respect what you did. But, by protecting your family, you hurt mine. And I can't overlook that. Not yet. I need some time."

She paused, and then said, "_Do you hate me?_"

"Bekah, listen to me. I don't hate you. I love you. You're my friend. But you took my sister hostage tonight and threatened to kill her."

"_It was the only way_-"

"I know," I repeated. "But like I said, I just need some time. It doesn't mean I want to stop being your friend, but I think we should just take a break for a couple of days."

Another pause. Then, "_I understand_."

"Just... one thing."

"_Anything._"

"Why didn't you tell me, Rebekah? Why didn't you tell me what was happening with your mother, and my sister?"

"_Because I knew that if I told you what was happening, you would do something stupid and get yourself hurt. You're my only friend. I didn't want anything to happen to you._"

"Thank you." I bit my lower lip. "I'll see you at school," I said, before hanging up.

* * *

There was something funny about returning to school after spending a weekend with vampires, witches, and hybrids. Doing something so mundane, after dealing with the supernatural affairs, was nearly comical.

But I was hardly in the mood for laughter that morning. My sister was an emotional wreck, my legal guardian was in a holding cell for a string of serial killings, everyone was lying to me and my only friend had kept my sister as a hostage, not three days ago.

That left me all alone, with the exception of Matt. But I felt as if he was avoiding me. Or not me, per se, but everything supernatural. Which was understandable, I supposed. I wanted to avoid everything supernatural, too.

But that was difficult, when I _was_ supernatural.

Over the past couple days, I had tried to come to terms with what I was, all the while trying to suppress the urge to jump the bones of every person I strolled past.

Being alone all day gave me a lot of time to think. And, despite everything that was happening, and that had happened, I found my thoughts returning to one subject in particular. One I had strayed away from for a time.

Gage Vorherr.

The more I thought about, the more it made sense that Gage had somehow known about me. About what I was. Whether he had sought me out or had come across me by total coincidence, I wasn't sure.

But now I knew why he had stuck around for so long: he had been addicted to my blood.

_The blood of a succubus is extremely addicting to vampires who consume it, whether they have completed transition or not, even before they trigger the gene._

It somewhat made me upset to think that Gage had never really loved me. In some sick and perverse way, I had hoped that, despite everything, he had harbored some feelings for me. Anything. But now I knew the truth. It had never been me. It had been what I _was_. It saddened me.

At lunch, I sat at an empty table in the courtyard. First it had been me and Stefan's table. We used to eat lunch together all the time, before he fell off the wagon and Klaus corrupted him. Typically, now Rebekah would join me, but since our phone call, days ago, we had stopped communicating. Even though I had been the one to request it, I still felt a pang of loneliness without her.

I'd heard that Rebekah was been up to no good, meeting with Carol Lockwood and pestering the Salvatores with questions about the past. I didn't know what to make of it, but whatever she was doing couldn't be good news.

After school, I stopped by the library and checked out a stack of books. Reading would take my mind off things, certainly.

But, as I exited the county library, a young man walked past me. About twenty five years old, exceptionally handsome, and especially fit. I clenched my jaw tightly, forcing myself not to make eye contact with him, fighting every instinct inside telling me to pursue him.

"Somebody's hungry," came a taunting voice.

"Kol," I said flatly, after taking a moment to look up and identify him. "I thought you left town."

"That's what everyone believes," he said with a cheery smile. "And how is my favorite Gilbert doing this fine afternoon? Besides suffering from the urges to suck the life out of every living thing that passes by you?"

"I think you're hilarious," I deadpanned, starting towards the sidewalk.

Kol walked beside me, falling into a comfortable stroll. "That makes two of us."

"So, is there any chance you're going to drop some hints for me?" I asked seriously. "Throw me a bone? You keep saying you can help me but you have yet to give me anything."

"I don't know. I like watching you squirm when you walk by men, trying so hard to keep your mind preoccupied when every part of you screams for you to take his soul."

"You know," I began, turning right onto a small lane. "I hauled your dead ass out of the Mystic Grill. Doesn't that count for anything?"

He scrutinized me for a moment, before saying, "I know your kind, Madeleine. Very rare, but I've had my share on encounters over the centuries. Figures I would find another here; this land seems to be some sort of a supernatural hot spot. You are terribly similar to a vampire, except instead of feeding from human blood, you feed from their energy. Vampires cannot live without consuming blood. And the same goes for succubi."

"So you're saying I have to risk killing humans to live?"

"Not precisely."

My thoughts returned to the article I'd dug up on the internet, a few days back.

"An intelligent, well-educated young lady like yourself should have put it together already," Kol said.

"I need to try not to kill humans when I feed from them," I said slowly. "Or, I need to feed from a vampire."

"You haven't fed until you've fed from a vampire." Kol flashed me a smile. "And I just so happen to have a keen interest in succubi."

"Are you offering to sleep with me?" I gaped, astounded by his blatant nature. But then, the thought of his hands wandering my body filled my head. The idea of his lips pressed against mine. The sound of breathless pants, hot skin molding with hot skin...

"Darling," he said, stopping. He pushed my books aside, so that he was centimeters away from me. He pushed some hair behind my ears, the tips of his fingers grazing my cheeks. He stooped his head so that his lips were pressed against my ear. The contact made me shiver. "I'm not offering anything. I want you to _beg_ for it."

And then I realized that it was a game for him. That's all it was. And begging was the last thing on my mind at the moment. If he wanted a game, then I could play along.

My free hand found him. It danced across his chest playfully, before I gave a mighty shove and sent him one step backwards. My strength couldn't be compared to his, but I was strong enough to pack just enough into a hit.

"Never," I said, the devil in me smirking.

"We'll see," he said with a crooked grin. "I don't see a very long line of men waiting to sleep with you anywhere."

I wrinkled my nose at him.

"Well, while it has been such a pleasure," he drawled, whipping out his phone. "I have business to attend to. But I'll be there when you come knocking. They always come knocking. Catch you later, _darling_."

And he was gone.


	11. Confessions of a Teenage Succubus

**A/N: I apologize, I just realized that Madeleine spends quite a lot of time on a phone... haha, I'm sorry.**

**Just so you guys know, I really hurt my wrist this week, and it hurts to even type. I already had this chapter written out, so I thought I'd publish it, but don't expect another update for a little bit. I hope you like the chapter! Please review!**

Chapter Eleven - Confessions of a Teenage Succubus

"Yeah, I miss you too," I said affectionately. "How's Denver?"

"Really nice," Jeremy replied thoughtfully. "Quiet. I got a dog. His name is Max. And hey, I live through the entire week without dying!"

"That's a plus," I admitted with a small smile. "And how are the Goddards doing?"

"They're good."

"Well that's great. And you like your new school? Have you made any friends? Met any hot chicks?" I laughed out loud into the receiver, the thought of my brother hooking up somehow hilarious to me.

"Yes to all," he said smugly, and I could hear his grin.

"Can't say I'm not a little jealous," I said softly.

There was a pause, before Jeremy said, "You know, there's another guest room her. I'm sure the Goddards wouldn't mind taking you in, too. You could go to school with me. It could be fun. It could be nice."

"I'm tempted, really I am. But I can't leave Mystic Falls. Not yet." I sighed. "Maybe I'll come visit you soon, though. Fall break is coming up."

"You should. I miss you so much."

It felt good to talk to my little brother. My heart longed to be near him again, to feel his arms wrap around me warmly. It hurt having him live 1600 miles away.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm just going to break underneath all this shit, you know?" I said, crossing my legs, fidgety. "With the Original family wreaking havoc, the Salvatore brothers on self-destructive paths, Elena and her endless attempts at being a martyr. Zane."

I had contemplated telling Jeremy solely about what I'd discovered from Rebekah. But I had decided against it, feeling as if I didn't need to burden Jeremy, or make him feel compelled to return to Mystic Falls.

"I know, Madeleine. But you're strong. You'll make it."

"What was your breaking point?" I questioned, after a moment, and then apologized. "Sorry. If you don't mind me asking."

"No, it's okay. Um... I don't really remember. Just all of it was too much, I guess."

His reply took me off guard. "You don't remember?"

"It was just too hard."

"I understand."

Scratching my head, I looked down at my lap. Not remembering your motives for such a dire change strongly hinted at something, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to unlock that trunk or not.

* * *

"I'm sure you are all smart enough to realize why I asked you to come here," I said, voice slightly sarcastic, sitting at the head of the table with my legs crossed. I was, no doubt, still bitter about the other night, but I tried to keep the caustic attitude to a minimum.

They all sat around me: Elena, at my right hand, with Alaric positioned next to her. He looked awful. I guess finding out that you have a murdering alter ego did that to you. Across from them were Damon and Stefan, their stances almost identical, with casually slouched shoulders and folded hands.

"Get on with it," Damon groaned. "I've got places to be."

"Damon," Elena warned.

My eyes flashed at his remark. The fact that he was entirely unapologetic for lying to me stung like a slap to the face. I seldom valued anything above trust. I gave him a frustrated look.

"You have all lied to me. And I want to be mad at you." I swallowed. "I want to be really mad at you."

We sat in silence for a moment. I glanced up at Stefan, who wore a mask of nonchalance, and then at my sister, whose brown eyes glimmered with sadness. That was what our family had become: sad. I sighed.

"But then, I realized that I can't be mad at any of you. Because, while you've been lying to me, I haven't been telling the whole truth, either."

Elena leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

"I have to tell you all something," I confessed. "About me. But you have to promise, in return: no more lies."

"Of course," Alaric said, concern flickering over his tired features.

"I knew I'd have to tell you all at one point," I admitted, eyes narrowing slightly with concentration at my words. "I didn't not tell you because I didn't trust you, though, so don't think that. I just needed to deal with it, in my own time. And, I guess, telling you makes it one hundred percent official. After I tell you, there's no going back. And that scares me."

"Madeleine," Damon said seriously, leaning forward. "I know this is hard, but we love you, no matter which way you swing. It's okay to be gay."

"Damon!" Elena shrieked, reaching over the table to smack his head. With a calming sigh, she looked back at me. "What is it, Madeleine?" she urged.

I fought the urge to childishly stick my tongue out at Damon, whose crystalline eyes widened as he smirked at me.

"The other night, at the ball," I began, turning from the older Salvatore brother. "I told Rebekah what had happened with Zane, at homecoming. And, well, she knows why it happened."

My sister took a sharp breath, but then I added:

"She knows what I am."

"What you _are_?" Damon broke, emphasizing the last word, his playful nature evaporating.

"That's the thing," I whispered. "I'm not human. Not anymore, anyways. In fact, I don't know if I was ever human."

Stunned silence. Everyone sitting around me now wore an expression of surprise and shock and disbelief.

"Then what are you?" Elena questioned uncertainly.

My lower lip quivered anxiously. Nervousness coursed through me, making my fingers become jittery. I tapped the edge of the table subconsciously. "I was born with the succubus gene, Elena. I'm a succubus."

"A female demon?" Alaric said, eyes squinting.

"No, Elena, I refuse to believe that your life is that horrible," Damon said, climbing to his feet. "Every one in your family is dead, save for your brother who sees ghosts and your sister who lives off of other people's souls? Uh-uh."

"Not their souls," I corrected quickly, watching at the situation slowly began to unravel. "Their energy. More particularly, sexual energy."

"How is that_ possible_?" Elena demanded. "Were- were you bit by something?"

"The curse isn't transferred like that," I said. "It's completely genetic."

"Then what about Jeremy?" she fired. "He's not a succubus!"

"Actually, the male counterpart is called an incubus." Her expression twisted, and I cleared my throat. "Sorry. But I've been looking into it, and I don't think Jeremy carries the gene. It's not possible. The curse is triggered after you have sex for the first time."

Elena looked horrified that I was able to use the word so casually. I guess all of my research had an effect on me.

"Jeremy had a sexual relationship with Vicki Donovan, last summer."

"What about me?" Her voice was growing panicky. "I'm not your biological sister but we're related!"

"Calm down, Elena," I said, trying to sooth her. "You're not a succubus."

She scratched her nose distractedly. "Ric?"

Alaric simply shook his head. "I've heard of succubi before, but I never really thought they existed. I've never met one."

Elena turned to Stefan and Damon expectantly.

Stefan said, unconcerned, "Well, it makes sense. The way Zane looked, after he died, it looked like the life had been _literally_ sucked out of him. If the puzzle piece fits..." He shrugged.

"What does it mean?" Damon asked, peering at me. "For you?"

Sighing deeply, I put my head in my hands. "Succubi are a lot like vampires. If I don't feed..."

"You die," he finished simply. "Great. And I suppose they don't have 'sexual energy' stored in blood bags anywhere, do they?"

"I have to get it straight from the source. Which is another reason why I chose to tell you all this." I paused, before saying, "I need to feed again. Soon. I don't think I can control it any longer. And I don't know what to do."

Elena ran her hands through her hair, stressed. "We'll find something," she said, although her tone wasn't exactly reassuring.

"Succubi don't have to kill when they feed," I told them. "But it's a lot like a new-born vampire with blood. Once they start, they can't stop. And I have a feeling I won't be able to stop, either."

"And you've known since the ball?" Elena asked. I nodded in return. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"When you find out your a demonic creature, you don't usually go spilling it to everyone you know."

"I'm still confused," she continued. "With _how_ you became one."

"I told you, I was born with it-."

"No, you said it was genetic," she said quietly. "That means that one of our parents was one."

"Not necessarily," I admitted. "Jeremy doesn't carry the gene."

Elena stared at me. "Are you implying what I think you are implying?"

"I don't know what to think, Elena!" I cried, throwing my hands into the air. "I have so many questions, but I don't have anyone to answer them. If Jeremy doesn't carry the gene, which he _doesn't_, that means that one of us... isn't Grayson Gilbert's child."

"How do you know?" Alaric asked.

"Well, I've had a lot of time to think about it," I said. "And I'm pretty sure my mom gave birth to me. I've done a lot of research. An incubus can be extremely influential over a human, especially a woman. I haven't found out anything one hundred percent, though."

"You think Mom cheated on Dad?" Elena shouted suddenly, breaking the calm atmosphere. "How could you even say that?"

"Because it makes sense," I said, standing. "I didn't want to believe it but it's the only explanation that fits."

"No," Elena said harshly. "I don't believe it."

"I don't know what else to think," I said softly, averting my eyes. I cleared my throat again. "I can't talk about this anymore. So, on to your part of the agreement."

"What do you mean?" she bit.

"Did you compel Jeremy to leave?"

She looked completely off-put by my question. She sputtered out a, "What?", but I knew I had caught her off guard.

"No more lies," I said.

She bit her lip, before agreeing, "No more lies. I had Damon compel him to leave. But it was for his own good."

Sadly, I said, "I know, Elena. I know." With another heavy sigh, I said to them, "I think I'm going to visit him over fall break."

I supposed that bringing up the fact she lied to be about Jeremy made me feel less guilty about keeping my true nature a secret from her, for a time. Either way, it was nice to know she was finally giving me the truth.

The sudden change of topic had brought a sense of relief into the atmosphere around us. "I think that's a good idea," Alaric said, sporting a good-natured smile. Whether he actually believed it was a good idea or not, I didn't know.

Elena turned away from us, heading towards the stairs. As she reached the bottom of the steps, she faced all of us, her eyes sweeping over Alaric, Stefan, Damon, and finally me. "We'll talk more about this, Madeleine. We'll... we'll find a way. Sorry for shouting. I know none of this is your fault."

* * *

The table jolted as another figure sat across from me. I looked up to find a familiar blonde vampire peering at me.

"Go away, Caroline," I said coolly, looking away from her.

"I know you're upset with me," she began. It sounded like she had already prepared her speech for me. "You have every right to be. I just-."

"You were trying to save Elena," I finished, cutting her off. I wasn't in the mood for a speech. "And you were trying to protect me. I get it. But I'm not really in the mood for this right now, so you can just leave."

"Madeleine," she said softly. "I am so sorry for lying to you. And I am so sorry that, by lying to you, I hurt you."

Putting my library book down on the table, I gently bookmarked my page, before turning to face Caroline with a tight expression. "I believe you. I just can't do this right now. There's too much going on inside my head."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know if I want to talk about it." I sighed. "I told Elena about me the other day, and now she's avoiding me. I thought we were finally going to fix everything between us and now she's acting like I have the Plague. And I can't be with Rebekah because she helped kidnap my sister and friends don't do that. And I'm still mad at Damon because he hasn't apologized for lying to me and he compelled my brother to leave for Denver, and Stefan is getting over his Ripper binge and he doesn't care about me, and Ric has a psychopathic, homicidal alter ego out for revenge!"

Her blue eyes widened as I continued to rant.

"And you - you! - lied to me to me the other night! I thought we were friends. I thought you really were my crutch. But you're not. Because if you're trying to make someone better you don't lie to them. I have so much to deal with right now, so many decisions to make, and I have nobody." My voice had fallen from a shout to a broken whisper. "Nobody."

"That's not true," she said.

"But it is," I said shakily. "I feel like I've finally reached my breaking point. And I'm so torn. I have so many feelings and they're ripping me to shreds! And, the entire time, I have to fight the urge to jump everyone's bones! Do you know how much it sucks to want to sleep with every guy you walk past? Even now, it's all I can think about. It stays there, in the back of my mind!"

"What-?"

"I know you know," I said to her. "I heard Elena talking to you on the phone the other day. The super sonic hearing is part of the package deal. It's okay, I'm not mad. I have too many other things to be mad about. It's draining me. And I'm so tired. And I don't even have any clothes that fit! That's excruciating."

Caroline stared at me for a moment, not blinking.

I rubbed a hand over my face. It was wet; I hadn't realized I'd been crying. "I'm sorry to dump all of this shit on you. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It wasn't fair of me."

And suddenly, it was as if a huge burden had fallen from my shoulders. I sat up straight, the weight and stress evaporating. It was glorious. The sensation only lasted for second, but it was amazing. It was like my anxiety was rolling away with the shed tears. I had shoved everything off of my chest and I felt good. Better.

Caroline's hands curled around mine as she said, her tone supportive, "Madeleine, I know how you feel. When I was first turned into a vampire, I had the death of an innocent man weighing me down. I was hungry, all the time, and I could smell blood everywhere I went. I couldn't tell my mom about what I was, and I thought that nobody would understand." She paused thoughtfully. "And, my hormones were on overdrive, if you know what I mean."

"Really?" I sniffed.

"Yeah. Really." Her blue eyes shone with kindness and her lips curled into a small smile. She lifted one hand and pushed some hair behind my ear, grazing my wet cheeks. "It's going to be hard, but you're going to make it. Because you got me. Us. You'll be okay. And I'll help you find a way to feed without harming someone."

"I'm not going to make out with bunnies," I said immediately.

She burst into a fit of laughter. "That's not what I meant. Tell me everything you know about succubi."

I began to explain everything with specific details to Caroline. She listened patiently, nodding as I spoke. Her eyes moved back and forth in deep thought as she calculated my words.

"So, you can feed from vampires?" she said.

I licked my lower lip. "Yeah. They're rapid healing restores all of the energy a succubus takes."

"Huh." She sat back, running a hand through her blonde hair.

Momentarily, I thought of telling her about the idea Kol had pitched the other day to me. She, out of all people, would understand. But I withdrew from the thought, deciding it would be better if I just kept it to myself.

"Well, we have enough of those in Mystic Falls," she said optimistically. Then, she glanced down at her phone. "I have to get to class. But if you ever need someone to talk to, call me. And if you can't handle the urges, come to me. I won't let you hurt anyone."

I gave her a grateful look as she stood and walked away.

* * *

"Hey Sheriff Forbes, it's Madeleine Gilbert."

"_Hi Madeleine. How can I help you? Is something wrong?_"

"Not really," I said. "Sorry for calling you at work. Just... something's come up, and I was wondering if you could help me out?"

"_What's the problem?_"

Sighing, I said to her, "I'm starting to question who my biological parents are. And I need to check out the hospital records, and see if Miranda Gilbert was the woman who gave birth to me."

I was met with a grave silence, which I had been expecting. Then, in a slightly bitter tone, the warmth gone, "_What are you saying? Do you think one of your parents had an affair?_"

"It's not like that... it's some supernatural stuff," I muttered. "I just want to make sure everything checks out, Sheriff Forbes."

I could hear some movement in the background, like the crinkling of papers and the shifting of her chair. "_Alright, Madeleine. I'll see what I can do._"

"Thank you so much."

"_I'll call you back later._"

There was a click as our connection broke and the line went dead.

I was left with this gnawing sensation in the pit of my stomach, nagging me, poking me from the inside. I was uncomfortable with the idea that one of my parents hadn't been faithful. Or maybe it ran deeper than that. The charm of a succubus or an incubus is strong, enchanting... it wouldn't have been either of their faults, really. Not fully.

But there was a silver lining, in all of this.

I could have another parent out there, in the world. They could be alive. Living. Breathing.

The thought brought an uncontrollable surge of hope over me.

* * *

"Coffee. I need coffee," I grumbled in a voice heavy with sleep, cracking as I spoke. I shuffled across the kitchen's tile floor, reaching towards the coffee maker, only to be disappointed with an empty pot. "Damn."

I was so tired. My movements were slow and lethargic as I sluggishly made some coffee, spilling grinds all over the counter.

Over the course of the night, my skin had grown chalky. My eyes had darkened. Starvation was lethal to a succubus, and I wasn't too keen to see how long it took to starve myself.

Elena was gone. Probably left early, in an attempt to avoid me. Alaric didn't feel comfortable staying with us any longer, ever since he figured out that his psychotic alter ego was behind the murders in Mystic Falls. He didn't want to endanger us.

I was all alone with my burning raging desire to feed.

It was like a burning hearth in an empty, dark house. Everything was still and quiet, except for the bright flames, spitting and licking. That was what the hunger felt like.

A decision needed to be made, and quickly.

I went for my cell phone, unlocking the screen and dialing a number I knew by heart.

"_Mornin', beautiful_," his voice came from the other end of the line.

"I need your help."

"_Why would I help you? You've been giving me the cold shoulder all week. It hurt my feelings_."

"Damon, you deserved it," I said decidedly. "And consider this payment for all the lying."

"_You forgave Stefan without asking him for any favors,_" he said with mock sadness.

I snapped, "Stefan apologized."

"Alright, alright. I'll be there in five."


	12. Addicted To Love

**A/N: So I might have replied to some reviews from another Fanfiction account... don't be weirded out! I am so sorry, haha! I am such an idiot. I just wanted to keep my Vampire Diaries stuff separate from my other stuff, and I forgot I was on my other account... I know, I know. Idiot. But hey, if you want to go check out my Harry Potter story... Wink wink.**

**This chapter was inspired by Addicted To Love by Florence + the Machine. Seriously, she is my biggest inspiration! **

Chapter Twelve - Addicted To Love

I knew Damon had arrived as soon as my hearing picked up his engine, in our driveway outside. It listened as the engine cut off, the smooth purr hesitating before going silent. I heard his car door open and his shoes shuffle against the pavement.

The front door was thrust open. "Honey, I'm home!"

Wrapping in a blanket on the couch with only my hands peeking out, clutching a steaming cup of coffee, I waited for him to appear in the living room.

"You look like hell," he noted cheerfully.

"I feel like hell," I said groggily.

Damon stared at me for a moment with calculating eyes, his humor evaporating, before taking a seat next to me. "What is it you want from me? Why aren't you at school?"

Snorting tiredly, I informed him, "I barely made it to the couch."

"You're starving," he added observantly, studying my ill appearance. "Where's Elena?"

"I don't know where she is. And I don't know how long it will take for me to lose it," I grunted, blinking heavily. "I don't want to find out the hard way, either."

He didn't say anything further, watching me carefully. He shifted slightly, and I could hear it. His heartbeat. It was slow, unlike a human's heart that beat as rapidly as a hummingbird's wings. His aura was cold too, unlike the warmth my sister and Alaric projected. All vampires gave a cold vibe, like Death.

Being so close to him drove me crazy. I refused to fully meet his eyes.

"Would you do it?" I asked, voice almost silent. "For me? It doesn't have to go... all the way. Just a kiss."

"I'm pretty sure the way to win a girl doesn't involve making out with her sister," he said, eyes narrowing as he contemplated the proposal on the table.

"Letting her sister die isn't the way to go, either," I offered lightly.

Damon gave me a serious look. "Are you sure?"

Sighing, I said quietly, "It needs to be a vampire, and you're the only one in town I can trust. To not hurt me. The only one I could ask to do something like this. I'm going to Denver next week, and I won't make it without feeding." I placed my mug on the coffee table besides the couch and bundled my arms back into my cocoon. "I'm afraid of what I'll do to someone, or to Jeremy."

He clenched his jaw and sat in quiet for a moment. Then Damon rolled his eyes, and leaned in towards me slightly. "Alright, have at it, Madeleine."

"You don't have to," I said to him warily. "If you don't want to."

Damon gave me another look. "C'mon Madeleine. Give me your best. Besides, I've been wondering what it's like to make out with succubus."

A feeling sprouted in the pit of my stomach, it's clutching grasp tightening inside of me, its effect slithering through me like hundreds of vines. His words were like hot sparks, awakening me, burning me, my senses now high on adrenaline in a matter of seconds. The thought of his lips on mine made me lose myself, my thoughts entering a frenzy, my body on overdrive like it had never been before, except for one other time.

The night I was with Zane.

I stared at him for a moment intensely, my lips parted, dazed, before I couldn't contain myself any longer. I lunged forward, seizing him, grabbing hold of his jacket's loose material. I pulled him to me, hands sliding up to the back of his neck, fingers running through his ebony hair, pushing his mouth against mine forcefully.

It was as if I wasn't myself. Like I was watching a stranger from a behind a window. My actions were instinctive, done without thought. Breathing heavily, I broke free from my blankets, intertwining myself with Damon. He didn't refuse me, grasping me as I reveled in our contact.

As I let out a heavy pant, I felt my energy restore. My strength grew, my heart rate accelerated; it was like a wave of new energy had fallen over me. I felt refreshed, renewed.

He didn't seem to fade from me, like Zane had. His life force didn't give out. I knew I didn't have to stop, because I wasn't going to kill him.

Knees positioned on either side of him, I found myself straddling him, hips pressing into his. Hungrily, I peppered kisses up and down his throat, and then guided my lips back to his. It was when his hands began to wander that I remembered it was Damon I was kissing. The vampire in love with my sister. The man I had connected with strictly on a platonic level. Suddenly, his lips against mine felt weird, like I was with my brother.

Gasping, I pushed him away from me.

When I opened my eyes, his appearance was disheveled. His hair stuck out at rough angles. His lips, swollen from my kisses, curled into a smirk as he said breathlessly, "I didn't take you to be that kind of kisser, Madeleine."

I looked down at my hands; they had been restored to their healthy, tinted state, the chalky and pallid color gone. I felt invigorated, like I could suddenly conquer worlds.

It was fantastic.

My gaze meeting his, I said, "Thank you."

"Hey, it wasn't so bad," he said with a shrug. "Weird, though."

"I know. I felt like I was kissing Jeremy or something."

"No, not like," he said thoughtfully. "Just... I knew that didn't want to be with you... not like that. No offense," he added, his smirk growing slightly.

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual."

"But I couldn't pull away," he said. "Or, I could have. I just didn't_ want_ to. For the first time in a long time, I now know what it feels like to be the prey, in the hands of the predator."

I didn't like being called a predator, but I knew that his words were true. Breathlessly, I stood, straightening my posture and fixing my clothes. "Thanks for doing that. I'll consider us even."

Damon climbed to his feet, too. "Fair, I suppose. And... sorry for lying to you, Madeleine."

Curiously, I squinted my eyes. "Did you just apologize to me?"

Groaning, he turned away from me, "If I had know you were going to relish in it, I wouldn't have bothered."

"It's okay, Damon," I said. "I know you were doing it to keep me and Elena safe."

His craned his neck to look at me one more time, before opening my front door to make his leave.

"You don't have to leave," I said. "You know, you could hang here for a while."

Damon sighed. "As much fun as that sounds, I've got things to do. Rebekah has an evil agenda that Stefan and I need to bring to an end, and I've got a friend in town I need to entertain."

"Who?" I questioned.

"The name's Sage," he said, stepping outside. "Try to stay away from her."

* * *

The airport was bustling with life, people scurrying up and down the corridors, trying to get to their flights in time. Stopping in front of the security check, I turned to face my sister and Alaric with a smile.

"Call me when you get there," Ric demanded.

"Don't talk to anyone you don't know," Elena warned with wide eyes.

Putting my bags down and placing my hands on my hips, I said, "I'm not seven, guys. I can take care of myself."

Elena stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Be safe, Madeleine."

"You too, Elena."

"Tell Jeremy that I said hi."

"I will."

"I love you."

That moment, I realized how important those words were. With the life we lived, anything could be the last words you utter to someone. And, if that were to be the case, I wanted those very words to be the last my sister heard from me. The words she remembered me by.

"I love you, too."

Releasing her, I turned to Alaric. He, too, pulled me into an embrace. Pressing my cheek into his chest, I said, "Don't forget to take the herbs Bonnie's given to you."

"I won't, Mads," he said.

Pulling away, my hands lingering on his arms, I looked up at Alaric and said dearly, "I love you, too."

And, after a few more goodbyes, I disappeared into the masses of people collecting at the security check.

After going through the airport and finding my gate, I took a seat and pulled out my phone. I had a text message from Caroline that read:

_If you need anyone talk to, my phone is always on. xx_

Smiling down at my phone, I sighed and let my hands rest in my lap for a moment. Then, the smile left my face and I remembered what I had planned to do at this point. Silently, I dialed a memorized number.

"_Hello?_" came an unmistakable and slightly bored, feminine voice.

"Rebekah, it's me."

"Madeleine." Her tone became more interested._ "I heard you were leaving town. Where are you going?_"

"It doesn't matter." I bit my lip, then continued. "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

_"Anything,"_ my friend assured me.

"You said that succubi," I began, bringing my voice down to a low whisper in order to avoid unwanted attention, "are born, not created."

_"Yes,"_ she replied slowly.

"The gene had to be passed down from one of my parents. Jeremy is Grayson and Miranda Gilbert's biological son, and he didn't inherent the gene. Which indicates that one of my birth parents wasn't a succubus... or an incubus. I am positive that my mother gave birth to me; Sheriff Forbes let me go through the hospital records. Which means... my father wasn't Grayson Gilbert. And that he is, potentially, still alive."

_"What do you want me to do_?"

I took a deep breath, before saying, "I want you to help me find my father. He'll know about what I am. We are. He'll be able to help."

The line fell silent for a moment, before Rebekah asked, "_Are you sure you want this?_"

"I have to know," I breathed.

"_Alright, I'll see what I can do."_

"Thank you so much, Rebekah," I gushed. "I owe you."

The line went dead.

My phone dropped into my lap and I ran my hands through my hair. Of course, no one would be able to replace the spot in my heart for my father, Grayson Gilbert. But, the thought of someone else out there, someone who shared a part of me... Could my real father really be out there? And what did the truth hold for me?

* * *

Guided by attendants, I gripped my carry-on bag as I followed the current of people off of the plane and into the airport. It was sunny outside, I observed as I gathered myself and glanced outside the windows. The ground was damp, as if it had rained recently. Warm, I slid out of my sweatshirt and threw it over my shoulder.

"Mads!" came a familiar voice, and a grin claimed my lips.

"Jeremy!" I yelled, not caring if my boisterous behavior earned the attention of others. Dropping my things, I ran to hug my little brother (who wasn't that little, in all honesty).

"You're smaller than I remember," he chortled as he squeezed me tightly.

"Hey!" I said distastefully, smacking his arm as I pulled away. "I might be small but I can still kick your ass."

Jeremy made a face at me, which I returned.

"I've missed you," I said as I picked my bag up off the ground.

"Me too," he said, bumping my shoulder as we started towards the luggage carousel, where I would collect my suitcase. "But you're going to like it here, in Denver."

Peeking up at him, I felt a sense of normalcy, and it was refreshing. He wasn't like Elena or Alaric, who were always watching me, waiting for me to do something horrendous. He wasn't cautious around me, or disgusted by what I was. And he wasn't sad. His brown eyes danced with life and joy as he started telling me about Denver, and what he liked about living there. Nothing like the state he'd left Mystic Falls.

Walking up the edge of the carousel, I waited briefly before fishing out my suitcase from a load of luggage.

"Let me get that," Jeremy offered, taking it from me.

"Ooh, what a gentleman," I said with a grin.

He snorted as we started towards the exit. "So, how's everyone in Mystic Falls?"

"Well, I've been avoiding Caroline for the past few days."

Jeremy gave me a questioning look.

I said with a grin, "She's planning the decade dance right now."

He nodded with a laugh.

"Uh, Elena misses you. So does Ric. But she's doing okay, and Ric is doing as good as someone in his position _could_ do. Stefan's getting over his Ripper binge, and doing surprisingly well." I stared off contemplatively for a moment, before continuing. "Everyone's trying to plot Klaus' downfall. And failing miserably."

"Can't say I miss all of the chaos there," he said truthfully, shifting my bag to his other arm.

We walked through some automatic doors, and to the outside of the airport. The warm wind whipped at my face. Colorful autumn leaves littered the pavement, and lines of cars waited by the curb for their co-workers and loved ones.

"Did you drive here?" I asked curiously.

Shaking his head, his eyes scanned up and down the train of vehicles. "No, my friend drove me here."

"Oh, really?"

He looked back at me, and he smirked. "I think you'll like him."

Squinting, I questioned, "Are you trying to hook me up?"

Jeremy shrugged, and his eyes widened as he spotted his car. "Wait until you meet him."

A black car rolled up in front of us, and through the tinted windows I could see his friend's silhouette. Turning to my brother, I gave him a look before he took my bag.

"Get in."

Jeremy smacked the trunk and his friend popped it open. He started to load my stuff into the back. With a sigh, I opened the door to the back seat and clambered in. I refused to meet the stranger's eyes for a moment, before I started, "Hi, I'm Madeleine, Jeremy's sister-." Then I cut off, mouth agape.

"Fancy meeting you here, darling," came his familiar drawl. "I didn't think you'd come knocking so soon."

"Kol," I hissed, casting a fleeting glance at my brother, who was shutting the trunk behind us. "What are you doing here?"

"Tell him and I'll snap his neck," was all he said, a charming smile sneaking its way onto his lips. Jeremy climbed into the passenger seat, reaching over and buckling his seat belt.

"Mads, this is Kol," he said with a half-grin. "This is my sister, Madeleine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said politely, as if we'd truly never met before.

I weighed my options for a brief second, staring at both boys while chewing my lower lip nervously. But, I couldn't bring myself to put Jeremy in any form of trouble.

So, with the most sincere voice I could muster, I told him, "You too."

The car jolted as Kol smoothly pulled away from the curb. For someone who had been in a coffin for over a century, his driving skills weren't too shabby.

"So, _Kol_," I said calmly, staring at his reflection in the rear view mirror. "How did you and my brother meet?"

"At school," he answered in his foreign accent, eyes watching me with a patronizing stare.

"That's nice," I said distantly, refusing to break the eye contact I held with Kol. My heart fluttered slightly, but I swallowed any attraction I felt towards him. I wrinkled my nose slightly, cheeks flushing with frustration.

Jeremy remained oblivious to our silent stare down. "Yeah, actually, I meant to talk to you about something, Mads."

I cocked an eyebrow, and finally faced Jeremy. "What?"

"Someone's throwing a party tonight," he said mindlessly. "You up for it?"

"It'll be fun," Kol said, his tone slightly tantalizing. His hands gripped the steering wheel as he took a sharp right turn.

"C'mon Madeleine. You could use a party; get your mind off of everything back at home."

How ironic.

"Sounds like fun," I breathed, watching as the trees blurred past us, now zooming down the freeway.

"The party starts at 8," he told me, with a smile.

"Good," said Kol from the front, eyes peeking at me in the rear view mirror. His gaze claimed mine again. "It's a date."


	13. Radioactive

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story! **

**Inspired by Radioactive - Marina & the Diamonds **

Chapter Thirteen - Radioactive 

With the door shut tightly, I swerved on my heel and pried my phone from my pocket. Tapping the screen, I began to send my sister a message, unable to risk a call; I couldn't have Kol listening in on our conversation from downstairs. But as I started the text, it was interrupted by a message from an unknown number. Warily, I opened it.

_Darling, I'm going to have to amend the threat I made earlier. Tell anyone, and I will snap your dear brother's neck. _

With the ridiculous pet name he'd assigned me as the heading, it was hard to mistake who the message was from, despite the unrecognized number.

Frustrated, I threw my phone at my bed and held myself as I had a silent tantrum. I felt backed into a corner, being pressed into nothing against a wall. I didn't know what Kol was doing here, but I knew he was dangerous and I didn't want him near Jeremy or the sweet Goddards.

Wringing my hands distractedly, I began to search through my suitcase for an appropriate outfit for the evening, in an attempt to calm my distraught thoughts. My eyes flickered to the clock on the nightstand; 7:36 PM. I'd barely had time to prepare myself.

I had always despised high school parties, especially ones including an inordinate amount of alcohol, which this one was sure to have. And I wasn't exactly a socialite.

Dumping several books onto the bed, along with a few other odds and ends, I found a pair of jeans and a loose, graphic tank top, which I set aside. After some more rummaging around, I dug out my small jewelry box and make-up case.

I slipped out of my "travel clothes", as I often referred to them: a pair of sweatpants and a tattered t-shirt. Reaching over my piles of stuff, I pulled the tank top over my head and slid my feet into the jeans, buttoning the waistline at my hips. Both articles of clothing were fairly new; after I'd completed the transformation, my body, which had once resembled a stick, had outgrown most of my clothes. I'd done some shopping with both my sister and then Rebekah, in order to replace my wardrobe.

Glancing down at my outfit, I smiled fondly for a brief moment. The top had been Rebekah's choice; a dark grey with some sort of band name on it. Not one I'd ever heard of. She'd said it made me look badass. The jeans, however, had been Elena's choice. It made me feel like I was carrying a piece of them with me, despite the distance between us, both physically and mentally.

Studying my reflection in the mirror, which hung on the back of the closet door, I thought about the tedious hours I had spent trying to cover the hideous scars and bite marks on my body. Grimly, I traced my fingers over the light deformities, eyes flashing at the renewed sense of despair that rekindled inside of me.

But then I tore my gaze away from them, forcing myself to look into my own glimmering orbs. These scars were no longer my weakness, but a sign of my strength. If I wore it like armor, than no one could use it against me. They displayed how I'd overcome adversities. How I persevered.

I spent a moment thinking about how much I'd changed since the summer. In just the short amount of time that had gone by, I was a tremendously different person. Somehow, this curse had changed me, for the worse and for the better. It gave me a form of confidence that I would have never been able to conjure on my own.

If I used it correctly, it could be my weapon.

With a deep sigh, I ran a brush through my soft, brown hair and gently applied some make-up, defining my facial features. I threw on a jacket, covering my arms, and stepped into a pair of shoes.

A knock on the door startled me out of my reverie. "You ready?" came my brother's voice.

I threw the bedroom door open. "Let's go."

Following him through the hallway and down the stairs, hundreds of different smells boggled my mind for a moment. It was something that had been happening a lot lately. My senses were a lot stronger than they had been before. Everywhere I went, I was bombarded with scents and sounds.

I could smell Mrs. Goddard's perfume; the scent of dinner lingering in the air; Max's wet fur. I scratched my ears in an attempt to bring the endless stream of sounds to an end, but it didn't work. I heard water rushing from the faucet. Shoes shuffling against the tiles.

"You okay?" Jeremy asked me, tearing my attention away.

Shaking my head, I told him, "Yeah, just a little tired."

"You don't have to come tonight, if you don't want to."

"No, I do," I said with a small grin.

We turned around the corner and into the kitchen. Mrs. Goddard was washing dishes, and Mr. Goddard was in the living room, watching a football game on the television. Kol sat at the kitchen table, making short conversation with Mrs. Goddard.

The Goddards were old, family friends. They had once lived close to us, in Virginia. My mother had been tremendously close to Mrs. Goddard, despite the age difference. I'd grown up calling her Auntie Phyllis, but as I'd gotten older, I had started addressing her as Mrs. Goddard. She and her husband, Thomas Goddard, were in their late sixties.

Max, with a wagging tail, approached me and started to lick my hands as I reached over to pet him. "Good boy," I said affectionately, running my fingers through his golden fur. It was, indeed, damp.

"Do you have a dog at home?" Mrs. Goddard asked me kindly, taking a dripping dish and putting it on the rack to air dry.

I shook my head. "I wish. I love them. Cats, too."

"Ready to get going?" Kol asked in his accented voice, standing from his chair at the table. He grabbed his car keys from the counter, the keys jingling as he handled them.

"See you later," Jeremy said to Mrs. Goddard.

"Be safe," she ordered. "And be home by 12:30."

"Yes, ma'am," I said politely before slipping out the door with the boys. "Wow, she's really lax with you, isn't she?"

Jeremy grinned, and climbed into the backseat of Kol's car. "Here, you can have the front."

Clambering into the passenger's seat, I took a quick glance at Kol. He was already looking at me. His dark eyes ran up and down my form, before he cast a smirk at me and started his car. "So, Madeleine, what grade are you in?"

"I'm a senior," I answered, fighting the urge to roll my eyes.

"What a coincidence, so am I," he said, the smirk still firmly planted on his lips.

"Wow," I said lamely, crossing my arms. I patted my pocket suddenly, and realized that I'd left my phone at the Goddards. I groaned to myself, slouching in my seat and gazing at the houses we passed.

My foot accidentally tapped something hard on the floor. Bending over, my fingers felt around for the object, before finding a hardcover book. I brought it into the light, peering at it.

"Shakespeare?" I questioned.

Kol glanced over at it. "Yes?"

"You like to read Shakespeare?" I repeated incredulously. I flipped through the pages, then returned to the cover. It was old and tattered, grand letters reading out _King Lear_ across the top border. There was a harsh crease down the middle, as if it had been bent too many times. It was obvious that the book was read quite often.

"Is that a problem?" he asked me shortly, tilting his head to the side.

Jeremy watched our exchange from the back. I heard him chuckle lowly.

"No," I said, placing it back on the floor of his car. "No, it's just... I like Shakespeare, too."

"_King Lear_'s her favorite," my brother piped.

"You have a good taste in literature," Kol observed smoothly.

The drive was fairly short. The home we pulled in front of was large, bursting with music and flashing lights. The lawn was nicely manicured, with groups of teenagers crowding around the door, drinks in their hands. I stepped out of the car, fixing my jacket and shutting the door fluidly. I followed Jeremy and Kol into the house, the latter disappearing into the masses of people almost immediately, leaving me and my brother on our own.

The decor was grand, implying the owners of the house were wealthy. There were plenty of students filling the house, at least one hundred and fifty. They lined up the stairs and crowded the living room, dancing to the music that was blasting, almost paining my sensitive ears.

"I need a drink," I said to Jeremy.

He nodded in agreement.

We knifed through the crowds, brushing past strangers. The brief contact made me inhale sharply, clenching my jaw. Being around so many people made my stomach tighten; the warmth of their bodies, the smell of their perfumes and colognes, the way they subconsciously licked their lips... I was cursed to noticed every detail. Despite the fact that I had fed from Damon just days ago, I felt myself craving more.

Caroline had explained to me previously that alcohol had always helped her with her hunger. Although I didn't like the taste and burn of alcohol, I decided that it wouldn't hurt to try it again. It seemed as if, lately, I had been drinking more than at all of the parties I had attended in my high school career, combined.

Grabbing a random beer from a cooler, I twisted the cap off effortlessly.

"I didn't think you drank," Jeremy said mindlessly as he got himself one, too.

I shrugged. "It's been a hard few months."

Taking a swig from the bottle, I repressed a shudder. The taste was bitter, and I was unable to enjoy it.

"Hey Jeremy!" said a light, airy voice from behind us.

Turning on my heels, I was met with the unfamiliar face of a girl. She couldn't have been older than seventeen. Her hair was honey blonde, and pulled back into a messy braid. With eyes as blue as a cloudless sky in summer, she studied me for a moment, before her expression became slightly disheartened.

"Who's this?" she questioned, less perky.

Jeremy glanced at me, before replying, "This is my sister, Madeleine."

The peppy spark returned to her features. "Oh, cool! So you're the one he keeps talking about!"

I smiled, confused, giving Jeremy a pointed look.

"Madeleine, this is my friend, Olivia Brighton," he introduced. "She's in my English class."

"And I work the concessions at the batting cages," she said with a happy smile, flashing her white teeth at me.

Briefly, I remembered Jeremy mentioning having a new found interest in baseball, and that he spent a lot of time at the batting cages. Taking a sip from my bottle, I nodded at her.

"It's nice to meet you."

Olivia looked at Jeremy sweetly, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She had a tiny physique and a long face, with prominent features, a thin nose, and vivid eyes, rimmed with long lashes. She was wearing a tight sweater and a short skirt, which exposed her milky skin. Her face was red from staying in the sunlight for too long.

"Ditto!" she exclaimed. "I've heard a lot about you and your twin, Elena. Jeremy talks about his family all of the time."

"Well then, I don't have to tell you about myself," I joked, giving Jeremy a fleeting look, teasing him. "So tell me about _you_, Olivia."

I could tell she was the kind of person who loved to talk. As she chatted about her interests and general facts about herself, I nodded and "mhmm"ed when the time called for it, but for most of the conversation, I remained silent.

Halfway through a sentence, though, the song changed and she stopped talking suddenly, grinning widely. "Oh, this is my favorite song! Jeremy, you _have_ to dance with me!"

He let her lead him to the middle of the living room, and I watched for a moment, before chuckling to myself and turning away. By then, I'd finished my first drink and was starting on my second.

Twirling the ends of my hair with my free hand, I looked around, trying to find something to do. Kol was no where in sight, and I wasn't exactly the kind of person who just started talking to a stranger, especially after the events at homecoming.

The music continued to blare. It was some song that I'd heard on the radio before, but I didn't remember the name.

Taking another sip of beer, I could feel the alcohol untwist some of the knots in my stomach. I realized that the hunger seemed to dull, but so did my sense of morality, along with it. My tolerance for alcohol had never been spectacular, and becoming a succubus hadn't seemed to change that. The thin line between right and wrong started to blur.

Jeremy and Olivia clumsily danced among the drunken teens. She started to laugh at something, and he snorted, before also breaking out into laughter. Seeing him so happy made me wonder if compelling him to come to Denver was worth it.

My interest in my brother and Olivia quickly died, and I started to move towards the upstairs. I felt the eyes of others on me as I found my way to the staircase; whether it was because they didn't recognize me or because of something else, I wasn't sure. The hardwood stairs were littered with empty cans, bottles, and red Solo cups, and I did my best to maneuver around them.

The hallway wrapped all the way around the upstairs, leading to another staircase on the other side of the floor. I walked around a few times before growing bored, and exploring into the rooms. What I discovered didn't surprise me: people puking into toilets, couples making out in strangers' beds, girls sloppily reapplying make-up, their eyeliner dripping down their faces.

And then, I opened the last bedroom door.

The smell hit me so strongly that I nearly stumbled back. The unmistakable, coppery scent of blood filled my senses, causing my stomach to lurch. I found several teenagers dancing gracelessly to the radio, tripping over themselves with laughter. Each of their necks had two red marks, dripping crimson. Bite marks.

"Teenagers," Kol said, appearing out of nowhere and taking a place besides me. "They're so intoxicated that I won't even have to compel them to forget."

With a grimace of disgust, I said to him, "Isn't it a little risky to be doing this in a house full of people?"

He grinned. "That's why it's so fun."

I was revolted by the burning stench of blood and alcohol, and how carelessly Kol chose to put these innocent students' lives in the balance between life and death. One body was already on the ground, sitting in a pool of blood; how many others wouldn't be going home tonight?

"Go on, have a bite," he taunted, gesturing towards a boy at the other side of the room. By his size and stature, I would assume he was a football player. His good looks didn't help me as I struggled to keep control of myself. "I'm sure you're starving."

I turned to bring my eyes to Kol's. Something about to devilish glimmer in his dark orbs made me feel angry, the white hotness inside of me like a consuming fire. Putting my hands on my hips, I snapped, "No thanks, I'm not very hungry. I had a snack before I came."

His eyebrows shot up, and the corners of his lips upturned. "Oh, I didn't think you had it in you, little Madeleine. Putting people's lives at risk and all that. Especially after what happened to that boy at homecoming."

"I didn't feed from a human," I said coldly.

With those words, the smirk vanished from his face. "Really? Pray tell, who was this_ vampire_ you chose over me?"

"Why? Are you jealous?"

He straightened himself, before laughing. "Of course I'm not jealous."

My throat tightened, and I swerved on my heel. I walked over the spots of blood on the floor and to the teenager who laid, face down, on the floor. I checked for his pulse, pleased when I received a slow yet steady pulse under the tips of my fingers. When I stood, I found myself dangerously close to Kol's chest. I looked up at him, heart beat rapidly accelerating. Had I pushed him too much?

"Tell me who it was," he said simply, pupils dilating.

At first, my stomach knotted in fear and I was terrified that, at any moment, I would start spilling my guts to him. But the seconds ticked by, and finally I whispered, relieved, "Looks like your little tricks don't work on me."

Kol pushed me away, and I stumbled over the poor boy's body. Regaining my balance, I watched with a defiant gaze as he paced away, studying his daylight ring on his left hand. _Would he kill me?_ I wondered to myself, dreading the answer. A harsh twist of my head, tearing my heart from my chest... things I was positive he'd done before without care.

The others in the room were completely oblivious to the interactions between me and Kol.

He moved so quickly, and my vision was slightly blurry. The alcohol had started to have an effect on me. I felt his fingers on my throat, gently stroking the nape of my neck, beneath the waves of my dark hair. He leaned in closer to me. Too close. My breathing hitched.

"I don't like to be tested," he said lowly, almost a growl, with the playful smirk returning to his features. But it wasn't a harmless smirk; it had a lethal edge.

I had made him angry. I was in the mouth of the lion, yet some part of me reveled in the fact that I had wedged myself as far under his skin as he had gotten under mine.

A hot breath escaped from between my parted lips. I was sure it smelled of alcohol. I made a split decision between playing it safe or dancing on the edge of danger.

In the end, I wasn't sure if I'd chosen correctly or not.

"He tasted lovely."

And then, my back was being pressed against the wall. The force of the impact sent tremors through my body, knocking the wind out of me. Breathlessly, I gasped as his fingers curled around my shoulders. There was a menacing glimmer in his dark eyes.

Kol towered over me by almost a foot. The height difference used to be disheartening, but now all I could think about was how well we could mold together. His touch, despite the harshness, wasn't as rough as it could have been. He was angry, but not enough to actually hurt me.

That realization brought a smirk to my lips, cocky enough to mirror his own.

My fear was dissipating. In its place grew a hunger, entwining itself all throughout me. It took a hold of me, replacing any kind of terror I'd been feeling just moments ago. It was as if a giant, gaping hole had formed within me, and my darker half was stepping out. Like Alaric and his evil alter ego.

Except I was letting this one out. This one wasn't my evil alter ego; it was me. And I was relishing in it.

"It was that man whore, Damon Salvatore, wasn't it?" he said in a seething tone.

My silence was a good enough answer for him.

"Darling," he hissed. "I will have you."

"No," I said shortly, blinking my eyes heavily. "I'll have _you_."


	14. Kiss Me Hard

**A/N: My story just hit 100 reviews and asdfghjkl I am so happY! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! You are AWESOME. **

Chapter 14 - Kiss Me Hard

I could see his jaw tighten, feel his fingers flex, witness as parts of him began to unhinge. I knew what he was struggling with: giving in to lust, and staying true to his words from before. My eyes, burning, stayed on his as his nostrils flared and he glared down at me.

My skin began to grow hot as his grip grew tighter. It didn't hurt; it was tight enough to leave bruises, but it didn't hurt. The size of his hands were so big that they encased my shoulders.

I ran my tongue over my lower lip thoughtlessly, waiting for him to act. His eyes flickered to my wet lips, before a growl emitted from the back of his throat and his own lips crashed against mine.

It wasn't slow, like Damon's kiss had been. It was rough, needing, like he wanted it just as much as I did. That satisfied me. His hands fell to my hips, pulling me into him, his head bent down to maintain the contact between our mouths. My hands, now free from being pinned to my sides, wound around his neck, holding myself to him as our lips moved against each other.

The connection put my thoughts into a frenzy. I reacted to his movements instantaneously, my will power slowly slipping from my loosening grasp.

He broke away, mouth pressing against my ear, breathless. The sensation was overwhelming. He made to say something, but then stopped. And then he was gone, leaving me hot, disheveled, and confused.

The other teenagers in the room were starting to fade out of their bloody, drunken stupor. One girl's fingers were on her throat, a horrified expression claiming her face. I quickly slid out of the room, not wanting to be at the scene anymore.

How much time had elapsed since I'd wandered upstairs? I couldn't remember. The music was still pounding heavily, the bass literally vibrating the house. I clambered down the stairs, stepping over garbage, and was thrust into the crowds of teenagers. Still on a high, I was hyper-aware of every brush and touch. I swallowed, eyes darting around nervously for my brother.

My eyes found a clock: 10:43 pm.

Stretching out my fingers, I swerved around, only to bump into someone.

"Sorry!" he shouted tipsily.

I was still on some sort of high from Kol's kiss. It had been explosive, but not enough to satisfy. And it was addicting; once I'd gotten a taste, I wasn't able to let it go,not until I had gotten my fill. Every part of my body that the stranger had collided into burned. I was on fire inside, the lecherous flames threatening to consume me at any given moment.

Letting out a heavy breath, I couldn't stop my eyes from seeking his. They were Caribbean blue, I noticed.

"It's okay," I muttered, clenching my jaw.

He was oblivious to my internal struggles. "I'm Ethan," he slurred.

I studied him curiously. I knew I should just walk away, but it was like my feet were rooted to the ground. I could feel his warmth radiating from him, hear his rapid heartbeat, see his wandering eyes as they traced my body.

And just like that, something snapped inside of me.

My lips curled into a smile as my hand found his. "Come on, Ethan," I said. "I want to show you something."

He followed me without hesitation. He was drunk, and I was a pretty girl. Why would he ask questions?

I led him through the crowds. Up the stairs. Past the room I'd been in with Kol. I didn't own my body anymore; it was acting on it's own accord. There was a part of me inside, trying to resist, but it was so minuscule.

Wandering hands. Locked doors. My lips on his. The taste of cheap beer. The familiar rush of energy flowed through me as I pulled the stranger to me. It was sloppy, unlike Kol's kiss. He squeezed my breast hungrily, pushing me towards the bed. I let him.

His fingers were slipping under my shirt. My jacket had already been shrugged off. That small part of me still wanted to end this, before I killed this innocent boy, too. But how could I, when it felt so right? So good? So empowering?

_Just a little bit more_, I promised myself.

Breaking our locked lips, I played with the buckle of his jeans. Without thinking, I broke it accidentally, my strength unknown to me. He didn't notice as he yanked my shirt over my head.

He sucked on my neck as I fell onto the bed, my bare back pressed into the comforter. I wrapped my legs around him, pressing myself into him, absorbing his heat, taking it as my own.

_A little longer._

My body was singing, thriving from the feed. I rolled him over, keeping our lips connected as I straddled him.

Then, I noticed it. His skin had faded into a chalky shade, and his veins were bulging from beneath his skin. Horrified at myself, I thrust him away from me. After a moment, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he collapsed.

Quickly, I darted to my feet. Gasping, I frantically pulled my shirt back on and distractedly tried to find his pulse. My clammy hands did me no good, and I began to hyperventilate, before the faint yet steady sound of his slow heartbeat filled my ears. Relief fell over me.

Still, I was terrified at how easily I had lost myself. How easily I has succumbed to the lust. I was ashamed that I had come close to ending an innocent life, again.

It didn't stop me from feeling utterly empowered, though. That was the truly sickening part. I didn't feel disgusting; I was buzzing, full of energy and strength. I felt amazing.

The guilt was cutting into me like a sharp blade.

Disoriented, I tried to sort my thoughts. Jeremy and I would need to leave soon. Kol had been our ride, but I wasn't sure what had become of him.

I couldn't think about Kol at the moment.

My gaze returned to Ethan. His skin had faded back to it's natural shade, despite a pale tint to it. He looked as if he had passed out. I left him be, slipping out of the room, and hurrying back to the downstairs.

Minutes later, I found Olivia in the living room, talking to a girl I didn't recognize. My fingers tapped her arm to capture her attention, and I pulled her closer to me.

"Do you know where my brother is?" I questioned loudly, trying to force my voice over the music.

The blonde girl shrugged, eyes squinting. "No. Are you alright? You don't look so well."

"I'm fine," I lied easily. "I just want to go home."

"Oh, well, sorry. I dunno where he went."

I turned away from her without another word, but I could feel her eyes on my back as I knifed through the groups of intoxicated teenagers. Rubbing my eyes, I pushed away some swaying bodies and exited through the front door, stumbling onto the lawn.

My eyes searched the yard for the familiar face of my brother, but I couldn't spot him. Following the cement path to the drive way, I started to walk around the house. Even if I didn't find Jeremy, I reckoned that the fresh air would do me some good, and clear my befuddled thoughts. As I shuffled into the backyard, I found myself alone, the backyard not yet interrupted by the hoards of students.

"Jeremy?" I called out tentatively, surprised when I found my words slightly slurred. My tolerance for alcohol was shameful.

"I knew there was something special about you, Madeleine," came a high-pitched voice from the shadows.

Turning around, I found Olivia standing behind me, as if she'd followed me outside.

"What?" My eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"That vampire that hangs around your brother all of the time wasn't the only one sent here to keep an eye on him," she said, almost nonchalant. "You Gilberts are a pretty hot topic within the supernatural realm. Only, I'm not really interested in your brother at all."

Swallowing, confused, eyes narrowing, I asked, "Then what are you interested in?"

"You," she said. "I know what you are, Madeleine."

My stomach lurched as I peered at her, suddenly nauseous. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said weakly.

"But it's okay," Olivia assured, taking a step towards me.

Instinctively, I took a step back. "Don't come near me."

She straightened her posture as she stared at me, eyes flashing in the dark. When I had first met Olivia, I hadn't thought anything about the petite girl with blonde hair and bright eyes. But now, as I watched her, I could see the deepness in them, vast and bottomless like an ocean. They were old eyes.

"Don't be frightened of me," she said. "I'm not going to hurt you. Unless you try to run."

With a quivering voice, I asked her, "Are you like me?"

"A succubus?" She laughed. "Hell no. In fact, I haven't seen a succubus in over a decade."

"A decade?" I repeated. "What are you, then? A vampire or something?"

"Bingo," she said, tilting her head to the side slightly. "And do you know what that means?"

I waited for her to continue.

"That I'm stronger than you. A lot stronger."

"What do you want from me?" I bit, taking another step away from her.

"It's really quite simple," she said quickly, as if she were growing impatient with the pace of our conversation. "You're going to come with me, and no one will get hurt. I'll fill you in with the details on the way."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "How did I know you were going to say that? Oh well. Guess we're going to have to do this the hard way."

As the words rolled off of her tongue, I threw myself to the left, trying to sprint away from Olivia. But before I could make it ten feet, she was already standing in front of me. She reached out, wrapping her hand around my throat, and tossed me onto the ground. Gasping, I rolled onto my back, trying to push myself back onto my feet. But Olivia was too fast, delivering a swift yet harsh kick to my gut. I choked, the force of the impact leaving me breathless.

"You fight like a girl," she laughed.

Olivia stretched towards me, as if she were going to yank me to my feet. But, she stopped suddenly, her face contorting in utter pain.

I was confused for a moment, watching in horror as her lips parted, and blood trickled down her chin. She made a sickening, gurgling noise before she fell to the ground. Behind her stood Kol, holding her bloody heart in his hand.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?" he questioned with a devilish smirk on his face.

Coughing, trying to regain my breath, I let my head fall to the grass beneath me, relieved.

Kol discarded the organ, his hand grabbing the dead vampire's chin as he got a good look at her face. "Olivia Brighton, I knew there was something off about you." He sighed, dropping her head and bringing himself back up to his full height. "I should have caught on sooner."

I watched him from my place on the ground. My stomach was sore, but only for a moment. I inhaled shallowly as the pain slowly subsided, energy blooming freshly inside of me.

"Well then, you can get up now," he said shortly.

Groaning, I got up onto my feet, wobbling for a second, before balancing myself. "I want to go home," I told him tiredly, putting my head in my hands. My eyes burned with tears, but I forced them back.

He studied me for a moment, before saying, "Let's go find your brother."

"I'll just go wait at the car."

Kol's fingers curled around my bicep before I could walk away, and his dark eyes looked into mine. "You'd be stupid to think that I would leave you on your own, after what just happened."

* * *

I woke up, entangled in sheets and blankets. I shot up in my bed, only to discover I had an awful, pounding headache. Groaning, I fell back into my pillows, putting my hand over my eyes to block out the light.

After I'd calmed down a bit, I tried to remember everything that had happened the night before. It came back to me in bits and pieces, before everything fell onto me like a boulder, the weight of it straining me.

Slowly, I climbed out of my bed. I was still dressed in my clothes from the party. I glanced at myself in the mirror, and wrinkled my nose at my smeared makeup.

I washed myself up and changed into some comfortable sweats and a t-shirt. I searched the bathroom cabinets for some Tylenol, and popped a few, before walking down the stairs and turning into the kitchen.

It was fairly early, about 9 am. Jeremy wasn't up yet, I noticed as I shuffled over to the coffee pot and preparing myself some coffee. Max trotted over to me, his tags on his collar jingling as he started sniffing my hand, and then licked it.

"Hey, boy," I said sweetly, patting his head.

I rummaged through the cupboards, retrieving a bowl for some cereal, and prepared myself breakfast.

As I sat at the table by myself, I was incapable of keeping my thoughts from wandering. Images of the night before raced through my mind, worsening my headache. Faces filled my head; Jeremy's, Olivia's, Ethan's.

Primarily Kol's.

Rubbing my face and biting my lower lip, I felt my stomach twist at the thought of him. I was on a fence, struggling between detesting him and... I didn't even know. I remembered kissing him, and how it felt, how utterly incendiary and explosive it had been. But I couldn't remember if I had _wanted_ to kiss him in the first place.

Had he wanted to kiss me?

I scoffed at the thought. He had been alive for centuries, and been with hundreds of women. He didn't want anything to do with me, but with what I was. He had said so himself.

So I decided that no, I hadn't wanted to kiss him. It had just been that devilish part of me taking hold. Not my conscious will.

I stared at my cereal for a moment, before taking another bite.

Then, there was Olivia. My body no longer ached from her blows, but I could still remember how it felt to have her hands around my throat, cutting off my air supply. I still wasn't sure what she had wanted from me.

The shower started running upstairs, and I assumed that my brother had just woken up. I realized that I still reeked of beer; a shower for me was called for, also.

Something on the table started vibrating, capturing my attention. I reached for the source, Jeremy's phone, only to find the face of the last person in the world I wanted to talk to on the screen.

"Talk," I snapped as I answered.

"That's no way to talk to the man who saved your life last night, darling," Kol taunted from the other end. "Where's your brother?"

"In the shower," I said flippantly.

"Good." And then he hung up.

I stared at the phone, partially curious for a moment, before I heard the door open and slam shut. "Good morning," he said with a smile on his face. Kol strutted into the kitchen, taking a mug from the cabinet and making himself a cup of coffee. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

It took me a minute to recuperate, before I demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"Jeremy and I are going to the batting cages," he said dismissively, sitting beside me. He looked at me seriously "But, more importantly, we need to speak about last night."

"I didn't kiss you, you kissed me," I spurted.

Kol gave me an amused look, a smirk appearing on his features. "I was talking about the vampire who almost kidnapped you."

"Oh." My cheeks started to burn, bright red I was sure. I coughed, trying to cover up my stupid comment. "I knew that."

"I'm sure you did. Anyways, I thought I would be fair and warn you that Olivia Brighton is not going to be the last of your troubles. Nearly sucking the life out of a high school student isn't exactly the brightest way to keep quiet and lay low."

"I know," I said, putting my head in my hands. "What did she want from me?"

"Succubus are very rare," Kol explained knowingly. "But their blood is one of the most valuable things in the supernatural world. It acts like a drug to vampires, and it has many magical properties for witches and warlocks to use in their potions and spells. It sells for a very high price."

"Is that what she was after? My blood?"

"Perhaps. But succubus, and sometimes incubus, have been known to be sold to supernatural creatures, most commonly vampires. For an extravagant price, might I add."

"Sold?" I choked. "Like, as some sort of slave?"

"Precisely." He studied me for a moment. "Does that frighten you?"

I stared back at him. The thought that Olivia could have been plotting to sell me to someone, to serve as their slave or whatever... it made me sorely uncomfortable. I hated to think of what would have happened, if Kol hadn't been there to save me from her.

My eyes fell to my hands, my throat thickening.

"I can hear your heart beating rapidly," he said coolly. "But don't worry, I won't let anyone put their filthy hands on you."

That was the thing about Kol: one second he had me pinned against a wall, and the next he was telling me he would protect me. But, at that moment, all I could feel was grateful that an Original vampire was on my side.

"Which brings me to my final point."

My chest hurt. I, too, could hear my heart thumping inside of me. I felt like it was going to burst from my chest cavity. There was a rustling upstairs, and I listened to Jeremy's footsteps as he approached the stairs. I hadn't even noticed that the water had cut off.

"You mustn't tell anyone, or make a spectacle of yourself," he commanded. "Olivia's only the tip of the iceberg." Then, he turned away from me, putting on a charming smile. "Mornin', mate."

Jeremy stepped into the kitchen, holding his head. "Ugh, I need some Tylenol. And coffee. A lot of it."


	15. Heart Skips A Beat

**A/N: I am very happy to say this is the longest chapter I've written for this story ^.^ And also, I'd like to apologize for not changing much of the dialogue from the episode; I found Damon's wit to be incredibly hysterical, so I decided to keep a lot of it. Otherwise, enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen - Heart Skips A Beat

The batting cages were exactly how anyone would have pictured them. I could hear the thwack of the baseball bat against the ball, the shuffling of feet as batters prepared themselves, the friendly chatter of friends and teammates.

I wasn't very skilled when it came to sports, especially anything that included hand-eye coordination. And I wasn't exactly anxious to spend more time with Kol. But the thought of staying home alone for hours, while they were out and the Goddards were working, wasn't quite appealing either.

"I don't know," I said distastefully as Jeremy handed me a helmet. "I think I'm just going to watch."

My brother said, "C'mon, Mads. It'll be fun."

"Maybe in a little while," I offered stubbornly, taking a seat on a table, propping my feet on top of the bench.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, before putting on his own helmet and entering the cage in front of me. As he made preparations, Kol took a seat next to me, his shoulder touching mine. The contact brought a faint blush to my cheeks, which only flustered me farther.

"I'd be careful around him here," Kol said with a grin. "He's not exactly Babe Ruth." He twirled his bat in his hands. It was crafted out of wood. "Do you know how to properly swing a baseball bat, Madeleine?"

"I'm afraid sports aren't exactly my forte," I admitted grudgingly.

We watched in silence as the machine flung a baseball at my brother, and he swung for it. He missed it, and it clattered against the fencing behind him, before landing on the pavement and rolling past his feet. He cursed.

"I could show you," he offered. "Some say I am very skilled with a bat."

"No thanks," I said smoothly.

"Oh, come on. Here." He jumped down from his spot beside me, and held out his hand for me. When I continued to just look at it, he shook it impatiently, waiting for me to take it and join him on the ground.

Giving Kol a look, I sighed when I realized he wouldn't take no for an answer. I placed my hand in his and he helped me down.

"Now, which hand is your strong hand?"

I waved my right hand.

There was a loud crack in the background as Jeremy hit one of the baseballs.

"You're going to want to position yourself like this." His movements fluid, Kol separated his legs so they were just over shoulder length apart. "And then bend your knees."

Trying to mirror his stance, I determinedly followed his instructions.

"Here." Kol handed me his bat, which I took with pursed lips. "Wrap your hands around it like this."

I showed him my hands, waiting for approval. I mildly wondered why he cared. Perhaps, it was because he liked to showcase the fact that he was better at something than I was.

Shortly, he said, "No, no, not like that. That's very wrong."

Huffing, I cocked an eyebrow.

"Let me show you."

As he took a few steps closer to me, standing behind me, his stature so much taller than mine, my breathing hitched. Having him so close to me made my chest tighten and cheeks flush. His arms wound around me, readjusting my curled fingers so I was holding the bat in the correct manner.

"Very good. Now, shift your hips back slightly, holding the bat out, elbows bent."

His touch made me want to shiver. And not because it was unpleasant. I could feel his chest rise and fall against me as he breathed. The size difference between us made it easy for him to encase me.

This was the same person that had had me shoved against a wall, not 24 hours ago. But now, he wasn't harsh. His finger swept over my knuckles as he held the bat over my hands, as light as the brush of a feather. And I wasn't afraid of him.

"And you're going to swing, like this," he instructed, moving my arms with his as our bodies flexed together, and we swung the baseball bat through the air. "There. Now, you try."

It took me a moment to realize what he was doing; he was sending a message. He was saying, _You could have this, Madeleine. You could have me. You just have to beg for it_. Even though the material of our clothes, I could feel his rippling muscles. My throat thickened. My stomach knotted.

He retracted, and, admittedly, I found myself instantly missing the contact between us. I could feel his smirking gaze on my back. Readying myself, I did everything Kol had told me to do, and swung the bat once more.

There was a quiet chiming, and he pried his cell phone from his jeans pocket. "Hold on for a moment, darling," he excused himself, turning away and bringing the phone to his ear. I watched as his lips moved quickly, speaking too fast and quietly for me to catch on to the conversation. I swung the bat around lazily, trying to forget the feeling of my body pressed against his.

I looked over as Jeremy slipped out of the cage and approached me. "I'm going to get something to drink. Say hi to Olivia. Want anything?"

That name made me shiver, but I brushed it off and said, trying to sound nonchalant, "No thanks."

He walked off, turning around the corner.

When I positioned myself, to look back towards Kol, he was next to me. I jolted, startled at how close he was so suddenly. "Ugh, don't do that," I said to him.

His jaw was set, and his eyes no longer held the playful twinkle in them that they had before. His fists were clenched around his cell phone; he hadn't hung up, but the other line had gone dead.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately.

"Finn is dead."

His voice was so hard, but I could hear it. The little undertone in his voice, along with the subtle twitch of his nose, that betrayed how hurt he truly was. I remembered that Finn, no matter how estranged the two were, had been his older brother, and now he was dead.

"I'm sorry," I said, all the bitterness and frustration I felt towards him set aside.

Kol waited, as if he were expecting me to ask questions. But I didn't, just sitting in a respectful silence for a moment, waiting for him to tell the news in his own time.

"It was your sister," he said coldly. "Along with the pesky Salvatores. And that oaf, Matt Donovan. I knew he would be trouble."

"I thought that Originals couldn't be killed," I commented lowly. "Except with-."

"A stake carved from the wood of the White Oak," he finished. "The Salvatores made 12. Used one on Finn, and then surrendered 10 to Niklaus, after my dear sister bled out that man whore and had her way with him."

"And the 12th?"

"They can't find it," he spat. "That history teacher, the one with a homicidal alter ego who just so happens to hate vampires? He's hidden it."

Rage was creeping over him now. I could hear it seeping into his voice, filling his eyes, tensing his muscles.

"Olivia didn't come into work today," came my brother's genuinely concerned voice as he took a seat on the other side of me, oblivious to the conversation happening between us. "I wonder if she's alright."

"Probably just hungover, mate," said Kol. The drastic change of his tone and facial expression amazed me. He grinned at him.

"Yeah, you're right," Jeremy said, nodding.

"Well, I'll be right back," Kol said, fleetingly glancing at the entrance to the batting cages, before returning his gaze to us. Jeremy didn't notice, but I did. "I have to use the restroom."

Chewing on my lower lip, the weight of the status update looming over me, I wrung my hands anxiously. Elena was now on Klaus and Rebekah's bad sides, and that was not a very ideal place for her to be. There was more to the story, too. I was positive that Kol hadn't finished when Jeremy interrupted us.

"Want to take a turn in the batting cages?"

I turned to my brother and shrugged. "Kol showed me how to swing a baseball bat. It would be a shame to let his lessons go to waste."

"What do you think about him?" Jeremy asked seriously, jumping to the ground.

Following suit, I took a moment to think over my answer, brushing my brown hair over my shoulders. "I don't know. He's okay, I guess."

"Just okay?" Jeremy chuckled. "I can see the way you look at him."

"How do I look at him?" I questioned, partially amused.

"Observantly," he replied, picking up his bat and leading me into the batting cage. "You're trying to read him, like one of your books. You can't, but you won't stop trying."

Drawing my eyebrows together, I said, "I'm just trying to understand him."

"If you said you weren't a little into him, you'd be lying," Jeremy taunted, giving me the bat with a smirk. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. No. Maybe."

I missed the ball the first time. I shrieked as it flew towards me, jumping backwards, letting it smack into the fence behind me.

"You have to actually try to hit it," Jeremy called from outside. "Hurry, get ready for the next one!"

Prepping myself, I got into the stance Kol had showed me, and as the next ball came at me, I shifted my hips and swung, following through after the loud crack. I watched as the baseball rebounded off of my bat and spun towards the ground, rolling back towards the machine.

"Jeremy! I hit it!" I yelled childishly, terribly pleased with myself.

"You managed to get Madeleine to play baseball?" came a familiar, sultry voice from behind me. "I'm shocked."

My blood ran cold. Swerving on my heels, I found Elena embracing Jeremy warmly, with Damon by her side.

Everything was happening too fast. I could hear a click as the machine prepared to throw another ball in my direction, but I was too preoccupied with my sister and Damon's surprise appearance. All I could think about was how angry Kol was, and how hazardous it was for them to be there.

"No, you guys can't be here!" I clamored, my voice no longer happy.

"Madeleine, watch out!"

But before I could react, another baseball flung at me, hitting me square in the jaw. I fell to the ground, clutching my face in pain.

"Madeleine!" someone called out, but the impact of the baseball boggled my senses, and I couldn't focus enough to realize who it was.

Trying to sit up, I sat Jeremy at the other end of the cage, shutting the machine off. My fingers ran over my jaw, wincing as they touched the awkward and sickening bump, formed by my disconnected jaw.

Slender hands came to my aid. Elena's doe brown eyes were fixed on me, gaze worried. Damon pushed her aside, and before I could say anything, he grasped my lower face and shoved it back into its place. A sharp pain stabbed at my jaw, before subsiding.

"Damon!" Elena cried, punching his arm.

"I fixed it!" he pointed out defensively.

"How'd you do that?" Jeremy demanded. "I saw it, her jaw! It was-."

"I'll explain later," I told him sincerely, climbing to my feet. "We have to get out of here. Now."

"What? Why?" Elena questioned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing could be worse that the situation we're in right now," Damon said with an eye roll.

"Elena," I said urgently, glancing towards the direction Kol had disappeared. Before I could sputter another disoriented word, though, his smirking face appeared around the corner.

"Damon, it's Kol!" my sister shouted.

The older Salvatore stepped protectively in front of Elena. With blurred motions, Kol swung the bat in his hands at Damon's head, and with a sickening crack Damon fell to the pavement on his stomach, broken pieces of the wooden bat falling with him.

"What the hell?" Jeremy said, stepping away from Kol.

"No offense, mate, but we're not buds." He reached for another bat. "You know, I will never get used to aluminum, but hey, at least it doesn't break. Though it might after I'm done using it on you." His dark eyes flashed.

"Kol, don't," I whispered.

His attention was taken by my words, but as he made to reply to me, Damon pushed himself off of the ground in the blink of an eye and jabbed the broken piece of wood through Kol's heart. The shattered bat protruding from his chest, his body collapsed, skin fading to an ashen color.

"Is he dead?" Jeremy stammered, after a moment.

"No, but it'll buy us some time," Elena murmured.

Fingers curled around my jacket as Damon shoved me into the brick wall. "What the hell, Madeleine? You didn't think it would be important to tell us that Kol was lurking around your brother? Or were you having too much fun with him?"

Gasping, I tried to find my voice. "Can't breathe."

"Then you better start talking," he snarled.

"He said he would snap Jeremy's neck," I managed, following by a choking noise, as I tried to inhale.

"Let go of her," Elena commanded solemnly.

Damon dropped his hands, icy eyes glaring at me.

"I didn't know what to do," I said quietly, to the three of them in front of me. "He threatened Jeremy, and the thought of Kol hurting him..."

Jeremy found his way to my side slowly, glancing down at me with a sort of hurt in his eyes that only a little sibling could perfect. His gaze found my jaw. "What are you then? Are you a vampire?"

Taking a deep breath, I admitted, "No. I was going to tell you, before I left. I didn't want to ruin our vacation together. I just wanted some normalcy."

"So what are you?"

"We can talk later," Elena said assertively. "Right now, we're wasting time."

* * *

"Where are we?"

"The corner of somewhere, in nowhere, where Kol can't kind us," Damon replied, hoisting a duffle bag over his shoulder and leading us up a flight of cement stairs.

"I can't believe Kol is a vampire," Jeremy said dejectedly as we found our room, 236, and Elena unlocked the door.

"Well, didn't you find it weird that you made a friend so fast? Have you _met_ you?"

"Damon," I said, giving him a glare.

Elena shut the door behind us.

Jeremy went to sit at the small table, by the curtained windows. He hadn't made eye contact with me since I'd told him everything about what I'd become, in the car. He hadn't seemed disgusted by me, but upset that I hadn't told him before this whole incident.

"So, do you think you can do it? Contact Rose?" Elena asked hopefully.

The whole reason Damon and Elena had come to Denver was to have Jeremy contact a dead vampire, Rose, who'd been killed months ago. Apparently, when they had killed Finn, not only had it finished him off but every vampire sired to him. This put a damper in their plans to kill Klaus. They were trying to discover which Original the Salvatores and everyone else were linked to.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I've never even met Rose. I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I had a personal connection with them."

"Damon knew her. They were close. Do you think you could use him as a connection?"

"I could try."

Damon reached over me to shut the curtains, eliminating the only light in the room. I mildly wondered if he had told Elena about what had happened between us, before I'd left for Colorado. But by the way they were acting around each other, touching each other's shoulders, sharing looks, I believed that he hadn't.

That would come back to bite him in the ass.

"What do you need, Whoopi? Candles, incense, pottery wheel?" He smirked sarcastically.

"That's not how it works," Jeremy said distastefully.

Straying away from them, I let my fingers trail along the faded wallpaper as I shuffled into the bathroom, scoping the room out. It wasn't spectacularly nice, but I wouldn't have expected anything more from a little motel in the middle of nowhere.

"Do you have a picture of her?" my brother continued.

"Of what, our trip to Disneyland?"

I rolled my eyes at his comment, trying to tune them out. I flicked the switch on the bathroom wall, by the door frame, and the light flickered on. I was greeted by my reflection in the mirror, who stared back at me tiredly, purple circles growing beneath her heavy eyes.

Pushing some hair behind my ear, my gaze lingered on it for a minute before turning away, back into the room.

"C'mon Rose, you're not going to actually make us wait, are you? I know you're obsessed with me..."

"Shut up, Damon," I glowered.

"Then tell me something about her," Jeremy said shortly.

Damon made some sensual comment that earned him a glare from Elena. After being weighed down by her menacing stare, he fixed himself a seat on the bed and said thoughtfully, "She spent her last day in paradise. Soaking up the sun and remembering what it means to be human. And when death came, she didn't fear it."

Silence ensued for a moment, his words lingering in the air, before Jeremy said, "She's here."

I looked around, but of course I couldn't see her. I had never met Rose before; I only knew that she had tried to hand Elena over for her freedom a while back, but somehow had landed in both Elena and Damon's good graces, before she had died from a lethal werewolf bite.

"Is she still hot?" Damon questioned.

I brought myself over to the other bed, opposite of Damon, and took a seat.

Jeremy said, "She misses you. Both of you." He glanced back at Elena.

My brother seemed to be listening to her silent words, his eyes keenly fixed on a spot in space, where her ghost must have been standing.

"She says that none of the Originals turned her. She was sired by someone named Mary Porter."

"Scary Mary?"

I added, "Somehow, I'm not too reassured by that nickname."

"Where is she, Rose?" Damon finished.

"She says she'll try to find out."

* * *

The house was covered in shadows and hidden by darkness, stowed away among large pine trees. It sat secluded from the other homes hear it, private and set apart from the neighborhood. No lights glowed from the windows; in fact, there were no signs of life whatsoever. It was the kind of place that gave you goosebumps and made your blood run cold.

"This is the address."

"You stay here," Elena said to Jeremy.

"What? Why, so you guys can make out some more?"

I threw him a questioning look, and then turned to Elena, who wore an expression of shock. I found some sort of strange enjoyment in the face she made at him.

"Don't be a dick and do what your sister says," Damon asserted, staring at the youngest Gilbert.

I walked ahead of them as they bickered quietly, enjoying the cool caress of the wind against my hot cheeks. I inhaled deeply, catching no scent that seemed out of place. The air smelled heavily of pine.

"Let's go," Elena commanded.

Leading them, I walked up to the door, jiggling the door knob. When I figured it was locked, I pulled at it and the handle came right off of the door.

"Oops," I whispered, giving them both a sheepish look.

Damon rolled his eyes, scooting around me with Elena close on his heels.

Hundreds of objects lay discarded in piles on the floor around us. Newspapers, books, trinkets; everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, as if it hadn't been touched in decades. "She was sort of a hoarder, huh?" I said mindlessly, kicking something out of my pathway.

"She's wicked creepy," Damon said as Elena shined the flashlight at the corners of the corridor.

She asked quietly, "And you know her how?"

"Well, you know." He clicked his tongue.

"Of course," Elena replied with an eye roll.

"What? I said creepy, not ugly."

We were all about to wander up the stairs when a loud bang and thrashing noise erupted, causing me to jump back and for Damon to stand protectively in front of my sister. I shared a look with him for a moment, before we simultaneously turned our heads to face the set of doors, where the noise had come from.

Precariously, Damon opened the double doors, revealing a cool, dark room. Elena shined her light, looking for the source of the rambunctious din. It illuminated more possessions, covered in dust, some antique furniture, and then the bloodied body of an unrecognized face, pinned to the wall by a long wedge of wood, straight through her heart.

"Mary," he muttered.

"Quite contrary," came a voice from the shadows, before a light filled the room. Sitting in an armchair beside the lamp was Kol, his legs crossed casually, a baseball bat in his arms. The look in his eyes was cold, the heinous gaze directed at Damon. His stare flickered to me, and that familiar smirk found his lips. "Hello again, darling."

His words made my heart flutter, despite the current situation. I blinked, biting my lower lip solicitously. Kol stood, twirling the bat in his hands, walking around me and over to Mary's corpse.

"Kol," Damon greeted icily.

"It's a shame about Mary," he said, his voice filled with mock sadness. "She used to be a blast. But I fear that all of the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie."

"Were you her favorite?" Elena asked with a frightened yet frustrated voice.

"You mean, did I turn her?" His smirk grew. "You know what, I think I did. But, no wait, maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period. And don't forget about the Elijah affair."

I watched him, knowing that I should be afraid, but I couldn't bring myself to fear him. I didn't speak, afraid that my voice would betray my torn feelings. I could only stare at him inquisitively, while Damon and Elena showed strong animosity towards him.

"I spoke to my brother," he said, all joking aside. The mirth had left his voice, leaving only a rocky tone. "I know you're trying to discover who you descended from. And now you never will."

Kol's movements were fluid as he walked about the room, circling us like a predator does its prey. Our eyes followed his form cautiously, waiting for him to continue.

"Now, where did we leave off?" he began, stopping in front of Damon. With blurred movements, he brought the aluminum bat to Damon's knee, the sickening crack slicing through the atmosphere as the blow shattered his knee cap and he fell to the floor. He brought it down on his back next, snapping it swiftly.

"Madeleine," he choked as he slowly started to heal. "Get Elena out of here."

Elena made for the door, but Kol stopped her from fleeing. "Klaus says you're off limits. Please don't test me." And he shoved her away, Elena falling into a pile of rubbish collections. She hit her head, eyelids fluttering before she slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

He appeared in front of me, looking down at me playfully. "And come on, Madeleine. We both know the last place you want to be is away from me." His fingers trailed down my jaw and throat.

Damon came at him, but he stuck out his arm and his other hand curled around the younger vampire's neck. "Don't touch them," he managed barely.

Kol threw him at the ground, stretching out his arms in a gesture of reasoning. "Seems I've hit a sore spot. Relax darling, I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother. Then you humiliated me."

Icy blue eyes met hard brown ones. Then, the baseball bat met Damon's lower back in three hard, rhythmic strikes. He groaned in utter pain, writhing underneath the weight of each blow.

"There," he said matter-of-factly. "Now we're even."

Damon let out a harsh, shallow breath.

Then, Kol snapped his neck. Damon fell limp beneath him.

My eyes skimmed over my sister's still form and Damon's twisted, broken body. "Wherever you go, you just make a mess," I said observantly and quietly.

"It's not my fault that they were snooping where they shouldn't be putting their noses. They should have known there would be consequences to pay if they were to go about searching for a way to kill my brother." He shrugged. "And what can I say? I like making messes."

I raised my chin as he stepped closer to me.

"And now, what to do with you?"

I clenched my jaw.

"Don't worry darling, I won't snap your neck, too." He laughed, more to himself. "I'm surprised they even let you tag along, after what happened at the party last night."

When I didn't respond, Kol tilted his head to the side curiously.

"You didn't tell them."

"They had a lot on their plates," I said.

"Oh, little Madeleine, you are too selfless." Now, he was inches from me. I felt my heart skip a beat. "It's going to get you killed one day. Don't you think it's a little strange that your own sister hasn't got a clue about the danger you're in, yet I, who is considered your enemy, do?"

"Don't you think my life is already a little strange? What's a little more abnormality?"

He smiled, stepping back. And it wasn't a smirk or an impish, dangerous grin. It was nearly a sincere smile, or as close as I might ever get to seeing one. "Well, I've got to dash. I'll leave you to pick up this mess. See you around, darling."

And I was left with Damon's body and an unconscious Elena.


	16. Fires

**A/N: So I'd like to apologize for making Elena and Damon so despicable in this story. I don't like them as characters and it's bleeding though into my writing. It was semi-unintentional.**

**Song: Fires - Band of Skulls**

**Warning: If you're allergic to citrus... _wink wink_.**

Chapter Sixteen - Fires

Rebekah's cell phone rang for the fifth time that afternoon. Frustrated, Esther held the unfamiliar device in her hand, glancing down at the Caller I.D. "Who is this Madeleine?" she questioned. "Not someone I've met, I presume."

Alaric turned to face the witch, who was inhabiting her daughter's body. "Just answer it. She'll think something's up if you don't. She's very observant."

Pursing her lips, Esther finally unlocked the screen and brought the pone to her ear. "Hello?" she answered distantly.

"_Rebekah, it's me. Why haven't you been picking up? Are you mad at me?_" the other girl gushed immediately.

"No, of course I am not mad," Esther said convincingly. "I have just been busy. Why have you called me?"

Madeleine didn't comment on her strange speech. "_How are you? I haven't spoken with you since I left for Denver._"

"I am quite fine," she replied. Esther looked to Alaric, whose eyebrows were drawn together. "And you?"

"_Yeah, I'm okay. Ran into your brother. It got messy but nothing we couldn't handle._"

"I apologize for my brother's actions," Esther continued, unsure of which son Madeleine was talking about.

"_So, did you find out anything about my father?_" she asked, hope burning bright in her tone of voice. _  
_

Esther brought the phone away from her ear for a moment, taking a deep breath. Alaric watched the conversation with mild interest. Then, the witch said, "No, I am sorry. I have been caught up in my own affairs for the time being, but I hope to start the search for your father in the near future."

"_No hurry._" She paused. "_Are you sure you're alright?_"

"Yes, do not worry about me."

"_Well, the decade dance is coming up. You said I could borrow one of your dresses, remember?_" she said lightly.

"I am afraid I will be away for a while," Esther replied, "but you can come by and pick out a dress after school sometime this week, if you would like. I will leave some on the bed for you to choose from. My brother will be home; I will ensure that he will let you in."

"_Um, okay. I'll see you later, Rebekah._"

"Goodbye, Madeleine." Esther hung up quickly. "I was unaware of my daughter's friendship with the Gilbert girl. I presumed she detested all of the Gilberts, since Rebekah has taken such a dislike to the doppelganger."

Alaric shrugged. "They've gotten close. They eat lunch together, talk on the phone a lot. Ever since Rebekah started to figure out what she was."

"And what would she be?" she asked inquisitively.

"A succubus," he spat, disgusted.

This seemed to catch Esther's attention. "A full-blooded succubus? How curious." She smiled. "I will have to pay this Madeleine Gilbert a visit soon." Another ringing noise interrupted their interactions. "Oh, how I am starting to despise modern technology."

"It's Damon," Alaric reported.

Esther waved her hand. "Tell him whatever you need to get him to leave you alone."

* * *

School was mundane, but with it brought a sense of normalcy that I needed to stay on my feet in the supernatural world. Letting myself drop all of the unearthly problems to solve a math equation was a relieving feeling.

My return from Denver had gone relatively unnoticed, and had gone by without any complications. It hadn't been difficult for Damon to compel the Goddards to forget our brief intrusion of their lives. I prayed to any god that would listen that they would get by, unscathed by the supernatural world. I needed them to; I didn't think I would be able to live with myself, knowing that their ties to our family had also destroyed them.

In the midst of the whirlwind, I hadn't heard a word from Kol. I knew it was for the better, though I wasn't sure why it left me with such an empty feeling.

Posters and banners promoting the Decade Dance hung everywhere inside of the building. They were colorful and too hard to miss, forcing me to think about whether or not I would attend this year. After everything at homecoming, I wasn't sure if I was ready. But I felt as if I had a better grasp on myself now. And if I wanted things to return to the way they were before, and avoid unwanted attention, I had to start doing standard, teenage things.

Like dances.

The gymnasium was filled with students from the dance committee, along with others who had volunteered to help. I carefully stepped over piles of glittery stars and glue guns as I followed Elena and Caroline, who wielded a clipboard that made her everyone's god.

"Matt, what are you doing?" she demanded, seemingly outraged. "The stars are supposed to trickle down!"

Matt, clearly amused by her antics, laughed to Jeremy, who stood beside him at his aid. "Trickle," he muttered with a throaty chuckle.

"So," Caroline began, turning to face both my sister and I, "Who are the Gilbert twins going to have escorting them to the dance?"

"I thought you, me, and Bonnie were going as girl dates," Elena said, wrapping a feathery boa around her neck with mock seductiveness, eyeing Caroline with her large brown orbs.

Caroline shrugged with a smile. "Bonnie already has a date. Jamie called, said he wanted to see her, so she asked him."

"Good for Bonnie," Elena cheered.

"You should take Stefan," she suggested.

Elena made a face. "I can't ask Stefan to go with me. I just made out with his brother."

I peered at my sister expectantly. I had made assumptions about my brother's comment, a week ago in Denver, but I had never found out the truth. "Excuse me?"

Sheepishly, she apologized. "I was going to tell you, but you had so much going on, and I didn't want to bother you with my silly boy problems." She uncurled the scarf from around her neck and placed it back on the table.

"Your boy problems never bother me," I muttered, mildly hurt that she hadn't told me. We had always talked about boys together. Then again, I hadn't told her about _my_ kiss with Damon, or Kol for that matter, so I supposed that fair was fair.

"But seriously," Caroline said, oblivious to the flutter of hurt that had filled my expression. "You went on that road trip with Damon, now it's Stefan's turn! I've watched the Bachelor! I know how it works. Besides, I am 100% team Stefan, and I won't go down without a fight."

"I just don't want anyone to think I'm a whore, or whatever," she admitted.

"You're not a whore, Elena. Now is the time you should be trying to figure out what you want," the blonde vampire said reassuringly. She faced me. "And what about the lovely Madeleine? Have you got a date?"

"I don't know if I'm going," I stated.

Caroline looked horrified. "But, Madeleine! Look at how hard I've worked! You'll hurt my feelings if you don't come."

"I'm sorry, it's just... I'm afraid of what will happen. Last time I went to a dance, things didn't go exactly as planned."

Elena sucked in a sharp breath.

Caroline gave me a sympathetic look, and said in a quiet voice, "The best way for you to overcome your urges is for you to spend more time around other people. That's what helped me with my blood cravings."

"You really think so?"

She nodded.

I gave both of them a look. "Well, I don't know. But Rebekah's letting me borrow one of her dresses, and she said I could pick them up at her place. She's not home, but she said someone would let me in. Do you mind if I use the car?" The last question was directed towards my sister.

"You're going to the Mikaelson's mansion?" Elena said, stunned. "With Rebekah gone?"

"Yeah," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Rebekah's crazy, but at least she would protect you from her brother," Elena said tightly. "I don't know how I feel about you going there alone."

"That's my best friend you're talking about," I snapped. "And it doesn't matter how you feel about it. I'm going. I just thought that driving would be better than walking."

"Guys," Caroline started, but she was cut off by our ravings.

"You want to go? Fine, then go." Elena handed over the keys gently, but with defined bitterness. "You seem to spend more time with those _killers_ than us, so go ahead."

"Tell me, Elena," I said, after the initial shock of her burst had worn off. I had become eerily calm, with a menacing hint spiking my voice. The subject of killing as still very personal to me. "Exactly how many people do you have to kill to become a killer? I've killed someone. Does that mean I'm just like them?"

Her lips tightened. Caroline watched in stunned stillness.

"Or let's count the body pile up, at the hands of your boyfriends. How many innocent people has Damon slaughtered? Or Stefan sucked dry during his many Ripper binges? Even Caroline has blood on her hands. Tyler. Alaric. Should I stop interacting with them, too?"

"That's not what I meant," she said, strained.

"I don't care what you meant," I said to her, frustrated. "There's this gap between us, Elena. A rift. And every word that spills out of your mouth seems to tear us farther and farther apart. When are you going to stop playing the victim and realize that?" I dropped the keys on the floor. "I'm walking. I might see you later."

Turning around swiftly, I walked away from my sister, whose mouth was gaping with disbelief.

Her words had slid into me like the sharp edge of a blade, the wound stinging and paining me. Every step I took away shook me weightily. I felt like tearing my hair out, tears of frustration leaking down my cheeks and dripping to the crooks of my neck. I punched the air abruptly, trying to let out some of my pent up anger.

Would we ever be able to repair our sisterly bond? Elena didn't seem to want to repair our shattered relationship anymore. I loved her, but she made me hate her.

I started for the Mikaelson's mansion, distraught, angry, and an absolute wreck.

* * *

My knuckles rapped against the door three precise times. I stepped back, fixing my hair mindlessly, making sure that every aspect of myself was in check. There were footsteps, a pause, and then the door swung open.

"Madeleine, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were following me," Kol said, leaning against the door frame.

"I was expecting Klaus," I said, momentarily confused.

"Are you disappointed?"

Vaguely, I realized I was actually relieved. Encounters with Klaus were not one of my favorite things. Taking a deep breath, the confusion was replaced with frustration. "Why are you here?" I fired crossly.

"Well, this is my house," he explained. "Do come in. It's always a pleasure to see you."

Stepping in the house, I continued, "No, I mean, why are you here? In Mystic Falls?"

Shutting the door behind me, he turned to face my expectant features. I got a good look at him, my eyes running over his form. The same tousled brown hair, jaunty gaze, impish grin. My insides knotted at the closing distance between us. I tried to swallow the urges I got as my eyes met his lips. He caught my gaze with his trademark smirk.

"Because I like to play with you," he said, tilting his head.

I was angry and agitated, and I didn't feel like putting up with Kol's jousts. "I'm not a toy," I huffed.

"You are whatever I want you to be," he said, his tone arrogant.

"I don't think so," I argued back.

Kol straightened his posture, eyes gleaming, half amused. "You do realize that, at any moment I should choose to, I could end your life? A quick twist of your head, swiftly ripping out your heart... nothing I haven't done before. You can even testify to it."

"If you wanted me dead," I said factually, "You wouldn't have saved my life last week."

He smiled devilishly at me. "I suppose you're right."

"Rebekah said I could borrow a dress," I told him, eagerly changing the subject from my demise.

"Ah, yes, her bedroom is right up the stairs. I'll show you the way," he offered, gesturing towards the grand staircase. "Follow me, if you will."

As I trailed behind Kol, my eyes wandered around the large house. I hadn't been to the mansion since the ball the Mikaelsons had thrown. It was more magnificent without the large crowds of people covering the floors and hoarding the corridors. A grand chandelier hung over the foyer, reflecting the sun light to all of the corners of room. Light streamed into the house through the many windows.

"Nik designed it," Kol commented as we started up the stairs. "Niklaus may not be the finest brother, but I will admit that he does have a very artistic eye."

"It's so open and bright," I said. I hadn't realized it before, at the ball, since the event had occurred in the late evening, in the dark. But now that the sun was out, it seemed to fill the house with its radiance.

"Are you surprised?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. The Salvatore's house is so dark and closed off. I just assumed that vampires liked the dark."

"We spend too much time in the dark as it is," he said dismissively, approaching a closed door. "I have grown to appreciate and cherish the light. Well, this is my sister's bedroom. I can see that she has left a fine array of dresses for you to choose from," he added as he pushed the door open.

Snaking past him, into the bedroom, I didn't wait to see if he would leave or stay. Her bedroom was very large, and the decor was splendid. There was a lot of green, which I had come to learn was Rebekah's favorite color. Fine drapery hung at the edges of the large windows, and her closet was perhaps bigger than her actual room. I couldn't have expected anything less, though. She had her own bathroom, where typical objects were laying around: a curling iron, make up, her toothbrush.

I walked over to the skirt of her bed, discovering four or five vintage flapper dresses. Admiringly, I fondled the old fabric. They had been preserved fantastically, as if they had been purchased just days ago.

"I never got to experience the 20's," Kol said speculatively, from his spot beneath the door frame. "Niklaus daggered me in the early 1900's. Rebekah tells me that it was a wonderful time, though."

"I'm sure it was," I said distantly, holding a red dress to my body. When I decided against it, I discarded it gently. My eyes found him. "How old are you?"

"It's rude to ask someone about their age," he said with a grin.

Cocking my brow, I waited for him to answer my question.

With a sigh, he leaned against the frame. "Well, I was born in 941 AD, and I was turned by my mother and father in 962. I've been around for over a millennium."

"What was your favorite time period?" I questioned, turning to look back down at the dresses.

I could feel him smile. "The Renaissance, most definitely. So much was going on, so much culture and advancement. So many big names: Da Vinci, Machiavelli. The Medicis were delightful to keep an eye on. So much blood on their hands. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you've seen so many things that I can only read about," I said honestly.

"Yes, your brother told me that you enjoy reading. I do love a good book, but I'd rather see than read about."

"I'm kind of trapped in Mystic Falls for now," I said, somewhat bitterly. "Books are all I have."

"Let me ask you something," he said inquisitively, leaning towards me slightly. "If you were offered the chance to see the world, would you take it?"

I looked at him again, lips pressed together. He was watching me closely, dark eyes slightly narrowed. I swallowed, staring back at him, and I could feel my breath quicken. I said, in a clear voice, "Absolutely."

My answer seemed to please him, and he went back to his position against the frame. "Choose the black one," he said simply.

I was starting to grow dizzy. I found that I was never in control when I was around Kol; I was impulsive, and a part of me hated myself for that. He brought out the worst in me. But the other half of me reveled in it. Enjoyed it. It was a constant battle around him; I was always on the fence with him, torn between what was right and what was fun.

Typically, I might be able to get a hold on myself. But I was still on edge from my bickering with my twin, and my emotions were on a high. I was angry, and I was always hungry. The mix was never a good thing.

I felt his eyes burning into me.

Blinking, I turned again to him. That feeling was sprouting in the pit of my stomach, again. The feeling I had gotten with Zane, and Damon, and that boy at the party. But when I was with them, and I acted on that feeling, it was like I was watching a stranger through a window. When I was with Kol, it was as if I knew what was happening, and I was letting it.

"Unzip me," I said blatantly, walking over to Kol and twisting myself so he could see the zipper of my blouse that trailed between my shoulder blades and down my back.

Kol paused, before I felt his fingertips touch the tender skin above the lining of the shirt. They found the zipper, and slowly pulled it down, his fingers skimming my lower back, lingering on my bare skin. Then, he released the zipper, exposing my back and the clasp of my bra.

"Thanks," I said nonchalantly, grabbing the black dress from the bed. I heard him hiss silently, making my skin grow hot.

With my back still towards him, I wandered into the bathroom, leaving the door open slightly as I dropped my clothes on the floor and shrugged the vintage dress on. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, pleased with the black dress that hung from my frame. It wasn't tight, but it hugged my body just perfectly. The neck line scooped low, and revealed my shoulders and upper back.

"What do you think?" I asked, showing myself to him.

"Simply lovely," he said, and I couldn't tell if he was being honest or if he was being sarcastic.

I inhaled deeply, running my hands down my waist and thighs. "I like it."

"Of course you do," he said. "I picked it out, and I have impeccable taste."

Quirking an eyebrow, I bit my lower lip. We stared at each other for a moment; he was wearing a smirk, as if he were pleased with himself.

"What is this party you are going to, anyways?"

"A dance," I said simply.

"Have you got a date to accompany you?"

"No," I replied, disregarding his question.

"Well, given your horrendous track record at parties, you should consider bringing someone who can protect you." It was obvious that he was referring to himself, although why he would I didn't know. Perhaps he just liked involving himself in matters that should not involve him.

I looked up thoughtfully, refraining myself from smirking. "I don't know, Elena might have already asked Damon."

Then, he was in front of me. My head was just as tall as the height of his chin. He looked down at me with blazing dark orbs, his jaw clenching and relaxing repeatedly. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me crazy?" he growled, before wrapping his large hands around the back of my neck and bringing his mouth to mine.

Just like the first time we'd kissed, it was ignitable, passionate; the world could have been burning around us and neither of us would have cared. The room blurred around us as we both fought for control, neither willing to be submissive, trying to grasp the reigns. I flashed out of the room, my eyes smoldering, beckoning him to follow me. He reacted immediately, stopping in my path, pushing me into the wall in the hallway.

My lips trailed up his throat and found their way back to his mouth, my breathing heavy. Kol's hands were gripping my waist, pressing me into him. I arched my hips, grinding them against his.

I slipped around him, and as if I were a child playing hide and seek, I disappeared into another room. I laughed, humoring him, willing him to follow after me. At some point, I had abandoned my shoes, and my bare feet padded on the hardwood floor.

Kol found me within seconds, claiming me from behind. Holding me to him, arms around my abdomen, his teeth grazed my throat. Moaning, my hands covered his, craning my head, pushing into him. Then, I twisted in his grasp, so that I was facing him, and pushed him onto the ground, falling with him. The ground shook as it absorbed the impact of our fall. Now on top of him, I brought my mouth to his, biting on his lower lip, hard enough to draw blood. I could taste the metallic flavor as I molded my lips with his.

Surges of adrenaline overwhelmed me, driving me into a frenzy. I stole his energy, only to have his rapid healing restore it. He was hot against me, our touches burning like the fingers of flames. The dress I was wearing had ridden up, and his palms were firmly against my upper thighs. My own hands wandered underneath the hem of his shirt, roughly tracing his hard muscles. I dragged my nails down his stomach, causing more blood to surface.

Kol groaned into my mouth. The dress was off now. I was positioned between his legs, hips against hips. Without thought, I tore through his bloodied shirt, and he unclasped my bra with skilled fingers. He growled into my neck, discarding the undergarment and revealing my breasts, before his teeth found my shoulder and he bit me.

It hurt, but it wasn't unpleasant. Far from it. I had been bitten before, by Gage, but this was different. Because, for so long, everyone had been gentle with me. I was the girl who'd been used and abused. But he was rough and I loved it. And, in some sick manner, I had wanted him to bite me.

His hands roughly grabbed handfuls of my hair, reveling in the taste of my blood. It was smeared over my nearly naked body. His blood, my blood. I pulled him away from my shoulder and traced my tongue over his jawline before kissing him once more.

Then, suddenly, I pushed away from him. "Do you smell that?" I said urgently, putting my befuddled thoughts into order.

He panted, disoriented, "What?"

"Rebekah's perfume."

"We just came from her room," he muttered into my ear, nipping it.

I groaned, wanting to fall back into a bloody stupor with him, so impelled by the temptation. I couldn't bring myself to do so, though, unable to shake a rotten feeling that had implanted itself within me. "Something's wrong."

Flashing to my feet, I didn't bother to cover my exposed chest. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen, I supposed. I realized, for the first time, we were in a room full of coffins. It was nightmarish, like something you would see in a horror film

"Something's really wrong. I can smell her perfume, and... Alaric's aftershave."

He tried to pull me back to the ground, but I blurred to the edge of a casket, and hurriedly shoved it open.

In it laid Rebekah's neutralized body.


	17. By The End of the Night

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and many thanks for all of the reviews! :)**

Chapter Seventeen - By The End of the Night

"So the only reason you found me was because you were getting hot and heavy with my brother?" Rebekah inquired distastefully.

"Friends don't judge," I reminded her, cheeks flushing.

"Whatever." She looked exhausted as she clenched the blood bag in her hands, sipping from it lethargically. She was angry, that much was obvious, but it wasn't directed towards me. I didn't blame her for being upset with her mother.

I played with the ends of my wet hair. After I'd discovered Rebekah in one of the coffins, I had quickly gathered my things and taken a fast shower, washing the blood from my skin and getting myself under control. I was still humming from my interactions with Kol, thriving. Images flooded my mind incessantly, reminding me of every touch and taste.

It didn't make anything easier.

Kol stepped into the room just then, holding his cell phone. "I can't get a hold of Nik. I have no clue what he's doing."

"When Mother was controlling my body, I was seeing, hearing, and touching, but I wasn't doing it on my own accord. She told Nik to go to the dance tonight. She's plotting something. I never caught her plan, though. Before she put it into action, she switched back to her original body."

"Our deaths, no doubt," he scowled.

I checked the time. "The dance starts at seven," I contributed.

"It's six o'clock now," Kol said, agitated.

"Then we should go to the dance," Rebekah asserted. "Nik will be there, and so will Elena and the Salvatores." She said their names as if they burned her tongue. "I don't want to do anything without Nik in the loop."

"So be it," her brother agreed, after a moment of thought. "Perhaps Niklaus has a suit that I can borrow."

I exchanged a look with Kol before Rebekah dragged me into her bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind us. "Have you picked out a dress yet?" she wondered aloud, holding a gown to her body, glancing at her reflection speculatively. "We only have an hour to get ready, mind you."

Sighing, I showed her the black dress I, or rather Kol, had picked out. "This one," I said fondly.

"Yes," she said, humming in agreement. "That one suits you perfectly. How do you want your hair?"

Thoughtfully, I asked, "What do you think Esther is planning?"

Rebekah clicked her tongue. "Something that involves mine and my brothers' demises. But you don't need to fear; we'll put a stop to her treacherous plotting before she even knows what hit her."

"Whatever it is, it involves Alaric's vampire-loathing alter ego," I said. "If he dies, I don't know what I'll do with myself."

"He's not going to die," Rebekah said, as if I were being silly. But there was an undertone to her voice, like she was trying to fully convince herself, too. "Come into the bathroom. I'm going to do your hair and make up."

* * *

From the outside, I could hear the music throbbing melodically. It had a certain, jazz-like sound and an aged quality. The parking lot was filled with cars, and students were flocking to the doors.

The car ride had been tense, the atmosphere tight. I had sat in the back seat, Kol insisting that he drove, focusing solely on keeping my legs crossed ladylike.

Rebekah fluidly got out of the car, her posture and stance impeccable. I was unable to match her grace, stumbling slightly before steadying myself, taking a deep breath. Kol and Rebekah wore identical expressions, for a moment; calculating, menacing, and full of a superiority that only a creature 1,000 years old could master.

As we approached the doors, Kol offered me his arm. "Do I need to even tell you how spectacular you look?"

I readjusted my chin, tilting it up slightly. I peered at him from the corners of my eyes, a full head and a half shorter than him. He was dressed in a black suit, with a white collared shirt beneath and a handkerchief peeking out from his front pocket. He also wore a tie: maroon, with grey stripes running vertically across.

"And you look especially dapper." I intertwined my arm with him. His touch reminded me of earlier, causing a faint blush to color my cheeks.

"When you two are finished flirting," Rebekah said, clearing her throat.

She wore a light dress, matching the sheen color of a pearl. It blended well with her milky complex and startling blue eyes. Her lustrous blonde hair had been tied up into an updo, with a simple white feather to decorate.

I felt exceptionally ordinary, and even dull, in between the two of them.

Pushing the doors open, we were met with the sight of hundreds of students, cramming the gymnasium floor, bobbing to music. "Game plan?" I questioned.

"Keep your eyes peeled," Rebekah instructed. "I'm going to find Nik."

She broke away from us, leaving me with Kol. He smirked, in only the way Kol could, and offered, "Do you want something to drink?"

Nodding, I watched as he left for the punch table, on the other side of the gymnasium. With seeking eyes, I sought out any familiar faces. My face fell curtly as I came nose to nose with my sister.

We stared at each other for a moment. Her brown eyes watched me precariously, as if I were going to start yelling at her, which I had no intentions of doing. I lifted my chin defiantly, too stubborn to be the first to speak. She wore white, and I wore black; the perfect symbolism for the night and day contrast between us.

"I've called you ten times," she finally spoke.

"I turned my phone off," I replied spitefully, angry that she would think I would just be willing to answer her calls.

"What I said earlier... it didn't come out right," Elena said to me. "I'm sorry."

Averting my gaze to my shoes (or rather Rebekah's), I said, "I know you didn't mean it. But you had no right to call them killers, especially since you hang out with a pair of them every day."

"Stefan and Damon are different-."

"No, they're not," I cut her off calmly. "And the sooner you realize that, the better. Stefan has changed, I believe that. Damon, maybe so. But they were killers, just like Rebekah."

"I don't want to argue with you," she claimed. "But I'm sorry for being so insensitive earlier."

Before I could reply, an arm snaked around my waist. "Is your beloved sister giving you grief, Madeleine?"

Elena took a step back. "You came here with _Kol_? He broke Damon's spine!"

"It's not-, no, I didn-. Elena, just calm down," I stammered.

"Need I remind you, Damon broke my neck also?" Kol said blatantly.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she fired, before stomping away gracefully.

I caught Stefan's eye, among the waves of people. His hazel orbs were speculative, observing Kol and I. It wasn't judgmental, but it was cautious. Somehow, I knew he had listened to our whole conversation. He nodded his head at me politely, before turning to my sister.

"So touchy," Kol said, shaking his head.

Throwing his arm off of me, I accused, "Are you trying to turn my family against me or something?"

Kol retorted, "Elena seems to be doing it all by herself. Punch?" He handed me a plastic cup full of the light pink liquid.

Taking one of the glasses grudgingly, I took a sip of it, and then winced at the strong taste. "Someone spiked it."

"Is that a problem?"

"Alcohol and I don't mix well," I said simply, placing my cup down. He soon followed suit, putting it next to mine. "But thanks anyways."

His eyes glittered underneath the lights. I realized briefly how beautiful his eyes were: deep brown, immense, ancient. They held the answers to questions I had never even thought to ask. They say that eyes are the window to the soul, and if that was true, his soul was one of the most beautiful souls I'd ever seen. But, it was also buried in corruptness and darkness. And there was something so tempting about that darkness.

Kol took my hand as the song subtly changed in the background, to a slower piece. "Let's dance," he said, towing me into the midst of swaying couples. I had no time to refuse. Lifting our joined hands, he proceeded to wrap his arm around my waist. "Now, put your other hand on my shoulder."

I did as he said, and then we were dancing.

"This reminds me of when we first met," he told me. "At the ball my family held. You were a horrendous waltzer."

"Excuse you," I bit. "I was a little better than that. Somewhere in between bad and terrible. But not horrendous."

He grinned. "Alright. I'll give you a solid dreadful."

I nodded my head, as if I had won that small bicker. "Horrendous," I snorted under my breath. My eyes swept the room around us as I tried to forget his grasp on my waist. "Look, there's Klaus. With Caroline?"

Kol cocked his head to the side slightly. "Yes, he has taken quite a liking to the blonde vampire. She's exquisite."

Ignoring the twinge of jealousy at his words directed towards Caroline, who was indeed beautiful, I wondered aloud, "Do you think anything will ever happen between them?"

"How do you mean?" he questioned, twirling me, his fingers lingering on my bare back.

"I don't know."

"Are you asking if Niklaus loves her?"

Looking up at him, I shrugged gently.

Sighing, he said tightly, "_"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness"_. That is a direct quotation, straight from my brother's lips. That has been his motto for centuries, the words he's abode by for over a millennium."

"So, no?"

"No," he said, "On the contrary. I think he does love her. And he hates himself for it. He denies it, but I know love when I see it. When you've lived as long as I have... He knows love is a weakness, but he can't help but adore Caroline."

"Have you ever loved a girl, like Klaus loves Caroline?" I asked him.

"No," he said immediately. "Unlike my lovesick brother, I am not foolish enough. Love _is_ a weakness."

Swallowing disappointment that should not have been there, I replied, "Love isn't a weakness. Love is strength. Love is power. The one who is most loved is the one who holds the most power."

Kol glanced down at me. "Perhaps you and I define love differently."

"Madeleine," came a sudden voice.

I pushed myself out of Kol's arms, trying to clear my thoughts, turning to face the intruder. "Rebekah?" I replied.

The blonde Original stood before us, with Klaus in tow. They seemed too preoccupied to be bothered by the non-existent distance between me and Kol. Klaus was irate, his blue eyes wide with the raging anger I often saw him wearing.

"My mother has Elena."

Swallowing suddenly, my eyes looked towards the spot where Stefan and Elena had been in what felt like moments ago. Of course, they were not there.

"Oh, my God," I muttered, clutching my stomach as I began to panic. "What do we do?"

Damon, just then, weaseled his way into our circle. "Don't mean to interrupt," he said smoothly.

"Yes, you do," Klaus snapped. "What is it that you want?"

"We have a problem."

"Other than the one on hand?"

"Come see for yourselves."

Following the raven-haired vampire, he led us outside the doors of the school and to the edge of the property. There, a white line stood out against the ground, prominent, seeming to surround the school.

"What is it?" I dared to ask.

"Salt," Klaus hissed, eyes unblinking. "A binding agent for a spell. The work of my mother, no doubt."

"We're trapped here," Stefan explained quietly.

Kol stalked to the edge of the circle of salt, crashing into the invisible barrier. He yelled in frustration, hitting it again and again. Like a tiger imprisoned in an exhibit, he prowled along the line, banging against the wall that prohibited him from leaving. Kol didn't seem like the type to enjoy being trapped.

"That's not going to do us any good," Rebekah snapped.

"She left a note," said Stefan gingerly, showing us all a piece of parchment with elegant script, written in black ink, standing out against its faded color.

Klaus snatched it up with such speed that I was surprised he didn't tear it. "The succubus. She wants us to send the succubus."

"Me?" I asked, stunned. "What do I have that she could possibly want?"

"Succubi can obtain a lot of power," Rebekah said darkly. "Under the right tutelage. Whatever she wants from you, it isn't good."

"Bonnie is working on locating Elena right now, with Jeremy's blood. When she finds her, he and Matt are going to find her."

"You're sending the humans?" Klaus growled.

"It's not like we have another choice! We can't leave!"

Blood pounded in my ears. Swallowing heavily, I wandered to the salt barrier, standing hesitantly beside it as the Mikaelson siblings began to bicker. Gently, I stretched out my hand, marveling as it crossed over to the other side. Slowly, I stepped over the line of salt, before I was fully opposite of the Salvatores and the Originals.

"I can cross it."

Their eyes found me, their words dying on their lips.

"I have to go save Elena."

"Madeleine, don't leave," Damon commanded. "Esther's too powerful."

"She wants me for something," I rationalized. "She's not going to kill me." I said whatever I could to reassure myself.

Kol hit against the invisible wall, growling like an animal. His dark eyes met mine, scorching me with his gaze. "Don't you dare get yourself killed!"

"What's taking that bloody witch so long?" Klaus spat, turning on his heel and stalking back into the school, harboring no interest towards me.

A girl dressed in a pink flapper walked past us, giving us all a strange look, before passing over the line of salt and down the drive. I watched her slowly stroll away, distracted momentarily. I was still torn between leaving and staying. I wasn't heroic and selfless, like the characters in my books. Like I wanted to be. I needed to be.

I didn't want to die.

"Madeleine," Damon repeated. "Don't make me compel you!"

"Doesn't work on me anyways," I muttered, before turning away from his glare.

"You don't even know where they are," he said.

His point was reasonable. But not reasonable enough for me to give up. "I can smell her. I can smell Elena's perfume. I have to go, Damon. She's my sister. She would do it for me. "

And I was gone, disappearing into the trees, following the faint scent of her trademark scent, something floral, one I had come to identify her by.

* * *

I wound up in the older half of the cemetery, not far from the school. It was dark, and it was cold. Under the moon's light, everything appeared more frightening. Breathlessly, I arched my neck to get a better look at my surroundings. Elena's scent had grown very strong, leading me to believe she was somewhere close by.

Then, I heard her voice. "Ric, no, stop! This isn't you! I won't give you my blood, Esther. You'll have to kill me."

"That won't be necessary."

Consumed by anger and protectiveness, everything around me blurred as I gave in to my instincts. I found myself running into a tomb, lit by candlelight. Before either Esther or her minion, emotionless Alaric, could react, I had wrapped my arms around my sister. The palm of her hand had been torn open, most likely to gain access to her blood. I threw her behind me, anxious to get her away from the witch.

Ric began to advance towards me, but Esther held her hand up. "So, this is Mystic Fall's very own succubus?"

I took a moment to analyze Alaric. He stood, ridged, his grey eyes steely and unforgiving. He watched me with a look I had never seen him direct at me before: disgust. This wasn't the Alaric who had grown to be my only living father figure. It was a monster who wore his face.

"In the flesh," I sighed, standing at my full height.

"As you have not arrived with any of my children, I believe it is safe to assume my boundary spell is still in tact?" She smiled.

"You left a note," I stated. "About me. What do you want from me?"

"Straight to the point," she said, readjusting herself. "I hope you realize how extraordinarily rare succubi and incubi are. I am astounded to have found the likes of you here."

I could hear Elena shuffling around nervously behind me.

"Yet as much as I would like to chat with you," Esther said with finality. "I have a spell to complete. So, if you would not mind." She lifted her arm and suddenly I was pushed by an invisible force, into the stone wall. Immobilized, I tried in vain to peel myself from the wall, grunting loudly.

She brought Elena forward, forcing her to extend her arm and drip her blood into the large, gold goblet before Alaric. "With the blood of the doppelganger to finish the potion, you must drink. Then, you will become like my children, only more powerful. With the ultimate weapon, you will become the ultimate hunter. With you, I will eradicate the entire vampire species. Then I will have righted all of my wrongs."

"Don't do it!" I screamed. "Ric, don't do it!"

Elena, always the more rationalized one, said with a quiet voice, "Ric, this isn't you."

He brought the goblet into his hands. I screeched, my cries echoing through out the cemetery. "Don't do it!" I repeated. "We can help you! We can find a way!"

And then he lifted it to his lips and drank it in its entirety, leaving none of the potion in the cup. Alaric slammed the goblet back down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"The transition is almost complete."

"What is left to do?" he asked throatily in distaste. Blood stained his teeth, and from his curled lips, I could tell he detested the taste of the blood.

Esther lifted something into her hands. It appeared to be a stake, covered in a silvery substance. Before I could question it, she stabbed it into Alaric's chest, and he fell to the ground, exhaling, falling into death.

I swallowed the scream that had formed in my throat. She was turning him into an Original vampire. _He has to die to continue the transition_, I told myself, to calm my erratic heart. _He will come back._

"Now," she began, wiping her hands together. "I believe we have some time to talk."

"You've created a bigger demon to kill your smaller ones," I said in disgust. "That makes no sense. Haven't you ever heard of fighting fire with fire? You will burn down everything."

"Not necessarily. Alaric will know his boundaries when he completes his transition into immortality. He will not harm humans, only vampires. And, in time, he will pass. No one should live forever." She stepped over his body, closing in on me. "Now, I am very curious about you, Madeleine Gilbert."

"Don't touch her," Elena warned.

"I have no reason to harm her," Esther said dismissively. "I only have an offer to propose."

"An offer?"

"Listen to me, Madeleine," she said in an eerily maternal voice. "You have great power. You have only just completed your transition; you do not know your own strengths."

"What do you mean?" I struggled against my unseen chains.

"Strength, agility, heightened senses, rapid healing, life-force absorption... that's only the beginning," Esther said, a hint of admiration in her voice. "Succubi have the ability to practice a certain variation of magic, Madeleine. It is unlike a witch's in many ways. It is very unique."

My heart beat had accelerated greatly. My palms were sweating.

"Things like mind control, image manipulation... I could help you, if you would let me. I could teach you how to use your powers, control them. Come with me. We could be incredible together."

"Why should I trust anything you say?" I spat, my eyes trailing to Alaric's body.

"You do not have to trust me. Only know that I speak the truth." Esther's head perked, and she turned to face the entrance on the tomb. "I do believe we have guests."

She was right; the hum of a car's engine could be heard in the distance, along with the sound of wheels against gravel. Elena looked at both of us in confusion, unable to pick up on the sounds. But, soon enough, there was a car door slam, and then heavy footsteps.

Esther, unafraid of whatever might be outside, slowly trailed out of the tomb. I fell from my place against the wall suddenly, though I had no doubt she could put me back in my place if she wanted to.

I shared a look with Elena. Thoughts of our arguments earlier made my stomach twist into a knot, but they didn't stop me from taking her hand, and asking, "Are you alright?"

"You came for me," she breathed.

"Of course I did," I said, taken aback.

"But, I thought-."

"You are my sister," I said fiercely. "Nothing you do could make me wish for your life to be in danger."

Her spindly fingers ran over my hair, which had fallen out of its up-do, and she kissed the top of my head. But our moment didn't last long when we heard a familiar voice outside yell, "Don't move! Where are my sisters?"

"How foolish of you," remarked Esther thoughtfully. No fear spiked her voice.

I blurred outside, confused for a moment, before finding Esther at gun point, at the hands of Jeremy and Matt.

"Risking your lives for those who seek to end it. But, if that is your wish." She lifted her hands, and shakily, they started to point their weapons at each other.

Eyes wide, Jeremy muttered, "I can't stop."

In a burst of strength, I shoved Esther from behind, and she fell to the pine needles that laid dead against the dirt. Jeremy and Matt, now fully under control, immediately aimed for the Original witch.

Then, I was flying. No, not flying. Floating. It felt as if hands were wrapped around my throat, cutting off my air supply, crushing my wind pipe. A breathless cry emitted from my lips, but it was near silent. Jeremy fired his crossbow at Esther. The arrow stopped in mid air, changing its course, before piercing my thigh.

Blood began to seep down my leg. It was numb for a moment, before an excruciating pain burst, and my body contorted in pain.

"Silver-tipped arrows," she mused. "Meant for werewolves, inspired by the silly superstitions, but perfect for succubi. Fire one of your weapons again, and the result will always be the same."

"Madeleine," Elena whimpered from her spot on the ground. I could barely register her.

I remembered all of the times Damon or Stefan had been tortured. Caroline burned by vervain. I was ashamed by my levels of tolerance, at how much it_ hurt_. I wasn't able to be strong, like the Salvatores. I couldn't stand it. I would say anything, do anything to make it stop.

Esther stared at me from the ground. Before, I would not have considered her evil. Ambitious, yes. But now, it was so clearly evident in her eyes. One thousand years on the other side of the veil, plotting and scheming, would do that to anyone. She was out for blood.

"You could have so much more than this," Esther offered, looking up at my helpless form. "You could be so much more than this. Let me guide you, and you could be like a goddess."

Before I could answer, Esther cried out unexpectedly. Peering down at her, I saw the tip of the stake appear out of her chest. I collapsed to the ground, burying the arrow deeper into my leg. Gasping for breath, I was unable to scream, suffering in silence.

I felt the presence of her power vanish as she died at Alaric's feet.


	18. The Violet Hour

**A/N: Okay, it's a short chapter. I apologize. But, I have the next few chapters already written out, so expect quick updates! :) **

**OMG WHO'S EXCITED KOL'S COMING BACK I AM SO HAPPY I LITERALLY STARTED CRYING THIS MORNING WHEN I WATCHED THE EXTENDED PROMO. As you can tell, I am extremely attached to this character. **

**Song: The Violet Hour - The Civil Wars**

Chapter Eighteen - The Violet Hour

"Hold still!" Kol growled, holding the arrow that protruded from my upper leg.

"It _hurts_," I seethed, giving him the most venomous, teary-eyed glare I could muster.

"I'm just going to rip it out, like taking off a band-aid. Get it over with," he said through clenched teeth. "On three?"

Taking a deep breath, I nodded.

"One, t-." He tore it out of my leg in one, fluid movement. I cried out, holding the bloodied wound as he discarded the arrow. Sickeningly, blood squirted through my fingers.

"You said on three!" I screamed.

"I lied," he hissed. His dark eyes flickered to the pooling blood on my exposed thigh, and mine soon followed.

"It's not healing," I panicked worriedly.

"Because you were wounded with silver," he commented lowly, picking up my hands in his to look at it. It was too dark and too bloody to get a good glimpse at how bad the wound truly was. He sighed, and bit his wrist, holding it out expectantly. "Here."

Looking at it anxiously, I froze for a brief second.

"Going once, going twice," he said, slightly annoyed.

Licking my lower lip, I brought his wrist to my mouth and ran my tongue over the torn skin. The metallic twinge it offered didn't bother me as much as I thought it would, and soon I could feel my thigh begin to heal, like a great pressure was being lifted from my leg. By the time I lifted my mouth from his wrist, the injury had disappeared, and I felt strangely rejuvenated.

Rebekah was suddenly looming over us. Climbing to his feet from his crouched position, he crossed his arms over his chest tightly.

"Nik has her body," she said quietly. "What he's going to do with it, I'm not sure. Are you alright, Madeleine?"

"Sure," I muttered, my voice hoarse. She offered me her hand, and I took it, letting her pull me off of the ground. I turned away from both of them, swallowing lightly, trailing into the tomb once again.

Alaric and Elena stood together, with Jeremy opposite of them. I said tentatively, "We should probably start heading home."

"He's not going to complete the transition," Jeremy said coldly. He dropped the cross bow on the ground, stalking out of the tomb unhappily, eyes glittering with unshed tears.

My stomach dropped. Somehow, I had known he was going to say that, yet it still made me nauseous. "What? Why?"

"After everything I've done... it's the right thing to do, Madeleine," he tried to explain. "If I was dangerous as a human, I'd be one hundred times worse as a vampire."

"But, what about us?" I whispered.

His eyes softened as he reached out, and I let him engulf me. Wrapping my arms around him, I buried my face into his jacket, feeling as if I could never possibly let go of him. He smelled faintly of alcohol and parchment, as he always did. He smelled safe and warm.

"Thank you," I said. "Thank you for everything you've done for us. You took care of us when we had no one left, even though you didn't have to."

Alaric said, in reply, "Madeleine, taking care of you and your siblings was the closest thing to the family I always wanted."

Shakily, I drew away from the embrace. He kissed my forehead affectionately, the way my father always used to. I let tears slid down my cheeks freely, before turning out of the tomb, letting Elena say her goodbyes to him.

A small, funeral-like gathering had started to commence outside of the tomb. Jeremy, Caroline and Tyler, Ric's girlfriend Dr. Fell, Matt and Bonnie, Stefan and Damon. The Originals were long gone from our sentimental ceremony. Sobs racking my chest, I held myself and my blood-stained body, quivering as I wept bitterly for Alaric.

I took my place next to Jeremy. He wrapped his large arms around me, letting me cry into his vest. I clutched him, holding his larger frame to mine, seeking comfort and trying to relay some in return. He was warm and soft, in only the way a human could be.

Elena followed out behind me, eyes wet. Alaric's gaze swept over us, and a sad smile grew on his face. As he turned back into the tomb, to his death, a small part of my heart chipped away, leaving an indentation that no one else would ever be able to fill. It sat beside the other chips in my heart that were also irreparable; one for Jenna, one for my mom, one for my dad. There was even one for Uncle John.

My heart was broken for those I had loved, and who had died. It hurt as I turned away, knowing that Alaric was dying, only feet away from me, and that I couldn't do anything to save him.

* * *

I suppose, in a way, life had to go on, even though I didn't feel like letting it. The world would keep turning, and sooner or later, I would be forced to move on. Like I had with my parents, and like I had with Jenna.

My body ached, and my head hurt, and my eyes were red from the crying. I had hoped that all of my pain would have leaked out of me in all of my tears, but that had been a foolish wish. The pain still lingered, and I was starting to numbly wonder if it would ever go away.

Downstairs, I heard someone enter Alaric's room. "So soon?" came Stefan's voice.

"We have to keep moving," Elena said determinedly. "If we stop moving, we start thinking, and we can't afford that right now."

"Where's Madeleine?"

"The smell of the paint made her sick," Jeremy answered.

"Ah, still getting used to the heightened senses," Stefan replied.

My phone vibrating caught my attention. I stopped eavesdropping and brought it to my ear, without bothering to check the caller I.D. "Hello?" My voice sounded horrid, like a frog croaking.

"_Madeleine, we have a problem._" It was Rebekah.

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that, I'd be a rich woman," I said slowly, uninterested.

"_It's that history teacher, Alaric. I don't know how but he completed the transition. He tried to kill me at the school. He has a White Oak Stake that can't kill him, and he has Caroline_."

As if her words had burned me, they woke me from my miserable stupor and I sat up quickly. "Ric completed the transition? Wait, are you okay?"

She paused a moment, as if she were taken aback by my question. "_Y-yeah. I'm fine. He's trapped in the school without a Daylight ring. I'm leaving town as soon as possible, but I just thought that I should warn you_."

"Thanks for the heads up." I slipped off of my bed and dropped my shorts, pulling on a pair of jeans that were laying on the floor, discarded. "What about your brothers?"

"_I don't know where Kol is, but th__ere's something else, Madeleine. It's Nik. He doesn't want to leave without Elena_."

"Fuck," I swore loudly. "Alright, alright. What should I do?"

The doorbell rang, and I listened as Damon and Bonnie entered. "We have a problem," Damon said to Stefan.

_Another dollar_, I thought to myself spitefully.

"I'll figure something out."

"_Wait. I never got to tell you what I found out._"

"About what?"

"_About your father_."

My stomach churned, and for a moment, I forgot about Alaric. I was swallowed in foolish hope. "Did you find him?"

"_No, but I asked Mayor Lockwood for some of the Council's records. There was an incubus here, in 1991. He stirred up some trouble with the locals, and the Council... they killed him_."

Just like that, my hope was stolen away from me. Breathlessly, refusing to feel sad about a father I never even knew, I said, "Did you get a name?"

"_Yeah, I did. The mayor said she could never forget it. His name was Samuel Westerly_."

"Ok, thanks Rebekah. Talk to you later." I hung up, tossed my phone onto the bed and hurried down the stairs, the rush of adrenaline waking me. My knees were slightly wobbily, from being in my bed for a vast majority of the day. My body ached from the time I had spent mourning.

"Guys," I announced, gaining their attention.

All eyes found me. Bonnie had a bloodied bite mark at the nape of her neck, and Elena was no where to be found.

"Alaric's back, and he has Caroline," I said, getting directly to the point.

"What? How do you know?" Damon fired.

"Rebekah called me. She said that Alaric attacked her at the school, and that he's trapped there without a Daylight ring." I turned to Bonnie. "Hey, why don't you go get washed up? You can borrow some of Elena's clothes, if you want."

She nodded, looking down at her dirty attire. She was still wearing her dress from the Decade Dance. Following my proposition, she went up the stairs, disappearing from sight.

Another ring at the door. Curiously, being the closest one, I opened it, revealing Klaus.

"What do you want?" I asked warily, taking a step away from him, putting a few feet between us precariously.

"I know that my sister has already phoned you and you know that I am planning on skipping town, so I'm not going to waste my breath," he said carelessly, vaguely amused by how I had taken two steps back. "Now be a good girl and invite me in."

"I can't," I said, not daring to smirk, but the sarcastic hint in my voice was clear. "I'm not human anymore, remember? I can't invite you in."

He tilted his head, his glare menacing. "Then get your brother or sister to do so."

"Sorry, no can do," Damon chirped from behind me, shutting the door quickly with Klaus standing on our doorstep. He exchanged a look with Stefan, before they both went looking for Elena around the house immediately.

"Her car is gone," Jeremy finally said, peeking out of the window, careful to avoid Klaus' stare.

Bonnie hurried down the stairs, the blood gone from her throat. "What's going on?"

"Klaus wants in," Damon said simply.

"Why would Elena leave and not tell us where she was going?" I asked, distressed.

Just then, an object came flying through our front room window, shattered glass cutting through the air at dangerous speeds. Everyone dropped to the floor, and with supernatural speed, I brought Jeremy down with me, too. A piece of glass nicked my cheek, but it healed instantaneously, before blood could spill.

"I think you're going to want to let me in!" Klaus called from outside, a playful smirk on his lips.

Standing from the ground, I asked, "What do we do?"

"We have to find out where Elena went," Jeremy said, climbing to his own feet.

"Everyone into the kitchen," Damon said assertively, herding us all into the room farthest from the front of the house.

There was a crash as our front door came off of its hinges, a soccer ball soaring down the hallway and colliding into the wall behind us. "Bonnie and Jeremy, get under the table!"

"What?"

"If you get hit," I hissed at my younger brother. "You're not going to heal like us. Get. Under. The. Table."

Pieces of fence pickets came next, like spears with their pointed ends. Damon broke off a piece of one that had lodged itself in the wall, sending it back at Klaus, who dodged it without struggle. He speared another at me, and for the brief, nonexistent time it was in the air, I didn't know if I would be able to catch it or move out of the way in time. Then, I was shoved to the side, Stefan catching and dropping it.

Once again, my phone rang. My head was spinning. Clumsily, I checked the screen.

_Alaric, _it read, and just when I thought I couldn't feel worse, I did.

_"Listen to me, and listen very closely. I have Elena and Caroline in my classroom. I will kill both of them if Klaus does not surrender himself to me before dusk_."

And he hung up.

* * *

Opening the door precariously, I was met with a smirking Klaus, who held a flaming newspaper in one hand and a tank of propane in the other. "Put it down, Klaus," I said, crossing my arms.

"Come outside and make me, little succubus."

With a deep sigh, I stepped out of my house and before Klaus. "Alaric has Caroline and Elena, and if you don't surrender yourself over to him, he's going to kill them both."

He took a moment, and I watched his face flicker as the words were processed in his mind. Then, he tossed the newspaper and propane away, although they were still a little too close together for my taste. "Now, I know you aren't asking me to walk into certain death."

"No, unfortunately I can't do that. If you die, there's a one in four chance that my friends and my sister's boyfriends die, along with you."

Stefan frowned behind me, but Damon stated, "I'm okay with those odds."

"And," I added. "A one hundred percent chance that Tyler dies."

"I'm okay with that, too."

"Well, I'm not." I looked over the damage on my front porch, at all of the broken glass and shards of painted wood, and made sure I gave Klaus a fierce glare. "I hope you realize that you're going to pay to have this all fixed."

He gave me a once over, a small smirk playing at his lips. "Now I see why my brother is so intrigued by you. You're like fire, spitting flames."

"Speaking of_ one_ of the devils," Damon said. "Is there any way you can get your boyfriend to offer a helping hand in the quest that might just save his life?"

"Kol is not my boyfriend," I said, aggravated. "And nothing I say is going to make him put his life on the line." Whether that was true or not, I wasn't sure. Where I stood with Kol wasn't very clear. "So, what are we going to do?"

"How about this?" Klaus offered. "Damon distracts Alaric while Stefan makes a run for Elena."

"Great plan!" Damon said, too cheerily, swinging a piece of picket fencing over his shoulder. "And what's going to stop Alaric from ripping my heart out?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Caroline's in there. Don't you have a thing for Caroline? Or did she just reject you too many times?" Damon said, hitting Klaus with a low blow.

"If we want to all get out of this alive," I snapped. "We're going to have to stop bickering and come up with a plan."

"My mother performed a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for fifteen years," Bonnie said intuitively, stepping onto the porch next to me. "If I can get the spell, I might be able to put him down."

"_If_ and _might_. Your words inspire such confidence," Klaus said sarcastically.

"I'm going to get it. But even when I do, we're going to need a lot of vampire muscle. _Including yours_." The last portion of her sentence came out in a hiss, directed at Klaus. The last place Bonnie Bennett wanted to be at the moment was with vampires, especially the ones who turned her mother.

Klaus leaned against the post, saying with a tight voice that contradicted his leisurely stance, "If we do not succeed within eight hours, Elena will be dead, I'll be gone, and you will all be left to fend for yourselves. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," I snipped, uncrossing my arms and jumping off of the porch. "Bonnie, what do we need to do?"

"I'm going to try to contact my mother. Meet me at the school in an hour."

"Come with me to the boarding house," Damon said sharply, taking her arm.

"Why?" she snapped.

"Because I said so." When that reason wasn't good enough, he reiterated, "Because I don't want you to be alone right now. We don't know what Alaric's capable of."

At those words, Bonnie allowed herself to be dragged away by Damon.

"I'm going to try to contact Kol," Klaus muttered distractedly, pulling out his phone. "He's never been one to back away from a good fight."

I could hear the other line ringing. Once. Twice. The third was interrupted by a click and then, "_Hello, dear brother._"

"Kol," Klaus greeted coolly. "We've found ourselves in another predicament."

"_So soon?_" Kol hummed. I could hear him smirking. "_Trouble just seems to seek you out, Niklaus._"

"Mother's spell worked. She made Alaric Saltzman into an Original vampire, only he cannot be killed by the White Oak Stake, which he has in his possession."

"_What makes you think that I want to put my life on the line?_" he sneered in return.

Klaus' frown deepened. "Unless you want to spend the rest of your days running from him, then I suggest you help us put him down. Besides, your girlfriend is here, and she might need some protecting." The last line was a jest, a prodding.

"I am not his girlfriend!"

Kol laughed; he'd heard my clamor. "_I do detest running. And besides, how could I say no to a good fight?_"

"That's exactly what I said."


	19. Control

**A/N: Two more days until Kol :) So. Ecstatic. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Here, have an update.**

**Warning(s): Ok, so first of all, this was not how the chapter was originally supposed to go. But I accidentally created a plot hole after typing up the next two chapters, and I had to rearrange a lot of segments of the story. It's also why this chapter is uncharacteristically lengthy. I sincerely apologize if anything seems choppy or out of place.**

**Citrus up ahead. Don't read if you don't like!**

**Song: Control - Garbage (Okay, I know it's from the Klaus/Hayley scene but I am in love with it.)**

Chapter Nineteen - Control

"You're going to stop Jeremy's heart?"

Bonnie said knowledgeably, "In order to stop Alaric's heart, I have to find a balance among the living. Don't worry, I'll restart his heart right after we take Alaric down."

Grimly, I touched her shoulder. "Bring him back to me, Bonnie."

"I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to it," I said, voice like steel, letting my hand slip from her. "Where's Kol?"

Klaus and Stefan approached our huddle. "On his way," the Original answered. "Shouldn't be long; he likes to drive fast."

The thought of seeing Kol made my palms sweat. It shouldn't have, but it did. The words Klaus had said earlier rang in my head: "_Now I see why my brother is so infatuated with you_." Kol was infatuated with me? I could hardly believe it; I wasn't exactly a fascinating person. But it made me inordinately, foolishly pleased.

It shouldn't have, but it did.

The squealing of tires against pavement broke me out of my reverie. There was his black car, glinting in the sunlight. He pulled into a spot with unexpected expertise that I wouldn't have expected from a vampire who'd been trapped in a coffin for the past one hundred years, and fluidly stepped out of his car. Sunglasses covering his deep brown eyes, and he wore his typical superior smirk.

"Look at this lot," he said cheerfully. "You look so dreary."

"It might be because all of our lives are at stake, I don't know," Damon snipped.

Kol glanced at him, and I mentally rebuked Damon. Didn't he know that he _wasn't_ on Kol's good side?

"Hello, darling," he said to me, coming to stand next to me. "Already onto the next adventure, I see."

Bonnie pulled a vial of blood from her handbag, ignoring Kol's dramatic entrance. "Drink this. It's my blood; it will connect all of you to me. When I stop Jeremy's heart, you will have the power to stop Alaric's." She handed it to Damon, who took a small sip, and passed it on. "You have to make a physical connection to his bloodstream - a vein, artery, something that connects to his heart."

For a flicker of a moment, I remembered Esther's words from the previous night. Mind control. Image manipulation. Powers that would have helped immensely in this situation. I refrained from mentioning anything; I knew that if I did, Klaus would do something horrendous in an attempt to force me to use these powers I didn't even know I had.

"Where does Madeleine fit in to all of this?" Damon said, peering at me. "Are you standing watch or something?"

"I'm going in," I said, as if it were obvious. "With all of you."

"You're not strong enough," Damon said dismissively. "Not even close."

"Maybe not," I said with a shrug. "But I'll be damned if I stay out here. Anyways, some say I'm incredibly distracting."

Kol shifted beside me, his eyes simpering at Damon.

"You've got that right," Damon muttered, rolling his eyes and whispering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, "_Gilberts_."

"We have two Originals; we have the upper hand. I vote Kol and Klaus hold him down while Damon or I get a clean shot at his heart," Stefan offered, knocking back some of Bonnie's blood into his mouth.

"Fair enough," Klaus agreed, following suit.

The vial found it's way to Kol. He drank the last bit and tossed the vial back at Bonnie. "Fantastic. Sounds like a party."

"Your definition of a party must be very different than mine," I said lowly.

Klaus went through the front entrance, always willing to make a scene. Damon and Stefan went in the back way, through the cafeteria. Kol and I entered through the gymnasium, where the Decade Dance had commenced.

"You go through a lot for your sister," he commented quietly, eyes on guard.

I shrugged. "She's my family, what can I say?"

"Perhaps it is good Rebekah spends so much time around you. She could pick out two or three things from your book," he said sourly.

"It goes both ways, you know," I informed him, giving him a look. "If you want your family to start acting like one, you've got to step up, too."

"Thank you, for that bit of wisdom I didn't ask for."

Entering the dark corridor, we were met with silence. It was eerie, being in the school with all of the lights down, and with no students or teachers to fill the emptiness. There was no mindless chatter, or the rustling of papers. Just silence. And the sound of my feet shuffling.

"Could you be any louder?" Kol asked, agitated.

I shot him an annoyed look, and tried to mirror his movements. He was agile, light on his feet, with the stealth of a cat. I felt like a moose compared to him.

Suddenly, there was a crunch and then a loud snap. It was too familiar; it was the snap of a spinal chord. Within milliseconds, Kol had disappeared from beside me, and I was forced to follow him.

We found Alaric wrestling with Klaus, who was violently trying to maintain a physical contact between the two. Trying to touch his heart. The bodies of the Salvatore brothers laid discarded on the floor, Stefan's back bent awkwardly, Damon's head turned in at an unnatural angle.

_So much for Stefan's plan,_ I thought to myself.

Kol was there quickly, holding back Alaric's arms as Klaus 's fingertips pushed into his chest cavity. There was a flash of silver, and the White Oak stake appeared in Alaric's hands. He pushed it forward, into Klaus' abdomen. The older vampire snarled in pain, falling backwards, prying the bloodied stake from his stomach. Alaric then grabbed a hold of Kol and flipped him onto his back, hands at his chest.

"What would happen if I ripped out your heart?" Alaric asked, face twisting in sickening delight. "You wouldn't die, but I'll bet it would be extremely painful."

At a loss of what to do, I gave into my instincts and leapt into the air, delivering a kick to the side of Alaric's head. Not strong enough to do any severe damage, but forceful enough to fling him off of Kol. Before he could fall to the ground, he was on his feet, his hands wrapped tightly around my arm. With a swift jerk, there was a crack, and he broke my arm. So effortlessly, that I wouldn't have believed it if it weren't for the overwhelming pain. I cried out, clawing at his hands, trying to coerce him to release his grip.

There was a blur, and then Klaus moved to punch Alaric. The latter was too fast, gripping Klaus' clenched fist tightly. There was a series of snaps as he broke the bones in Klaus' hand.

Kol, growing aggravated at their lack of success, picked up the discarded stake and drove it through Alaric's heart. Alaric shoved Klaus to the ground, choking back a yell of pain. Kol stepped back, as though he was triumphant, before Alaric ripped it from his chest with a loud grunt and he attempted to run it into Kol's heart. Kol was forced to use both of his hands to push away the stake, its tip dangerously close to his chest. Alaric pushed him against the wall, jaw clenched.

"Stop! Or I'll kill myself."

My sister, Elena, stood before us. She didn't look injured or harmed, save for a little bit of blood staining her hands. Caroline's, perhaps. The only thing different about her was her determined expression, and the blade of a box cutter that she held to her throat.

"Elena, go back into the classroom," Alaric growled.

"No witch can truly make an immortal creature," she said shakily. "Esther tied your life to a human one, didn't she? Mine. So you have an entire lifespan to kill all vampires, and then you'll be gone. When I die, you die, too. That's it. It has to be."

"You're wrong," Alaric sneered.

"Am I?" Elena inquired, before she began to run the blade along her throat.

"Elena!" I cried out, watching in horror as my own sister began to slit her throat. Blood seeping down the nape of her neck, onto the neckline of her blouse. Her hand trembled.

"No, stop, stop!" Alaric clamored.

Then, in a blur, Elena had vanished, along with Klaus. Kol kicked Alaric in the gut while he was distracted, and I felt his arms around me. Then we, too, had disappeared.

The sunlight blinded me momentarily. We appeared in the back parking lot, by the football field. I was disoriented for a brief second. "You're arm is broken," he said blatantly.

"Elena," I muttered, looking around. "Where's Elena?"

"Let me fix it."

"My sister! What is Klaus going to do to her?"

"Madeleine, stop moving! Only for a moment!" he growled, readjusting my arm, allowing it to heal at a supernatural rate. The pain didn't cease though. Klaus had Elena, and even though I continued to ask, I knew what he was going to do with her.

He was either going to leave with her, or bleed her dry.

* * *

Stefan and Damon were awake by the time I'd gone back into the school. Discombobulated, it had taken them a moment to gather their wits. Having your neck snapped will do that to you. We hadn't lingered for long; Kol was gone shortly after Elena's kidnapping, not wishing to meddle in his brother's plans. Stefan and Damon made plans to go to the Mikaelson mansion, and instead of taking out Alaric, they managed to neutralize Klaus and save Elena. I hadn't gone, figuring I would be more of a nuisance than a help.

Typically, I was. I was just too stubborn to realize it.

Now, I was laying in my bed, soft music playing in the background. It was too quiet; my supernatural hearing made it seem as if it were playing at an average level, when in reality, it was only a notch above its lowest setting.

I was wrapped in one of my father's sweaters. Whenever I felt disheartened, or I missed my parents, I dug out their clothing from our storage closet, and put it on. It was as if I were being embraced by them. Despite the fact he had passed away over a year ago, it still smelled strongly of my dad and his aftershave. My face was buried in the sleeves, far too long for my arms, providing me with a comfort that I had a hard time finding anywhere else.

My breathing was steady, and my eyes were dry. It was funny how whenever I felt like I needed to cry, I couldn't muster up any tears. I just laid there, staring at one of the posters on my wall. It was of a silly boy band, one Elena had put up in ninth grade. I had been so opposed to it, but she had managed to persuade me to keep it up.

For a moment, I imagined that I was human again. That Caroline wasn't a vampire, Tyler a hybrid, Bonnie a witch. That the Salvatores hadn't come to town, or the Mikaelsons. That Mom and Dad were alive. Jenna. John. For that brief moment, I felt whole again. Repaired. Happy.

I imagined that Mom was downstairs cooking dinner with Elena, and that Jeremy was watching football with Dad. They were yelling at the television, in my fantasy, and I was snickering at them. "They can't really hear you," I'd have said.

It felt so real for a moment, that I almost believed it. But when I broke out of my reverie, I was left feeling shattered all over again. I was forced to relive the pain of losing my parents. It almost made me believe that the dream wasn't worth it.

So much had been dumped on my family since my parents' deaths. Too much. Every time I had finally come to terms with something, a whole other wave of tragedy overwhelmed us.

Why did bad things happen to good people?

Well, perhaps I wasn't so good anymore. Maybe it was God's way of punishing me, for being the beast I was, if there even was a God. Karma, maybe. But it wasn't fair to bring Jeremy and Elena down with me.

I could hear a happy commotion downstairs, which was fairly rare nowadays. Curious, I forced myself out of my warm bed, and trailed down the stairs and into the kitchen. I found familiar faces, circled around our island, pouring bowls of food.

"What is this?" I asked quietly.

"We're celebrating!" Caroline said eccentrically.

"For what?" I questioned.

"We put Klaus down! Plus, we deserve a break, Madeleine. Relax, enjoy yourself!"

I wasn't particularly in the celebrating mood, but I shrugged and lazily popped a cheese curl into my mouth. Caroline resumed her task: pouring shots.

Elena appeared by my side, her arms wrapping around my shoulders. I tensed at the contact, before relaxing.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alive," she said softly, releasing me. "You?"

"Sort of okay."

She studied me for a moment. "You're wearing Dad's sweater," she commented, inhaling deeply. "It still smells like him."

I bit my lip. "I was feeling a little nostalgic." I hugged it closer to me. "I can smell the Old Spice. And look, there's a little tear. Remember how he always used to catch his sweater on things, and tear them? Mom always had to stitch the holes up." Pausing, I examined it for a moment. "Look's like she didn't get to this one."

Elena made to say something, but she was interrupted. "Alright, let's do a toast!" Tyler exclaimed, handing out shot glasses.

"Oh, I don't drink," I tried to decline.

He gave me a look. "Just this once?"

I attempted to stare him down, but it didn't work. He was, after all, the boy who stood up to Niklaus Mikaelson. I laughed quietly, taking the small glass. "Alright, alright, just this once."

"I don't condone this, by the way," Elena said, looking at Jeremy.

"Here's to a Klaus-free life!" Tyler proclaimed.

We all lifted our glasses, and tipped the shots back into our mouths. I winced, causing Caroline to laugh. Everyone followed, giggling, and I began to sink into our night off from the supernatural realm.

* * *

"I'm going out," I said nonchalantly to Elena, who sat at the table with her computer.

"Where?"

"To see Rebekah," I told her. "I want to see how she's doing, dealing with Klaus and everything." I left out the part that I was overwhelmingly curious about what her mother had said to me, and was desperate for some answers.

She gave me a look, which I ignored.

"Don't worry, she's not going to eat me."

The drive was relatively short, but as soon as I pulled in at the Mikaelson mansion, I knew Rebekah wasn't there. Her car was gone. A familiar black car sat in front of the house, forcing me into a dilemma. Sitting in my car, in the dark, I thought furiously. Mentally, I made a list of pros and cons... before I discarded all of my thoughts and just stepped out of the car. Clearing my throat, I knocked on the door sharply.

I stood on the front step for only a moment, before the door opened.

"Good evening, darling," said Kol, leaning against the door frame easily.

"I'm looking for Rebekah," I said to him.

"You mean you didn't just stop by to say hello to me?" he cocked an eyebrow, humoring me. "Would you like to come in?"

Ignoring my better judgement, I stepped into the house, and he shut the door behind me.

"My dear sister has yet to return. She is searching for our brother's casket. But you don't have to worry. Niklaus slighted her recently, and I don't believe she wants to break the desiccation spell on him quite yet." Kol waited for me to state my purpose.

I slipped out of my coat, leaving it by the door. "How much do you know about incubi and succubi, Kol?"

"What exactly do you want to know about yourself, Madeleine?"

"You see, before Alaric killed your mother, she said something to me."

Kol's eyes darkened slightly at the mention of his mother. Still a touchy subject, I could see. He crossed his arms over his chest. "What was it that my mother said that piqued your interest?"

Looking up at him, I mirrored his stance. "She said I could do things. She said I could performed a certain variation of magic, one not common with witches. Things like mind control, image manipulation... I need to know if her words were true."

He said, "I'm afraid I don't know much about succubi. I've only met a handful over the years, including yourself. And most of the time, it was only for a night or so." His smoldering eyes met mine.

"Of course," I sighed, slightly defeated.

"Actually, and it's quite ironic, my brother Niklaus knows the most about what you are. He's been in business with succubi before."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, during the first century of vampirism, he developed quite an addiction to their blood. I imagine that he, out of all of my siblings, knows the most about your kind."

"Fan-fucking-tastic," I muttered.

"Such rough language for such a young lady." He tilted his head curiously. "I've never heard you swear like that before. You never seemed to be the type."

"Does it bother you?" I wondered, moving my hands to my hips.

Kol grinned impishly, eyes flickering over the length of my body. "Not at all."

I studied him for a moment. I clenched my jaw as a passionate surge of hunger and lust struck me. It was so unexpected that it took me by surprise, and I had to exert a lot of force to keep myself from showing it. Its hands wound around me, starting to fight for control.

I wanted them to take control.

Yet I fought it off.

"Join me for a drink?" he offered charmingly.

"I don't drink."

"Loosen up, Madeleine," he commanded, placing his hand on my back. His touch resurfaced a lot of memories from my previous visit to the mansion. "Come on."

Kol lead me to a sitting room. A fire lit in the hearth, the only source of light, leading me to believe he'd been in there before I'd arrived. He already had a glass for himself sitting out, and he made to pour me my own glass of old Bourbon.

"Sit," he told me, gesturing towards the couch.

Sitting tentatively on the leather surface, I crossed my legs and he handed me the Bourbon. Then, he sat beside me. I looked down at the beverage, and took a sip, wincing at the burn of the alcohol.

"It's very amusing to watch you drink," he mused.

I gave him a look.

"I mean it, it's quite entertaining. You take a sip, and then your nose wrinkles, and you swallow forcefully."

"Is that the only reason you gave me something to drink?" I snapped.

"Perhaps." He smirked, taking a sip from his own cup. His other arm rested on the back of the sofa. "How is your sister, by the way?"

"Do you really care?"

"No. I was being polite."

"Mhmm. Well, she's not dead. Which is a good sign."

"Yes, that is always good." His eyes ran over me apprehensively. "Can't quite say the same about Niklaus, though it is good that he gets a taste of his own medicine." His tone became slightly bitter at his words.

"You know what I think we should do?"

Kol lifted a brow questioningly.

"I think we should forget about our families. Just for now." I kicked off my shoes, stretching out my legs. The glow of the firelight warmed me. "I'm starting to get sick of thinking about my family's issues so incessantly."

"I don't believe I could agree with you more."

Placing my glass on the coffee table in front of us, I peeked at him from the corner of my eyes. There it was again; the consuming desire, blooming in the pit of my stomach. It heated my skin, the lust fighting to overpower my will.

"Did you have anything planned for the evening?" he asked, following suit and putting his Bourbon down.

"No. I find that unplanned evenings always turn out to be the best." I fixed my eyes on the flames in the fireplace, letting my lips part slightly. I exhaled lightly, blinking heavily.

When I returned my gaze to him, he was a lot closer than I had expected. He lifted a finger, gentle, his touch like a feather. He ran it over my cheek, and said with a grin, "I don't believe you've seen all of the house. Let me give you a personal tour."

Biting my tongue, I nodded.

Kol stood, offering me a hand. I climbed to my feet. He handed me my glass, taking his own. Turning out of the room, he began to show me the lower level of the house. The study; the library with works of literature I eagerly eyed; the kitchen, which was surprisingly large.

"Why is it so big?" I asked.

"Believe it or not, I do enjoy cooking. More so than Elijah or Klaus, and Rebekah's culinary skills are atrocious." He knocked back a sip of Bourbon, emptying his glass.

"I didn't take you as the type to enjoy cooking," I said honestly.

"You learn new things every day," he replied. "Now you must tell me something about you."

Swirling the alcohol is my glass, I also took a sip, managing the flavor. "I like to read," I said mildly.

"I already knew that. Something else," he said dismissively.

"I'm afraid I'm a very boring person," I admitted.

Kol clicked his tongue. "I'd have to disagree. I don't find you to be boring at all."

My eyes met his, and he began to study me again.

"Tell me where all of those scars are from," he inquired.

"Oh, what? No," I declined. "That's not a story I like to share."

"I want to know," he persisted, leaning against the counter lazily. "Tell me."

Pursing my lips, I said, "I don't have to tell you anything."

He growled. "I am terribly good at getting what I want."

"Except for when you need to get it from me."

Kol seized my shoulders, causing me to drop my glass, startled. It shattered at our feet on the floor, bits of glass flying across the tile. He stared into my eyes, like he was searching for my soul. My heart stopped beating for a moment. I felt his breath on me. It smelled strongly of alcohol. His mouth was so close to mine that I lost my concentration for a moment.

"Did you ever think of how easy it would be for me to end your life?"

"You keep reminding me," I fired back, fighting against his grip.

Kol's stare ran up my body, like he was searching for something. "What is it about you, Madeleine Gilbert? What is it about you that keeps me wanting _more_?"

"My incredible personality?"

Kol's teeth clenched, he hit the counter, dangerously close to me. He inched closer, to me, drawing back again, before he crashed his mouth into mine, his lips molding against mine. It was fiery, it was consuming, like he had to prove something to me. Something I didn't know, that he wouldn't say. He tasted like alcohol, and his lips burned against mine like flames.

The glass crunching under his feet, I pressed into him, and he into me. His fingers intertwined in my hair, pulling on it, playing with it. I made a noise in the back of my throat, trailing my mouth from his lips to his neck.

Kol pushed every item on the counter to the floor, including his own glass. It had the same effect as mine, shattering on the floor. He hoisted me onto the surface, hands wrapped around my waist. They found the hem of my shirt and he tore it over my head, revealing my bra and bare stomach. He broke away, pushing me against the counter roughly, his mouth pressed against my stomach as he pinned me beneath him. He traced his tongue up the length of my abdomen to the valley between my breasts.

My fingers laced behind his neck, keeping him against me. Arms around me, the world surrounding us blurred. I lost my breath as we moved with supernatural speed for a second. He threw me against a wall roughly, my hands fumbling for his shirt. I forced it off of him, running the tips of my fingers over his muscular build.

Looping his index fingers in the belt loops of my jeans, he pulled me into him. Hips against hips, we shaped together, any space between us not allowed. Our hands explored every aspect of the other wildly. Swiftly, he peeled my jeans from my legs, the pants discarded on the ground.

Brusquely, Kol flipped me so I was against the wall, pressing himself into me. I moaned with want and lust, blindly reaching to remove his own pants.

I was hungry for him. I wanted him so badly that the time it took for him to remove his jeans was too long. I felt like I was burning and freezing at the same time. It was harsher than what I had felt the last time I'd been with him. It was impossible to resist. I needed him.

Kol could feel the desire rolling off of me as he fit against me like a puzzle piece, undoing the clasp of my bra, letting it fall to the ground. He copped my breasts, one in each hand, fondling them gently, and then roughly.

A hiss escaped from between my teeth, and I flipped again, my exposed chest against his. I bit him, at the arch between his neck and his shoulder. Blood drizzled from where my teeth had torn his flesh. I ran my fingers through the pooling crimson, running my bloodied lips up his throat and back to his mouth.

The last articles of clothing hit the floor. Both entirely bare, he dragged me away from the wall, stained with blood. Kol pushed me onto something soft; a bed. I didn't recognize which room we were in. Perhaps it was his. He looked down at me for a moment, breathing heavily, studying my naked form. Smiling tauntingly, I beckoned him towards me.

He was on me in seconds, holding me against him. His touch against my bare skin made me hot. His lips kissed beneath my ear, and then my throat. In a low, feral voice, he growled, "_Mine,_" before sinking his own teeth into me.

Gasping, I threw my head back and raked my nails down his bare back, and then curled my hands around his head.

Rolling onto his back, I sat up, flipping my hair out of the way. Breathing heavily, I held his eyes, running my tongue over my lower lip. Kol smirked up at me, his disheveled hair spiking out in different directions. Leaning down, pressing my lips against his ear seductively, I whispered, "I want you to _beg_ for it."

And then I was under him again.

"_Never_," he quoted, his eyes glinting devilishly. "You're mine," he repeated, before pushing himself into me.

It was hard and fast, and it caused me to cry out in a mix of surprise and pleasure. He pulled out, and went in again. We became one as his thrusts came quicker, became more rhythmic. Intertwined together, my legs wrapped around his waist, the entire bed jostled with our movements, creaking beneath us.

The feeling was euphoric, raw, enthralling. It was better than any kiss could ever be, anyone else's touch. It was invigorating and all I could think in my frenzy was,_ I want more_.

* * *

I woke up in a mess of tangled sheets, caged in Kol's arms. Blood stained the comforter and my porcelain skin. I didn't move, remaining still as possible, feeling his chest expand against me as he breathed softly.

My eyes blinked heavily. I felt light, like a feather. I hadn't realized how much pent up stress I had been storing. Now, I felt new. Rejuvenated.

Listening to him breathe, I studied his face. It was calming, feeling his breath against my forehead gently. He didn't look angry, and he wasn't smirking like he typically was. The look on his face was almost boyish; vulnerable and peaceful.

"Stop staring at me," he suddenly said, moments later, without opening his eyes. "It's creepy."

"Way to ruin the moment."

"I was unaware that we were having a moment."

Groaning, I pushed myself away from him and rolled out bed. I touched the sensitive spot at the nape of my neck where he had bitten me. The torn flesh had healed, but the blood still marked my skin and the area was still sensitive. My fingers grappled the blanket and I wrapped it around me, to cover myself.

My body was sore, but it was a satisfying sort of pain. I noticed slight bruising on my bare legs; I guessed they didn't heal like cuts or open wounds.

"Is this your bedroom?"

Kol, still entangled in the sheets, muttered an affirmation.

My fingers lingered on surfaces as I examined the room around me. The walls were starch white, artwork hanging from different time periods, and items were discarded on top of the dresser, like car keys and his wallet. It resembled a hotel room. My eyes swept back to him curiously. "It's very..."

"Impersonal," he finished, looking up at the ceiling. "I know."

"So why don't make it more personal?"

"Because I don't plan on staying in Mystic Falls for much longer."

I didn't know why his answer shocked me so much. Hiding my surprise, I inquired, "Is there any particular reason you're leaving? Am I scaring you away?"

"I do not get scared," scoffed Kol matter-of-factly. "I don't like being tied down to a certain place. I'd rather be free to go where ever I want. I enjoy being a free spirit."

Pursing my lips, I said, "I see." I looked at one of the paintings on the wall inquisitively, searching for something to distract me from my wandering thoughts. "I like this one."

It was an intricate, deeply personal painting. With the Arc de Triomphe in the background, it was clearly a painting of the Avenue des Champs-Élysées in Paris. The sky was dark and cloudless, with twinkling stars illuminating it. It was beautiful, and inflicted emotion, like art should.

"Niklaus painted it," he commented nonchalantly. "When he was in Paris, in the 1950s."

"It's beautiful," I said gently.

"He was always quite the artist. He wins many ladies' hearts that way."

"They always fall for the artists," I said with a light laugh. "What about you? Klaus enjoys art, Elijah literature... what do you like?"

Kol sighed, his eyes still on the ceiling. I knew he hated to talk about himself, about who he was and what he had done. Perhaps he hated remembering it. Because, with all of the beauty he had seen, there was also darkness. His memories were tainted with blood. Despite knowing this, I liked gaining little insights of him, looking into him and his soul.

"Traveling," he finally answered. "I like to see things. Do things. I like experiencing different cultures, especially European ones."

"Hmm." I nodded, wandering around the room. Deciding not to push him, I sighed and dropped the blanket. Goosebumps prickled my naked skin as I said, "I need to take a shower."

"I'll join you, darling."


	20. Paranoia

**A/N: This chapter is a little short (not too much so, just a lot shorter than the last update), and it goes hand in hand with the previous chapter, so I thought I'd upload it ahead of schedule. Enjoy! Tell me what you think in a review! **

Chapter Twenty - Paranoia

Jeremy woke me up with his yells. Groggy at first, I cursed him for waking me up at the ungodly hour of 12:13 AM. As I rolled over, my body ached in protest. I covered my head with my comforter, trying to drown him out. He continued to call for me, but it wasn't until the faint yet certain, coppery scent of blood hit, and I realized the severity of the situation, that I threw my blankets off, blurring down the stairs.

"Jeremy?" I yelled, searching for him, stumbling around in the dark house.

"It's Elena," he muttered, and I finally discovered them. His voice was unsteadily calm. He leaned over her limp body, holding her face fiercely. "There's blood. She's unconscious. What do I do?"

Panic fluttered in the pit of my stomach. I fell to my knees, feeling frantically for a pulse. There it was; dull, faint, but there. "Call 911," I instructed lowly, staring down at Elena. "Meredith will know what to do."

Jeremy stood, hurrying out of the room. Plaster had spilled beside Elena, her blood dripping into the white liquid. There was something haunting about the contrast, the two fighting, swirling against each other. Fighting for dominance. Dark against light. Neither winning or losing, just being.

"An EMT is on its way," my brother said worriedly, sitting by my side. "Hang on, Elena."

I wrapped my arms around his middle, holding Jeremy close to me. Together, we watched over Elena. For the span of the next ten minutes, as we waited for the ambulance, I would periodically check for a pulse. My hands were clammy, my body cold with fear for my sister.

Soon, I heard the squeal of tires against pavement. The wailing sirens of an emergency vehicle. The slamming of truck doors. A banging on our front door startled me to my feet, and I hurriedly let them in, let them take her away. When we both tried to climb into the ambulance, we were stopped.

"Only one," was all the paramedic said, holding out a hand.

We exchanged looks. "You go," I finally instructed. "I'll call Damon and Stefan."

Jeremy nodded, hoisting himself into the back of the ambulance. The emergency vehicles began to pull away, leaving me alone in our drive way. I stood there for a moment, breathless, contemplating, before I ran back into the house. Fervently, I searched for my cell phone, dialing a number I had committed to memory.

"Hello Madeleine," came Damon's voice.

I was discombobulated for a second; I'd called Stefan's phone, and therefore been expecting Stefan's voice. I cleared my throat. "Elena's on her way to the hospital."

A brief pause, then, "What happened?"

"Jeremy found her on the floor, bleeding, unconscious," I relayed.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, typically, when you find your sister like that, young send her to the hospital," I bit icily.

"You have an army of vampires at your disposal!" Damon snapped. "Alaric wants to get his hands on Elena. She's practically a sitting duck in the hospital!"

Angrily, I said, "Now I regret even telling you. Thank you for telling me everything that I've managed to do wrong."

I hung up before he could say anything else, slipping my bare feet into a pair of shoes. I didn't bother to change my clothes. My heart beat resigning to a faint patter, I grabbed a set of car keys and started for the hospital.

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Elena gave me a look, and for a moment, she reminded be of my mother. "Go! You're going to be late for school! I'll be fine." She smiled.

Sighing, I ran out the door and fluidly slipped into the driver's seat. Jeremy gestured towards the clock from the passenger's seat. "What took you so long?"

"I was just making sure Elena was alright."

"You're coddling," he warned with a slight grin.

"I know, I just... I needed to make sure."

Jeremy and I drove in silence the rest of the way to school. My first subject was history, and I wasn't very excited about returning to Alaric's classroom, only to discover that it didn't belong to him anymore.

Taking a seat at my usual desk in the back row, I began to set all of my things in front of me. Feeling especially fidgety, I kept rearranging my pencils and books obsessively, until my attention was drawn to a man at the front of the classroom, who began to scrawl something neatly on the chalk board.

The first thing I noticed about him was that he was exceptionally handsome. From his sharp angular features to his brooding stare, everything about him could make a girl swoon. His eyes, hidden behind a pair of large, outdated glasses (even though they fit his persona perfectly), rested on me. They were brown and almond-shaped, observant, keen. His jaw was stubbly, and his dark hair was trimmed neatly.

He was about twenty six years old, from the looks of it. His build was lean, but even underneath his clothing, I could see the definition of his muscles. The girls around me began to shift in their seats. Caroline, two desks in front of me, pushed some golden hair behind her ear, clearing her throat. The heart rate of the girl beside me sped up significantly.

"Hello students, I am your new history teacher this semester," he said, his voice slightly raspy and low. "Turn to page 249," he said instructively. "I understand you're in the middle of studying the Civil War?"

His eyes found me again. I met his gaze with a scrutinizing stare. There was something oddly familiar about him, though I couldn't put my finger on it. I turned away, flipping through the pages of my textbook, searching for a distraction.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Samuel Westerly. Friends call me West, but you may call me Mr. Westerly."

Samuel Westerly.

My thoughts went on a wild rampage as I racked my brain. I _knew_ that name.

Samuel Westerly. An incubus, like me. My father. My real, biological, living and breathing father.

I dropped my pencil on the floor.

It was a coincidence. It had to be. Weirder things had happened to me.

But, in this world, there were no such things as coincidences.

After class, I remained in my seat, lingering a little longer than the other students. I felt like my insides had turned to jelly. The idea that I had a living father pushed my thoughts into a frenzy. It gave me a surge of hope, a sliver of happiness; maybe I wasn't as a lone as I thought I was.

"Don't you have classes to get to?" Mr. Westerly finally questioned from his spot at his new desk, peering at me through the lenses of his glasses.

I nodded, bobbing my head slowly, feeling slightly disappointed. Didn't he know who I was?

Forcing myself to take deep breaths as I left the room, I knew I was getting too far ahead of myself. More research was needed. I hurried to my locker, exchanging notebooks and textbooks, trying to steady my frantic heart rate. I had French next, so I found my book and locked my locker again.

Matt came up next to me, opening his own locker. "Did you get, I don't know, a weird vibe from Alaric's replacement?"

Drawing my eyebrows together, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"He was... I don't know, a little weird," Matt replied, a contemplative look on his face. "Hey, how's Elena?"

"Dr. Fell said she's going to be okay, and that she just needs to rest."

"That's good... Don't worry yourself sick, okay Madeleine?"

"Hey, there are my two favorite seniors!" Tyler appeared behind us, wrapping his arms around our shoulders. "Don't tell Caroline I said that," he added, after a moment.

Laughing, I hugged his side. I was reminded of our first day of school as seniors; it felt like a century ago. "Your secret is safe with us."

"Good to know I can trust you two." He released his hold on me, punching Matt's shoulder amicably.

"Someone's in a good mood," Matt said with a grin, his blue eyes twinkling. They weren't crystalline blue, like Rebekah's, or icy, like Damon's. They were the color of the sky, on a cloudless day. They were an unbelievably, humanly blue.

"You know it," Tyler said. "Klaus is gone. I can finally breathe."

"Yeah, let's just hope that he stays gone for a very long time," said Matt.

I could never forget how human Matt Donovan was. For a second, I was reminded of the fact that Matt was getting older every day. Aging, maturing. He wouldn't have to wait around for Klaus to inevitably come back from the dead, like everyone else would. He could live his entire life without seeing that face again.

"Hell yeah," Tyler finished. His cell phone began to buzz in his pocket, and he pried it out. "It's my mom." He pulled away from our huddle, answering it immediately.

"What a momma's boy," I grinned, allowing myself to forget about the whole ordeal with Mr. Westerly. For the time being, anyways.

"Hey, I'm gonna stop by your place tonight," Matt finished, starting to stray away from our lockers. "Is that alright?"

I smiled. "Of course."

* * *

"I made us some hot chocolate," I said smoothly, giving my sister a mug of her own. They were filled to the brim with the hot liquid, chocolate powder caked at the edges, marshmallows threatening to spill over. "Matt will be here soon with some dinner."

She gave me a smile. "You're a good sister, you know that?"

I didn't reply to her as a took a spot on the couch next to her. My position was collected, unfamiliar. Not the way I should have been around my sister. I felt distant from her. I dismissed her words. "Do you need another blanket?"

Elena took a gentle sip thoughtfully. "Even after everything I've put you through, after all of the lies I've told you... how could you be that good to me?"

My eyes met hers. "Elena, you're my sister. I'm required to always have your back. It's in the job description."

Her lower lip pouted slightly, something she always subconsciously did when she was being thoughtful. "It's just... I've have a lot of time to think, you know, at the hospital and being alone today. I realized something really important."

"What?" I put my mug on the coffee table, after taking a sip, allowing it to cool some more.

Elena's toes touched mine. "I never apologized for keeping all of those secrets from you. And I realized that it's my fault, everything that happened with Gage. Because if you had known about vampires, that wouldn't have happened. I've been taking you for granted, Mads. I've always used you as a way to blow off steam."

"Elena-."

"No, hear me out," she said. "This is important. I realized today that we've grown so far apart. There's a chasm between us now. It's so wide that we can't reach out to each other without falling into it. It's bitter. It's not how it should be between us. And that's my fault too. Because you're always there for me, and I'm never there for you anymore.

"Like, when Rebekah held me hostage. I came home, a total wreck, and you wrapped me in blankets and made me cocoa. You stopped hating me, just for the night. You disregarded the fact that Rebekah was your best friend. I was so involved in _me_ that I forgot to care about you."

"You don't have to say that," I breathed, looking at my hands.

"Yeah, I do." She tilted her head to the side. "You've been through a lot, too. I forget that sometimes. I'm so sorry."

"I miss you, you know," I said after a moment, my voice cracking slightly.

With a sad smile, she lifted her blankets, allowing me a spot beneath them. I crawled underneath them, bundling myself up in their warmth, leaning against her legs gingerly.

"I thought, for a long time, that you didn't want to fix things between us," I admitted.

"I'm so sorry," she said again.

"Me too. I haven't made anything easy, to be honest," I said with a humorless laugh.

"Let's just say we're both stubborn idiots, and put it all behind us. Will you?"

"Of course."

The thing about Elena and I was that, despite the fact we never shared the womb, we had always been very close. Growing up, we'd been joined at the hip. At the beginning of high school, it was true that we took different paths, but we were still the two halves that made a whole. Being with her made me feel complete in a way that no boy or friend ever could.

After a while of talking about random things, she asked me, clutching her mug, "Do you think I'm stringing Damon and Stefan along?"

I took another sip from my own. "Well, I understand why you're reluctant to let one of them go. Stefan's your true love, but Damon was there for you when he was gone. He filled that hole that Stefan left behind when he left with Klaus, and then when he turned off his emotions. But you have to choose, one way or another."

"I know," she sighed. "It's just, I've lost so many people. And I know that if I choose one, the other will leave. I don't want that to happen."

"It's not fair for you to drag it out any longer than it needs to be," I pointed out.

She paused. "Am I like Katherine?" she finally asked hesitantly.

"Elena, you're nothing like Katherine," I assured her. "Katherine was playing them. You genuinely love both Stefan and Damon. And I don't think you're stringing them along, to answer your question. You just have to figure out what you want."

"Who do you think I should choose?"

"It's up to you." I added, "I know you love them both, but what you had with Stefan... you can't just throw something like that away."

Another pause. "What about you? Do you... really like Kol?"

I rolled my eyes, tracing the rim of my mug with my finger tip. "I don't know. He infuriates me. I can't tell the difference between his games and his realities. I guess, after being alive for so long, the line between the two has blurred so much that everything is a game for him."

"Have you..."

Giving her look, I admitted, "Since we're doing this honesty hour thing..."

"Ew."

I smacked her knee.

"Was it good?"

"Phenomenal," I said lowly, almost embarrassed. "Don't tell anyone else, though."

Elena bit her lower lip. "What's it like, being a succubus?"

Thoughtfully, I replied, "I imagine it's a lot like being a vampire. The only difference is that you can't get energy out of a blood bag. It has to be straight from the source."

Her brow creased, and she looked at me. "Have you been feeding?"

"I have to," I told her. "Before I left for Denver, I went too long without feeding and I got really sick. Vampires desiccate, but succubi starve to death. I wasn't comfortable feeding from a human, so I fed from a vampire. Damon..."

"You kissed Damon?" Her nose wrinkled. "Before or after I kissed him?"

"It doesn't matter, because he loves you," I said to her. "He was just helping me."

Elena exhaled. "Alright, alright. I get it. Who else have you fed from?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," I said, withdrawing from the topic.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me." She frowned slightly.

"It's okay. But," I began. "Listen to this. A while back, I had Rebekah look in the town's records. There was an incubus here, in 1991." I took a deep breath. "It was my father, Elena. It had to be. His name was Samuel Westerly."

"And you've been letting me talk about Stefan and Damon?" she clamored, eyes widening. "Where is he now?"

"The records say that the Council killed him," I said, tone slightly deterred. "But, you heard what Esther said to me, at the cemetery. Mind control, image manipulation..."

"Madeleine," she started gently, but I stopped her.

"No, get this. Our new history teacher, Alaric's replacement? His name is Samuel Westerly."

Elena shifted. "Do you think it's him?"

"I don't know," I said, exasperated.

There was a knock at the front door. Popping up from underneath the blankets, I straightened my clothes and opened the door, smiling at the familiar face.

"Hey, Matt," I greeted warmly.

He nodded, grinning, stepping in the house. "Hey, Elena!" He turned to me, holding up a brown paper bag. "I brought the grub."

* * *

I had resigned to the window seat in mine and Elena's room, curled up with a thick book. I was nestled into a blanket, my legs curled beneath me. I could hear Elena downstairs, with Matt and Stefan, who had arrived approximately 30 minutes ago. They were laughing, the smell of food wafting up the stairs and into my room.

I found myself growing antsy, something I didn't typically feel. I had been feeding so frequently; perhaps that played a role in it.

Opened the window, I climbed onto the sturdy tree branch right by the window pane. With my new agility and flexibility, it was surprisingly easy to hoist myself into the tree. I had spent hours in this tree as a child, and being in it again brought back good memories of my childhood, when things were so black and white, and simplistic.

The streets were empty, and not even a lingering cat could be spotted. Everything was eerily still as the winds began to blow, leaves blustering with them, the tree branches swaying.

_The calm before the storm_, I thought with paranoia.

Our lives were a lot of things, but never peaceful. And the day had been a little too quiet.

Tucking my legs underneath the branch, I vaguely wondered what would happen to me if I fell to the ground. If I had been human, I would have broken quite a few bones. I would even say my spine might have snapped on impact, if I'd fallen the wrong way. Or perhaps I would have been maimed by the lower branches. Now, as a supernatural creature, I knew that I would land on nothing short of my feet, without one scratch.

I contemplated testing out my theory, but refrained from doing so.

My hair swept across my eyes, and I pushed it behind my ear. My heartbeat fluttered as I thought about climbing onto the roof, and sitting on the top of the house. I was feeling exceptionally adventurous, the energy from my encounter with Kol still surging within me.

My thoughts trailed back to Kol, and my face heated up. I remembered the way his hands felt on me, sweeping over every curve. I relived the ecstasy that I'd felt being with him, my stomach knotting at the thought. I had to take a deep breath to calm myself back down.

I had almost started my upwards climb when I heard a voice from below me question, "Dearest Madeleine, may I ask what you doing up in that tree?"

Looking down, I caught a glimpse of a familiar face. "Elijah," I said warily. "What brings you to our house?"

He sighed, straightening his perfectly tailored suit. "I would like to strike a bargain with your sister and the Salvatores."

"About Klaus." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," he said simply. "Would you let me in?"

I didn't fear him. I knew the circumstances were less than favorable, but he had already been invited into our house before. Given the fact that he hadn't stormed in and just simply killed Elena, I decided to trust him.

Giving into my instincts, I released my grip on the branch and allowed my balance to falter, my body plummeting towards the earth. I braced myself and, as soon as my feet touched the grass, I bent my knees, absorbing the impact evenly. A shock of pain shot up my legs, but it went away soon enough, and I stood gracefully.

Brushing my hair from my face once more, I said to him, "Please, come in."


	21. Leave Out All The Rest

**A/N: In the spirit of the season finale, I have decided to upload tonight :) I would like to take a moment to thank everyone for reviewing and supporting this story! **

**Inspired by Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park. Enjoy! (*small spoiler*Now I have to go sit in the corner and cry about the season finale and Kol and Bonnie and sob.)**

Chapter Twenty One - Leave Out All The Rest

_I always thought there would more time. _

_More time with my parents. More time with Jenna and John. More time with Alaric. More time with my siblings. _

_I am only eighteen. I have not even finished high school yet. To have lost so much in such a short life isn't fair. To have to contemplate and know death at such a young age holds no justice._

_ Niklaus Mikaelson is dead. This is what I know._

_All of my friends are dying. This is what I know. _

_My sister is dead. This is what I know._

_There is no more time. There is no time to right the wrongs I have committed against them, and there is no time to show them the love I have withheld, when I should have displayed it. _

_I will never be able to look into Elena's eyes and tell her I love her again. My twin sister. My other half. _

_My name is Madeleine Gilbert. I haven't lived my life, yet I know Death. I will never escape from Death. _

* * *

_Two hours earlier_

"Give us our brother, and we'll leave. Alaric will surely follow us, and it will allow Elena to live out all of her days of her natural life without him troubling her." Elijah folded his hand, his reasonable offer on the table.

"So, you're just going to run?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"Niklaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years running from our father," said Elijah with a shrug. "What is another half of a century?"

"Elijah," I began hesitantly. "We finally got rid of Klaus. We can't just let you bring him back, after everything he's done to us and our family."

"I promise you that I will not revive my brother in your lifetime, Elena. Not even in your children's lifetimes. I give you my word." He sighed. "Perhaps then he will learn some manners."

"Why should she trust you?" Matt demanded. "All you've done is screw her over."

"And for that I am deeply ashamed. But know this: she could have been dead the moment I walked through that door this evening so, Elena, I leave it to you to make this decision."

Elijah had a habit of saying Elena's name differently than anyone else. He spoke it as if the word itself would shatter on his tongue if he said it too indelicately. His strong admiration for my sister was never made unknown to those around him. Sometimes, I feared that he felt something for her, like he had for Tatia and Katherine before her. Not as strongly, but buried deep within him. Subdued, hidden.

"_How about no? Did that concussion give you brain damage or something_?" Damon's voice buzzed from the phone that sat on the table. "_He might give you his word, but his crazy ass siblings will kill you the first chance they get_!"

"Rebekah and Kol will honor the agreement," Elijah said, his patience thinning. "If you return Klaus' body to us, Elena will come to no harm."

Stroking my chin thoughtfully, I mulled over his words. Certainly, Elijah was trustworthy. He was the most moral of his family. Breaking vows was dishonoring to him. And, once Rebekah had the body, she would want nothing to do with Elena. That left Kol, though he wasn't very driven to help rescue his brother in any way that I could see, for the time being.

"Do we have a deal?"

"_No!_" Damon shouted. "_No, no, no, no! Did I mention no?_"

"It's up to Elena," Stefan said quietly.

"_Aw, come on!_"

"Why do you want his body so badly?" Elena asked curiously.

"He is my brother. We remain together, forever and always," he murmured in return.

Elena sighed, and said, "We have a deal."

There was a loud beep as Damon disconnected, agitated. Elijah took out his own cell phone, holding it so Elena could see. "Very well. I am going to call Rebekah, and she will go to pick up the body." He stood and made to say something else, but he was interrupted by Jeremy, who stormed into the house.

He froze, momentarily caught off-guard by Elijah's presence. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to collect Klaus' body."

"Yeah, well, you're not the only one," Jeremy said. "Alaric just called me; he wants me to tell him where Klaus' body is, so he can kill him."

"We just have to give him the wrong details," Stefan said, folding his hands. "We can stall him long enough to give Rebekah the body. Once you all leave," he said, gesturing to Elijah, "he'll follow. Jeremy, call him and tell him Damon's on his way to bury him in the woods off of Route 12."

We all held our breaths as he did so, not daring to make a sound as he spoke briefly to Alaric. "He bought it," he said after he hung up, sounding anxious yet pleased that he had managed to bait Alaric.

"I'll tell Rebekah," Elijah said, dialing his sister's number and stepping out of the room.

"Jeremy, Elijah, Caroline and I will go to meet Alaric in the woods," Stefan said. "We'll disarm him and take the stake from him. Then this will all be over. Matt, you'll stay here with Elena and Madeleine. Don't invite anyone into the house."

He also stood, his dark eyes glinting underneath the lights above us. They flickered to me.

"Maybe you can convince Kol to help us with Alaric."

"I don't know why you think anything I'll say will sway his mind," I bit. His name brought goosebumps to my skin, and I swallowed harshly. "What makes you think this time will be any better than when we tried to take down Alaric at the school?"

Stefan sighed. "Last time we weren't prepared. Now we know what we're getting ourselves into. And we know Elijah's intentions. He's not going to try to abduct Elena and bleed her dry."

"Madeleine," Elijah said as he re-entered the room, holding the phone to his chest. "Rebekah requests that you go with her to the storage unit."

"Why?" I asked, just as Elena said, "No."

Looking at her, I gave her a questioning look. "Tell Rebekah I'll go with her. Elena, Rebekah's my best friend. She's not going to hurt me."

My sister still seemed wary.

Elijah glanced at me for a moment. He seemed intrigued by the fact I had called Rebekah my best friend. Then, he brought the phone to his ear again. "Did you get that? Alright." He pocketed the device. "She'll be here shortly."

"Why does she want me to go with her?" I asked.

"She didn't say." Elijah shrugged. He turned to Stefan. "She says Kol will help us disarm Alaric."

Slowly, I exited the room, walking up the stairs to retrieve a pair of shoes. In my closet, I found some black boots and I zipped them up, and then pulled on my jacket.

"Madeleine?" came Jeremy's voice.

"Come in, Jer." I smiled, although it was corrupted with sadness. I lifted my hand, beckoning him in as he opened the door and stepped into the bedroom, his hands knit together anxiously.

"I have to talk to you about something," he said seriously. "Matt and I... we have a plan."

I lifted my eyebrows, willing him to continue.

"We're going to get Elena out of town. And I want you to be in on this plan, too."

Holding up a hand, I repeated, "You're getting Elena out of town?"

"She doesn't know," Jeremy said quickly and quietly. "It's not safe for her here, Mads. You and I know that above anyone else. I just got a call from Tyler; Alaric outed him and Caroline to the Council. They're skipping town, too."

Clenching my jaw, I said, "Are they going to be okay?"

"Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood are handling it now," he muttered, shaking his head. "But need to know if you're in."

"Are you insinuating that we'll be following her?" I questioned. "We have nowhere to go."

"Matt's going to take her to the lake house. Elena can't stay here."

His eyes flashed, and I realized something. This was no longer my little brother, standing before me. This was a man, hardened by violence and tragedy, taking the place of the boy I had grown up with. Feeling deeply saddened, I touched his shoulder.

"Okay, Jer. How are you going to do it?"

A car horn beeped outside of our house.

Rebekah.

"Just trust me," he said, pushing me towards the door. "Go."

"See you later," I told him, hurrying back down the stairs, feeling oddly empty. It contrasted my mood from earlier in the day heavily. I waved at Elena and Matt before slipping out of the house.

A car sat on the curb, it's engine purring lowly. I swung around and opened the passenger door, clambering in.

"Madeleine," Rebekah greeted.

"Hey, Bekah," I said, pulling my seat belt over my chest.

She remained silent as she turned from the side of the road and set off towards the highway. Then, she said, "Thanks for coming."

"Of course, but... is there any particular reason you wanted me to come with you?"

"You keep me sane," Rebekah put simply in her foreign accent. "And I'm leaving Mystic Falls tonight, after my siblings and I have custody of Klaus. That is the likelihood. I wanted to spend my last night here with you."

"Collecting a dead body is my ultimate girl-time activity, too," I said with a laugh.

She cracked a smile, flipping some of her blonde hair behind her shoulder. Her nose wrinkled. "Ugh, you smell like Kol."

My face flushed a deep red. "I went to the mansion last night, looking for you."

"I see you found a way to entertain yourself." She smirked.

I shoved her shoulder, though my push did little to her. "Do I need to remind you of how you slept with Damon?" Her smile dropped, causing me to feel victorious. "No judging," I scolded.

"Whatever, at least I didn't sleep with Jeremy," she replied as she pulled onto the highway.

I winced. "Okay, okay, I feel you."

Rebekah grinned again, her foot pushing down on the accelerator. Soon, we were going 90 mph in a 65 zone, weaving violently in and out of traffic. Rebekah liked to drive fast, I had come to learn during the time our friendship grew. The windows were down, and the rush was exhilarating. I had never deliberately broken the speed limit, and I felt like I was flying.

"I have a question for you," Rebekah's voice broke out.

"Shoot."

"Well," she began, brow furrowing. "Why are you friends with me?"

Taken off guard by the sudden change in the conversation, I looked at her. "Why are you asking?"

"I don't know. No one's ever wanted to be... friends with me." She shrugged, as if she were being nonchalant. But I saw a depth in her eyes; she was truly curious. "I've done a lot of shitty things, you know."

"But so have I," I told her, hair blowing around me.

"Not like I have," said Rebekah, clenching the steering wheel. "I've tortured, I've killed. I'm a monster. How could you possibly enjoy my company?"

"I've killed, too, don't forget that," I said softly. "Rebekah, I genuinely like you. You're an amazing person. You've done some horrible things, but everyone is capable of changing. Even you."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You may be an Original vampire, but what you are doesn't define you. You're also a girl."

"Well, thank you," she said to me. "For being my friend. Even with all of the shit I've done."

"And thank you for being_ my_ friend," I said, grinning at her. "Now, let's get some music playing."

* * *

"Damon, I'm here!" Rebekah called out, walking out of the elevator. I followed closely beside her, listening to the sound of our shoes clicking against the cement floor.

There was no answer.

"Damon, this isn't funny," she shouted, hands on her hips.

The entire floor was eerily creepy; one or two fluorescent lights were lit above us, flickering every now and then. I was mildly distracted by the buzzing sound, clicking on and off, peering up at it with aggravation.

I nearly had a heart attack when a hand curled around my mouth, pulling me into the shadows. "Sh," Damon whispered in my ear. That was all he said, leaving me in the dark and doing the same to Rebekah.

"He's here."

My heart stopped beating. Alaric was _here_.

He led us to a storage unit labeled 1020, opening it with absolute silence.

"Madeleine," he mouthed. "Distract him while we get the coffin to the car."

Nodding, I looked around the unit; it obviously belonged to the Salvatores. Vintage rugs were rolled against the metal walls, boxes of more old books scattered. I picked up an old vase, holding it my hands, before stepping out of the unit. Taking a deep breath, I threw it like a football. It sailed, dangerously close to the ceiling, over the rest of the units and to the other side of the floor. I could hear it shatter, as if one of us were on the other side of the building.

Taking their opportunity, Rebekah and Damon hurried out of the unit with Klaus' casket. They rolled it with surprising speed to Damon's large, black SUV, where the trunk was already open. They pulled it up to the bumper, only to have Rebekah sent flying back by a seething Alaric, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"You again," he said to me, looming dangerously close to me. "Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?"

I saw the stake in his hand. If he drove that stake through Klaus' heart, all of my friends would die. Stefan and Damon would die. Caroline, Tyler, even Bonnie's mom, they would all be dead before the morning. I had to keep him from staking Klaus at all costs.

Damon came at him, but Alaric brought his clenched fist to his chest, shoving him back with brutish force. He seized me, slamming my head into the side of the car. The glass cracked at the contact. My vision blacked out for a moment, a ringing noise erupting in my ears. He dropped me on the floor, discarding me like garbage. Holding my head, I felt blood begin to trickle from my nose.

He opened the casket. Standing in a flash, despite the way my body protested in pain, I tried to shove him away. He caught my arm, swinging me backwards. I crashed against the cement again, and I felt something crack from the force. A rib, perhaps.

Rebekah blindly flew at him, but he evaded her easily. And, forcefully, he drove the stake through Klaus' chest.

I felt like he'd driven it through my own heart as I laid on the concrete. My blood dripped onto the floor, the dark contrast intense. Rebekah cried out, but Damon held her back. "No!" she screamed in the most heartbroken voice I'd ever heard.

"Next," Alaric hissed as he retracted the bloody stake from Klaus' now burning body, closing the casket.

"Run," Damon told Rebekah, throwing her towards the door. "Run!"

She blurred away without another word, a sob breaking out as she vanished. Damon stood between her and Alaric, the latter growling at him. Ric took him and I was afraid that he'd kill him. Alaric staggered for a moment, torn between Damon and Rebekah, before throwing Damon away and going after the blonde Original.

"You alright?" Damon groaned, after we'd shared a moment of silence.

I sat up too quickly, my vision blurring, my head aching. With a hollow voice, I said to him, "Klaus is dead."

Damon looked down.

"You're going to die."

Heaving himself up into a sitting position, he rested his back against the coffin. "Klaus could have been lying about being our sire. Everything's going to be fine, Madeleine." With a sigh, he took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"_Damon_," came Stefan's voice.

"Bad news, brother. Alaric staked Klaus. He's dead."

Wiping my hand over my face, I looked at my palm to find it was stained with blood and tears. I lifted myself up, trembling slightly, my body aching from being tossed around by Alaric, similarly to a rag doll. I listened to their phone conversation as I dragged myself over to Damon's side, sitting beside him.

"_We don't have enough time to get you back to Mystic Falls_."

"What, for our epic goodbye?"

"_No. For you to say goodbye to Elena_."

"Well, you're just going to have to say goodbye for the both of us. Call me if you cough up a lung." Damon hung up, defeated, hanging his head.

Tenderly, I leaned my head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to die," I said sadly, my breath hitching as I tried to hold myself together. Tears leaked from my eyes, despite my straining. "I'm sorry."

"We don't even know if I'm dying," he said to me.

Somehow, deep inside of me, I knew Klaus hadn't been lying about being Stefan and Damon's sire. Damon knew it, too. So did Stefan. And it made the moment infinitely sadder. Because, while he was dying, he was trying to reassure me.

"If I do, though, you can have my car."

Laughter bubbled from my mouth, but it was tainted with pain, heavy under the weight of the situation. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry that you're stuck here, that you won't be able to say goodbye to everyone else," he said to me. "And I'm sorry for being, you know, a dick earlier. I know you were just worried about Elena."

"It's okay. And I don't mind being stuck here with you," I said to him honestly, shutting my eyes as we sat there, waiting for the inevitable.

Waiting for him to die.

* * *

Suddenly, a loud ring broke the silence. I hadn't realized it, but we had both fallen asleep. Groggily, my head still aching, I reached for my cell phone. I looked up; Damon's icy eyes were looking down at my phone quizzically, annoyed with it for waking him up.

At least he was still alive.

Alaric's name appeared on the screen. Fear shot me in the heart. Warily, tired and frightened, I answered, "Hello?"

"Boo."

The vampire hunter grabbed Damon's collar, heaving him into the air, clenching his teeth together bitterly. He threw him at the ground, delivering four swift kicks to his gut.

"No, stop!" I cried out, climbing to my feet and lunging at Alaric. Latching my arms around his throat, I held him back from Damon. I squeezed as tightly as I could, holding onto him for as long as possible. Hysterically, he shook himself, trying to get rid of me. Finally, his hands curled around my biceps and flung me over his shoulders.

It was as if time froze. I lingered in the air, only for a brief moment in what felt like forever, before he brought my body down on the coffin, my spinal chord snapping on contact.

That was all I remembered.

* * *

My body jostled and my eyes, heavy with exhaust, flitted open. If I had been sore before, now it was intensified ten fold. Flashing lights blinded me momentarily, and I realized I was in a car, on the highway.

I groaned, and found Damon behind the steering wheel. The gas pedal must have been flat against the floor; we were driving so fast that I was literally being pressed into the head rest behind me.

"Damon?" I muttered, disoriented. "What, where?"

"Alaric's dead," he said, voice like steel, refusing to allow any emotion seep through.

I blinked, trying in vain to clear my hurting head. "But that's not possible. I thought he couldn't die unless Elena..."

He didn't look at me as I trailed off, unable to complete my sentence.

"No." I sat up, ignoring the pain I felt in my head and my back. "No. Please, no, no, no!"

"We're almost to Mystic Falls," he informed me somberly.

Feeling like I'd been punched in the gut, I fumbled out, "How? _No, please._"

"I don't know." We passed the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign. Taking a sharp left, he pulled onto a dark road that eventually led to Mystic Falls Hospital.

Throwing open the passenger door, I ran into the emergency waiting room, everything blindingly white. The hospital was buzzing, nurses and doctors running around with paperwork and frantic expression. Pushing past everyone who got in my way, I yelled out in a panic, "Where's my sister?"

Dr. Fell appeared before me, her hands out, blocking me and Damon's path. "No, wait stop!"

"Where is she?" I said through gritted teeth. "Where's Elena?"

"You don't understand!" said Meredith. "When Jeremy brought her in earlier today, she was in a worse condition than I let on. You two had too much on your plates."

"What?" I spat, frantically trying to get past her.

"Madeleine! She had a cerebral hemorrhage. Bleeding on the brain. She needed my help, Madeleine. _I helped her_."

My eyes met hers. That is when I broke.

So much was flooding my brain, burdening me: Alaric's death, Klaus' staking, the impending deaths of the Salvatores, Caroline, and Tyler... and Elena. My sister, sweet and compassionate... Falling onto my knees, I held my head. It still hurt from the incident with Alaric. Crying out, I sobbed into my hands, feeling as though my chest was being torn in half. I was gasping for air but I couldn't bring myself to breathe. Everything was painful and everything hurt.

Damon helped me to my feet. "Take us to Elena," he ordered the doctor.

Meredith guided us to a dark operating room. It was empty, save for Stefan and my sister's cold body, on the metal operating table.

"Elena," I moaned, clasping her hand. It was like ice. "Elena."

"Stefan," Damon murmured. "You have to take Madeleine home. I'll get Elena."

His brooding stare remained on Elena's lifeless form. Guilt was etched into every part of him; it was in his eyes and in his tense muscles and in the way he breathed. He blamed himself for her death, and for her imminent return as a vampire.

"Take Madeleine home," he said again.

"No. You two take Elena home," I said, voice strained. "I want to be by myself."

"Mad-."

"I want to be alone. Leave me alone," I snapped, interrupting him, filing out of the room silently. I found my way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. It had multiple stalls, but, given the time of night, no one was to be seen. As I walked in, the censor lights flickered on.

My reflection stared at me sorrowfully as I examined myself. Blood had dried beneath my nose and at my hairline. Bags stood out beneath my eyes, contrasting against my light skin tone. My hair was matted and tangled. I was a wreck. Feeling ill, I tried to steady myself, but instead I collapsed to the cold, tile ground. Curling my knees into my chest, I held my legs to me, folded into a protective ball. In the place of tears came dry sobs. Perhaps I wasn't capable of crying anymore. Maybe I had run out of tears.

I sat alone for a very long time. I didn't know how long; an hour, two, the entire night? I felt as numb and cold as if I'd been bathing in ice for days. I felt like I couldn't move, couldn't function. My throat was thick and I couldn't swallow. My chest felt hollow, as if someone had torn my heart out of me and left a gaping hole.

The door opened occasionally, a visitor or nurse stopping to use the restroom periodically. I received quizzical and then sympathetic looks as they walked past my collapsed, broken form, and then they would leave me be.

The next time it opened, I didn't look up until someone took a seat next to me, offering me a cup of coffee, black and hot.

"You look like you could use it," he explained, stretching out his legs.

I stared at the hovering, Styrofoam cup, not accepting it at first. My tired eyes found Kol's brown ones.

"Well, take it. I paid a good three dollars for it. Ludicrously overpriced, if you ask me."

Sniffing, I took the cup. The warmth soaked through the cup, into my hands, and I took a sip shakily.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, my voice hoarse from the lack of use and painful, strained breathing.

"To collect you, of course. Elijah told me the two Salvatore monkeys left you here on your own, so I thought I'd be the chivalrous one and give you a ride home."

"I told them to leave me," I said in their defense.

"They shouldn't have listened." Kol, who held his own cup, took a sip of coffee.

I was about to say something about his brother Klaus, but I refrained, cherishing the silence between us. His shoulder was pressed against mine, his form much larger than mine. I downed some more coffee, the hot liquid and caffeine bound to do me some good.

Kol didn't move at all as we sat. He was still, as if he'd been carved out of stone. He'd had centuries to perfect stillness. Beside him, I was shivering, despite the hot coffee and the warmth present in the room. The bottom of my cup rested on the top of my knees.

My vision blurred, a mixture of ache and exhaustion. Knowing Kol wasn't the sentimental type, I was torn for a moment, before letting my head rest again his shoulder, which was, conveniently, at the perfect level. Heat radiated off of him, a warmth I had thought I wasn't capable of feeling in such a weakened state, in such a place of pain. But it was there, and it felt good.

"Are you ready to go home?" he finally asked, after many minutes of silence had passed. We had molded together, like two puzzle pieces fit against each other.

Contemplating his question, I thought to myself. I needed to be there when Elena woke up, and I needed to be there for Jeremy. I needed to go home, even though all I felt when I thought of home wasn't happiness, but coldness. Emptiness. Nothing waited there for me except more pain.

Nodding, I clambered clumsily to my feet. My body was failing me, weakened and in pain. Clutching the coffee, I refused to look at my broken reflection again, exiting from the bathroom slowly, Kol behind me. He didn't acknowledge the looks people gave him as he emerged from the ladies room. His large hand rested on my back, between my shoulder blades, as he led me out of the emergency room and into the parking lot.

Cool winds caressed my cheeks. The fresh air filled me. I could see the moon in the sky, getting lower with every passing moment, surrounded by millions of stars that shined like diamonds against black velvet.

After everything that had happened, it was strange to think that everything was still moving. The clocks were still ticking, the wind was still blowing. Even when your entire world stops, reality doesn't. It keeps chugging on, like we're supposed to. And eventually, you follow along with it once more.

I climbed into his car with absolute silence, as did he. Starting the car, he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the open road.

"Here, to ease the nerves." He retrieved a bottle in a brown paper bag from the backseat effortlessly, and twisted the cap off easily, pouring some into my cup. The scent of the alcohol burned my nose.

"This is illegal," I muttered, smelling it. "On so many levels."

"I don't follow stupid laws."

"_Nemo est supra legis,_" I quoted in Latin. Not that I was fluent in the dead language, rather it was a quote from one of my many books that had stuck with me. It translated to, _No one is above the law._

Kol shot me an annoyed look, but it was tainted with slight surprise. "No one is above the law, except for the 1,000 year old vampire." Thoughtfully, he added, "Latin?"

"Do you know it?"

"Just a little."

"How many languages do you speak?" I questioned. It felt good not to dwell on my own thoughts for just the time being, even though I knew I would have to face them soon enough.

"Quite a few. I've had a lot of time to master them, you see. French, Italian, Spanish... Russian is one of my favorite." He glanced at me from the corner of his eye as I took a sip of my drink. The coffee changed the flavor of the liquor, and it actually wasn't so bad. Maybe I was getting used to alcohol. "Do you study any languages?"

"French," I sighed. "Though, I'll probably flunk this semester because I haven't exactly been focusing on my schoolwork."

"Well, any time you need some help, I'd be more than willing to... tutor you." He smirked.

"I thought you were _leaving_," I drawled.

"That's the beauty of being a free spirit," he said. "I can change my mind whenever I want."

I didn't quite like the idea of him being able to just get up and leave whenever it pleased him.

Too soon, he pulled into my driveway. By then, I had downed my spiked coffee. My muscles had loosened, my eyes starting to droop. The clock read _2:56 AM_ on his dashboard.

"Thanks for the ride," I muttered, starting to climb out of his car.

"Anytime, darling."

Before I shut the car door, I caught of glimpse of his eyes, and that smirk, and I felt my stomach clench. For a moment, I thought I was going to be sick. Instead, I swayed slightly and slammed the door shut, a little too harshly.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry," I stuttered, staggering tiredly across my lawn. The flutter at the pit of my stomach lingered as I continued to think about him. It made me nauseous and dizzy at the same time, not a very good combination for a lightweight drinker.

I arrived at my front door. Kol was watching me from his car. I realized that, as soon as I walked in, I would face my sister's cold body again, and a grieving Jeremy. Probably some very angry, bitter Salvatores.

Aching, I turned the knob.


	22. Creatures Lie Here

**A/N: First Thursday without a new episode of TVD... my heart aches. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are spectactular! Enjoy! Inspired by Monster - Meg and Dia (dotEXE remix). **

Chapter Twenty Two - Creatures Lie Here

"Are you alright?" was the first thing I said when I walked through the door and saw Jeremy.

He stood up from his place at the kitchen table, walking over to me and hugging me fiercely. I had forgotten what it felt like to be totally consumed in an embrace, a hug that was needing. Wrapping my arms around his middle, I held him as tightly as I possibly could, like I would never let my baby brother go again. Sometimes I forgot that he was my younger brother, and that he needed his big sisters.

"It's gonna be okay, Jer. We're going to be fine, Elena is going to be fine." Swallowing, I pulled away. "Where is she?"

Jeremy lead me upstairs to mine and Elena's bedroom. There she laid, on her bed, so still that it was even too unnatural for her to appear sleeping. Damon and Stefan sat on either side of the bed, not talking.

I sat at the foot of her bed, reaching out and touching her. Just like in the hospital, she was as cold as ice. Then, I realized her clothes were wet.

"She drowned," I whispered, horrified. "How?"

"Your best friend sent her flying off of Wickery Bridge," Damon finally spat. "Stefan over here decided to save Matt first and Elena died because of it."

Rebekah. This was all Rebekah's doing. I pretended not to care but I felt as if I had been shot through the heart. I didn't know that I was capable of feeling more pain but apparently I was. She had betrayed me in the harshest of ways. Because she hadn't hurt me; she'd hurt my family.

Recalling our conversation from earlier in the evening, I shut my eyes momentarily.

I guess she wasn't going to try to change.

"She told me to," Stefan said quietly. "She told me to save Matt first."

"You shouldn't have listened to her!" Damon yelled, standing and leaving in a fury. He was no longer the emotional and careful Damon I had seen earlier. That side of him had been swallowed up in his wrath.

"Leave," I told Stefan and Jeremy. "I need to get her out of these clothes."

They followed my command without another word. Sadly, slowly, I stood. I traced her cold jawline with the tips of my fingers, peering down at her sorrowfully. I knew Elena better than anyone else. I knew that she never wanted to be a vampire. Yet, when she awoke, she would complete the transition. Because she loved everyone too much to leave them when she had the option to stay.

I did as I said I would, changing her into a pair of dry, warm pajamas. Then, I carried her over to my bed, since hers had been soaked by her dripping clothes and hair. I tucked her away, as if the blankets would warm her frigid body.

Discarding her wet clothes in a laundry basket, I sighed heavily as I trudged downstairs. I was so worn, and broken, and exhausted. With alcohol in my system, I felt unbalanced and nauseous.

I found the Salvatores and Jeremy downstairs. "Stefan," I said, touching his shoulder gently. "It's not your fault."

"The hell it's not!" Damon shouted bitterly.

"If it weren't for him respecting Elena's choice," I bit, glaring at him. "Matt would have been dead. Elena would have never forgiven Stefan. He made the right choice."

"He didn't know Elena had vampire blood in her system," he seethed. "If she hadn't, _she_ would be dead now. And that would have been Stefan's fault."

"It wasn't his decision," I said with finality. "It was Elena's. If she had died, it would have been her own doing. Not Stefan's."

"Listen to yourself!" he cried, throwing his hands into the air. "This is your sister we're talking about!"

"And that means I know her better than you ever will." I crossed my arms, eyes steely and cold. "If Matt had died, she not only wouldn't have forgiven Stefan, but she wouldn't have forgiven herself. And she would be miserable. So shut up, Damon."

Silence.

I turned to Stefan and Jeremy, my back facing Damon. "I'm going to get some sleep. I feel like I am about to crumble into a little pile of waste. I'm going to watch over Elena. And I think it should be me and Jeremy that she wakes up to. You can help her with the transition, but her family is going to be her base, her rock."

"Understandable," Stefan murmured.

A few hours ago, I didn't think I'd be the voice of reason when I arrived home. I surprised myself immensely with the level of calmness I found that I was at. I had expected to fall into a teary mess again.

Back up the stairs I went. Slipping into something more comfortable, I avoided Elena's wet bed and climbed into mine, sharing with her. I didn't mind the coolness radiating from her body, only praying that heat was radiating from mine, hoping to warm her.

"I just got you back, 'Lena," I muttered, curling into her side. "You can't leave me again."

I fell asleep with my forehead pressed into her shoulder.

* * *

She woke up gasping.

Startled, I shot up, as did she. "Elena," I breathed, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "Elena, it's okay. I'm here, I'm here."

"Madeleine," she coughed, wiping her hand over her face. "Where am I?"

"In our room," I told her solidly. "It's okay, you're safe now."

Jeremy, who had napped on the window seat, was now awake and hurrying to the side of my bed. He took a seat, and Elena looked at him, confused. "What happened?"

I paused, trying to find the best words. The easiest words. "You were in an accident," I said slowly.

"Oh my God, Matt! Is Matt alright?"

"Matt is fine," I said softly. "He's at home, resting. Caroline called me."

"So Klaus was lying about being the originator of the Salvatore's bloodline," she said, relief flooding her features. "But, wait, how did Stefan save both me and Matt?"

"He didn't."

As my words sank in, Elena's heartbeat, which had been lethargically slow, sped up. She squinted in confusion, for a fraction of a second, before saying, "What do you mean?"

"When you went to the hospital, your injuries were worse than Dr. Fell let on." I took a deep breath as her eyes flickered between me and Jeremy. "You had a cerebral hemorrhage, bleeding on the brain. She used vampire blood to heal you. You had vampire blood in your system when you died.'

"No," she whispered, eyes wide. "No! Does that mean... no, I don't want to be a vampire!"

"Stefan talked to Bonnie," Jeremy began, speaking for the first time. "She's looking for a way, a loop hole."

Elena said, "I can't be a vampire. If there's even a chance... we have to try."

I held her by her shoulders gently. "Elena, she's doing everything she can, I'm sure. But you need to be prepared. You need to be ready to make that decision, between feeding or not completing the transition."

"I don't want to be a vampire," she said, voice hushed, drawing her knees to her chest. A single tear slipped from her eyes, glimmering in her lashes, before dripping down her chin.

"I know."

* * *

The hospital was bustling vividly, doctors and nurses hurrying up and down the sterile white corridors. I was reminded of the previous night, and I rubbed my eyes wearily. There was the bathroom I had collapsed in, where Kol had brought me coffee. That hallway led towards the operating room Elena had been put in.

Rubbing my forehead, I forced myself to stop thinking about it.

I rapped my knuckles against Matt's hospital door two times before I saw a pair of blue eyes peer at my through the blinds. The door opened and Caroline let me into the dimly lit room.

"Madeleine!"

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" I asked in surprise as the blonde vampire pulled me into a tight embrace. "I thought you'd be halfway to Timbuktu by now."

Over her shoulders, I noticed Matt looking at me, and I saw a lifelessness in his eyes. "How's Elena?"

I knew that he was internally beating himself up about Elena and her death, similar to how Stefan was feeling about saving Matt before Elena. "Matt," I said, breaking away from Caroline. "She's going to be fine."

"It's my fault," he said angrily. "If Stefan hadn't-."

"I'm not going through this with you," I said sternly. "I've already been through it with Stefan. Elena is fine, and nobody blames you. I'm just glad you're alive. And so is Elena."

He looked away pungently.

Turning back to Caroline, I told her, "You shouldn't be here. The Council is going into a frenzy. They're out for blood, Caroline, and the last place you want to be is here, in the hospital. They're already-."

The door swung open, and she vanished from before me fearfully. A man came in, peeking into the room precariously, his dark eyes keen. He held a walkie-talkie in his hand.

"Excuse you," I said, putting my hands on my hips. "Do you need something? It's still considered rude not to knock."

He apologized, and left quickly. "Room's clear," he murmured into a walkie-talkie device, before he shut the door.

Matt gave me a funny look at my snappy remark, and I said, "I'm sorry, it's just... I'm done with this bullshit."

"They're already here," Caroline finished my sentence from before I'd been interrupted, saddened, ignoring my comment. She reappeared. "I know. It's just, Tyler's dead, and I don't know where to go."

"Go to our lake house," I urged. "I mean, it's empty. I might have Stefan and Damon take Elena there too, to get them out of this hellhole of a town. They can help her with her transition there. I don't know what we're going to do."

"You don't think Bonnie is going to find a way to save her?" Matt said distractedly.

Shrugging my shoulders, I said to him, "There has never been a cure in the entire history of vampirism. I don't think that's going to change for my sister. She's going to have to choose." Twisting my neck, I looked at Caroline. "Go home, pack some bags, get out of here. You're not going to have much more time."

"Thanks, Mads." She kissed my cheek, and disappeared once again.

"Hey, do you... do you think it's okay if I go to see Elena?" Matt asked quietly, as if the idea might make me upset.

"Yeah, of course," I said simply, trying to reassure him. "I'll drive you."

But, when we arrived back at my house, everything had gone to hell.

"Did you even consider having a back up plan?" Damon yelled at the sheriff, with Dr. Fell standing behind her. I noticed that Sheriff Forbes no longer wore her badge, and Meredith wasn't dressed in her usual uniform of a sterile white coat.

"What's going on?" I said, walking through the front door, Matt behind me.

Damon took one look at Matt, and I saw his pupils dilate. His face contorted in unjustified rage, and suddenly Matt was against the wall, Damon's hand closing around his throat violently. "In what world do you get to live?"

"Get off of him, it's not his fault!" Liz said loudly, trying to get Damon off of Matt.

In a blur, I threw Damon on the ground, freeing Matt from his choke hold. "Stop being such a dick!"

Liz and Meredith stared at me in utter confusion. I had momentarily forgotten that my supernatural status wasn't as open as everyone else's in town.

I sighed, cracking my back and staring down at Damon. "It's not Matt's fault. Don't hurt him."

"Madeleine," Liz muttered warily. "You're a vampire now, too? When did that happen?"

"I guess there's no use in keeping it a secret anymore. No, I'm not a vampire," I declared.

"Then what are you?"

"Succubus," I said, trying to sound nonchalant. I shrugged my shoulders.

Meredith continued to squint in confusion, but Liz's eyes filled with realization and slight horror. She remembered; I could see it in the way her features darkened. She could recall the last time someone like me had come to town, and she didn't remember it fondly.

"When you came to my office, a month ago, looking for those hospital records... Oh God, no."

Shrugging again, I said decidedly, "It doesn't matter right now. Where are Stefan and Elena?"

"The Council's on strike," Meredith said, folding her hands in the professional manner that doctors often did. "They have them both, and Rebekah. They took Caroline, too, but she managed to escape. She doesn't know where they're taking them."

"Pastor Young's leading the whole thing," Liz said to me, but there was a different glint in her eyes, now that she knew the truth. "Took away my badge and got Meredith fired."

"Well, there aren't many places you can detain vampires, especially an Original," Damon groaned.

"Pastor Young has a cattle ranch outside of town," I said. "It's far away, secluded, could be easily modified to hold vampires. Let's check there."

"Remember the last time you went on a mission? You had your neck snapped. You are not going anywhere," Damon hissed. He was upset about the dick comment.

"They are fully stocked with vervain, wooden stakes, and iron. None of which harms me." I folded my arms. "They can't touch me. And I will rip all of them apart unless I get my sister back."

He stared at me for a moment, shocked at the violence of my words. To be perfectly honest, so was I. I could be overbearing and overprotective, but I had never been violent before.

Then, he swallowed his surprise and turned to Matt. "Let's see how sorry you really are. Let's go."

* * *

It was dark by the time we arrived at the cattle ranch. The moon wasn't clear in the sky, like it had been the previous night; it was hidden behind sheets of clouds and fog. Walking onto the lawn, I listened carefully to the sounds around us. Crickets could be heard chirping in the distance. It was too quiet.

"Do we need weapons?" Matt asked warily as he crossed the law, dead grass crunching underneath his boots.

"No, no weapons. Just bait." And Damon tore into the human's throat, blood squirting from his artery and onto Damon's face.

"Damon!" I exclaimed, pulling him away from Matt forcefully. "Are you crazy?"

"Yoo hoo, big bad vampire out here!" he yelled, stumbling away from me and Matt. "Come and get me."

My gaze returned to Matt's form frantically. His hands covered the wound, blood leaking through his fingers. Eyes widening, I swallowed, unsure of what to do.

Pastor Young appeared behind his screen door, slowly opening it with caution. He was a man I had grown up knowing, but now all I felt for him was anger."Leave the boy alone. He's innocent."

"That's the point. Give me Stefan and Elena and you can have him."

Blurring to his front porch, I left Matt on the front lawn. Appearing in front of Pastor Young, I stared at him intently. Despite the size difference between the two of us, I knew he couldn't hold a finger to me.

There was a darkness I could feel growing inside of me. One I hadn't experienced before, not even when I fed. It was a black hole, swirling in me, consuming me, lusting for the blood of the men who had brought harm to my sister. I had no claws to bear, but if I did, they would have been deep in Pastor Young's chest by now. The darkness was calling to me, beckoning me.

It wanted to play.

"Better idea: How about you just give me my sister and Stefan?"

He held his chin up high, saying sternly, "You can't come in, Madeleine. You haven't been invited."

My eyes darkened. "I'm not a vampire."

Reaching at him, deliberately showing him that I had access into his house, I pulled him out and threw him down the front steps of the porch. Three council members, armed with stakes and vervain, flooded onto the lawn.

One came up behind me, pulling back his cross bow and firing a stake right into my heart. I was too numb to feel the pain, too lost in the darkness. His eyes flashed as if he were victorious. It made me feel anger beyond belief. Groaning, I tore the blooded stake from my chest, and threw it back at the man forcefully, watching it spear his own heart. His body fell to the ground, the wood protruding from his chest.

"Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?" I seethed, flipping my hair out of my face.

Stalking into the house, I was greeted with two more men. Picking up one of the chairs from the kitchen table, I slammed it down on the first's head, rendering him unconscious immediately. He collapsed, the shattered remains of the chair falling on him.

There was a gunshot, and wooden bullets hit my back. The impact forced me to the ground. This time, I felt it; like ten tiny nails being hammered into my back. Shrieking, I blurred to my feet, wielding the chair leg in my hands like a baseball bat, swinging at my opponents head. He, too, clunked to the ground. I could hear their heartbeats; they were still alive, no doubt.

A surge of humor rushed through me; my stance mirrored Kol's perfectly when he had used his baseball bat on Damon.

I couldn't tell if I was horrified by it or pleased.

Bursting through the back door, I staggered to the barn. My body reacted against the bullets, pushing them out one by one. It made a disgusting sound as they popped from underneath my skin and flesh, falling into the grass.

Inside the barn, it closely resembled a prison. The first one I saw was Rebekah, and fiery resentment rose within me. I didn't look at her as I passed, my boots slapping against the cement ground. I spotted both Stefan and Elena next, the two of them in cells side by side.

"Madeleine," came Stefan's voice. "Madeleine, Elena didn't feed!"

"Will my blood work?" I shouted back, falling in front of my sister's stall. Her skin had grayed, her eyes staring dully at the wall. She was dying.

"Only one way to find out," he said. "There's not enough time. Hurry."

I braced myself as I stuck my arm through the bars. Elena didn't react at first, barely shifting. A deathly groan emitted from her lips, and then she dragged herself over to me. The shuffling noise made me uneasy. I shut my eyes, waiting.

Her fangs penetrated my wrist. I could feel my blood being extracted, pulled from the vein as she fed, clutching my arm to her mouth. Her grip tightened and I could feel her strength grow. She made an animalistic noise in the back of her throat. After a moment, she pulled away, gasping for air, a new sense of rejuvenation overcoming her.

Standing to my feet, I pulled the bars of the iron door apart, exerting as much strength as I could muster, far enough for her to climb through. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly. Then, I told her, "Go save Matt. You're the only one who can stop Damon."

She was gone before I blinked.

Sighing, I turned to Stefan's cell.

"It worked," he breathed in utter relief. "She's alive."

"Yeah," I whispered.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Rebekah from across the barn.

My eyes found her. Blood stained her white blouse, blooming like a red flower against her bosom. Her blonde hair was braided, but strands of hair had fallen loose, and the vervain had taken a large toll on her. She was in a weakened state, her shoulders hunched over.

"I can't talk to you. Not right now." I looked up at the ceiling, where the air flowed into the barn. Vervain was planted in front of the vent, intoxicating the air. Jumping up, I pulled it away, dropping it on the ground.

"Don't you remember?" she snapped. "The article I emailed you, back when you first found out what you were? There's a reason my brother can't leave you alone, Madeleine. It's because Kol's addicted to your blood, just like Elena will be now."

"Kol isn't addicted to my blood," I spat in return.

"It's like a drug to vampires!" she yelled. "It's like our own personal brand of heroine! Why do you think Kol's always hanging around you, going where you go? Because, if you die, he'll have to hunt down another succubus!"

I froze, like someone had taken away my ability to move. "No," I whispered. Then, my voice raising, I shouted, "No, shut up! Shut up, you're lying! You're a liar!" I kicked the bars of her cell with so much force that they groaned and bent back awkwardly.

"I wouldn't lie to you," she said, lifting her chin.

"I have a hard time believing that, considering you killed my sister!"

"My brother was dead! I was only avenging him!"

"You were my best friend!" I screamed at her. "After last night, I thought I mattered to you! I thought you actually cared about me! But you don't, do you? Didn't you think of the pain that you'd cause me? The hell you'd put me through?"

Rebekah stared at me with wide blue eyes.

"You were supposed to be my best friend!"

Stefan, his strength growing as the air began to purify, found his own way out of the cell and said to me, "Madeleine, calm down."

Pushing him away, I growled, "I can't. I can't calm down."

"You're grieving," he said to me. "You lost Alaric and Tyler, and now Elena's a vampire. At the hospital last night, you felt that grief. But now your channeling it all towards your anger, and you're going to seriously hurt someone, something you'll really regret later."

His words reminded me of moments ago, and, startled, I looked down at my hands. Blood stained them. "I killed someone," I said quietly, miffed for a moment. "I killed a man, out front." In vain, I tried to remember his face, but all I could recall was a blur of red.

Stefan's face fell.

"He jammed a stake through my heart, so I did the same to him. And I made a joke about it, too." My tone of voice had reached a monotonous strain.

"Madeleine, let's just get home."

"I'm a monster."

"Madeleine, look at me." Stefan took my face into his hands, his eyes focusing on mine. "You are not a monster. Calm down. I'm going to take you and Elena home."

"What's wrong with me?" I asked feverishly, dropping his hands from my face. "I've killed two people now. I am a monster."

"You're heartbroken," he said softly. "And that'll take some time to heal. Come on, let's go."

"No, no, I want to be by myself."

"It's not good for you to be by yourself," Stefan persisted.

"I'm pretty sure I'm in charge of myself," I snapped, withdrawing from him, gasping for air. There it was again, that gaping hole in my chest. My throat tightened, and I struggled to breathe once more. Agony overwhelmed me, washing over me like a wave: all at once and then slowly retracting, just to hit me all over again.

As soon as I exited the barn, I forced myself to take deep breaths, my lungs filling completely and then letting the air hiss through my teeth.

Walking around the house, I came to the front yard. Pastor Young laid unconscious on the steps, and three bodies lay, discarded in the grass. Two Damon had killed, and then the man I had slaughtered without one thought.

I knelt beside him, staring down at his face. "I knew you," I whispered sadly, recognition setting in. "Mr. Morrison, the librarian. I didn't see your face when I killed you. I wasn't thinking clearly. I wasn't myself. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Apologizing to your victims doesn't make them come back to life, darling. It only makes you feel guilty."

"Good. I deserve it."

Kol stood beside me. "I came to rescue my little sister, but I see you beat me to it."

"I didn't come here for _Rebekah_," I hissed, standing to my feet. "Go away."

He stood, nearly four feet away from me, his towering build clad in jeans and a jacket. His chiseled jaw was set and his eyes were on me, full of mirth per usual, his mouth quirked into a smirk.

"Now, that's no way to talk to the one who drove to the hospital at 2:30 in the morning to pick you up. I even bought you coffee."

"I know why you're always around me," I bit blatantly. "It's my blood. You're addicted to my blood."

Kol's eyebrows drew together in brief surprise, but then his expression settled back into a mask of hidden emotion.

"Rebekah said so, and she's right. God, I was so stupid! Of course, the only reason you've ever bothered with me was because of _what_ I am, not who I am!" I took two steps towards him and shoved his chest, hard enough to force him to stagger backwards. "Go away!"

"What are you going on about? You really don't hold yourself in high esteem, do you, Madeleine Gilbert?"

"I should have known! I should have known you didn't really have any interest in me at all! Just my stupid blood."

"Will you shut up for a moment?" he shouted above me, grabbing me by my shoulders. "Just stop talking. You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you're not interested in my blood at all," I said through clenched teeth. "Do it."

My face was so close to his that our noses were almost touching.

"Alright, fine, I will admit it. Part of the reason I ever bothered with you was because of your blood, and what you were." His dark orbs looked into mine. I felt like he could see into me, that he could see every lie I'd ever told, every secret I'd ever kept. "But you listen to me, Madeleine, you're not right."

"What, then? Do you _"fancy me because I'm full of light"_?" I snorted. "Because Klaus already used that one on Caroline."

"Klaus likes Caroline because she is full of light," Kol muttered in a low voice, his breath on my skin. "I am particularly interested in you because you have a darkness inside of you, Madeleine."

Shell-shocked by his words, I stood there for a moment, not able to make out anything. My lips were slightly parted, as if I were about to say something, but no words would come.

"You know it, too. You felt it tonight, when you killed that man. It was tempting. It was consuming. A part of you _enjoyed_ it."

Pulling away, I murmured, "No," beneath my breath.

"Yes," he hissed, grabbing my bicep. "It's part of what you are. You're a predatory species. You revel in the hunt."

"No."

Kol stared at me. I glanced at his lips, noticing they were slightly chapped. Flickering my gaze back to his, I waited for him to say something, to do something.

"Everyone is born with a darkness in them." He let me go, standing at his full height, nearly a foot above me. "Some with more, some with less. Just not everyone acts on it."

"Oh, look, a lover's quarrel." Damon appeared from the shadows. He was alone, blood marring his face, his shirt stained and torn from a gunshot to the shoulder.

"You," Kol said, utter hatred burning in his eyes.

"Me," Damon said, reciprocating the harsh feelings. "Didn't you get the memo when I killed you, twice? We don't want you hanging around here."

"Damon," I snapped, giving him a look.

He was wearing that look on his face; the one he wore when he was upset, when he was in a bad way. It was the face he wore when he was acting impulsive and self-destructively.

"_Madeleine_," he returned in a mocking voice. His eyes overlooked Mr. Morrison's body. "Killed another, I see."

"I detest you, Damon Salvatore, but for Madeleine's sake, I will be gracious and give you five seconds to disappear before I reach down your throat and strangle you with your own intestines," Kol threatened poisonously from beside me.

Damon glanced at me. "What a sweet boyfriend."

"Three seconds."

He sighed exaggeratedly, before his form vanished.

"What an ass," Kol muttered, looking down at me. He examined my bloody torso. "I really do hate him."

"Sometimes, I do too," I added.

Our moment was over. He quirked his head to the side. "Oh, by the way, I thought I would be fair and warn you that my dear brother Niklaus lives."

"What? That's impossible," I snapped, my stare bewildered and taken aback. "I saw Alaric stake him."

"Your witch offered a terribly _talented_ helping hand. She is the reason your friends live." Kol said, his voice laced with slight admiration. "I have always found witches to be incredibly enchanting."

I hated myself for it, but there was a twinge of jealousy inside of me as he offered praise for Bonnie.

"But not as enchanting as you, my darling," he said lowly, leaning over and whispering into my ear. His tone was sultry, tantalizing. His lips pressed into my cheek.

And then he was no longer there.

The feeling of his kiss lingered on my skin.


	23. Bottom of the River

**A/N: I am going to try to consistently update every Thursday - it seems to be working very well for me. But, as every other writer knows, keeping to the exact schedule is less than possible, and I may update a day late or early :)**

**Inspired by Bottom of the River by Delta Rae. Love that song!**

Chapter Twenty Three - Bottom of the River

My room was pitch dark when my eyes fluttered open, still heavy with sleep. I was tangled in a mess of blankets and sheets, tucked away warm in my bed. Brow furrowed, I listened, trying to pinpoint whatever had woken me from my heavy slumber. I peeked at the clock by my bed. _4:32 AM_.

There was a rustling noise downstairs. Curiously and warily, I slipped out from under my covers, perking my ears. I glanced over at Elena's bed, which was empty, the blankets disturbed. Scratching my nose, my bare feet padded against the floor as I made for the door, listening intently.

As I entered the hallway, the noises died down. Feeling slightly suspicious, I held my breath as I descended the stairs. "Elena," I called out, quiet enough not to wake Jeremy, barely above an audible whisper. "Is that you?"

Silence. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I cautiously peered down the corridor. My eyes were only met with darkness. I navigated towards the kitchen, feet ghosting over the surface of the hardwood.

In the corner of my eye, I saw something in the living room move. Startled, I turned to face the room. And then I was pinned to the floor, Elena's bloodshot eyes on me and her fangs bared.

Her lip curled back as her eyes trailed the length of my neck. I didn't have time to resist as she sunk her teeth into my throat. A small gurgle of pain escaped my mouth as she fed, and I tried to push her off of me. Her strength was too much for me, though, and my energy was slowly leaving me.

Writhing beneath her, she held me down. She made a predatory noise in the back of her throat, hungrily sucking at the gaping wound on my throat. My body kept trying to heal it, but she continuously bit into me, the cycle constant.

"Elena!" came a voice. It was Jeremy. "Elena, stop!"

He ran down the stairs, grabbing at her. While she was distracted, I brought my knees up and kicked her off of me, rolling out from underneath her. Climbing to my feet, eyes wide, blood trickled from the base of my neck and to the neckline of my t-shirt. The flesh was bloodied and torn, healing slowly.

Elena gnashed her teeth at Jeremy, pushing him away. Before she could tackle me again, I held her by her shoulders, shouting, "Elena, it's me! It's Madeleine, your sister! Stop it!"

She hesitated then, like the words were registering in her mind. Slowly, her fangs slid back into her gums, and the dark, rippling veins around her red eyes faded, the irises returning to their warm, chocolate brown color. Worry creased her brow, and she slapped her hand against her mouth, fervently wiping the blood away.

"Oh no," she whispered. "No. Madeleine, I'm so sorry. Madeleine."

Brushing some of her hair behind her ear, I assured her, "It's okay. Look at me, I'm getting better, see? I'm okay."

"Should I call Stefan?" Jeremy asked warily, his eyes trapped on the bite marks on my throat.

Sighing, I nodded. "Yeah. Call Stefan."

Elena started whimpering, tears leaking from her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

* * *

**GAS LINE LEAK LEADS TO EXPLOSION; TOWN COUNCIL KILLED, DEATH TOTAL AT 12**

I examined the newspaper observantly from my booth, a hot coffee planted in front of me. Despite the fact that it was my second cup, I felt achingly tired.

After I had washed the blood from my body and changed into clothes, I had left Elena and Jeremy, unable to go back to sleep and anxious to get out of the house. I had finally gotten the blood stain out of the hallway carpet, but Elena wouldn't stop apologizing, and the Salvatores were lingering, breathing down our necks.

Mindlessly, my hand touched the spot on my throat where Elena had bit me.

You could determine a lot by the bite of a vampire. When Kol had bit me, it filled me with ecstasy and pleasure. When Gage had bit me, it had been painful but somehow reassuring. He hadn't wanted me to be afraid, and so I hadn't been. But Elena's bite had been needing. Hungry. She had continued to tear at the flesh, biting into me again and again, the lust for my blood taking over her instincts.

My blood brought her into this life. And it was my blood she would crave from now on.

How could I have been so stupid to feed her my blood? I should have known the consequences.

My eyes were glued to the paper. It was all over the news today: Pastor Young's farmhouse had blown to pieces, resulting, with disturbing fortune on our part, in the deaths of the remaining Council members, save for Liz and the mayor. It wasn't an accident either, leaving me with the sick feeling that maybe someone I knew was responsible for it.

My first thought went to Damon, but then I thought better of it. Damon wouldn't have caused an explosion; he would have went to town on the council members.

But no one else came to mind when I tried to come up with any suspects.

"Tragic, huh?"

Looking up, I found an unfamiliar face. The stranger had dark skin with knowledgeable, keen eyes. His build was muscular, and he stood at around five foot eleven, from what I could tell. But there was a depth to him, an aura about him that told me I should be wary of him. That he was capable of doing dangerous things.

Clearing my throat, I said to him, "Yeah, it's too bad."

"Did you know anyone on the Council?" he questioned.

"I know the mayor and the sheriff, but neither of them were at the meeting," I said simply in return.

He cocked his head to the side speculatively. "Do you know who's responsible?"

Suddenly, I felt like I was being interrogated.

"If I did," I said lightly. "Don't you think I would have gone to the police?"

The man paused, his eyes narrowing, before he smiled. It seemed unnatural, forced. "Of course. I'm being rude, aren't I? My name is Connor Jordan." He stuck out his hand for me to shake. He wore gloves on both of his hands., I noticed with slight curiosity.

Tentatively, I shook it. "It's a pleasure."

"Well, enjoy your shake." And he was gone.

Confused, I looked back down at the newspaper.

That afternoon, the town was holding a memorial service for everyone who had lost their lives in the explosion. Elena had gone with Matt to help set up the church for the service, which would commence at two o'clock. I hadn't decided if I was going to attend the service or not. Knowing that I had put one name on the list, that one of the men being mourned was killed at my hand, was disheartening. The guilt was beyond overwhelming, slowly eating at me. It was as if I was rotting on the inside out from the sin I had committed.

It was almost laughable. Just a few nights ago, I had thought that our lives were coming together, only to have our wounds ripped open once again. There was pain in every step of the journey, every staggering stride bringing with it a constricting, suffocating feeling.

That's how I felt, ultimately; like I was suffocating. I was stupid to ever believe that our lives might ever have a sense of normalcy again.

"More coffee, ma'am?" The waitress gestured towards the pot of coffee in her hands.

I nodded. "Please."

"I'll have some of that, too," came a voice. I looked up right as Kol took a seat across from me, his trademark smirk growing on his lips.

She bobbed her head. "Alright, I'll go get you a cup." After she poured me some more of the brew, she turned on her heel towards the bar.

"You're buying," he quipped, folding his hands. "You owe me a coffee, anyways."

The waitress returned and poured him some coffee.

"Whatever," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Having some coffee."

I gave him a look. "I feel that no matter where I go, you always turn up somehow."

"Don't pretend like you don't like it," he grinned, settling back into his seat, drinking some of his coffee. Black, just how I liked it. It was overly bitter, but it dulled the hunger that always seemed to linger at the pit of my stomach. It distracted me from the urges.

He was right; I couldn't pretend I didn't like seeing him. But that didn't mean that I had to admit, every time I saw his face my heart did a little jump.

I sounded like a lovesick schoolgirl.

"Who was that man?" he questioned, after a moment, his voice void of any emotion.

"The one who stopped by my table?" When he nodded, I offered him a shrug. "I don't know. A reporter, maybe, looking for some dirt on the explosion."

Kol flipped the newspaper, eyes scanning over the headline in its large, bold font. "What a calamitous disaster. But, how terribly convenient for you and your friends, I must say."

"We had nothing to do with it, if that's what you're asking."

He pushed it away. "You smell like blood," he commented, moving on to the next subject. "Your blood."

"That tends to happen when you sister rips your throat out," I said lowly, sipping my coffee.

He blinked. "She did what to you?"

Sighing, I put my head in my hands, distraught. "When they were keeping Elena at the farmhouse, she hadn't fed. So when I went to save her, I wasn't thinking. And I fed her my blood."

"When did she attack you?" He seemed very displeased with the news, folding his hands with tight lips.

"This morning. Doesn't matter, though." I bit my thumb nail distractedly.

"That's going to come back to bite you," he said decidedly, after taking a momet.

"I'd say it already has. Literally. But what was I supposed to do? Let her die?" I scoffed at the thought. "She needed blood."

Kol tilted his head. "You Gilberts, always lingering in trouble's spotlight."

"It's not intentional," I snapped. "Believe me."

"Even so, it provides me with fine entertainment."

"I'm so glad that you are amused by our tribulations," I deadpanned, wrapping my fingers around my hot mug. I was momentarily distracted by a spot of blood that stained my thumb; I must have missed it when I was scrubbing my hands earlier.

He stared at me for a moment, his dark eyes calculating, and I remembered what he'd said to me, back at the farmhouse, and how right he had been. I did believe there was darkness in everyone, that some possessed more than others. But I had never figured that I was one of those people. Yet, I had felt it. That tantalizing, tempting urge for blood that called out to me during my darkest moments.

I never thought I could be classified as a dark person.

"I've heard that they're having a memorial service for the dead council members," Kol finally added.

Narrowing my eyes, I asked, "Are you going?"

"No. I am not terribly fond of churches, as you can imagine someone like me might not be."

"Me neither," I breathed, sitting back.

"Then don't go," he put simply.

"I should. I owe it, if not to my family, then to the man I killed."

Kol winced. "Still feeling guilty about that man, are you?"

"I killed him," I hissed under my breath. "I could have just knocked him out. I killed him because I couldn't _resist_ the urge to kill him. I couldn't control myself. Of course I feel guilty."

I choked down my words as the waitress came back to our table. Kol shot me an amused look.

"Anything else for you?" she asked in her Southern drawl.

When I looked up to reply, I noticed that she only had eyes for Kol. It was only then that I actually took in her appearance. She was tall and slender, the build of a runner. Her hair was pulled back into a light, flouncing ponytail, and she wore a pair of black shorts that didn't even reach mid-thigh. Her shirt flaunted her cleavage, and her hazel eyes gleamed like sunlight through a tinted window.

Glancing back at Kol, I could see his wandering eyes. Something squirmed inside of my chest, but I swallowed it back. "No thank you," I said tightly.

"Are you sure?" she said, lingering at the edge of our table.

"Yes, we are very sure."

Disdainfully, she peeked at me, before turning and bobbing away.

"I like it when you get jealous," Kol said playfully, eyeing me cheekily.

"Jealous?" I snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Don't even try to deny it. I could see it in the way your cheeks flushed." He smirked.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were too busy looking down her shirt," I snapped before I could reign in my tongue. Furious at him for teasing me, and at myself for being unable to control the envy burning inside of me, I stood. "Now, I have a memorial service to get ready for."

"Don't be like that, darling," he laughed, also standing. I hurriedly threw down some money for the waitress to collect, leaving no tip. "Aren't I allowed to have a little fun?"

I slipped into my jacket, refusing to respond to him.

"Now you are just acting like a wounded child," he scoffed.

Throwing him a look, I sauntered towards the door of the restaurant, putting everything I had into every step. Two could play at the game of jealousy, and I was going to _win_ this round.

Before I could exit, his hands curled around my wrists and pulled me back. They rested on my waist, and the way he touched me sent shocks through my body. I couldn't protest his advances, though, because by the time I managed to open my mouth, his was pressed fiercely against mine.

His lips were hot and familiar, and I couldn't stop myself from responding instantaneously. His large hands held me to him.

When he pulled away, he was wearing a smirk. Peering over his shoulder, I saw the waitress watching us with her hands on her hips, nose wrinkled resentfully.

"There. Now she knows you are mine, and you only." He trailed his thumb down my jawline. "Thanks for the coffee. See you later, Madeleine."

He left through the door, looking over his shoulder once more before disappearing, an impish smile on his face.

Breathlessly, I combed some of my hair behind my ear.

I couldn't tell if I had won that round or lost.

* * *

The church was silent when I walked in. My heels clicked against the aisle. I found Stefan sitting two pews behind Elena, Damon, Jeremy, and Matt. He was by himself, so I planted myself beside him, crossing my legs in a polite manner.

"Madeleine," he greeted distantly, his eyes keenly watching the back of Elena's head. "How are you feeling?

"I'm okay," I told him honestly. "No one else has tried to rip out my throat today."

He gave me a bewildered glance. I supposed I had earned that one.

"Elena?"

My sister's form shifted; she noticed my presence.

Stefan swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "Well, she's been a little jittery all day. But feeding from you has worked better than the animal diet I've tried to put her on, and the blood bags. She's healthy."

"At least this issue has a silver lining. Sort of."

"She's in a bad way," Stefan told me. "She's upset that she lost control like that this morning."

I paused, biting my lower lip. "Do you... how bad do you think this could get?"

"Well, from what I understand, succubus blood has some very addictive qualities to it. I've never experienced it, so it's hard for me to say."

Just then, Mayor Lockwood stepped onto the stage, forcing us to drop the subject. Her presence reminded me of Tyler, who'd been recently attacked by a hunter in his own home. My eyes quickly scanned the room, and I found him sitting next to Caroline. I averted my gaze, worry starting to increase my heart rate. If he'd been a normal vampire, he would have died from the assault.

I felt like Tyler had had a lot of near-death experiences recently.

"Welcome, everyone," the mayor greeted formally. "I would now like to invite anyone onto the stage who has something to say about the men and women we are commemorating this afternoon. I know April Young wanted to say something about her father. April, sweetheart, are you still here?"

Heads in the crowds of people bobbed as they searched for April. The young girl was no where to be found, though, causing Mayor Lockwood's face to be stricken with anxiety.

"Well, would anyone else like to come forward?" she asked, trying to keep her voice light.

Silence. I kneaded my fingers together, waiting to see if anyone would speak on the dead pastor's behalf.

I had known him for most of my life. Elena had babysat for his daughter, April, when she was younger, before he sent her to boarding school. He had been a large part of the community for years, a household name in the town of Mystic Falls. Even though I was still upset with him for what he'd done to Elena, I was shocked that no one would speak for him.

Except, of course, Elena.

She stood up and walked onto the stage. She was very composed, dressed in an elegant and short black dress, not too dissimilar to mine. She looked beautiful, her skin glowing in a way it hadn't since her transition. I knew it was the effect of feeding from me.

Approaching the microphone, Elena placed both of her hands on either side of the stand and began, "When I spoke to April earlier, she seemed really nervous about speaking, and um, I feel a little nervous, too." She chuckled quietly and humorlessly. "But, um, the worst day of loving someone is the day you lose them."

She paled, choking on her own words.

Then, I smelled it.

The coppery scent of blood lingered in the air, wafting around the sanctuary. I stiffened, confused, and horror struck me as Elena began to fall apart in front of the entire congregation.

"Don't move," Stefan breathed. "_It's a trap_. The hunter that was after Tyler... it's a trap." He stood, hurrying towards the stage to rescue Elena from herself.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Caroline tense and share a look with Tyler. Flexing my hands, I groaned.

This was not going to end well for any of us.

Stefan escorted Elena back to her pew, joining Jeremy and Matt, who both wore equally nervous and worried looks. Elena was gripping Stefan's arm tightly, trying to control herself.

Someone else had mounted the stage by then, signalling the choir to start singing a hymn. Everyone stood, as did I, taking the chance to look around the room. I didn't dare look behind me, but I pieced together that, whoever the hunter was, he was on the private balcony, above the sanctuary.

The choir sang beautifully, drowning out every other sound. Anxiously, I played with my hymnal, unsure of what to do.

Then, a familiar face appeared on the stage, interrupting the choir.

Tyler. The perfect ploy.

"I just wanted to say a few words about Pastor Young," he said, standing in front of the microphone. His mother, who sat behind him, had wide eyes as she watched him.

Standing up, I turned to leave the sanctuary, just as a gun shot broke the somber silence in the congregation. Screams erupted, and I ran out of the church, towards the parking lot, predicating that the hunter would be running out the kitchen door.

I knew the inside of the church like the back of my hand. I hadn't attended the morning service in years, but I had participated in several charity events there during the span of my high school career. And, if I was correct, there was a private staircase that led from the balcony to the kitchens. That was where I went to wait for the hunter.

I was correct; his truck sat outside the exit. He burst through the door, throwing a pair of duffle bags into bed of the truck. I recognized him immediately; he was the man I'd met at the Grill earlier, Connor Jordan. Without any inclination of how I should go about disarming him, I tackled him from behind, trying to pin him to the ground.

Connor was uncommonly strong, taking me by immense surprise. He flung me on the cement, pressing his knee into my stomach, the other on the ground next to my body. I groaned at the pressure, trying to get him off of me. My dress had ridden up, baring my thighs, scraping them against the harsh pavement. My fingers curled around his throat, pushing him off of me. He rolled over, graceful and agile, landing on his feet and climbing to a standing position. Pulling a stake from underneath his coat, he jammed it into my chest.

Blood spurted from the wound, and began to pool in my mouth. The coppery taste repulsed me. "People have been doing that a lot lately," I choked out, clawing at it, trying to get it out from my bosom.

When I didn't die, like he had expected, he drove the stake farther into my chest. "What are you, Madeleine?" Connor spat. "Not a human, not a vampire..."

"Go to hell," I said venomously, writhing as the stake splintered, the sharp edged digging into my flesh, scraping against my heart. It wouldn't kill me, but it was starting to hurt, like a very large splinter.

And then Connor was thrown across the pavement, his back thudding into his truck. I quickly yanked the stake from my chest, wincing, and discarded it, the bloodied weapon rolling away. I clambered to my feet just as Connor climbed into his pick-up, starting the engine and jolting it into reverse. The tires squealed as he pulled away, barely missing me as he exited the parking lot.

I turned, expecting my savoir to Damon or Stefan. Instead, I was met with Samuel Westerly.

He stepped closer to me, rubbing his hands together. He wore a fine suit, barely wrinkled, and his outdated glasses were perched on his nose. He peered at me speculatively. "Madeleine," he said, as if he were trying the name out on his tongue. "That's a nice name."

Taking a moment to recuperate, I inhaled sharply. There was a minor pain in my chest, aching just enough to be a bother. I wiped the blood that had seeped from the corners of my mouth away, tossing my tousled hair over my shoulder.

"Is it true then?" I asked, my voice stronger that I felt. My hand folded over the bloody wound on my chest, staining it red. "Are you like me? Are you my father?"

Samuel looked down.

"How long have you known?" I fired suddenly.

"Not very long," he answered, his voice ringing with honesty. "But when I heard there was a succubus in Mystic Falls, I thought that it couldn't be a coincidence. And you look so much like her."

"My mother?"

"Now is not the appropriate time and this is not the appropriate place," he said, looking up at me. I stared into his eyes. They were the same eyes I saw in the mirror every day. My heart clenched. "See me in my classroom after school on Monday. I'll answer your questions then."

"But I want you to answer them now!" I snapped, stepping closer to him. Sudden anger surfaced from inside of me. Unjustified anger. I was upset at him for no reason I could pinpoint; I just felt irately distressed. "I've been alone, going through this by myself! I deserve some answers now!"

"In due time," said Samuel, walking around me. "See you in school."

I should have pursued him. Instead, I watched his retreating form. Something wet slid down my cheeks; I hadn't realized that I was crying. They were hot tears, angry and frustrated tears. But also tears of heartache. I had just spoken with my father, in the flesh. He wasn't Grayson Gilbert, but it was from him that I had came.

A living, breathing father.


	24. The Way Your World Can Alter

**A/N: So far I'm on schedule :) Enjoy! Inspired by The Lion's Roar - First Aid Kit. Leave a review!**

Chapter Twenty Four - The Way Your World Can Alter

"What are we doing here?" I could hear Damon ask Bonnie as the two of them climbed out of their own vehicles.

"I don't know. Ask Stefan," Bonnie replied.

We all sat outside of the Mystic Falls High School, at the red picnic tables. Some of them were still wearing their attire from the memorial service, but I had taken the opportunity to change out of my bloodied garments the first chance I'd gotten. I was as far as I could possibly be from Elena, a precaution that was necessary to take. She knew it, as well, but I could see a sadness in her eyes.

The night sky was dark above us, the stars twinkling, entrancing and captivating. As Damon and Bonnie approached us, I watched them calmly.

"Stefan, what are we doing here?" Damon asked.

"Finishing the memorial service," he said simply, handing out folded lanterns. "We need to start healing, Damon. We've lost so much, especially recently. We think we've become numb to the pain. We push it away, make jokes about it, ignore it. We've never let ourselves just... grieve."

"That's what you called me out here for?" he quipped rudely, perplexed. "To light lanterns?"

"Yeah. It's what we need to do," said Stefan in return.

"What we need to do is find out who this hunter is, and what he wants from us," Damon snapped. "We have more important things to do then... this."

"Not tonight we don't."

I fingered the papery material of my lantern, one Stefan had given to me, watching Damon as he looked for anyone to support him. When he found no one, he silenced himself.

Stefan took the lead, holding out his lantern for everyone to see. "This is for my uncle Zac, and for my best friend Lexi."

We all watched with glowing eyes as he lit his lantern, releasing it into the night sky. It floated between the trees, casting beautiful shadows on their leaves as it was lifted in the air.

He tried to hand the lighter to Damon, but the latter brother shoved it away. "I don't have time for this crap," he muttered, stalking back to his car. I sighed heavily.

Next was Caroline. She took the lighter gratefully, smiling sadly at Stefan. She said, "This is for my dad. And Tyler's."

Her lantern soon joined Stefan's in the sky.

One by one, we went around in the circle. I could feel the sting of every lost loved on, not like I'd been cut into again, but as if the wounds had been covered with bandages and now those bandages were being torn off. As each lantern lifted into the air, I could feel the wounds and burns that had been inflicted by those losses gently start to heal.

When Jeremy stood, I felt my heavy heart ache for him. "This is for Vicki, and Anna. This is for my parents, Jenna, and Alaric."

Elena went next. "Mom, Dad, Jenna, Ric... everyone else who has died in this town. And me, I guess."

And lastly, I stepped up. Elena handed the lighter to me. I turned it in my hand before saying, "This is for my mom, and my dad. For my aunt Jenna, for my uncle John, and for Alaric. It's also for Zane Brentsworth, and Mr. Morrison, the librarian. And for all of our old selves. Because they have died, and we are all new people."

As my lantern rose from my hands, the light being carried into the sky along with the others, my heart no longer felt heavy. It was like there had been a great burden lifted, along with the lanterns.

I tucked myself into Jeremy's side, burying my face into his warm forearm, and watched the glowing lights fade away into the stars.

* * *

_Me: __Where are you?_

_Elena: Went home early with Stef_

_Me: Is everything alright?_

_Elena: Not feeling well. I took the car, I'll get Jer to give you a ride home._

I chose to end our conversation, sighing as I sorted through my locker. Matt appeared beside me, nodding in regard, before opening his own compartment, exchanging textbooks.

My phone vibrated as I received another text message.

_Unknown number: What are you wearing? xx_

I looked down at the message in confusion for a moment, studying the number unfamiliar to me. Then, I groaned and typed back with furious speed, _Kol, how did you get my number?_

It didn't take long for him to reply. _I stole it from your phone when you were sleeping. I thought it might be useful to have._

Swallowing, I pocketed the phone and returned to my locker. Matt looked down at me, his eyes peering at the screen. I could hear his heart beat, and I could feel his warmth radiating from his body. There was a clawing sensation at the pit of my stomach, but I dismissed it. I had become better with the cravings, although they had grown significantly in the past couple days, increasing at a rate I hadn't experienced before.

"Who's that?" Matt inquired.

"What?"

"You look frustrated," he said with a laugh.

Sighing as he slammed his locker shut, I said to him, "It's, uh, it's Kol."

Matt's face fell. "Rebekah's brother?"

I remembered the first and last time Matt had shared a run-in with Kol, and I winced. "Maybe."

"What did he mean, he stole it from your phone when you were sleeping?" he demanded, crossing his arms. "You've... you've slept with him?"

"Maybe."

He threw his hands into the air. "I'm done. I give up. One hundred and five percent done."

"This is why you shouldn't read people's text messages over their shoulders," I said to him, delivering an amount of sass with my words. "Do yourself a favor and try to restrain yourself." I patted his shoulder.

"Ew, don't touch me."

"What, are you afraid that I have cooties?" I laughed, wiping my hands all over him. "Oh no! Now you have cooties, too!"

He shoved me away, unable to keep himself from chortling at my words. Turning on his heel, he waved his hand at me dismissively before he disappeared down the hallway.

The corridors were dark, the atmosphere quiet. A lot of the students had already gone home, including my siblings. I swallowed my laughter, shaking my head as I popped into the girl's room, stopping in front of the mirror.

In minutes, I would be going to meet my father. The thought banished the smile from my face.

I wanted to be happy, but the reality was that I was upset with him, and unjustly so. If the story I had pieced together was correct, then he had played around in Mystic Falls for a while, gotten my mom pregnant, and then ran for the hills, covering his tracks in the process. I wondered if my mom had known he had fooled the Council, or if she had thought he was dead, too.

The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to tear my hair out.

No one knew about him, with the exception of Elena, Jeremy, and Stefan. Elena had her hands full, though, so Stefan and my brother were the only ones who knew that I was meeting him after school. I told my brother because he deserved to know, and Stefan because it was good for him to be in the loop.

Stefan's old self was resurfacing, the Stefan I'd known before Klaus had turned his emotions off. I had forgotten how easy it was to confide and trust in him. It was refreshing.

"How do you get Matt to like you?" came a familiar voice.

Gasping, surprised by her appearance, I looked up and saw Rebekah's face in the mirror. She propped herself up against the wall behind me, her expression thoughtful, and also terribly lonely.

"Well, for starters, I didn't force him to drive his truck off of a bridge, almost killing him and successfully killing his friend," I snapped, gripping the sink counter.

She looked as if I'd punched her in the face. I didn't know what she had expected. Did she sincerely believe that I would just forget everything she'd done? "Madeleine, Alaric had killed my brother and he was going to kill me. I had to do something."

"I don't want your excuses." I stared angrily at my reflection, running my fingers through my hair.

"You're right." She swallowed. "I'm sorry."

I turned to face her. "Sorry doesn't make Elena human again. You took something from her that she can never get back."

"What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" she pleaded, taking a step closer to me, so I couldn't push past her and leave. "How can I make you trust me again?"

"Rebekah, it takes time." I took a deep breath. "Trust is fragile. It's not something that you can mend at the snap of your fingers."

"I'm so sorry," she repeated. "I really am."

Placing my hand on her shoulder, I moved her out of the way gently. "I have to go."

She didn't follow me into the hallway. I started towards the history classroom, breathing heavily, trying to calm myself.

I turned the corner and tripped over something.

Matt's body.

"Oh, God!" I shouted, dropping to my knees, immediately feeling for his pulse.

"Don't worry, Madeleine Gilbert. He's not dead, just unconscious. I don't kill innocents, unlike some of the citizens in Mystic Falls."

His voice gave me the chills. Slowly climbing back onto my feet, I swerved on my heels and faced him, straightening my posture. "You."

Connor Jordan tipped his head at me, before pulling something out of his jacket. I could smell it on his hands; some sort of herbal concoction. "It took me a little while, but when that soul-sucking demon saved your ass in the parking lot a few days ago, I put the puzzle pieces together."

Warily, I watched him, eyes wide. I stepped in front of Matt's unconscious form, as if I could protect him. When he unscrewed the cap of the bottle, I said fiercely, "Vervain doesn't hurt me."

He laughed a little. It was a dark chuckle. Then, he flung his arm at me, spraying the contents of the bottle on me. Instantly, my skin began to burn, the flesh sizzling. It was like someone had pressed a curling iron against my skin. I let out a scream, rubbing at the burns frantically, trying to make the pain go away.

"Sirensbane," he said, tossing the empty bottle away, unsheathing a blade from him belt. The glass shattered as it hit the floor. "Especially for incubi and succubi."

I stumbled backwards, the searing pain diminishing as the concoction evaporated. A wave of exhaustion floated over me, but I stood my ground, facing him with wide eyes.

"Who is he to you, then? Your companion? Your _mate_?" He flashed the dagger at me, and my stomach dropped.

Silver. It glinted in the dim light. For the first time in a while, I was absolutely terrified for my life. He stepped closer to me, the knife growing uncomfortably close to me.

Connor watched me, peered at me with his deadly gaze as I side-stepped Matt's body. I could run, but that would leave Matt in his hands, and I wasn't okay with that. I clenched my jaw, swallowing my nausea at the sight of the weapon that could potentially kill me.

He lunged at me, but I jumped back, the blade slicing my forearm. I kept myself from crying out, watching my blood drip onto the floor. It was more painful than any wound inflicted by wood.

"Vampires. Succubi. Is there a creature Mystic Falls_ isn't_ housing?" he asked, pursing his lips. "This place is infested. It's crawling with parasites."

"I am not a parasite," I hissed at him. "I'm a person. And he's my _father_."

"How touching." Connor tried to drive the blade through my heart, but I evaded his advance, grabbing his arm and flipping him onto the tile floor. He was quick, but I was prepared for him this time. He tried to bring me down with him, but I forced him to the ground. I put my foot on his hand, coaxing the knife out of his grasp and kicking it across the surface of the floor.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded, stooping my head lower so I could look into his eyes.

"Your life."

And then, his chest erupted into the flames. The spontaneous fire was small at first, and then grew. Bewildered, I stepped back from him as he began to panic, attempting to put out the growing fire. He fell backwards, furiously rubbing his hands all over his torso. Confusion swept over me, my eyebrows drawing together in shocked speculation. I didn't help him; I only stared. I should have helped, but I was too distracted and perturbed by the abrupt fire.

Through narrowed eyes, my gaze tightened. Something was wrong, and it wasn't just the unexpected flames. The longer I stared, the more unrealistic it became. As he writhed beneath the fire, the flames seemed to flicker on and off. Like they weren't really there.

"Looks real, doesn't it?"

Jaw clenched, I looked up at Samuel Westerly, who had approached my side. "You. You're doing it. You're making him see it."

"And you, too." He peered at me from the corner of his eyes. "Anyone with an untrained eye will see this fire. Feel its heat and burn. Until I wish them not to."

"Can I train myself not to see it?" I asked quickly.

He smiled genuinely. "With time and practice."

The fire went out. Connor wasn't harmed or burned in any way. Confused, he shot up, patting his chest in a panic. Then, he saw Samuel, and he was on his feet in a matter of seconds.

"You have five seconds to leave this school, or I will make you drive that silver blade through your heart." He said it with such an eerily calm tone that it brought goosebumps to my skin. "I won't be burdened with the hunter's curse if you do the actual deed, will I?"

Hatred etched his features. Outnumbered two to one, Connor took a step back, maneuvering around Matt's inanimate form, before disappearing down the school corridor.

"Hunter's curse?" I questioned as he readjusted his jacket, cracking his knuckles.

"When a supernatural creature kills a hunter, they are burdened with something called the hunter's curse. It drives them mad. But, that is a story for another time. I understand that we have a lot to discuss, Madeleine. Join me in my classroom?"

"Let me help Matt," I said lowly. Bending over, I hooked my arms underneath the folds of his, lifting him from the floor. I rested him against the wall, propping him up gently. "There you go, Mattie." I patted the side of his face, and briefly remembered the cooties comment I had made earlier. I smiled vaguely to myself.

Rubbing my hands over my face, I felt ill. My palms were clammy as I touched the wound on my arm. It stung when I touched it, and I bit back a hiss.

"You're hurt," he said simply as he led me to his classroom.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"Coffee?" Samuel offered as I took a seat in front of his desk. Two mugs were positioned by the coffee pot behind him. When I nodded, he poured me my own cup and asked, "Cream and sugar?"

"No, thank you," I said politely, crossing my legs.

"You like it black," he stated, handing me a mug.

"It helps," was all I replied with, but it seemed to be a sufficient enough answer for him. He sat in his chair, positioning his cup on the surface of the desk.

"So, Madeleine, tell me about yourself."

"I would rather skip the father-daughter heart to heart," I said, civilly but a little too icily.

Samuel's brown eyes were calculating as he skimmed over me, drinking in my appearance. I could hear him swallow, and he folded his hands. "Fine, I'll go first, since you are unwilling. My full name is Samuel Vincent Westerly. I was born in 1892, in Boston, Massachusetts. I'm a Gemini." The last part he said with a sarcastic hint in his voice.

Unimpressed, I crossed my arms.

"My mother had had an affair with an incubus, early on in her marriage. My father didn't know about it, and I don't think he ever found out. The affair resulted in my conception. I lived a fairly normal life, and studied to become a doctor. I wedded a girl named Margery at the age of 25. And that's when my life went downhill. You see, I didn't know about the gene. After completing the transition, I didn't realize what was happening, and accidentally killed my wife. I fled from Boston shortly after."

For a moment, as I listened to his back story, all I could feel was overwhelming gratefulness. For what my friends went through for me, after I'd accidentally killed Zane Brentsworth at homecoming. I thought about what would have happened if I had been alone, like Samuel, and I felt a pang of commiseration for him.

"You were here in 1991, but the Council's records say you were killed. You tricked them, didn't you? Made them hallucinate your death, or whatever it is you do." I said, after a pause.

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"And you knew my mom back then. Tell me about her. And why you left."

He sighed. "Right to the heart of the tale. You're not one to waste time, are you?"

I stared at him, willing him to continue.

"Fine. Yes, I was here an 1991. And I knew your mother. I knew many of the men and women who are serving on the town's Council. Or, were. I heard about the explosion. Tragic."

"You didn't do that, did you?" I fired immediately, at the mention of the incident.

He scoffed. "What would I gain from blowing up the Council? Don't interrupt me; it's not pleasant repeating the story, so I'm only going to once."

I settled back in my chair warily.

"I came to Mystic Falls searching for someone. Unfortunately, he didn't like to be found, and it was another dead end. He was always leading me to dead ends. But, anyways, I came and lingered for a while. While I was here, I met Miranda."

"And you got her knocked up, and then you left."

Samuel cocked his brow. "You're angry with me. But you don't understand. Just listen to me, Madeleine. It will all make sense in a few minutes." Clearing his throat, he took a sip of his coffee. "Miranda wasn't like any girl I'd ever met. She was strong, beautiful, caring. Her ability to show immense compassion to even the ones who deserved none was astounding."

Hearing him talk about my mother like that made me feel slightly uncomfortable. The idea that someone else was in love with my mom, besides my father, made me feel strange.

"I loved her," he said finally. "And she loved me, too. I thought that finally, I would be able to escape the life I was living. Be human, have some normalcy."

"What happened?"

"It turns out the dead end wasn't quite what I thought it was. It was a trap." He looked down. "The man I was looking for had lured me to Mystic Falls with the intentions of killing me. I did what I did not only to save myself, but I thought it would protect you and Miranda."

"Did she know?" I asked. "That you really weren't...?"

"No." His muscles tightened with unsaid grief. "I thought maybe one day... But, I see that's impossible now."

I bit my thumb contemplatively, trying to keep every aspect of myself together. "Who was it? That you were looking for, in Mystic Falls?"

Samuel said, somewhat bitterly, "Someone involved with the supernatural black market. A very well-known warlock in the realm. His name was Solomon."

"Why were you after him?" I questioned.

"It's very dangerous for another to have possession of your blood, especially when you are like us." He flexed his fingers, his knuckles cracking. Intense dislike for this warlock was evident on his face. "Say he were to sell it to a vampire, or another warlock. If they wanted more, they could simply use it for a locator spell and immediately would be able to locate me. Once they have possession of your blood, they'll never stop hounding after you."

I studied him apprehensively. "So you wanted... revenge?"

"I didn't know what I wanted. But he was old, and smart, and didn't want me around anymore. He planned on draining me and then killing me, I believe. His intentions were unclear to me."

"So you tricked him into thinking you had died?" I swallowed, trying to digest his story. "Does he know you're still alive?"

"No. He thinks I'm dead. Not for long, though, now that I've come back to Mystic Falls." Samuel shrugged. "He would have figured it out sooner or later."

"Did you want to come back?" I asked him.

Samuel tilted his head to the side for a moment. "I couldn't live with myself, knowing that I'd left you behind without being able to protect yourself. Someone's got to teach you the ropes, and succubi and incubi are scarce nowadays."

Nodding, I took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay."

Silence ensued for a brief time. Then, he asked me, "Are you alright with me coming back?"

Swallowing, my throat thick, I nodded again. "Yes."

The intense rage I had felt towards him before had completely evaporated, leaving me with a raw, open sensation. I stared at him, feeling my insides tighten as I blinked heavily. I wanted to reach out and touch him, just to ensure he was real and not some sort of mirage. I had a father. He was like me.

"I can teach you," Samuel said. "I can teach you how to be what you are. You can be so much more, Madeleine Gilbert."

With wide eyes, I let out a light breath.

"It's been a long time since I've met one of our kind." He leaned forward, folding his hands. "I will teach you to be like me."

"First, I have some questions," I said as he settled back into his chair.

"Ask me anything."

"I know that our blood is addictive to any vampire who drinks it." I bit my lower lip. "Does that change with age?"

Samuel tilted his head. "The younger the vampire, the more enslaved they become to the taste of our blood. Why do you ask?"

"My sister, she was in transition, but she hadn't had blood and she was dying." The words fell out of my mouth. "I had to help her. Save her. But, this weekend, she nearly ripped my throat out. She wasn't herself." I looked at him, trying to hide the desperation from my voice, though I was sure it was evident in my eyes. "How do I stop it? The addiction?"

"Cold turkey," he put it simply. "You have to stay away from her. The longer she goes without your blood, the easier it will be for her to fight the cravings."

"The problem is," I breathed, "she can't keep down any other blood. Not from animals, not from blood bags. It's either me or a human, and she's not comfortable with feeding from a human."

"But she's okay with feeding from her sister?"

"It's not like she can kill me," I said. "Right?"

Samuel shook his head. "You and I live off of the energy we take from other life forces. When we're injured, our bodies use that energy to heal our wounds. If your sister were to feed from you for a prolonged period of time, your body would waste all of your stored energy on trying to heal you. Eventually, it would run out, and you would die."

Clenching my jaw, I looked down at my hands. That explained a lot; why I was so tired, why my hunger had grown so quickly. My body was using my stored energy to heal my wounds, and after Elena's attack, I was starting to run dry.

"Okay, so I stay away from her, and she's cut off from my blood. What happens to my sister?"

He said, "It's much like taking cocaine away from a crackhead. She'll become jittery. They'll be a gnawing feeling inside of her and her head will ache. She'll become aggressive. After time, though, she will heal."

"How much time?"

"Over the span of a month, I would estimate."

"A month," I echoed.

There was a buzzing sound, and he looked down at his phone on the desk. He ran a hand through his dark hair. "Madeleine, I'm going to have to cut this meeting short."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing, just personal business," he said with a nonchalant shrug. "Let me have your hand."

Warily, I let him take me by my wrist. Samuel withdrew a marker from his desk drawer and scribbled something on the palm of my hand. "This is my number. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

As he held my arm, his eye squinted behind his glasses and he stared down at my arm.

"Where are all of those scars from?"

I retracted my arm. "A story for another time. Go."

* * *

Outside of the school, the sky was still a pretty, light blue. Clouds littered the atmosphere, like streaks of white on a blue canvas. My shoes clicked against the pavement as I searched the parking lot, my eyes sweeping over the empty spaces. Confused, I took out my cell phone.

_One message. _

Sighing, I played it and brought the device to my ear.

"_Mads, it's me. I'm gonna try to help Damon and Klaus with taking down the hunter, so I can't come pick you up."_

Yes, something like that usually gets in the way of picking up your siblings from school. He said it as nonchalantly as if he were telling me he was going to pick up some milk from the grocery store.

_"I'll ask Matt to give you a ride._" There was a beep as the voicemail ended.

"That's a great plan," I muttered to myself. "Except for the fact that Matt is unconscious in the school hallway." Rubbing my temples after I pocketed my cell phone, I took a seat on the edge of the pavement. Defeated, I pulled my legs up to my chest, resting my elbows on my knees.

I was tired. My limbs were weary and stiff, and I felt that if I were to close my eyes, I would never open them again. My head ached, throbbing dully. Too much was going on for my brain to function correctly.

And I was hungry. I knew the difference between my hunger for food and the urges to feed, although they were similar. It was a gnawing, gripping sensation. It was driving me crazy.

Cradling my phone in my hands, I sighed and dialed Stefan's number, one I had committed to memory. Since I couldn't be around Elena, I had decided that I would just stay at the Salvatores. It was a boarding house, after all.

When he didn't answer, I was at a loss of what to do. I was about to send Elena another text when the messages from earlier reappeared on the screen. The unrecognized number stared back at me as I struggled inside.

I made a fast decision, hitting the green button before my mind could come up with a reason that I shouldn't call him.

"_I knew you'd ring me sooner or later, darling._"


	25. Swimming

**A/N: My life is empty without Vampire Diaries to look forward to every Thursday :( Haha, thank you guys so much for your reviews and your support. I wouldn't have gotten this far into the story (nearly 93,000 words!) without your encouragement!  
**

**I'm excited to dig deeper into the relationship between Madeleine and Kol. This chapter is very Kol/Madeleine centric, to make up for his absence last chapter ;) **lemon warning****

**Inspired by Swimming - Florence + the Machine. **

Chapter Twenty Five - Swimming

Tires squealed against the pavement as he came to a short stop in front of me. As I stood, I could see my reflection in his dark, tinted windows, and sighed when I realized I looked like a homeless girl; my hair was a mess and my clothes were stained with dirt and blood. Shaking my head, I opened the door and slid into the passenger seat, pulling the belt over my lap.

My body, which had been tense, had visibly relaxed. I would never admit to anyone how comfortable I had grown to feel around Kol; it was my secret. I looked at him. Same impish grin, same devilish eyes.

"What happened to you, then?" Kol asked, eyes scanning over me.

"The hunter." I sighed. "He found me."

"What?" His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Is he still here?"

"He's long gone." I added dismissively, "I don't want to talk about it, though."

"Your arm," he said tightly, looking at the slit skin. Blood was still oozing from it; it should have healed by then. "Why hasn't it healed? Even wounds inflicted by silver should heal within minutes, no longer than an hour."

Not answering his question, I cradled my arm against my chest.

"When's the last time you fed?"

My head turned slightly at the word. "Doesn't matter. I want to go away."

His lips quirked, playing at a smirk. "Where do you want to go?"

"Away from here. Away from Mystic Falls."

"As you wish, darling."

_Darling_. The first time he had called me that, I'd been upset. Angered at the thought of him ridiculing me. Now, all I felt was a warmth in my chest that shouldn't have been there.

"Although, not many places are going to allow you on their premises looking the way you do."

"How do I look?" I said jokingly.

"Like you've just escaped from a bar fight. Perhaps we should get you a change of clothes? A shower?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

Walking back to his car, my damp hair tickled the sides of my face and the arch of my jaw. Rebekah had left a surprising amount of things at the Mikaelson mansion. I should have felt more guilty using her things, but I couldn't bring myself to. I had slipped into a simple pair of jeans and a shirt, two items that had been hard to find in her piles of glamorous dresses and silky garments.

I looked down at where the silver blade had slit my skin. The blood had been washed away but the area was red and swollen, the skin agitated.

"I could heal it for you, if you'd like," Kol offered.

"No," I said, my eyes trained on it. "I've missed it."

"Missed what?"

"Being able to be hurt," I confessed in a low voice. "It makes me feel human."

"But you are not human," he pointed out.

"No, I'm not," I agreed, knowing his statement was true. "I look like a human and I bleed like a human, but I am not a human. I miss it, though."

"Why?" he asked, as if he couldn't fathom wanting to be human again. "You are more powerful now. Stronger. I find it peculiar that you would miss being so fragile."

We both climbed into his car, and I waited patiently for him to settle behind the wheel before replying. "You don't miss anything about being human?"

"Nothing," Kol said. He turned the key in the ignition, and the car jolted to a start. "I like the way I am now, thank you very much."

My eyes found the side of his face as he pulled out of the drive. "Not even the small things, like tiny cuts and bruises, ones you can't remember where you've gotten them from? Or a sunburn, from staying out in the sun too long? Or the chill of the wind in the morning?"

Kol shifted in his seat. "Humans are feeble. Pathetic. They are only around for food and sport."

Drawing my eyebrows together, I said, "I became a stronger, better person after I transitioned. The person I used to be was insignificant and weak. But there is something beautiful about being human."

I could tell he wanted to disagree, but I continued anyways.

"I used to be invisible. I would walk down the school hallways and nobody would even look at me. They would bump my shoulders as they shuffled by. They could have been my classmates for years, but they still didn't know who I was. Now, I walk into the school and everyone looks up like I'm a piece of meat in front of hungry dogs. I never thought I'd miss being invisible, but..." I shrugged.

"I'm far too old to remember what it was like to be human," Kol scoffed.

"You're lying," I said to him knowingly.

He took a sharp right turn onto a road, his eyes glued to the road in front of him. I had made him uncomfortable. "Okay, fine, you are right. I remember what it was like to be human. I was afraid. I was afraid of the plague that had taken my brother's life in the Old World. I was afraid of the wolves. I was afraid of my father. Now, everyone is afraid of_ me_."

"Do you like that?"

"Why are you asking all of these questions?" he snapped.

"Because I want to know about you," I stated.

"And why would you want to know about me?" fired Kol.

Looking at him with squinted eyes and crossed arms, I asked, "Is that a problem? That I want to know more about you?"

"Nobody wants to know more about me, unless there is a reason behind it."

"There isn't a reason behind it. I just want to know about you. God, you and Rebekah and Klaus. You're all the same."

"I am not like them," he hissed.

"Yes, you are," I said in return. "You're all afraid to open up to anyone because you think that there's an ulterior motive behind everything. Newsflash: there isn't."

As the words tumbled out of my mouth, the speed of the car accelerated. We were going so fast that the trees on the side of the road had blurred to a series of shapes and colors.

"Maybe I just want to know who you are beneath... that." I gestured towards him.

"No, you don't," he said simply, through clenched teeth.

"Why not? You know me. You know who I am. I say it's not fair for you to have that advantage over me. But I'll bet you like it. You like seeing into other people's souls, knowing that they can't see into yours. Or maybe you're afraid to let people know that there's an actual person inside of you."

"I am not afraid of anything," Kol growled fiercely. "And would you just stop? I'm not a puzzle for you to put together, or a book for you to read. What you see is what you get."

Maybe I had pushed him too far. But he was wrong. I stopped talking for a moment, but I knew just how _wrong_ he was. Because what I saw couldn't be all of him. All of Kol. There were layers of him, some that hadn't been unraveled in so long that perhaps he had forgotten that they were there.

The Originals weren't just monsters with the faces of humans. They had been people once, too. I had ventured deep into Rebekah's mind and soul; I had seen a side to her that most chose to overlook. I knew that she was a girl, too; that she wasn't an emotionless beast. And I knew that Kol had to be like her, to a certain degree. There had to be a part of him buried underneath centuries of bloodshed and hatred, a part that he seldom let out of its cage.

In that moment, there was nothing I wanted more than to see that part of him.

"By the way, not everyone is afraid of you," I said to him.

Kol peered at me from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be."

"But I'm not." I looked out the window at the blurred, green shrubbery passing by. The flash of the Mystic Falls sign indicated that we had left Mystic Falls, and I felt a sense of freedom wash over me. "Where are we going?"

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"Let's go someplace I've never been before," I suggested.

Kol looked at me again. "Has the tightly-wound Madeleine Gilbert finally loosened up a bit?"

My eyes met his. "Maybe."

"Enough to trust me blindly?"

I looked at him, and after a moment, I gave him a consenting nod. "I'm going to regret this."

"You've spent so long worrying about others around you; I'm going to teach you how to have a little fun."

We drove in silence for a while, away from Mystic Falls and towards the unknown. We were in his car for quite some time; I watched the fading light be swallowed up by the darkness, the pale moon growing in the sky. We passed acres and acres of forest, until I no longer recognized where we were. Every now and then, I would peek at him, but every time he caught me. Like he could feel my eyes on him.

"Where are you taking me?" I finally asked.

"You'll see."

"I don't like being kept in the dark."

"That's a shame."

I settled back into my seat, crossing my arms in a stubborn manner. I took a moment to close my eyes; I was so tired. I was content with listening to the calm, steady beat of his breath and the rev of his engine.

A comfortable atmosphere was something I hadn't really experienced in a long time. Usually, I was on edge, afraid of some unknown threat attacking at any given moment. I feared the safety of those around me, feeling the need to protect them. But when I was with Kol, he was protecting me and oddly, I was okay with that. And I felt unreasonably safe with him, despite the fact that I should be _afraid_ of him.

But I wasn't.

"We're here," he said briskly as his car came to a stop. Curiously, I stepped out, being immediately swallowed up into the darkness. I heard the song of crickets in the distance, and the gentle lapping of freshwater. The air had a biting chill to it, but not enough to make me uncomfortable. Bugs and gnats didn't fill the air, the coming winter having already driven them away.

"Where is here, exactly?" I asked him.

Kol shut his car door, and the lights inside it vanished. We were completely in the dark now, and suddenly I was very aware of him.

"Come, follow me," he commanded, placing his hand on the small of my back. His touch sent chills vibrating up and down my spine. He pushed me along as my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

He stopped at the edge of a land formation; a cliff. I looked over the edge and saw a beach, the water and sand both fighting for dominance with equal intensity. They wrestled against each other, the water growing and receding and then repeating. The ivory moon reflected its pale light against the surface of the water, giving an enigmatic glow that made you contemplate things you didn't think to contemplate.

Despite the impressive view, I was still left confused.

"Okay, so why are we here?"

His hands found me in the dark, and I reacted instantaneously, molding into him. Kol's lips pressed against my ear and I forgot my questions and confusion, allowing myself to become engulfed by the contact. His touches left me wanting more, his lips leaving whispers of our previous kisses. My skin grew hot and I could feel my heartbeat grow embarrassingly erratic. I was flustered by him and he knew it.

Finally, I claimed his mouth with mine. My fingers grew entangled in his brown locks, and I became lost in him.

When he pulled away, I could feel him smirk. And then he murmured into my mouth, "I'm going to throw you off of the cliff now."

"What?"

And I was falling. No, I was flying. A scream bubbled within me but it never escaped past my lips. The air fought against me as I plummeted towards the water, lingering in the light of the moon before I was swallowed by the water.

It was cold, shocking me only for a moment. I released the air from my lungs, bubbles flowing from my mouth underneath the water. I sunk, before I waved my arms and kicked my legs and found my way back to the surface.

"Kol!" I screamed.

I could hear his laughter. I realized how far away I was from the cliff; he had thrown me quite far. The water offered a cool caress against my hot and weary body. Then, through squinted eyes, I saw him plunder from the edge of the cliff, gracefully diving beneath the water. I bit my lip, knowing my decent hadn't been as elegant. There was a splash, and then his head appeared next to me, all in a matter of seconds.

"Why'd you do that?" I yelped, swatting him.

Kol laughed again. "I love to swim."

"But now my clothes are all wet!"

"So don't wear them," he said suggestively.

I let myself go under again, before pushing my head above the water once more. "So, this is what you like to do for fun? Skinny dipping?"

He smirked. "It's only skinny dipping if you're not wearing clothes."

Sighing through gritted teeth, I looked down at my sopping outfit. I was torn; I had never done anything like it before. But then I remembered that I was out to get away, to loosen up. And I disappeared under the water.

With my new supernatural strength, I was able to swim at an alarmingly fast rate. When I popped above the dark water, I was very close to the shore, and Kol was at my feet, swimming behind me.

Climbing on to the beach, the sand beneath my feet stuck to my wet skin. I looked over my shoulder, and there he was, his own shirt sticking to his frame, revealing the texture of his abdominal muscles and biceps. I bit my lip, letting my breath go sharply.

I realized that the tiredness had vanished. I could feel him, even when he wasn't touching me. I was suddenly feeling impulsive and it felt good. I didn't want to let go of it.

On a whim, I started to wrestle with my wet blouse. Kol's hands were on me, undoing the buttons that trailed down my back. He pressed into me as he did so, his body heat transferring easily through the thin and wet fabric. It dropped to the sand, and I stripped out of my jeans, which were resistent and stuck to my skin. After making a split decision, I unclasped my bra, also letting it snap to the ground.

My hands slid underneath his shirt, yanking it over his head. The tips of his fingers traced up my bare side, only lingering on my breast shortly before he removed his own jeans. I pressed my hands against him and then wrapped my arms around him, drawing him closer to me, my naked chest against his. Water dripped from our hair, droplets drizzling down our skin. He kissed my jaw and then my mouth, his tongue tracing the curve of my lips, driving me insane.

Kol's fingers curled beneath the band of my underwear - the last garment on my body. It was soon gone, along with his.

I felt myself grow physically empowered by the contact, reveling in the intimacy. But it was so much more than the first time we'd been together, and even the second. Because it wasn't just _kissing_ anymore, or touching. There was something hiding beneath the surface, a secret, a connection. It was hidden, though, unwilling to be opened. So I left it untouched.

Escaping from his grasp, I took a few steps backwards, breathless. "I've never been skinny dipping before," I said honestly, a grin playing at my lips. And I swerved on my heels, taking a running leap back into the water.

It was dark, the only light emitted from the moon. I returned to the surface, finding the wet earth beneath my feet. I could barely keep my head above the water. I looked around, realizing that Kol had disappeared. A smile grew on my face as I tried to spot him.

Something grabbed me from under the water. Startled, I let out a high-pitched yell. Kol emerged from the water, his hand pressed against my mouth to keep me from screaming again. I grinned into his hand as he held me above the water, his height enabling him to stay above the water like I couldn't.

Wrapping my legs around his middle, I buried my face into his neck, sucking harshly on the wet skin. My mouth trailed up his throat, until I found the corner of his jaw. It was slightly stubbly, but sharp and familiar. My hands held his face as I found his mouth, biting at his lip.

Kol's large hands cupped underneath me, pressing me into him, holding me by my upper thighs roughly. The water lapped against our bodies as my lips and his hands wandered. He readjusted me against him, our bodies slippery in the water, kissing the valley between my breasts.

I wanted him. More than I ever had before.

Slipping from his grasp, I was submerged by the water, and I swam away from him, toying with him. Like a child trying to catch a fish, he recaptured me from behind, bringing me back onto my feet. The air bit at our wet skin as we stood, now only knee deep in the water's hold. I felt his hot breath against my skin, and then his mouth on my shoulder.

A low gasp slipped from between my lips. I raked my fingers up his side as he nipped my neck, hard enough to draw blood.

Blindly stumbling backwards, he led me to the sand, letting me fall onto the ground. It wasn't coarse against my bare back, like I had expected it to be. Maybe the high Kol offered me eliminated any discomfort the sand brought me.

His mouth trailed from between my legs, up my stomach and stopped at my breasts. He held me down by my wrists, pleasuring me with his tongue and lips, teasing me. My hips ground into his, my eyes fluttering into the back of my head.

"How badly do you want it, darling?" he breathed into my skin.

Exhaling sharply, I moaned. "Badly."

"How badly?"

"Really badly. Really badly." I held him to me, fingers running down his back.

My heart thumped in my chest, pounding against my rib cage, raging like an animal desperate to be free from its bonds. As he thrust into me, I could hear my own blood rushing in my ears.

Bodies intertwined, hearts beating together as one, the heat of the moment burned like a raging fire, despite the cool and wet atmosphere around us.

There was no place I would have rather been.

* * *

Hours later, we just laid there in the sand. I was still hot, and felt as though I was high in the sky, among the clouds. The sky was dark, and the stars were out, surrounding the pale moon with twinkling smiles.

Kol's arms were wrapped around me, and I was resting my head against him as I stared at the stars. I often forgot how much bigger he was than me, not just in stature but it size. His arm was more than twice the size of mine. My body was sore, but it was a good kind of sore. My skin, usually pale, was stained with blood and sand, and whatever else I had picked up whilst rolling on the shore.

I was afraid to move, knowing that nothing between us would last through the next day.

"You never did tell me," he finally began, shattering the silence, "about those scars."

Sighing, I listened for a moment to his slow breathing, and felt the rising and falling of his chest. I thought, and then decided that Kol should know. If I didn't tell him, someone else would, and I wanted him to hear it from me.

"You didn't do it to yourself, did you?"

"No." I answered, "Before Elena told me about everything supernatural, I met a guy named Gage."

"A partner? What is it they call it these days, boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"And you loved him?"

"I thought I did."

Kol shifted, his arms tightening around me. Just a little, just enough to be too insignificant.

"He went to school with me. The first guy to ever hold any interest in me." I laughed humorlessly, remembering. "Gage Vorherr. Everyone was so shocked when we announced that we were dating."

"What happened?" he persisted.

"Gage was a vampire, but by the time he started feeding on me, I didn't care. I was in love with him. Depended on him. But, as I now know, my blood is addictive to any vampire who consumes it. So, he became addicted to my blood. Not to me, like I was to him."

"He hurt you," Kol stated simply. He held up my arm, studying the scars on my skin, able to see them even in the pitch darkness. "How revolting. Where is he now?"

"He tried to kill Elena when she finally cared enough to intervene," I said, a little too bitterly. "So Damon killed him. I want to forget him, but I can't. Not with all of these scars to remind me every day."

Kol went quiet, and for a moment, I feared he would hold no more interest in me, being the damaged person I was. Then, he suddenly rolled over, caging me underneath him. Startled, I looked up at him and saw anger burning in his dark orbs. They glinted in a way that the sky never could; a different kind of darkness. He said, in almost a possessive tone, "If he were still alive, I would make him wish he were dead."

Looking up at him, my eyes widened. "You said yourself humans are only around for food and sport. He was just living the vampire lifestyle."

His jaw clenched, and then relaxed. "Madeleine, listen to me." He stared down at me fiercely. "I won't hurt you like he did."

Swallowing, I said to him, "I know you won't."

"And he doesn't deserve to be remembered by you." Supporting himself with only one arm, he used his fingers to gently move the hair that covered my face.

There was something beautiful in how he could look so angry, but use such gentleness with me.

"Let me help you forget him," he whispered at me, drawing closer to me.

Nodding, I pressed my lips against his once more. His touch used to be so foreign to me, and now it was so familiar. It warmed me in a way nothing else could. But it also scared me. Because I shouldn't feel that way towards him. Yet when I was around him, I was drawn to him, more than I had ever been drawn to another individual. He had pulled me in, and he had captured me, and now I didn't want to leave him.

I shouldn't have felt that way.

But I did.

* * *

"What happened to you?" came the voice of the last person I wanted to see in my happy state.

Walking through the doors of he Salvatore boarding house, I gave Damon a look over my shoulder. "It's none of your business."

"If you're going to be staying in my house, I say it is."

Taking a couple steps towards him, I whispered as I brushed by him, "I was out with Kol."

"I gathered as much. You reek of him." Damon's face screwed up distastefully as he peered at me. "What were you two lovebirds up to?"

"Why don't you put two and two together?" I threw at him, starting my way up towards my makeshift bedroom.

He had the audacity to chastise me, wagging a finger at me and clicking his tongue. "How scandalous, sleeping around with Original vampires. What would your sister say about such things?"

"Says the man whore of Mystic Falls," I bit. "And Elena knows. And she doesn't care, just like you shouldn't. How do you think she'd feel about the very long list of people you've slept with, then?" I arched my shoulders, cracking my back wearily. "I don't feel like doing this with you right now. I'm going to take a shower."

"Whatever, I'm heading out anyways. Gotta take Elena to college."

"What?" I paused, turning back to look at him again.

"Bonnie wants to go talk to a professor at the state university. Maybe we'll check it out, see if Elena wants to apply. And I'm going to teach her how to feed, get her off of this succubus blood trip. Halloween weekend, perfect timing. It's going to be douchebag central." He rubbed his hands together.

_College_. It was a word that should have been plaguing my mind for months, but hadn't come up any time recently. I felt saddened, for a moment, knowing that I would never get to live the normal life I had set out for just a year ago. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't been doing well academically at all. With everything that had been happening, I hadn't been studying, and had been flunking a lot of my exams. College wasn't in my near future.

"Well, have fun, I guess."

Damon clenched his jaw, seemingly torn between saying something and refraining. Finally, he offered,"Mads, if you want to check it out-."

"What's the point?" I asked him. "I'm not going to college. Even if I had the grades to go, I don't have the funds. And someone's got to stick around for Jeremy, if Elena's heading off, you know?"

The sarcastic hint had left his tone as he looked at me and said, "Cheer up, things will work out."

I shrugged. "I'm going to go shower."

"Stefan went out to talk with Klaus," Damon said I walked up the stairs. "Your services might be needed later."

"For what?"

"Help with Rebekah and Kol. We need to get all the information on The Five that we can get, and I see that you have those two wrapped around your little finger."


	26. The Lamb

**A/N: Thanks for reading and for all of your reviews!**

**So, it's summer, and a summer hiatus was kind of inevitable. I'm going to be gone for the rest of June and July with little to no computer access, so I won't be able to update this story for a while. I'm going to be putting it on a month long hiatus. But don't worry; I absolutely intend to finish it! When I get back from vacation (around July 25), I will upload a super long chapter :) Thank you for understanding.**

**And apologies for the late update - I had a surprise sleep over last night and wasn't able to upload. **

Chapter Twenty Six- The Lamb

"Stefan," I sighed into the phone as I brought it to my ear. "Damon said you would be calling."

The sand had been washed from my hair, and I was a wearing a clean set of the clothes, Rebekah's borrowed outfit sitting in the Salvatore's laundry room. I found myself missing Kol's presence, despite the fact that I shouldn't be. There was a certain absence in the atmosphere.

"_Madeleine,_" he greeted. "_Did Damon fill you in at all?"_

"Not really," I said to him, taking a seat in their sitting room, flicking wet hair over my shoulder. "What's going on?"

I heard him sigh into the receiver. "_Connor Jordan is still alive. Klaus is holding him at his mansion._"_  
_

"What the hell?" I cursed. "Jeremy said he was dead. Kablooie. Rest in pieces?"

"_Damon got a call from Sheriff Forbes this morning and she told him that his remains haven't been found at the explosion sight. So I went to Klaus. Madeleine, there's something bigger at play than just some hunter. He's part of a brotherhood called The Five, supernatural hunters created with magic, thousands of years ago. Their one goal in life is to kill vampires._"

"Samuel said something about that yesterday."

"_Klaus said Connor holds answers, but he wants me to get Rebekah back on his side. I need your help to do that._"_  
_

"Rebekah and I kind of put a pause on our relationship after she, you know, killed my sister."

"_I know, and I'm not really happy with her at the moment either. But I need you to be willing to give her the one thing she wants more than anything, in exchange for this_ _information._"

"And what's that?"

"_A clean slate. Can you do that?_"

Pondering his words, I thought to myself for a fleeting moment. Could I give Rebekah a clean slate, after the hell she had put me and my sister through? I bit my lip thoughtfully, staring down at the phone I cradled in my palms. She didn't deserve it, but then again, did anyone ever really deserve a clean slate? I sighed.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll help out."

* * *

The Mystic Grill was bustling with its normal crowd. People gathered around the pool tables and sat around tables, chatting with friends. Noises bombarded me as I walked in with Stefan, slipping my arms out of my jacket. I was pleased when I realized that the cravings had dissipated, and that when I brushed Stefan's arm, I didn't get the sudden urge to jump his bones.

Immediately I spotted Rebekah, momentarily confused when I noticed another familiar face at her booth. April Young. Curiously, I tilted my head, and although I didn't deserve to, I felt slightly replaced as I watched them interact.

Stefan glanced down at me, silently asking me if I was ready. When I nodded, we approached their table.

I slid next to Rebekah, and Stefan next to April. She looked at him, and he captured her gaze, pupils dilating as he murmured compellingly, "You're not going to remember any of this."

Rebekah looked at me, startled.

"Hey, Becks. I see you've got a new best friend."

"Madeleine," she said, eyes slitted. "Stefan. What are you two doing here?"

"Klaus wants me to fake peace with you so you'll spill about The Five," Stefan began, crossing his arms, the smallest of smirks growing on his lips as he faced Rebekah.

"I'll bet. Don't help him, he'll only betray you in the end. That's what he does."

"Fine," I said, turning towards her. "Don't help Klaus. Forget him. Help us instead."

She sighed, also crossing her arms in a stubborn manner. "And why would I do that? You two hate me more than he does."

"Rebekah, I don't hate you," I said, saying my words clearly as to get the message through her head. "I was upset about what happened with Elena. But, Stefan and I are willing to give you something. Something that you want more than anything."

"What's that?"

"A clean slate," Stefan finished. "I'm not saying I'm willing to forgive you, for what you did to Elena, but I'm willing to set it aside and start over with you."

"You would do that? Why?" she questioned, seemingly not convinced. "I'm not buying it."

"I'm not selling anything to you," I said to her with genuine honesty. "I might not be over what you did to my sister, but you're still my best friend. And hey, I kind of miss you. And I'm kind of jealous that you're here with April and not me."

"You are?" she said, quirking an eyebrow, glancing at April distractedly. "Good, because she's nothing like you, and I want you back."

"Help us with Klaus," I said to her. "If you want to. I'm not saying that you have to do it to mend our friendship, but it would mean a lot to me if you did. And to Stefan, although he's not going to say it."

Stefan gave me a gruff look.

"You mean it, then? A clean slate, really?" She tried to hide it and say her words nonchalantly, but I heard the hope seeping into her voice as she looked at me with crystalline eyes, speculatively and observantly, trying to catch any traps laid down for her.

I put up my pinky. "Pinky swear."

She smiled, and wrapped her pinky around mine. "Thank you," she said, almost relieved. "I'm not really fond of April, to be honest. She's kind of a wimp."

"Don't be mean." But a smile upturned my lips as well.

A clean slate was really starting to sound good, and I couldn't believe I had been so hesitant before. I guess I had missed my best friend.

Stefan stood, pulling out his phone to call Klaus, no doubt, and see where to go from here. I looked over at April, who was staring vacantly at me, like she couldn't register who I was, despite the fact I had known her most of my life.

I had never been as keen towards April as Elena had been, partially because I'd never been quite good with children like my twin sister, who had babysat for April more than once during her childhood. Drawing my eyebrows together, I said, "April Young. I haven't spoken to her since she got back to town."

Rebekah unfolded her arms. "I've missed you, you know. That's not something I say to people very often."

Glancing at her, I said, "Thanks for helping out. I know you're not on good terms with your brother at the moment, but it's really good of you to help."

"Of course I'm not on good terms with my brother right now," she said distastefully. "He snapped my neck."

"Happened to me for the first time a couple weeks ago," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "Not very pleasant."

She wrinkled her nose, and then peered at me from the corner of her eyes. She said, "Thanks, by the way."

"For?"

"Offering me a second chance. Or third chance, but hey, who's counting?" She averted her gaze to her hands in her lap. "Most would have given up on me by now."

"That's what best friends are for."

Stefan reappeared, pocketing his cell phone and clearing his throat. Mildly, he said, "Klaus has invited us over for dinner."

The car ride to the mansion was pleasantly quiet, and my lack of sleep from the previous evening had caught up to me. I yawned, stretching out my stiff legs, hesitant to wonder what the evening would bring. Niklaus was unpredictable in a way his other siblings were not; sometimes he was calm, but most of the time he was the devil with a charming smirk.

That was what differentiated him from Kol. The latter was malevolent and he knew it, and he wore it with a sense of pride. Klaus was a monster with a beautiful face, cunning and alluring, always leading the lamb to the slaughter with a reassuring smile.

The mansion was splendorous, as usual, glowing in the light of the setting sun as Stefan pulled his car into the drive. I was the first to step out as he muttered, "I've spent far too much time here today for my liking."

At the door, a waitress led us to the dining hall.

"He was always one for dinner parties," Rebekah huffed. "Likes to put on a good show."

A meal was arrayed on a small table, the room light with the light from the hearth. Klaus sat at one of the four chairs, his hands and legs folded politely as he invited us all to take a seat.

"Rebekah, sister, thank you for joining me. You too, miss Madeleine." He gave me a welcoming look. "It's always a delight to have you."

I thanked him, unsure of what else to do.

Klaus clapped his hands, and the waitress reappeared. "We'll have first course now."

She nodded, turning around the corner towards the kitchen.

"Madeleine, you look lovely," he said.

Glancing down at my simple blouse and jeans, I said to him, trying not to sound sarcastic, "You're too kind."

"But you reek of my youngest brother, Kol. Tell me, have you been spending time with him lately?"

Finding it hopeless to lie, I shrugged. "Yes. But it's none of your concern."

Food was set before me, courtesy of the lady tending to us. "Thank you, love," Klaus murmured to her, before she left us be. "You're right. But, I find it necessary to warn you of his impulsive, psychotic personality. I would loathe to see you come to any harm."

I seriously doubted it.

"Rebekah, sweetheart, eat your veggies." He wagged his fork at her plate.

"I'm not doing anything until you apologize," she said, wounded.

"For which indiscretion? There are many to choose from."

"You broke my neck," she deadpanned.

"You threw away the last of Elena's blood so I couldn't make any more hybrids."

"Because you took me for granted!"

"That's what big brothers do."

They stared at each other venomously from their opposite sides of the table.

"Let me just name the million other people I'd rather be eating dinner with right now," Stefan said from his spot.

I held back the grin that threatened to stretch over my lips. I had never really seen the side of Stefan apart from Elena, and I realized that I rather enjoyed his sarcastic and blatant personality.

"Alright, fine." Klaus put his hands up, as if he surrendered, sitting back comfortably in his chair. "I apologize. I often forget how fragile you are, sister. Forgive me?"

"I'll take it under consideration."

"Okay, good, so let's get on with business." Stefan leaned forward, folding his hands. "Tell me about The Five, or more specifically, Rebekah's ex."

"Ah, yes, Alexander. Nice chap, apart from the obvious. He was hunting creatures of the night, so we felt quite comfortable around him with our daylight rings on. He claimed that their cause was to eliminate all vampires, using the ultimate weapon that no vampire could survive."

"So that's what this is all about? A weapon?" I asked from my corner, after swallowing a mouthful of asparagus.

"Not just any weapon," Rebekah said.

"How is a weapon the answer to all of my prayers?' Stefan inquired, looking at Klaus with confusion.

Rebekah and Klaus shared a look, implying that they knew more than they were letting on. I studied the three before me curiously, trying to understand what they were getting at.

"Okay," Stefan said with frustration lacing his voice. "Let's skip the theatrics and get straight to the point."

"In order to find the weapon, we need to solve the puzzle, which seems to have disappeared."

My mind race as I tried to configure his words. "What puzzle?"

"The Five, back hundreds of years ago, had these tattoos on their bodies," Rebekah explained.

"But, as I've witnessed, the tattoos have seemingly disappeared from the hunters' bodies over time," Klaus said, clutching his silverware in his hands. "They're no longer visible to the ordinary eye."

"And the tattoo is some kind of map?" Stefan asked.

"Leading us to its treasure."

"Fat lot of help the tattoo's going to do if we can't see it," Rebekah said, shaking her head.

"Fortunately for us, Connor mentioned someone else in our very own Mystic Falls with an eye for the tattoo. And he just so happens to be something of an artist." Klaus gestured towards the waitress. "Bring him in."

My heart stopped beating as Jeremy was shoved into the dining room by one of Klaus' hybrids.

"Jeremy!" I called out, standing immediately and blurring to my brother's side. But Klaus stopped me, dangling something in front of my face.

The Gilbert ring.

"I'm not helping you with anything," Jeremy growled stubbornly, despite the fact he was most vulnerable without the ring on his finger.

"You seem to need more encouragement then just your own life at stake." Klaus smirked deviously and disappeared from my view, his hands slithering around me, holding me closer to him. "Oh, I'm afraid you are going to help, Jeremy Gilbert."

I stared at Jeremy, and he stared at me.

Klaus was good at leading the lamb to the slaughter.

Tonight, the lamb was me.

"Let her go," Stefan said, eerily calm.

Klaus readjusted my body against his. His breath was hot but his words were cold as he hissed, "Nate."

The hybrid who had delivered Jeremy straightened at the sound of his name, and he waited for Klaus to give him an order.

"Take the boy to see the hunter. Give him anything he needs to sketch the tattoo. And Jeremy, try not to take too long, or your sister might just pay the price." Klaus dismissed him, and Nate took Jeremy away from sight.

"Let me go," I demanded, struggling against him. "I can't get away anyways."

I heard him inhale, and he chuckled humorlessly. "The blood of the succubus, still so alluring, even centuries later."

Klaus threw me away from him. "Sit down," he instructed to all of us.

I cast a fleeting glance at Rebekah, whose eyes were wide with disbelief. She sent me a regretful look.

Sitting once again at the table, I was filled with an unbearable rage towards Klaus, who had taken so much from me and given my family and I so much grief. I clenched my fists beneath the tablecloth, and became silent and still.

Stefan sat across from me, his eyes tight and lips thin. I could sense an aura of guilt surrounding him; he felt bad for ever bringing me into Klaus' plans. "Tell me more about the tattoo."

"My sister's suitor was unwilling to tell us anything, but Rebekah was more than willing to investigate." He said it with a taunting edge, humoring her. "She discovered, with a little coaxing, that his sword was the key to deciphering the map. But Alexander found out about what she was and outsmarted her, eventually putting a dagger in all of our hearts. First Rebekah, then Elijah, Kol, Finn, and myself. Cheers, to my sister's uncanny ability to choose men."

"I thought the dagger didn't work on you, because of your werewolf side," Stefan said.

Klaus, whose eyes had been trained on his hands, looked up slowly with devilish eyes and a sinful smirk. "It doesn't."

Rebekah's eyes glazed over, remembering.

"What about the hunter's curse?" I asked him, my tone biting, but my curiosity getting the best out of me.

He seemed pleasantly surprised at my knowledge. "How do you know about it?"

I shrugged, waiting for him to answer.

Klaus shifted in his seat. "I was plagued by the curse for over fifty years, before I was finally freed from it."

"Hunter's curse?" Stefan questioned.

"A curse that a vampire inflicts on himself when he kills a member of the brotherhood." Klaus frowned slightly.

"So, wait, what does the tattoo lead to, then?" Stefan continued. "What is this weapon that could bring about the destruction of all vampires?

"Go on, Rebekah. Tell him what the great weapon is," Klaus said.

"A cure," she breathed.

Klaus stood, dismissing himself from the table, turning to help himself to something that smelled strongly of old bourbon. Stefan followed suit, as did Rebekah, but fearing for myself and Jeremy, I didn't dare trail after them and disobey Klaus.

"A cure? There is no cure for vampirism," Stefan snapped, shaking his head with disbelief.

"He's telling the truth, Stefan."

"Then why haven't you searched for it? Found it? Surely after all this time you would have discovered it!"

"Because the tattoo disappeared from the bodies of the hunters after I killed them. I was led to believe that the brotherhood of The Five became extinct that night; not another word has been whispered of them since then, all those years ago. Not until our friend in the other room came waltzing into Mystic Falls."

"Now that we have the map, what do we do next?" Rebekah asked.

"We don't do anything. No, I'm afraid you won't be a part of this ploy, seeing as you'll go blabbing our secrets to the next boy who vows his love for you," Klaus said bitterly to his sister. "I mean, it's pathetic how she seems to hand her heart to every single man who calls her pretty. You'd think she'd have learned by now!"

"But I haven't!" Rebekah yelled in return. "Instead, I've spent centuries following you, letting you leech every bit of happiness from my life! At least I fared better than Finn. You left him daggered because you were tired of his judgement."

"Finn was a dullard; he was more interesting lying comatose in a box," Klaus pointed out.

Rebekah stared at Klaus for a moment, before something clicked inside of her head. "You want the cure for Elena, don't you? So you can go back to mass producing your hybrids! That's why you brought Stefan into the picture, because you knew he would help you, even though he hates you! You know what? You can shove you're cure."

She looked at me as she turned away from her brother.

"Come on, Madeleine, let's get out of here."

"No, you can leave the Gilbert girl where she sits," Klaus said threateningly.

"You're an animal!" Rebekah screeched. "A monster! How can you live with yourself, throwing everyone else's lives away just to get what you want?"

Klaus' form blurred as he appeared in front of Rebekah, stepping between her and me. "You can let yourself out, sweet sister."

And she was gone, leaving me and Stefan alone with Klaus. "I'm sorry Madeleine," she said as she left.

"I hope you got what you wanted from her," Stefan said as the door slammed at the front hall, seeming to vibrate the house.

Klaus paused, digesting the harsh words his sister had exchanged with him. Then, he smiled. "She wasn't going to tell me, anyways, but I'm fairly confident that she will confide all of her secrets in you."

Stefan, torn between helping and going, was defeated by his insane wish to cure Elena of the curse that had been thrust upon her. He wanted his human Elena back, void of any plaguing urges and overwhelming issues. He desperately wanted to help her pain go away. "What do you want me to find out?"

"That's the attitude," Klaus commended, knocking back a sip of his bourbon, which had been abandoned during his argument with Rebekah. "I'll be right back, Stefan, Madeleine and I are going to go check up on young Jeremy Gilbert."

I followed him from the dining hall without resistance, although my lips had formed a frown and my eyes had darkened. Trailing behind him, I found my brother and Connor in a room set apart, hidden behind a set of doors.

"What's she doing here?" Connor Jordan asked acridly.

"Didn't you know, mate? She's Jeremy sister," Klaus said. "How's the sketch coming along?"

Jeremy sighed, glancing up at me, and then at Klaus. "I'm done."

My eyes met Connor's, and I tilted my head slightly, feeling no sympathy towards the man who had tried to kill me twice. "Sister? Does that mean he's like you?"

"It's complicated," I told him, refusing to share anything else, crossing my arms. "Comfortable, Jordan?"

He sneered hatefully at me.

"You hurt my feelings."

"Do you take me for a fool?" Klaus yelled, catching my attention. Whirring towards him, I found him holding my brother up, his hand wrapped around his throat.

"Get off of him!" I screamed, hitting him. He swatted me away like I was nothing, falling backwards over the back of a couch, crashing onto the floor.

"That's all of it, I swear!" Jeremy yelled.

Standing on my feet and flipping my hair from my face, I watched with fearful eyes.

"Don't be daft, I've seen the tattoo with my own eyes!"

Jeremy grunted. "He said that it grows every time he kills a vampire."

Klaus stared at him for a brief moment. Then, seeming satisfied with his answer, Klaus looked at him, eyes unblinking. "Forget this evening ever happened. Go home, go to bed, and wake up with no recollection." Then, he tossed him away, turning to me. "Thank you for your help, Madeleine, darling. It was much appreciated. You're free to go with your brother. Don't breathe a word about our conversation tonight, though. I know you cannot be compelled, and I do not wish to use other forms of motivation to silence your lips."

"Don't call me darling," I snipped, straightening myself. "And don't worry, I won't spill your precious secrets."

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked Jeremy for the thousandth time.

"Yeah," he said, shifting in his spot on his bed. "I'm just really tired."

I looked at the alarm clock on his bedside dresser. "Elena will be home soon, so I should get going. Oh, here, before I forget." I pried his Gilbert ring from my pocket, holding up his hand and sliding it onto his finger.

"Stay, just for a little longer?" he asked me quietly.

Biting my lower lip, I consented, lying down on his bed next to him.

"I wish you were here," Jeremy said to me. "It's lonely, with only me and Elena in the house. And she's gone all of the time, doing only God knows what."

Chuckling, more so to myself, I said, "Sometimes I forget that you're only sixteen, Jer. I'll come back as soon as I can," I promised him, resting my head against his shoulder. "This whole thing with Elena just needs to blow over. Right now, it's not safe."

"I miss you," he confessed.

"I miss you, too," I told him.

"Stay safe, alright?"

"Hey, I'm the older sibling. It's my job to say that to you."

Jeremy laughed. I had forgotten how much I loved the sound of laughter, particularly his and Elena's. It made me feel complete inside, knowing that he was happy to a certain degree, even if it was only for a moment.

There was a noise downstairs, and I bolted up. "Tell Elena I love her. And I love you too, Jer."

"Bye, Mads."

Swinging out the back door in a blur, I sighed discontentedly, wanting nothing more than to curl up in my own bed in my own house with my own family. It didn't take long to return to the boarding house, my head pounding, the events of the chaotic day starting to catch up to me.

Pushing open the front door, I immediately sensed something off. Lifting my chin, freezing in the front foyer, I scanned the area around me, eyes trailing over the burning hearth and the empty corridors.

Then, I caught his scent.

Klaus.

My body tensed with fear, afraid of what Klaus could do out of spite, when his temper got the best of him. A cold tremor vibrated down my back as the lingering feeling of his hands on me from earlier, capable of ending my life, was forever burned into my skin. I refrained from calling out, unaware of Stefan's whereabouts.

"You can relax, he's gone."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding as Stefan walked into the living room, heading towards a table that displayed a selection of alcoholic beverages. He poured himself a glass.

"What was Klaus doing here?"

"Don't worry about it Madeleine." He gestured towards the bottle. "Want some?"

Shaking my head, I declined. "No thanks."

Stefan sat in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace. I followed suit, taking a seat beside him tentatively. The heat the fire offered made me feel drowsy, after basking in it for a few moments.

"But I did want to say thank you," I continued.

"For what? Almost getting you killed?" He snorted.

I peered at him as he turned to face me. I looked into his eyes; Stefan had a guilty soul. He carried the burdens of his sins with a heavy heart, a sense of bitterness and refused forgiveness always settling deep inside of him. And I wished that I could help him let go, because he didn't deserve the guilt he inflicted upon himself, and the pain that always went hand in hand with it.

"No." I sighed, shifting in my chair. "I know today was chaotic and kind of crazy, but at least I can say one good thing came out of it. If it wasn't for your pushing, I wouldn't have fixed things with Rebekah. And I haven't completely forgiven her for everything, but today was a good start. So, thank you."

He swallowed, giving me a small smile. "I'm glad I could help."

I thought I saw his expression flicker, but it was so sudden that perhaps I had imagined it.


	27. Listen To Your Head

**A/N: And so ends the summer hiatus! I apologize, I know I'm a little late with an update. I was just lacking inspiration. **

**MY STORY HIT 300 REVIEWS AND I AM SO HAPPY. Thank you guys so much! And thanks for reading! Hope you all have had an awesome summer!**

Chapter Twenty Seven - Listen To Your Head

_"She was warm and cold at the same time, and he was still wondering how that could be."_

* * *

"Focus, Madeleine."

Teeth gritted and arms outstretched, I glared at him as I tried fervently to make him feel the icy chill I was directing at him. I could envision the cold breeze blustering clearly in my mind, but as I tried to project it through me, as my father had taught me, I failed every time.

"All of my guards are down. I am completely vulnerable."

Shutting my eyes, I stopped exerting myself. My hands fell to my sides. "It isn't working."

My father collected himself, fixing his posture and glancing coolly down at me. "It will work. You just have to find the switch inside of you."

Nodding, I inhaled deeply, and forced myself to focus. Extending my arms towards him, I tried to conjure the coldness again.

"Usually your performance increases with heavy emotional stress, like anger and terrible sadness. Think of something that makes you furious."

I thought about Klaus and the evening I had spent in his mansion recently, and it made my blood boil. I hated him, and I hated what he had done to my family. And what I hated the most was how he was powerful over me, how my brother's life had been in danger and all I could do was sit there and play good for Klaus. I wanted to be able to protect myself, and my family and friends, without putting them in danger or out of their way to save me.

Next time I saw him, I wanted Klaus to feel like he was on fire.

There was a thud as Samuel fell to his knees. My eyes flashed open, and I witnessed him utter a noise of pain, tongues of fire rippling from his clothing and skin. Gasping, I released the pressure that had built up in side of me. It seemed to hit me, like a stretched rubber band snapping back. I fell backwards, the rush of power coursing through me and making my nerves burn.

Immediately, the fire was extinguished.

"I thought we agreed on a cool breeze," he groaned.

My hands covered my mouth in shock. "I am so sorry. I didn't... but I..."

He picked himself up, and stepped towards me, offering a hand. I accepted his help gratefully, clumsily climbing to my feet and brushing the dirt from my pants.

"How did it feel?" Samuel questioned.

"I don't know... it just sort of happened." I pressed my lips together thoughtfully, trying to explain the sensations that had whelmed me. "I felt weightless. I felt like I was releasing everything pent up inside of me through the palms of my hands."

He straightened the collar of his shirt. "Good. Very good. That was excellent. In no time, you won't have to focus on emotional highs to perform that level of magic."

"Magic," I echoed, then shook my head. I had a hard time grasping that what had just happened was because of me. I had done that. I had created that illusion, and the thought left me feeling slightly satisfied. "How long did it take for you to learn?"

Samuel shrugged. "It took me years to master." He glanced at the clock that hung on the classroom wall, just above the door. "Time for you to go, Madeleine. Do you have a ride?"

My eyes followed his to the clock. I nodded my head, brown locks jolting as I did so. "Yeah." My shoes clicked against the ground as I made way to the exit. "And, by the way, thanks for all of your help."

He fixed his glasses. "Of course."

I paused, looking down at my fingers for a brief moment. I let the words tumble out of my mouth as I asked, "Will you be staying for long? In Mystic Falls?"

"I have no plans set in stone," he replied briskly. Then, he offered me a small smile. "I'll let you know when I do."

"Okay." And I turned out of the classroom.

The trees bore leaves of different colors, mainly varying in reds, oranges, and yellows. I sighed, inhaling the fresh air, reveling in the feel of autumn. The sky was beginning to grow dark, the light of the sun dimming behind the clouds. The air was cool and refreshing, and as I walked to my car, the fingers of the fresh breeze caressed my exposed, flushed cheeks.

My father and I had arranged dates for me to stay late, after school, to practice using these powers - or whatever one preferred to call them - that existed somewhere inside of me. We had started off doing simple exercises, some as silly as breathing techniques. Samuel had said that it was important to be able to control yourself, that with power comes great stress.

Spending inordinate amounts of time with him had been less awkward than I had expected. I supposed it was because we had a great deal in common. But I had found that being with him was just easy. I had thought that the whole awkward family thing might have made it harder, but I hadn't found it to be difficult at all.

I liked him. All bitterness had been set aside. I sincerely enjoyed talking to him and being with him. I wanted my family to meet him, and put Elena's worrisome suspicions about him to rest.

Most of all, I was happy I had a father who cared about me. He would never be my Dad, and he never could be, but he was in Mystic Falls for me, and that was what mattered.

* * *

The next couple days proceeded to be uneventful; a breath of fresh air in my overall chaotic life. I was in and out of the boarding house, mainly keeping to myself, enjoying the break from our stressful endeavors. I avoided Elena in person for the most part, calling her religiously every day in an attempt to keep up with her and Jeremy.

My phone beeped. "I have to go," I explained to my sister. "My phone is dying."

"_Alright._" Elena sighed. "_Talk to you later._"

"Love you."

She hung up.

A think lump formed in my throat as I placed my dead phone on the couch cushion beside me. I reached out towards the coffee table, retrieving my mug of black coffee and taking a large sip, hoping to dissolve the rotten feeling. I opened my book, _Anna Karenina_, trying to bury myself in its pages and fight off the terrible thoughts.

Elena was spiraling into a depression.

I knew why, too. Vampirism didn't suit her, and it was slowly eating her away. She was disgusted with the thirst for blood - particularly mine - that she felt, and instead of coping with her new self, she fought against.

She'd told me about her trip to the state university with Bonnie and Damon, and how terribly wrong it had gone. She had let herself get out of control, and, even worse, lost herself in the mix of things. Elena was too kindhearted to live the harsh vampire lifestyle Damon was trying to push her into; it would end up unraveling her like a ball of string.

Elena had told me about the way she was with Damon, high on human blood and the adrenaline of the feed: sensual and impulsive. The guilt she felt was overwhelming her.

I thought about the cure. Maybe, in some miraculous way, Elena wouldn't have to stay a vampire. If Stefan could get the cure for her, she could go back to being herself. She could have hope again.

Then, my thoughts started to direct towards me. One particular idea sprung into my head, and for a while, I couldn't shake it.

_If someone offered me a cure, and I could go back to being human, would I take it?_

Eyes glazed over, I pondered the thought for a while. When I was human, I was broken. I was fragile and dependent.

I hated my former self.

Now, I was strong. I could make people feel like they were on fire. I could lift cars and, hell, I could be stabbed through the chest and not even bat an eyelash. I liked being the way I was. It was complicated and sometimes difficult, but I didn't think I could ever go back to being little Madeleine Gilbert.

My gaze averted to the scars that marred my arms.

I didn't want to go back to being that girl.

I decided that no, I wouldn't take that cure. I had found a new, better person in the midst of what seemed to have been a terrible burden. Maybe I could help Elena find a new self, too.

Placing my novel down beside me, I allowed myself to become completely submerged in thought. My mind wandered, and I started to analyze every aspect of my life. My shattered family, my broken friends, my darkest moments... It was a life that was full of tragedy, yet in some ways, there were things that I would never want to change.

There were a few small things that I had that were beautiful, and they were enough to make up for all of the bad. There was Elena's laugh and Jeremy's smile. Mom's old jewelry. The smell of Dad's old t-shirts. Caroline's rants. Tyler's warmth. Matt's blue eyes.

The way I felt when Kol touched me.

Kol. I had a lot of unsorted feelings about him. They sort of stumbled along inside of me, and I was scared to sort through them. I liked him too much for my own good; my heart fought against my mind and every rhyme or reason. I was drawn to him like a moth to flame.

I knew what he was capable of. He had slaughtered innocents for sport, and hadn't cared who he hurt in the process. He had done some terribly retched things over the centuries.

But not to me.

And that was why I would never be able to shake him. Because there is something truly beautiful in the way he treated me so gently, when he was capable of doing such horrible things.

Perhaps I was over thinking it. Kol had once told me that love was a vampire's greatest weakness. Maybe I was just a toy to him, something to play with until he got bored. The thought that he meant so much more to me than I did to him made me anxious. He had been alive for so long, and had probably been with more women than I could ever comprehend. I was unnervingly average and dull; what set me apart from them? What would keep him from growing bored and leaving me, in the end?

I had tried fervently to keep myself from growing attached to him. He wasn't good for me. He was like a drug, and I couldn't keep myself from wanting more. I had tried desperately to spare myself from heartache, because anything between us was doomed for that.

It was in that moment that I realized I had failed miserably.

Yet I couldn't tell you if I was in love with him or not, because I didn't know what being in love felt like.

"Stefan is avoiding me." Damon's voice broke my train of thought, and I blinked, eyes focusing in on him. He wore a pair of pants and a loose, button down shirt, but he hadn't actually taken the time to button it. His lean torso was exposed, revealing his chiseled muscles and ivory skin. "Now why would he do that?"

"Maybe it's because you dirty-danced with his girlfriend," I convicted.

"How'd you know that?"

"Twin telepathy."

Damon made a face at me.

I waved him off. "Okay, so maybe Elena told me."

"I should have known she'd confessed her guilty guts to someone by now." He rolled his eyes. "And I guess that would explain it." Sighing, Damon pocketed his phone and meandered over to a small table, which held a selection of liquor. "Want some?"

"It's eight in the morning," I told him, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "It's five o'clock somewhere," he repeated in a sing-song tone of voice as he poured himself a small glass and knocked back a sip. "So, I hear you've been taking voodoo lessons with Daddy."

"Voodoo?" I made a face.

"How's _that_ been going?"

"I don't know." Quickly, I elaborated. "Samuel's a good teacher and everything, and I like him. It's just... not as easy to learn as I'd hoped it would be."

"Sounds like a blast." He swallowed the rest of his drink, and began to fix his shirt. "I'm going over to see if I can get to Stefan through Elena."

"You may not need to do that," I said quietly, before Stefan and Elena burst into the boarding house.

Damon, surprised by their spontaneous appearance, snapped, "Elena, what the hell are you doing here? You can't be near her!"

"Madeleine," my sister said, and the sound of her voice made goosebumps rise on my skin. It was the voice she had used in the hospital, the day after our parents had died. "It's the hunter. He has Jeremy."

* * *

Something vibrated in his pocket. Clenching his jaw, Kol reached for his cell phone, sighing in agitation when his brother's name appeared on the screen. "What do you need now, Klaus?"

"_Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed._"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the _world_," Kol barked. "Tell me what you are doing in Italy. I want to know what's going on. And where is our sister? You know how much I hate being left out of the loop."

"_Patience is a virtue_," Klaus hummed.

"One that I, unfortunately, am not gifted with," he bit. "Why did you call me?"

"_I need your help,_" he began, but Kol cut him off.

"Oh, that's rich. That seems to be the only reason you've kept my number in your phone."

"_Madeleine needs your help, too._"

"Is that supposed to sway my decision?" he asked sharply, after a moment.

"_A fool could see how much you care for the Gilbert girl. It is no secret._"

Kol bit into his lower lip so harshly that he drew blood. "I don't care about _anyone_, Klaus. Caring is for the weak," he spat.

"_Now you're just lying to yourself. It's amusing to watch and hear of your inner turmoils. I know you must be killing yourself inside._"

"Accustomed to the feeling, are you? How is your little light, Caroline?" Kol fought to make Klaus feel as bitter as he did in that moment.

Madeleine was an incredibly touchy subject for him. Despite his efforts not to, he had been thinking about her too much. About her eyes, her hair, the way her voice sounded when she talked. Kol was sickened at himself, disgusted by how easily she slipped into his mind. He hated her for how she had so easily entranced him.

When someone had been living for as long as he had, the allure he felt towards her came as rare as hen's teeth. Kol wasn't like his sister, Rebekah, who gave out her heart to any boy who called her pretty. He'd had plenty of women in the past, hundreds of beautiful faces. He had taken them and he had killed them and he had reveled in it.

Kol had never been one to lust after another. He had always preferred that they lusted after _him_.

But she was so complex and she had so many layers. She had a young face but an old soul. There was never a shallow bone in her body; every thought that crossed her mind was vast. She was light but she was also darkness. She had a tortured spirit, always fighting between good and wickedness, and sometimes she let the wickedness come out to play.

She was warm and cold at the same time, and he was still wondering how that could be.

Madeleine was unique, and after living for a millennium, Kol knew just how sparse unique people were. And there was no one Kol had ever wanted more than little Madeleine Gilbert.

Klaus brushed off his comment. "_That is of no matter._"

Exhaling harshly, Kol demanded, "What do you need?"

"_I'm in Italy on private business, but something's happened. The hunter is on the loose again and I've heard word that he's keeping Jeremy Gilbert and two more hostage at the Grill. I don't particularly care about the others, but it's crucial that Jeremy and the hunter get out. Alive._"

"Why?" Kol asked, his temper finally reined in. "What is so special about this hunter, Connor Jordan? It seems that wherever I go, I hear his name."

"_Just do what I've asked, and I will fill you in later._"

He took a moment to mull over all of the information his brother had given him. Then, he said, "This hunter is of the Brotherhood, isn't he? This has something to do with the _cure_."

"_Will you do it or not?" _

Kol answered, "Fine, I'll do what you've asked of me. And when you return from your little trip, I'll expect a full, detailed report."

He hung up briskly, and stood to his feet. Smoothing out his shirt, he looked out the window of his small apartment. The sun had barely risen over the city horizon, the sky a faded mixture of pink and blue.

Never a dull day.

* * *

The atmosphere in the Lockwood's parlor was tense. Elena, Damon, and Stefan were having a heated exchange about strategy. I stood beside Caroline, watching with an anxious expression, knowing that this could not possibly end well.

The hunter was holding Jeremy, Matt, and April Young hostage at the Grill. Everyone was all set to burn down the place and break Connor's neck, except for Stefan. Because he knew something that could help all of them. Something he was forbidden to share with them.

Killing Connor meant ending the search for the cure, and Stefan wasn't about to give that up. But, since Klaus had forbidden him from telling anyone about it, he was having difficulty holding back everyone.

"Connor's strong, but he's not strong enough to take us all," Elena said sharply, confused as to why Stefan was so hesitant.

"I called in the hybrids to help, too," added Tyler.

"And my mom has cop cars surrounding the place; their saying it's a faulty gas line," Caroline quipped, smoothing out her black jacket. "We're good to go."

"Perfect. No witnesses, no cops; Stefan, was can take him," Damon bit.

"No, we're not doing anything until I have a plan!" he barked back, stressed.

Damon arched his brow. "Until _you_ have a plan? Is that what you were doing today, buying bossy pants?"

Stefan had no retort. In an effort to aid him, I said, "Guys, Stefan is right. Connor is known for setting traps, and if he has werewolf venom, we'd be stupid to walk into it."

The younger Salvatore glanced back at me, his eyes grateful. Elena also shot me a look: it was a tortured look, torn between frustration and confusion.

"And my father warned me about him. Connor's not a normal hunter; if you kill him, you become cursed. Ripping out his heart probably isn't the best approach to this."

"Cursed?" Damon swore. "What do you mean, cursed?"

"I'm not sure."

"My day just gets brighter and brighter." Clenching his jaw angrily, Damon threw his hands up. "Fine! Fine. Someone call up the Wicked Witch of the West. We need all the help we can get."

"She can't do magic," Caroline reminded him.

"Tell her Jeremy's life is in danger, maybe that will bring her out of retirement."

The blonde vampire left from my side, taking out her phone. I could hear her gently dial Bonnie's number with hesitance.

I took a seat on the couch, fingering the soft fabric anxiously, my heart sinking at the thought of Jeremy's safety. I breathed lightly, as if inhaling deeply would break me. The idea of losing Jeremy made me feel nauseous. He was my little brother, half of my remaining, broken family. If he died, I would never forgive myself for not being there to save him.

If he died, I didn't think I would be able to go on.

I felt a firm touch on my shoulder, and I looked up to find Tyler.

"Don't worry Mads, we'll get him in time."

"Yeah. I hope so."

The beating of my heart was so loud and I was sure everyone in the room could hear it. Elena glanced at me distractedly, the worry leaving her expression for a fleeting second. Suddenly, my palms began to sweat as I felt the burden of her gaze on me. Her eyes weren't on mine, but rather focused on a small of my throat. Biting my lower lip, I looked away from her, praying that she would be distracted by anyone and anything.

There was a knock on the door, answering my prayers.

Tyler looked towards the door, eyes slitted. Clearing his throat, he walked up to the entrance and turned the knob, revealing a familiar face on his doorstep.

"You lot get into trouble quite often," he said, and then added with a devilish tone of voice, "I like trouble."

"Kol," I let out, standing to my feet. "Why are you here?"

He grinned, dark eyes flitting from Tyler to me. "Hello, darling. My dear brother Niklaus told me that you all were in a little rut, and I thought I'd offer my services."

I ran over his tall form, drinking in every inch of him. His tall frame sported a collared shirt and his typical brown jacket. I felt oddly relieved by his presence, despite the fact that he was known for stirring up mayhem.

"When you two are finished having eye sex..." Damon broke in, "we have a hunter to kill."

Kol looked away, running his tongue over his lower lip, unashamed of Damon's quip. I, on the other hand, grew a deep blush, tainting my cheeks, and I glared at the older Salvatore with mild irritation.

"Damon Salvatore," he said roughly, as if the name on his tongue disgusted him. With sarcasm lacing his tone, he said, "It's always pleasurable."

"Kol Mikaelson," Damon replied, using the same voice as the first had, challenging him. "It's _never_ a pleasure."

Deciding that he wasn't worth his breath, Kol straightened his back, rolling his shoulders, and looked to Tyler. "Invite me in, then. I don't really fancy standing on your porch for the rest of the day."

"And give you access to my home, whenever you want?" Tyler snorted. "I don't think so. Why are you and Klaus even involved?"

"Just let him in," I said quietly to him.

He gave me a bewildered look. "I'm not stupid, Madeleine. I know that wherever the Mikaelsons go, death follows. I'm not putting my mom's life on the line."

Brushing past him, ignoring the looks from everyone surrounding me, I mustered shortly, "I'll just fill him in, then." I stepped onto the front step, shutting the door behind me before anyone could add their unwanted input.

Kol turned, so we were both facing out towards the walkway. "What a hard crowd to please," he mused, folding his hands behind him mannerly.

Sighing deeply, I looked out at the empty lawn, and to the trees that surrounded the property and neighboring houses. I needed a moment of silence; he seemed to understand that. I embraced the quiet, shutting my eyes, trying not the dwell on the sinking feeling at the bottom of my stomach and the knot in my throat. Clasping my own hands together, I fiddled with my thumbs anxiously, drowning out the bustling and the whispers I could hear come from inside the house and focusing on the sound of the wind blustering.

I could smell the sweet scent of pine, mixed with the fresh fragrance of tree sap. Everything was finally calm, even if it was only for a moment.

"Klaus offered me a few details," Kol eventually added, shattering the quiet. "You're brother's in trouble, isn't he?"

Nodding, I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "It's the hunter. Klaus had him, but he escaped."

"That's what happens when you leave someone like that in the hands of incompetent henchmen," Kol said, mocking Klaus. "I would recommend that we just burst in and tear off his head, but I doubt anyone wants to be cursed for fifty years."

"Can you tell me more about the curse?" I asked him.

Kol rolled his neck. "It's specially gruesome. Niklaus was burdened with it for a time; he saw violent, bloody illusions, images of people who were long dead at his hands. It haunts you."

He stared out, eyes fixed on nothing in particular. I took a moment to study him; he was still, steady, as if he were fashioned out of stone. He didn't even blink. It awed me. I could never be still like him. I was always moving, tapping my fingers, chewing my lip. I didn't know how he did it.

I remembered how I'd thought about him that morning, and I felt a blush burn my cheeks, embarrassed that I had spent so much time dwelling on solely him and me. My stomach dropped at the thought of him reciprocating the feelings, but I quickly shoved the thought aside.

_Pitiful_, I told myself. I was like a lovesick middle school girl.

"What are you gawking at?" he questioned, glancing down at me.

"Nothing." I turned away.

"You were staring at my face, weren't you? I know, it's incredibly distracting."

"You smug little shit," I whispered, letting out a small laugh. The bubbling laughter cut through the severe atmosphere. It was the kind of relief I needed.

"Don't use such naughty words," he chimed, holding back a grin.

Swallowing, I looked away.

The front door was shoved open, Damon stalking out with Elena filing behind him. "We're going to stake out at Alaric's old place, right across from the Grill. There's a series of tunnels beneath the Grilll; that's how we're going to get them out."

Knowing that I couldn't go where Elena would be, I questioned, "Where do you want me?"

Damon looked at Kol, slight distrust in his expression, before muttering, "Madeleine, just how good are you at your little magic tricks?"


	28. We Must Be Killers

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Thanks for all of your reviews and support! :) This chapter was inspired by We Must Be Killers by Mikky Ekko.**

Chapter Twenty Eight - We Must Be Killers

Sitting in the passenger seat of Kol's car, I fidgeted nervously. "I'm not going to be able to do it," I fretted. "I can't do much, to be honest. Jeremy and Matt and April are all going to die. I'm going to get everyone killed."

Kol glanced at me from the corner of his eyes, before turning his intent gaze back to the road. "Have some confidence, darling."

I chewed on my lower lip anxiously, and fixed the hem of my black jacket. "How can I have confidence when I know I'm as good as useless?"

"Useless is a harsh word to use."

We passed through the center of Mystic Falls, cars and blurred faces whipping by us. It was nearing noon, the sun almost at its peak in the sky. Soon, we arrived at the apartment complex across the street from the Grill; Alaric's old place. The building brought back memories that I would have rather kept buried.

Damon and Elena were above in the apartment; I wasn't too keen with being close to my sister, trying to avoid unnecessary conflict. Stefan was muttering to Klaus on his phone, pacing up and down the bare road, outside of the Grill. I couldn't make out what he was saying, other than a few keywords along the lines of "plan", "Madeleine", and "cure".

He glanced at me, and I looked away. My boots scuffed against the pavement as we made our way to the entrance.

"Where's Rebekah?" I asked Kol quietly.

"That is a good question." His mood, which was already dark, seemed to become more so. "My brother Klaus has been keeping many things from me."

I glimpsed back over to Stefan. All I could see was his back, his body tense with frustration. He muttered angrily into the receiver of the phone, his patience running dry.

"They're up to something," Kol said observantly.

Stefan hung up his phone. My lips parted, as if I were going to say something, but no words came out.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

My wide eyes found his expectant ones. "I don't know."

Kol looked down, stepping closer to me. He touched a small spot on my chest, directly above my heart. "Did you hear that? Your heartbeat fluttered. You're lying to me."

Before I could utter anything else, Stefan intervened. "Caroline called. Bonnie's not coming."

"Great," I said. "So what's the plan?"

"Klaus wants to send in one of his hybrids first, while we figure something out." He eyed Kol distrustfully, and then turned to me. "We're going to go in through the sewers beneath. There's a series on tunnels that lead to the kitchen in the back of the Grill. The hunter is out by the bar with Jeremy."

"Does Klaus not trust me to resolve the situation?" Kol asked tautly.

Stefan raised his brow. "He would be stupid to."

A chill ran down my spine, bringing goosebumps to my skin. So much was riding on chance. The thought of losing Jeremy, after everyone else I'd lost, drove me mad. If he died, he would be the last remnant of my human life to go. And if Jeremy died, I didn't think that I'd be able to soldier through it.

If my little brother died, there was going to be absolute hell to pay.

I thought about Matt, and a wave of distraught wove through me. Matt, who had no connection to the supernatural realm except through us, his life was on the line. It made me angry that he had gotten the short end of the stick, out of all of this. And then there was April, who'd just recently become an orphan.

None of them deserved it.

"Klaus needs him to be alive," Stefan said, his voice void of emotion. His jaw was tense, his gaze severe and serious. "Make it your second top priority, after getting the hostages out."

Kol said, "Well, Mr. Salvatore, what do you want us to do?"

"Madeleine, all you have to do is distract him while we work on getting him out of there. Can you do that?"

"I think so."

"Piece of cake." Kol's voice oozed with arrogance. "Let's go make a mess of it."

"The place is surely rigged with plenty of booby traps," Stefan warned us. "Just watch your step."

I questioned, lowering my voice and looking at him intensely, "What about Damon and Elena?"

He sighed, licking his lower lip subconsciously. "I'm going to go take care of them."

I nodded, averting my eyes.

* * *

An explosion above us took me by surprise, vibrating the earth beneath us. I let out a strangled noise, pressing into the grimy brick wall for support. Shallowly, I took a light breath as the chaos died down, listening for the familiar heart beat that I had often heard through the thin walls of our home: Jeremy's.

I could hear a collection of five hearts, their erratic beating meshing together and creating an orchestra of unsteady, spasmodic beats. I perked my head to the side with distraught.

Through the darkness, I could see the silhouettes of both Stefan and Kol ahead of me. They too were still, listening to the catastrophe above.

Trying to piece together what might have caused the abrupt explosion, I decided that the hybrid Klaus had sent, Dean, must have walked into a trap, despite our urgent warnings. When I met Stefan's eye, I knew he was thinking the same.

Lifting my chin slightly, I could smell the coppery aroma of freshly spilled blood. I curled my lip in disgust, moving away from the tunnel's wall, wiping my hands on my jeans.

There was a loud gun shot. Then, there were only four heart beats.

I took a few steps toward Stefan and Kol, looking at both of them with a crucial and pressing gaze. "Jeremy?" I mouthed worriedly, unable to differentiate between the wildly thumping hearts.

Kol's head turned slightly, and he nodded after a brief second, reaffirming the fact that my brother was still alive.

My head was spinning. Could I do what they were asking me to do? I thought of all the things I could have done to prepare myself before entering the tunnels, and chastised myself for not doing them. But there was nothing I could do now except pray to any god that would listen.

As long as Jeremy, Matt, and April got out alive, I would consider it a successful mission.

We did outnumber Connor, though, and quite unfairly too. That alone should have given me confidence. It was the three of us against only him; how hard could it really be?

Damon and Elena were still in Alaric's apartment, across the street. Stefan had taken Damon's daylight ring, which would keep him locked up there for the entire duration of the mission. By the time we got back, he would be ready to kill Stefan, but I couldn't be concerned about that at the moment. I hoped Elena would stay with him; I feared that if she showed up, she would mess up the plan, and Connor might not make it out alive.

Then we would have the wrath of Klaus to face, and the cure would be out of our reach.

There was a noise at the end of the tunnel. Flexing my fingers anxiously, I watched as Matt and April appeared before us, his eyes steely and her expression terrified. April had been crying; her eyes were puffy, and she sniffled as she wiped away the wet trails tears had left on her cheeks.

"Stefan," Matt breathed, relieved. "Madeleine." He eyed Kol, but didn't say anything. "He's still got Jeremy. Listen: he's armed. Got the whole place rigged with bombs. If you go in there, he's going to kill Jeremy."

Someone let out a sharp breath. I realized that it was me.

Prying his phone from his pocket, he handed it to Matt. "Here, follow this map out of here. Take April to Caroline so she can, you know."

April, who had been lightly sobbing behind Matt, peeked over his shoulder in confusion. Her entire form was rigid; she was anxious to get away, as far from the Grill as possible. Her appearance was disheveled, as if she'd been thrown around.

"No one is going to get killed," Stefan muttered darkly, lightly urging Matt out of the way. "Go, now."

Up above, it had gone quiet. Deathly quiet. There was no doubt in my mind that Dean was now dead. I felt a pang of sadness for him. As one of Klaus' sired hybrids, he'd had no choice in coming to the Grill. Klaus had signed his deaths sentence, and Dean had been forced to let him.

A small voice in the back of my head whispered to me, "_At least it wasn't someone you knew._"

I pondered that for a second, and decided that it was, indeed, better that Dean had died, rather than one I had loved. I wasn't sure if that made me a terrible person or not.

Stefan hoisted himself through a small space at the end of the tunnel, and into the Grill's kitchen in a blur, making absolutely no sound. I mirrored his actions, Kol following behind me. Stefan glanced back at the two of us, listening for Connor and Jeremy. Then, he rounded the corner to where the bar was positioned.

A gun shot went off. Stefan dove behind the bar, the hunter shooting at him relentlessly. Bottles broke, glass exploded everywhere. The bullets ricocheted off of the hard surfaces, flying everywhere.

"Stop!" Stefan yelled. "No one has to die!"

Connor had his back to us. I looked up at Kol, who was perched beside me. His lips were pursed. "Is this how he likes to resolve all of his conflicts? Well, if there was ever a time to pull that rabbit from the top hat, it's now."

Screwing my eyes shut, I tuned out Stefan and Connor's shouts. I tried to herd all of my thoughts together, focusing solely on collecting myself. I calmed my erratic heart, extending my arms.

When I became focused, I let myself become angry.

I forgot that I was scared for Jeremy's life. I let myself forget. I threw away any thoughts devoted to finding the cure and saving Connor's life. I even forgot about Kol, who stood right beside me, watching me curiously.

Red. I saw red, and I began to remember everything that would get a rise out of me. Klaus. My parents' deaths. Jenna. Ric. Katherine's endless mind games. Damon's cocky demeanor. How Elena tore my throat out, and it was all my fault.

Connor, and how he was out to kill the ones I loved.

My eyes opened, and I was filled with a sense of power that I could feel but not understand. I felt solid, for the first time. Bulletproof. It rushed behind the skin of my palms, ready to be released at my will. My fingertips were static, electric. My insides tightened.

I stepped out from behind the corner, directly in Connor's field of vision and range of shot.

Kol made to stop me, but then he realized something. That it wasn't really _me_. It was another me. Because I was still behind the wall, hidden away from the hunter.

The girl who had stepped out was an illusion. She looked like me, an exact copy. But she wasn't real.

"Madeleine, what are you doing?" Jeremy yelled fearfully.

Connor pointed the gun at her.

"Please, don't hurt him!" the illusion cried, putting her hands up.

Energy poured out of me and into this girl. I was like a puppeteer, and she was like my doll. When I pulled her string, she did what I wanted her to.

"I expected you to make an appearance," he sneered, lifting the pistol towards her head.

He fired the gun. The bullet shot directly through the girl's forehead. I half-expected her to fall to the ground, dead, but she continued to stand there, expression frantic. She flickered, and I felt the energy inside of me lessen a little. I took a harsh breath, flexing my hands, and the illusion strengthened to its full form again.

"Wait a minute..." Connor's lips frowned in confusion.

Then, there was another girl. They were identical in every way, down to the hairs on their heads. Two of me now stood beside each other, in front of Connor, wearing the same exact visage.

"Please, don't hurt him!" they both cried at the same time, in perfect unison. It was almost haunting, in a way. They repeated it again, moving in exact accordance, and then again, as if they were a video on a loop.

I exerted myself as much as I could, pushing everything I had into these images. I felt something warm trickle from my nose; blood. Using the power was taxing, and I was pushing myself too far.

Connor pulled his gun away from them, looking around wildly. "Stop playing mind tricks!" he roared, pointing the gun at Jeremy's temple. I watched as he shoved my brother onto a pad, and a monotonous beating broke the tense air. "Come out, or I'll kill him!"

I hesitated, but the power circulating inside of me stayed strong. I was pushing myself, but there was enough to take him. Blood continued to drip from my nose, and I felt lightheaded. I was running out. I just needed to stay strong for a little longer.

Shutting my eyes, I remembered the meeting I'd had with my father, and how I'd made him feel as if he were on fire. I tried to recreate the mirage, building up a coercion inside of me. For the first time, I wasn't unsure. I knew we could beat him.

Then, I became distracted.

As soon as I lost my train of thought, I felt the power seep through my fingers. Fear struck me immediately; I felt deflated, wrung dry of every last drop of whatever force had been fueling me.

Someone burst through the doors of the Grill. "Jeremy!" she cried.

Elena.

No. She would ruin everything. My stomach sank and my pupils dilated. My body tensed.

"Please," she pleaded. "Don't hurt him."

"Come any closer, and he's dead."

Stefan's eyes found mine, his face crestfallen.

He knew it, too.

"He's the only family I have left!" she tried to explain, her voice desperate.

"Madeleine," Kol hissed. "Now!"

"I can't," I breathed shakily, throat tight. "I lost it, I can't!"

"You hear that?" Connor shouted to Stefan. "Your girl's watching. Your sister, Madeleine. I will shoot him! One, two..."

Instinctively, I threw myself out from behind the corner and in front of my brother.

I didn't even hear the gun go off. I felt a wooden bullet pierce my skin, driving itself deep into my throat. Blood dripped from the corners of my mouth and I collapsed onto the ground.

Everything became a blur. My vision faded, and all I could see were shapes. My hearing faded in and out; around me there was a violent commotion. Jeremy, standing beside me on the pad, yelled to me, but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

My hands found my neck. When I lifted them, they were covered in a warm, sticky crimson.

I tried to speak, but I found myself choking on my own blood.

Someone knelt beside me. I couldn't make out who it was, but I heard his heart and somehow I knew it was Kol. He encased me and took me to the far corner of the restaurant.

There was another explosion.

In the back of my mind, I knew that I should be worried about someone, but for the life of me I couldn't remember. I started to forget where I was. Pain flared in my throat and my hips buckled, my body convulsing. I tried to make it stop, but I didn't know how to.

The corners of my vision started to go black. It closed in, and shortly, I was completely submerged in darkness.

_Blood. There's blood everywhere. Why am I in so much pain?_

* * *

The moment air filled my lungs, I began to cough violently. I bolted up, immediately reaching for my throat. The tips of my fingers ran over where the bullet had gone into me. Where it used to be puckered and torn was replaced with soft, healed skin.

"Don't worry darling, you're alright."

I recognized where I was. I was in the boarding house, in the room where I'd been sleeping for the past couple days. I found Kol standing beneath the door frame, arms folded, eyes scanning me.

"Jeremy?" I croaked.

"Don't worry, no one is dead." His nose wrinkled. "Except that nuisance of a hunter, Connor. Niklaus will not be pleased."

My gaze averted to the window, opposite of Kol. Connor was dead, and, as Kol had put it, Klaus would not be pleased. Concern filled me and I asked, my voice weak, "Who did it?"

"Your sister," Kol said without emotion.

"Does that mean she's cursed?" I whispered.

His silence was enough of an answer for me.

Overwhelmed, I curled onto my side, ignoring the aching pains that creaked my body. Despite the warm blankets that covered me, I felt cold. I was angry at myself, for not being strong enough to stop Connor. Instead, I got shot in the throat and I became a problem instead of a help. My sister was cursed with God knew what, and the only thing Klaus wanted out of all of this was dead. Meanwhile, Elena was spiraling into a depression and the only thing that might help her was gone from my reach.

Suddenly, Kol's fingers lightly touched my cheek. Hovering over me, he pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. Something wet dripped down my face and I shifted away from him, wiping the tear away.

"I'm sorry," I said shamefully. It didn't stop more from welling in my eyes.

"Never apologize," he chided, reminding me of the night we had first met. It felt like centuries ago.

I pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes, almost too harshly. Stars enlightened the darkness. My stomach clutched; I felt weightless and heavy at the same time.

Kol's hand lingered above me a moment, unsure of what to do. He started to pull away, as if he was going to leave. I reached out, my fingers brushing his softly, enough to get his attention. He froze, looking back down at me uncertainly. I gripped his hand tighter, reeling him towards me. I whispered to him.

"Stay."

His gaze was calculating. I could see a war plaguing inside of him, behind his eyes. He fought against the impulse he had succumbed to for a thousand years: to never show sentiment. To never grow attached. _Love is a vampire's greatest weakness_. I knew that he was torn between following his instinct and following his heart. A battle waged within him.

Then, he straightened himself, seeming to have resolved the conflict. Kol turned his back on me. "Not today."

And then he was gone.

Feeling empty, I rested against the pillow. Hot tears dripped on the linen pillow cover, staining it. It was as if my chest were hollow, like someone had taken a shovel and scooped everything inside of me out.

I felt like a glass doll that had been dropped on the floor and shattered, discarded, useless.

* * *

He swallowed the bourbon angrily, inviting the harsh burn that followed it. He sat at the bar, gripping his glass tightly, listening to the wailing of sirens as a firetruck flew down the city streets. People around him conversed, and he remained unrecognized, unseen by the humans surrounding him.

Kol toyed with the daylight ring on his finger, twisting it forcefully. He asked the bartender to get him another drink, and he knocked back the entire glass in one sip, trying to erase the pang of guilt he felt for leaving Madeleine alone when she had asked him to stay. It was small, yet just big just enough to get under his skin.

Every once in a while, Kol felt something that reminded him of his humanity. It seldom happened; sometimes he liked to believe that he no longer had any humanity left inside of him. He was lying to himself, though. It was buried inside of him, under decades of rot and ruin. It was stained with the blood of many victims, tainted by his dark, twisted soul.

But it was there.

His humanity made him feel vulnerable, and there was nothing Kol hated more than feeling vulnerable.

Curling his fist, he insisted that the bartender just give him the entire bottle. Taking a large gulp, the alcohol scorched his throat.

"Rough day?" came a voice from next to him.

He turned and found the face of a pretty blonde next to him. She was pretty, he couldn't deny it. Her hair was wavy and her cheekbones high. She batted her eyelashes at him and gave him a smile that was sure to make other men swoon. He didn't bother to answer her as she clumsily climbed onto the empty stool beside him. Kol could tell she was drunk by the way she slurred her words and reeked of tequila.

It wasn't even a little bit hard to get her to invite him back to her apartment.

He teased her for a while, making idle small chat with her as the rode up the elevator together. When they reached her door, she jumbled with her keys but managed to unlock it. She pushed the door open and murmured seductively, "My bed's this way." She let out an intoxicated giggle.

Kol let her lead him through the apartment and into her room. He eyed her frame up and down, reaching out and pulling her into him. He kissed her lips, and her cheek, and her neck, trailing down slowly.

Her hands wandered, trying desperately to remove his clothes.

He grinned deviously into the crevice of her neck, before his fangs slide out from beneath his gums and his bit into her throat.

The woman let out a gurgled scream, thrashing and trying to pull away from him. He felt elated at the taste of her blood, yet he realized with disappointment that it was nothing compared to Madeleine's.

The comparison made him angrier. Pulling away, he looked into her eyes and said lowly, in almost a growl, "Don't make too much noise." He released the woman from his grasp, letting her fall ungracefully to the ground, fear clouding her expression.

He was too angry to just drain her. He stalked away from her as she touched her neck, blood staining her fingers. Swaggering out of the room, he wandered into another dark room: a small child's. A picture hung on the wall, revealing a young, little league baseball team. The bed was empty; the child wasn't home.

In the corner of the room lay a pile of equipment. A helmet, a baseball mitt, and an aluminum bat.

A devilish smirk twisted his mouth.

Returning to the woman's bedroom with the bat in his hands, he eyed her dresser, where she had discarded her things. He pried open her wallet and studied her license. Her name was Heather Whitaker. She was thirty one years old. An organ donor. _How sweet_.

"Well Heather," he said tauntingly. "Look's like we've got a night full of fun planned for the two of us."

"You're crazy," she whispered, voice shaking, eyes full of tears.

"We all go a little mad sometimes." He played with the bat in his hands. "First inning, I'm up to bat."

She started praying fervently, folding her hands together desperately.

"I wouldn't even bother, my dear. Not even God can help you now."

Nothing drove his humanity away like a brutal murder.

He stepped towards her. She looked up at him with wet eyes. He hesitated for a moment; they were brown. The same color as Madeleine's, nearly identical. He wondered what Madeleine would think if she knew what he was doing at the moment.

Kol convinced himself that he didn't care.

"Please don't scream," he said, playing with her. "We wouldn't want to wake the neighbors now, would we?"


	29. My Paper Heart Will Bleed

**A/N: Woo, long update! 5,000 words :) Thanks for all of your reviews and support! I couldn't ask for better readers. **

Chapter Twenty Nine - My Paper Heart Will Bleed

"_Heather Whitaker, age thirty one, was found brutally murdered in her apartment this morning in Charlotte. Medical examiners are saying that she was beaten to death with a baseball bat. The police are investigating the scene, and have been left stumped by the lack of evidence left by the killer. The mother of an eight year old son-._"

I turned the television off, not wanting to listen to the depressing news report. Partially because it made me upset, but mostly because I had a hunch who was behind it, and the thought made me feel rotten inside.

Flipping onto my back, I laid on the couch for a while, simply staring at the ceiling.

I tried not to think; all I had been doing for the past twenty four hours was thinking. I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since I'd woken up in my room with Kol yesterday afternoon. I ached and I felt like someone had ripped my heart from my chest. I had downed an entire bottle of vodka single handedly; I'd never been one to drink my sorrows away, but last night it had seemed appropriate.

A fierce hunger clawed at my stomach. I hadn't fed in a while, and healing the bullet wound had taken a lot out of me. I couldn't bring myself to care, though. The vodka had numbed the hunger, but as the effects of the alcohol wore off, it made an urgent return.

Holding my hands out in front of me, I touched the tips of my fingers together mindlessly.

My biggest fear was that I was just a joke to Kol. A game, a toy for him to play with until he got bored. He had practically confirmed that yesterday. I had thought that, maybe with everything we'd gone through together, he might have changed. I was naive to have thought that he would convert from his ways just for me, a silly girl.

Gently, I began to trace up and down my bare arm, goosebumps rising on the surface of my skin. It provided a soothing feeling.

My throat grew thick. I was ashamed that I had spent so much time thinking about him. Every moment had been a waste. Why should I put so much thought into it when I knew he wasn't doing the same for me?

I clung on to the fact that had hadn't expressed his feelings verbally, but hope was slowly starting to dwindle as I picked everything apart with my mind.

_Stop_, I told myself, but even it was mild.

"Stop right now. You do not need to sit around all day and sulk." I had started talking aloud to myself (a sure sign of madness). I sat up, swallowing my self pity, and stood, hands on my hips. "You don't have time to be sad. You need to be strong. Strong for Elena and Jeremy. Strong for yourself."

After I gave myself a pep talk, I sunk back onto the couch.

_I'll be strong later_.

It was still pretty early. The sun's new light was filtering through the drapes and into the house, and the grandfather clock's small hand was perfectly aligned with the seven. The boarding house was warm, but there was a certain chill in the atmosphere that left me feeling despondent.

I checked my phone for any new messages. None. I had been checking it religiously, hoping to hear from Rebekah, who had gone suspiciously quiet. I figured that something had happened to her; whether it was serious or not, I had no way of knowing. Fortunately, there wasn't much that could hurt her. I believed that Klaus had something to do with it, as he had something to do with everything.

A car pulled into the Salvatore's driveway, and I listened as the engine cut off, and footsteps shuffled against the pavement. I half expected Damon or Stefan to calm sauntering in, but was surprised when I saw Caroline walk through the front door and into the sitting room.

"Caroline," I said, straightening myself. I kicked a blanket off of my legs and sat up. "Is something wrong?"

"What isn't wrong?" she sighed, flipping her blonde hair behind her shoulder and dropping her purse on the floor. She waved a tray in her hands, displaying two cups of coffee for me to see. "Nothing at the moment. I just thought I'd come by and see how you're doing." She looked at my nest of blankets on the couch and an empty bottle of vodka by my seat with unimpressed eyes. "Not too good?"

"I've had a rough couple days," I admitted, patting the seat next to me.

She took up my offer, sitting beside me and handing me one of the disposable coffee cups. "Did you hear about the woman in Charlotte?"

Biting my lower lip, I nodded. The smell of black coffee had raised my mood a notch or two, but the mention of Heather Whitaker brought it down five.

Caroline studied me with an unwavering gaze. She paused, before asking, "What do you think?"

"I know," I said dejectedly, looking down. "I know it was Kol. Who else would murder a woman so close to Mystic Falls with a baseball bat? But... it hasn't been been confirmed yet, so I don't... I can't..."

"Alright, we don't have to talk about it."

Inhaling slowly, I let my thoughts slowly dwindle away. I took a sip from the cup, wincing when the hot liquid scorched my tongue, but it didn't stop me from taking another huge gulp.

"You don't look so hot," Caroline said tentatively. She eyed my disheveled appearance for a moment. "Have you been, you know, feeding?"

Shaking my head, I admitted that I hadn't.

"That's not good," she chided. But before she could continue her speech, my cell phone vibrated on the coffee table.

Reaching for it, I groaned. My fingers curled around it and I brought the device to my ear, answering it when I saw Damon's name appear on the screen.

He didn't even give me time to answer. Immediately, he fired, "_We have a problem_."

Given his tone of voice, I instantly knew who was in trouble: Elena. It had to be. There was only one person Damon used that tone of urgency for.

"What?"

"_Jeremy got stabbed in the throat._"

His words took me by surprise. Caroline, who was listening to the conversation from beside me, made a horrified expression. I watched her for a moment, unable to even comprehend Damon's words. A gut-wrenching feeling sprouted inside of me, choking me. I crushed the cup of coffee in my hands, spewing hot liquid all over the floor.

I spouted, "What do you mean? Oh my God! By who? Was he wearing his ring?" Words fell out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"_Yeah, he's fine. Traumatized, but alive._"

Climbing to my feet, the spilled coffee dripped down my bare arms. "Who did it?" I shouted, my voice rising volumes in all but a second.

Damon paused, unsure of how to continue. His hesitance only made me angrier.

"Who stabbed him, Damon?"

Faces came to mind, names echoing within my brain. It was unfortunate that I knew of so many people who would want to bring harm to my brother.

"_Elena_."

Her name was _not_ one that had come to mind.

Caroline covered her mouth with her hand.

There was a pregnant pause, and then I snapped, "I'm coming over." I hung up the phone and turned to the blonde vampire next to me. "Take me to my house, please."

* * *

I stood on the sidewalk in front of my home for a moment, trying to steady my erratic thoughts. The stench of blood wafted in the air, making my empty stomach twist in knots. The fact that it was Jeremy's blood made me want to vomit, but I controlled the nausea.

Caroline had dropped me off, telling me to give Jeremy a kind message of regard. She had other business to attend to with Tyler. I was alone as I walked onto the porch and through the front door. I could hear Damon muttering to himself, and the smell of ammonia mixed with the coppery scent of blood. I assumed he was cleaning up whatever mess Elena and Jeremy had left.

Jeremy was in the kitchen, sitting at the table with an unreadable expression, an untouched breakfast in front of him. Blood stained the collar of his shirt and his neck. I snuck up on him, startling him when I touched the top of his head affectionately.

"Madeleine," he said, relieved, his voice coarse.

I ran my fingers through his hair gingerly. "How are you feeling?"

He frowned slightly, and said thoughtfully, "Probably the same way you felt yesterday after getting shot in the throat."

"You're probably right." I sat down next to him. "Where's Elena?"

"Upstairs arguing with Stefan," Jeremy answered, his tone almost bitter. "Madeleine, she stabbed me in the throat."

Words failed me as I tried to comfort him. Trying to lighten the tense atmosphere, I said jokingly, "I'm sure it was nothing personal?"

He looked straight ahead, ignoring my joke as if I hadn't said anything. "She looked me right in the eye, and stabbed me."

"Jer," I began softly, "Elena killed Connor. He was one of the Five."

Jeremy turned and glanced at me, willing me to continue.

"If you kill one of the Five, you become cursed. You see things, feel things that aren't really there. I don't think Elena meant to hurt you. She must have thought you were someone else."

"I know Elena would never hurt me," he said. "I know she loves me. But... I just have this really bad feeling now."

"Why don't you get washed up?" I advised. "Didn't Bonnie sign you up to help at the school today or something?"

He thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah, you're right. She did."

"Go get ready."

Jeremy stood slowly, his eyes flickering between me and the stairs. He made to say something, but stopped himself, as if he were torn between telling me and not saying a word. Finally, he said, "Do you see anything on my hand?"

He lifted his hand, and I studied it. Then, I shook my head. "No. Why? Did you hurt it?"

"No," he replied. "I didn't." He turned and walked up the stairs, leaving me slightly confused. I let it go, deciding that he was just disoriented.

Just as he exited, Stefan entered the room, seemingly distraught. "Is she okay?" I asked him.

His jaw was rigid and his eyes steely. "She won't talk to me. Madeleine, how much do you know about this Hunter's Curse?"

"Not much," I admitted. "I know that it's pretty gruesome, and you see violent hallucinations. I think that's why she attacked Jeremy. I think she didn't see him, but someone else. Probably Connor. Do you want me to talk to her?"

Stefan shook his head, leaning against the table, breathing in heavily as if he had been waiting all morning to catch his breath. "She's showering now, but I don't know what effect the curse will have on her, or how long she'll have it.

Damon turned the corner, shuffling into the kitchen with a blood-stained rag and a bucket of hot water mixed with cleaning fluids. He tossed the cloth into the sink and placed the bucket down, facing both of us with a cautious expression. He deliberated, "Don't we need to worry about her, I don't know, stabbing someone else? Especially someone who _doesn't_ wear a magic ring that will bring them back to life?"

"Klaus is the only one who knows anything about it," Stefan said dejectedly.

"And we all know just what good terms we are on with him," Damon snorted. "I'm surprised he hasn't come kicking down doors yet."

Stefan took out his phone, peering indecisively at it. "Speak of the devil."

"Ooh, it's time to face the music. Pay the piper." Damon's eyes widened with malicious pleasure.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I leaned against the kitchen island, raising my eyebrows at him.

"You know, I'm glad you're enjoying this," Stefan retorted sarcastically. "But if he finds out I told you about the cure, he's gonna kill both of us."

"Then quit avoiding him. You're being shady." Damon discarded a bloodied dish rag into the sink, after wiping off his hands. His sleeves were pulled back, revealing his stained hands and forearms, tinted by the blood. "Shady people get outed."

Stefan answered the phone, his brother leaning forward to tune in. I tried to listen to their banter, but I found that my supernatural hearing was failing me. My face fell; it was only a matter of time. Going without feeding had its many downfalls.

They went back and forth for a moment, before there was a knock on the door. Not expecting it, I jumped a little, and looked at Stefan wildly as he hung up his phone. "Klaus is here?" I gaped.

Unable to respond, both Salvatores looked at the front door.

"What do we do?"

Stefan put his phone down, hissing in frustration. "He's the only one who can help Elena."

"Klaus doesn't help anyone," I muttered acidly. "And he certainly doesn't help anyone for free."

Seemingly torn, Stefan looked to Damon.

He sighed. "Go see what he knows. What he wants. Maybe he can at least point us in the right direction."

Pushing in front of Stefan, I stalked to the door and pulled it open, somewhat aggressively. Klaus smirked, tilting his head slightly at the sight of my wrinkled nose and distasteful expression.

"Madeleine, how lovely to see you," he began in his accented voice. He sounded uncharacteristically calm, considering the circumstances.

"Lovely isn't the word I would use," I snapped.

Stefan eased me through the doorway, shutting us both out of the house and bringing us on to the porch with Klaus.

"You know, this would all be more civilized if you had the courtesy to invite me in," he mused.

"It's bad enough I'm out here talking to you," Stefan said to him rigidly. "Tell me everything you know about this curse."

Klaus looked at the both of us with calculating blue eyes. "If there is one thing you direly need to know, it's that you should be very worried for your beloved." Straightening himself so he was above both of us, he began, "I killed the original Five, you remember. When one kills a hunter, there is a bit of a consequence."

"What consequences?"

"The Five were spelled by witches to kill vampires. If you prevent one from fulfilling its destiny, it will take you down with it."

"Violent hallucinations, ghostly hauntings, we've heard it all," I said dismissively, chewing my lip impatiently. "How do we make it stop?"

"I'm afraid that there isn't any way to stop it," Klaus sighed. "But Connor being dead won't stop him from making her his final vampire kill."

Mulling over his words, I was struck with dread. Was the curse so terrible that it would drive Elena to the brink of sanity, and coax her into taking her own life?

"She'll have to come with me," he finished briskly, folding his hands coolly. "I'll keep her locked away, safe from harm, away from any sharp objects."

Snapping out of my train of thought, I pointed a threatening finger at him - as if I'd be able to do him any harm, especially in that state I was in. "Like hell you'll take my sister away."

His eyes were unblinking and venomous, like the cold eyes of a snake. "Madeleine, you don't look so well. I fear that if a strong gust of wind were to bluster, you'd fall right over."

My fists tightened into balls.

Just then, a commotion broke out inside of the house. Elena burst through the front door, yelling something unintelligible. In a flash, both she and Klaus were gone, the atmosphere falling into a terrible silence.

Stefan cursed.

* * *

"Come in, Bonnie," I said distantly, allowing the witch into the house and shutting the door behind her.

Bonnie's boots shuffled against the hardwood floor as she made her way past me, holding herself to keep her arms warm. I hadn't really noticed the cool weather outside; temperature never exactly bothered me anymore.

"How are you?" she asked. "Is everything okay?"

Shaking my head, I replied stiffly, "No, it's not."

Kindly, she reached out and touched my forehead. "You don't look so well."

"As I've been told. But that's not the major concern at the moment," I informed her, my voice hushed. "Come into the kitchen."

Soon enough, Stefan and Damon had filled her in on all of the recent happenings. Her face was filled with abhorrence and her fingers curled around the back of a chair tightly. "You lost Elena?" she exclaimed, mortified.

""Lost" is a strong word," Damon said. "I prefer the term "misplaced"."

"I'm more worried about what Klaus said about the curse," Stefan fretted, biting his finger anxiously.

"How does Klaus even know about any of this?" she questioned.

Damon replied with a shrug, "How does Klaus know anything? He's, like, a billion years old."

"He said it was a witch's curse," I told her. "That's why we called you here. We were hoping that you could help us."

"You know I would if I could," she said, her tone less harsh, glancing at me. "But the spirits won't allow me to use the kind of magic I'd need to lift a curse this powerful from Elena. I can talk to Shane about it, he knows everything there is to being a witch."

"Good." Stefan picked up his jacket and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I fired, following him.

"To get Elena back."

"I'm coming with you," I said determinedly.

Stefan shrugged. "Suit yourself."

We crossed the lawn, with me trailing behind him. He pulled out his cell phone again and dialed someone's number, one he had on speed dial, and brought the device to his ear. "Caroline," he started. "Klaus has Elena, and we need you to drive him and his hybrids out of the mansion. I know what I'm asking is probably close to impossible-."

He was cut off by her sweet voice. Then, when she had told him everything he needed to know, he hung up.

"Hop on," he said, gesturing towards his motorcycle.

I touched the seat gingerly, my heart rate rising in anticipation. I had never ridden a motorcycle before. I waited for Stefan to climb on, adjusting the helmet on his head so it was just right, before I swung myself on to the seat and took the helmet he was offering to me.

"Ever ridden one before?"

I shook my head.

He gave me a small, unexpected grin before facing forwards, kick starting the bike and revving the engine. I hadn't believed that Stefan would be able to conjure a smile when facing adversity. It made me grin in return. My arms snaked around his waist as the motorcycle jerked forward, and we started down the empty street. My hair flapped in the wind and my jacket billowed behind me as we gained speed.

For a moment, I forgot what was wrong.

* * *

"I smell blood," I said quietly to Stefan as we stepped into the Mikaelson mansion.

"It's not Elena's," he replied instinctively. "No one we know."

Turning out of the foyer and into a sitting room, we found the source of the stench; dried blood stains marked the furniture and carpet, and spattered the walls. My lips curled back in disgust.

"Kol came to visit last night," came Tyler's voice behind us. I whirled around to face him. "He had a busy night last night. I'm not sure where he went, but I haven't seen him around."

My stomach lurched, but I composed myself. He wasn't why I was here.

Looming behind Tyler was a tall, dark-skinned man, perhaps in his late twenties. He eyed the both of us with distrust, leaning slightly forward, as if he were ready to act immediately if his services were needed. Tyler glanced at him, as if to say it was alright to loosen up.

"Where's Klaus?" Stefan asked impatiently.

"At the Grill. We sent Caroline to... you know."

I could tell by the way Tyler's voice trailed off that he was uncomfortable with Klaus' attraction towards Caroline. Yet, while I knew Caroline to have nothing but unswerving loyalty, I believed that he should be more worried about the attraction _Caroline_ harbored towards the original hybrid. It was undeniable, heard in the way she said his name and how she became tense every time he was brought up in conversation. As much as I detested Klaus, I couldn't be judgmental towards Caroline; after all, I supposed I was in a situation similar to her own.

"Good. If anyone can distract him, it's her."

"This is Chris," Tyler said, introducing the man beside him. "He's one of Klaus' hybrids. He's not sired to him anymore, like me. Hayley helped him break the bond. He's the one in charge of the hybrid's guarding Elena." He exaggerated my sister's name.

"All you have to do is give us access to her," Stefan told him quickly, toning his voice down a bit. "We can take it from there."

"And as soon as you do, you can skip town. Get out," Tyler told him.

Chris shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, until Klaus sends another one of his hybrids after me."

He promised, "Hayley and I've got your back. We'll make sure nothing happens."

Dark eyes swept over Stefan and me. He seemed to be debating with himself in his head, weighing the options. Finally, he turned and started down the hallway, beckoning us to follow him. Stefan and I complied.

We went through a maze of corridors; I had never really comprehended how big the mansion was. Pausing behind a corner, per Chris' instructions, we waited for him to dismiss the other hybrids guarding Elena's room. Then, he handed Stefan a key and, with a brief nod, left us be.

"I'll go in, you watch the door," Stefan directed, inserting the key into the lock. It clicked and the door moaned, slowly creaking open, the hinges groaning in defiance. He merged into the room; Elena sat in the center, folded into a ball, hysteria written all over her face. "Elena?"

Shock overpowered the hysteria and she crawled backwards several feet. She was hallucinating again.

As I watched Stefan try to calm her, I recognized a certain aura in the atmosphere. It reminded me of how I felt when I was manipulating Connor's sight, and controlling the illusions of myself. Eyes widening, it dawned on me that I might actually be able to reverse the effects of the curse, or at least repel it.

Elena broke off a piece of the bed, jabbing it through Stefan's abdomen with brutal force. I winced as blood squirted from the fresh wound, staining the floor.

I entered the room. "Elena? Elena, it's me."

Her wild eyes found me, and they softened in relief. "Madeleine," she breathed. "You have to help me."

I could feel the energy in the room. With enough focus, I was able to keep it from touching me, and prevented it from changing my appearance. I released my breath; I hadn't realized that I'd been holding it.

Elena saw me for me.

But I could feel it physically draining me. With each passing moment, my power over it dwindled away. Quickly, I said to my sister, "Elena, nothing you see is what it is."

"I keep seeing Connor," she sobbed, reaching for me. "And Katherine."

Grasping her hands in mine, I said, "In a moment, I'm going to lose control over the curse. Right now, you see me for me. But in a second, I'm probably going to change."

"Your nose is bleeding," she said, voice suddenly hushed. Her pupils dilated, and she inhaled sharply. Tentatively, she pointed her finger and touched the small drizzle of blood leaking from my nostril.

_No_, I thought instantly, stepping backwards a few paces, covering my nose. Stefan made a painful sound as he ripped the piece of furniture from his bloodied stomach.

It was too late. She had caught the scent of my blood.

And, like an elastic band snapping back at me, I lost control over the curse.

Ripping forwards, she lunged at my throat. I tried to deflect her but I had exerted myself too much; I barely had any strength reserved anymore. Falling onto my back with a harsh thud, a loud snap filled the air. Something had broken, a rib or something. She held me down firmly with one hand, fangs elongated and eyes bloodshot. Unable to fight back, I succumbed to her, waiting for her to plunge her fangs into my throat.

When I opened my eyes, she was gone.

Stefan had collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily. Slowly, he climbed to his feet, staring down at his torn and blood-stained shirt.

"Damn."

Laying on my back, unmoving, I stared at the ceiling for a moment. I was in severe discomfort, but I couldn't bring myself to readjust my position. Something pressed against my skin unnaturally; a broken bone of some sort. I was in such bad shape. Gingerly, I touched the blood that had collected beneath my nose. I briefly studied the contrast of the crimson fluid against my skin.

"Are you alright?"

Was I? I had used up all of my remaining energy. How much more could I stress myself before I finally ran out of juice and keeled over?

"I don't know," I confessed. My voice was uncommonly airy and light.

"Madeleine?"

Elena had somehow managed to escape the urge to drink my blood. Either it was improvement, or the curse had simply deterred her. It didn't matter; I was grateful. If she had, I wasn't sure I would have had enough energy to restore myself.

"Madeleine?" Stefan repeated. By now, he was on his feet and approaching me. "What's wrong?"

Trying with uncommon difficulty, I tried to articulate my words. "I broke something. I haven't fed in a long time, Stefan. I can't heal myself."

Gently, he scooped me up into a sitting position. His eyes ran over me as my head lolled slightly to the right, coming to rest against my shoulder. His hand brushed against my cheek.

The skin-on-skin contact created an animalistic urge inside of me. The barbaric hunger that dwelt in me ripped through me, famished. As Stefan observed me, the close proximity began to drive me insane. I could smell his breath, hear his heart beat, feel the heat of his skin. I lost a sense of control that I hadn't lost in a long time. It was like the night of the homecoming dance, with Zane. My mind argued with my instincts, but in the end, it was nature over conscience.

Like a rag doll coming to life, I intertwined my limbs around him and pulled him towards me, crashing my lips against his.

It was different than any other kiss I'd experienced; I could tell he genuinely did not want to kiss me, and the feeling was mutual. As I melded our lips together, I felt nothing romantic or sensual towards him, like I had with Kol. It was simply an act of survival.

Stefan didn't react right away. I had taken him by surprise, and his green eyes widened with shock. But understanding swept through him and soon he became more receptive.

I felt like a glass being filled. My skin grew hot as I became more lively, and I breathed a sigh of relief when my rib restructured itself together. Holding him to me, molding myself into him, I forgot who he was. I forgot where I was and why I was there. All that mattered in that moment was that I was starving, and he was a meal. I was cold, and he was a warm fire. I was dying, and he was a source of life.

Things began to grow intense. I could sense his discomfort in the way he responded to my advances stiffly. Pulling away swiftly, I was left gasping. Awkwardly, I let my hands drop. I apologized, "Sorry. Sorry, that was terrible for me to do. I just-."

Stefan looked at me sympathetically. "It's okay. I understand."

I sent him a thankful glance, before standing up. I hadn't realized how awful I had felt before, until I was replaced with the refreshing sense of satisfaction and renewed vigor and strength. It was as if my eyes had been shut before, and now they were open and seeing everything in a new light.

"Getting cozy in here, are we?"

His accented voice caught me by surprise. Turning to face him, I found his expressionless face from beneath the door frame, his eyes on his hands as he played with the daylight ring on his finger.

"Kol," I sighed, straightening myself.


End file.
